Irregular
by Miss Sands
Summary: Bella es muy irregular en su período lo que es un problema para Edward, por eso decide acompañarla al ginecólogo lo que provocará una vergonzosa charla de sexo con Charlie, una confusión con los lobos y quizá hasta que Edward pierda su autocontrol. Líos, risas y sobre todo mucho amor.
1. Desprevenido

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia. Este fic se situa entre Luna Nueva y Eclipse, es mi primer fic largo (hasta ahora solo había hecho one-shots) así que espero que os guste. Debo darle las gracias a mi querida y maravillosa beta, Libezzy por corregir todas mis faltas de ortografía. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

Desprevenido

_Bella __POV_

Odiaba los lunes, siempre tan monótonos y aburridos, claro que el tener a Edward al lado siempre hacía que todo fuera mucho mejor. Estaba en clase de español, y desgraciadamente todavía faltaban treinta minutos para que acabara esta clase y pudiera ver a mi perfecto novio en la hora del almuerzo. El resto de la clase lo pasé pensando en Edward sonriendo como una idiota. Tan solo faltaban quince minutos para que sonara el timbre cuando noté una conocida y odiada sensación de humedad entre mis piernas. Gruñí en mi fuero interno, mientras miraba el calendario de mi agenda. _28 de Abril, _genial, mi estorbosa e irregular menstruación había vuelto y sin previo aviso, el mes pasado me había bajado el 12. Odiaba ser tan irregular. Comprobé el reloj de nuevo rezando para que los minutos pasaran rápido y que la mancha en mi ropa interior no calara en mis pantalones. Finalmente y después de lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad el timbre sonó. Me até la chaqueta a la cintura impidiendo que alguien pudiera ver la mancha roja que suponía estaría en mis pantalones. Al salir al pasillo pude ver a mi Edward sonriéndome. Pero yo tenía que ir al baño inmediatamente, sin acercarme a él le dediqué una mueca de disculpa mientras me dirigía casi corriendo a los servicios. Edward se quedó en el pasillo con los labios entreabiertos y el ceño fruncido de curiosidad y preocupación. Una vez en el baño me sentí a salvo, claro que esa sensación desapareció al ver la enorme mancha roja que adornaba mis pantalones y ropa interior. Gemí de desconsuelo. En momentos como estos solo existía una persona capaz de ayudarme. Saqué el móvil de mi mochila y marqué el número de Alice.

- Lo sé, lo he visto. Estaré ahí en cinco segundos - Y colgó. Guardé el móvil mientras pensaba en lo guay que era tener como mejor amiga a una vampira. Tal y como había dicho a los cinco segundo exactos Alice estaba en el baño dándome ropa interior, un par de pantalones limpios y compresas.

- Gracias Alice, me has salvado.- Ella sonrió.

- Para eso están las hermanas, además ya que yo no tengo que cargar con esa incomodidad todos los meses lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte.

- Ves, esa es otra de las razones por las que deseo tanto mi transformación.

Finalmente nos dirigimos al comedor donde el resto de los Cullen nos esperaban sentados alrededor de una mesa. Mi mirada se centró en Edward el cual se levantó y caminó hasta mí.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Edward y pude notar un deje de preocupación y ansiedad en su voz.

- Perfectamente.- Edward enarcó una ceja, esa respuesta no era suficiente para él. Yo me ruboricé.

- Edward toda mujer necesita un poco de privacidad, especialmente una vez al mes.- Intervino Alice, hizo que sus palabras sonaran evidentes.

- Oh - dijo él al tiempo que olfateaba sutilmente, mi rubor aumentó, sabiendo que él podía oler el olor de mi menstruación perfectamente. Edward rodeó mi cintura con más cautela que de costumbre y me dirigió hasta la mesa donde Alice ya había tomado asiento al lado de Jasper. - No debes avergonzarte Bella, es algo natural.

Yo no respondí me limité a bajar la mirada mientras me sentaba entre Edward y Alice.

- Esta noche iré de caza - Informó Edward- ¿Alguien quiere acompañarme?

Para los vampiros la sangre del periodo de una mujer no era lo mismo que el resto de la sangre, podían soportar el olor. Claro que ningún vampiro se acercaba a una humana con su periodo a excepción de a mí. Edward siempre iba de caza cuando yo estaba en mis días. Yo sabía que para él era incomodo tener que estar tan cerca de mí, mientras yo sangraba a centímetros de él.

- ¿Otra vez?, pero si fuimos de caza la semana pasada - protestó Emmett. Rosalie le dio un codazo a Emmett en las costillas. Entonces al igual que había hecho antes Edward, Emmett olfateó y posó sus ojos en mí. – ¿Otra vez en tus días malos Bella?- preguntó para después explotar a reír. Mi rubor aumentó todavía más, mientras fulminaba a Emmett con la mirada. Edward le gruñó.

- Creo que Esme y Carlisle tenían pensado ir esta semana.- Murmuró Jasper aparentemente queriendo tranquilizar la incómoda situación. Edward asintió con la cabeza todavía enfadado con su hermano favorito.

El resto de las clases pasaron lentas y aburridas. Cundo nos dirigíamos al aparcamiento para volver a casa Edward estaba más tenso de lo normal, yo sabía la razón, mi estúpida menstruación. Paramos enfrente de mi furgoneta.

- Creo que voy a adelantar la salida de caza - Dijo mirándome a los ojos. Los primeros días del ciclo menstrual eran los más abundantes, y por lo tanto en los que Edward peor lo pasaba. – Me iré ahora, tú ve a casa ¿vale?

- Vale - Asentí, todavía fastidiada de que Edward tuviera que irse por mi causa, odiaba cuando se iba de caza y se separaba de mí.- Siento que tengas que hacer todo esto por mi culpa - dije mientras bajaba la vista.

- No tienes que disculparte, no es culpa tuya. - Dijo levantando mi mentón para que pudiera mirarme directamente a los ojos. - El único problema es que… siempre me pillas desprevenido.

- Sí, créeme a mí también me pilla siempre desprevenida - No podía creerlo estaba hablando con mi novio vampiro sobre la irregularidad de mi periodo menstrual.

- Estaré en tu habitación cuando te acuestes - murmuró mientras besaba mi cabeza levemente.- Te quiero, y ten cuidado, por favor.

- Yo también te quiero, e intentaré no caerme demasiado - musité, viendo como él se alejaba entre el resto de estudiantes.

**Bueno esto has sido una pequeña introducción, los primeros capítulos no son lo mío pero os aseguro que el fic va a ir mejorando a medida que pasen los capítulos. Espero de corazón que os haya gustado. ****Dejadme reviews si queréis que continúe y decidme que os parece esta locura que se me ha ocurrido. Gracias por dedicarme unos minutos y espero vuestros reviews. Un beso enorme.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	2. En la Gasolinera

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia. Un millón de gracias a mi querida beta, Libezzy por betear este capítulo. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

En la Gasolinera

_Bella __POV_

Conducía de camino a casa. Sola. Por la maldita menstruación. Y para colmo, un horrible dolor de barriga me estaba haciendo retorcerme en el asiento.

- Pastillas - Me recordé a mí misma. La última caja de pastillas para el dolor de ovarios, se había acabado con mi pasado ciclo menstrual. Gruñí, ahora tendría que parar, bajarme del coche y comprar una caja de pastillas, y encima con este dolor. Si Edward estuviera aquí… - gemí, maldita menstruación.

La farmacia más cercana estaba exactamente en la otra punta del pueblo, así que paré el coche en el aparcamiento de la tienda de la gasolinera. Se suponía que vendían de todo ¿no? Arrastrándome y con una mano en mi abdomen llegué hasta el pequeño mostrador. Un hombre bajito, con bigote y escaso pelo alzó una ceja, seguramente preocupado por mi aspecto. Debía de tener toda la pinta de caer al suelo en cualquier momento.

- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

- Sí, la sección de medicamentos, por favor.

- Segundo pasillo a la izquierda - me explicó haciendo señas con la mano.

- Gracias - respondí de manera seca y cortante. Otra vez arrastré los pies hasta quedar enfrente del pequeño estante con los medicamentos. Identifiqué la caja. Justo cuando iba a darme la vuelta, para dirigirme a caja y pagar, un libro llamó mi atención. No era bastante largo, la cubierta era rosa chicle con las letras plateadas, y se podía leer. _Haz de tu primera experiencia sexual la mejor de tu vida__._Debajo del título había unas letras más pequeñas. _Sexo para principiantes._ _Cómo__ perder tu virginidad, sin dolor_ y muchas cosas más relacionadas con el sexo para chicas vírgenes. Pero no fue eso lo que llamó mi atención, sino las pequeñas letras que había en la esquina de la portada. _Menstruación, consejos, __cómo__ controlar los periodos irregulares._ En concreto las cinco últimas palabras fueron las que llamaron mi atención. CÓMO CONTROLAR LOS PERIODOS IRREGULARES.

No me lo pensé dos veces y cogí el libro de la estantería. Pasé algunas páginas para ver cómo era. Al parecer este libro mostraba todo tipo de posturas, cerré corriendo el libro al ver las fotografías. Pero bueno al fin y al cabo yo solo quería el libro para solucionar mi problema de irregularidad. Claro que el resto del libro también me podría resultar útil si Edward no se negara a… bueno era mejor no pensar en eso ahora, solo conseguiría extrañarlo más. El dolor de vientre cada vez era más agudo. Con extremada lentitud llegué al mostrador. Cuando aquel hombre vio el libro levantó una ceja. Probablemente preguntándose si realmente existiría alguien en el mundo que querría acostarse conmigo. Podía imaginar mi aspecto desde fuera. Totalmente pálida, más pálida de lo normal, a causa del mareo, andando como una zombi, con mechones de pelo pegados a mi cara, debido al sudor de mi frente y cuello, y los continuos retorcimientos y gemidos de dolor mientras apretaba mi vientre. Sí definitivamente tendría un aspecto horrible.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - Preguntó con tono de preocupación, seguramente estaría preocupado por si vomitaba en su tienda y espantaba a los demás clientes.

- Ajá - Suspiré débilmente. El hombre no volvió a preguntarme y me cobró el libro y las pastillas.- Hasta luego - se despidió, seguramente aliviado de que hubiese salido ya del recinto. Temía no llegar al coche, al menos no sin caerme en el camino. Recordé que le había dicho a Edward que tendría cuidado y procuraría no caerme demasiado. Suspiré, lo echaba de menos, y eso que tan solo hacía veinte minutos que me había separado de él. Esta tarde iba a ser muuuy larga, pensé con desánimo, y subí en mi querida camioneta.

El coche patrulla de Charlie estaba aparcado en la entrada de la casa. Miré el reloj extrañada. Y recordé que los lunes Charlie solía salir antes de la comisaría. Entré a casa intentando mostrarme como siempre, y no como la zombi que era en ese momento. Ya tenía bastante con que toda la familia Cullen supiera de mis ciclos menstruales como para que lo supiera también mi padre.

- Hola Bells - Me saludó mi padre desde el sofá - ¿Qué tal el día?

_Fatal, horrible, desastroso_, gruñí en mi fuero interno.

- Bien, como siempre papá - mentí, aunque en realidad no todo era mentira. Como siempre, como siempre que mi irregular y dolorosa menstruación me visita cada maldito mes.

- Vaya Bella tienes un aspecto horrible ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó mirando la puerta con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose por qué Edward no había venido conmigo como hacía cada tarde.

- Solo estoy un poco cansada, y no, no ha venido - le dije con tono furioso aunque mi voz sonó débil y floja por el dolor .

- ¿Os habéis peleado? - preguntó mi padre, aparentemente feliz ante la expectativa.

- Naturalmente que no, hoy tenía cosas que hacer en su casa.

- Hombre ya era hora, empezaba a creer que ese chico no tenía casa ni familia propia siempre metido en mi casa y… - murmuraba mi padre en tono de réplica.

Cogí la bolsa de las pastillas y el libro y subí los escalones parándome para descansar en cada peldaño que subía, mi padre seguía gruñendo cosas sobre Edward pero yo no le hice el más mínimo caso. Yo no estaba en condiciones de escuchar nada en ese momento y mucho menos si eran reproches hacia Edward. Mi Edward, mi querido y hermoso Edward. Dios, si no volvía pronto estaba segura de que acabaría tirándome por la ventana.

**Bueno, pues este ha sido el capítulo dos y esto no ha hecho más que empezar. Si tenéis alguna duda o me queréis comentar algo dejadme un review y os lo ****contestaré****. Muchas gracias por leerme y espero qeu os haya gustado el capítulo. Un beso muy fuerte y espero vuestros reviews si queréis que continúe. ¡Hasta pronto!**

**-Miss Sands-**


	3. Dolor

**Todos los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. Como siempre muchísimas gracias a mi querida beta, Libezzy. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

Dolor

_Bella __POV_

_Maldita gasolinera_ - maldije en mi fuero interno. Hacía exactamente dos horas que me había tomado la pastilla para el dolor de ovarios, y a pesar de que en la caja decía que en treinta minutos se podían notar los resultados, el dolor de mi vientre solo había ido a peor. Me encontraba en el baño hecha un ovillo con mis manos alrededor de mis rodillas retorciéndome. Alguien tocó a la puerta del baño en ese momento.

- Bells, ¿te encuentras bien?, si quieres puedo pedir una pizza.- mierda, me había olvidado de la hora. Y claro Charlie que tendría hambre se preguntaría por qué no estaba yo haciendo la cena.

- Estoy bien papa, ahora salgo - Dije con voz cansada.

- Como quieras - contestó mi padre, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Preparas la cena, cenas, subes a la habitación y… ahí estará Edward, esperándote tal y como prometió. Me repetía una y otra vez a mí misma dándome ánimos para levantarme e ir a la cocina. Los días en que mi menstruación hacía acto de presencia eran horribles pero sin duda eran aún peores si Edward no estaba conmigo, abrazándome y besando mi frente mientras me acunaba en sus pétreos brazos y me cantaba mi nana al oído con su voz de terciopelo. Toda una tarde sin él era una horrible tortura.

Antes de salir del baño miré mi rostro en el espejo. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Sin duda si el hombre de esa gasolinera me viera ahora pensaría que soy un muerto viviente, mi aspecto de antes no era nada comparado con el de ahora. Me lavé la cara con la esperanza de que mejorara un poco, y abrí la puerta. Al pensar en aquel hombre y en la gasolinera, me acordé de algo. Me dirigí hacia mi habitación arrastrando los pies y cogí la bolsa donde estaba aquel libro que en un intento desesperado de controlar mi propio ciclo menstrual había comprado. Pensé dónde podía esconderlo, podía imaginarme lo que Charlie pensaría si encontrara el libro, lleno de fotos de distintas posturas sexuales con títulos como: _Las posturas más placenteras_ etc. En ese momento no se me ocurrió un lugar mejor que el cajón de mi mesita de noche, ya encontraría un lugar mejor después.

No sé por qué pero las escaleras me parecieron más empinadas de lo normal. Me aferré a la barandilla y bajé despacio los peldaños. Hoy Charlie tendría que conformarse con una cena rápida y sencilla. No estaba yo para alta cocina con este tortuoso dolor.

- La cena está lista - Grité como pude, mientras servía las dos tortillas en los platos.

Antes de sentarse mi padre posó su mano en mi frente.

- No tienes fiebre - murmuró mientras miraba mi rostro con cara de preocupación - ¿De verdad que estás bien? Parece que vayas a desmayarte de un momento a otro.

- Solo necesito irme a la cama - Suspiré, y eso era cierto. Irme a la cama en la cual Edward estaría esperándome.

Me dejé la mitad de la tortilla, mi apetito había desaparecido, justo en el instante en el que había aparecido el dolor. Además el deseo de encontrarme con Edward era demasiado fuerte, no podía aguantar más. Solo habían pasado unas horas desde que lo vi pero me habían parecido días, incluso semanas.

- Buenas noches papa - me despedí.

- Buenas noches hija, que descanses.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación con tanto ímpetu que casi me caí de morros contra el suelo. Pero toda la emoción se esfumó de mi cuerpo al ver mi habitación vacía, no podía ser, era imposible, él… Edward… no estaba allí, dijo que estaría y… no estaba. Me dejé caer sobre mi cama, mientras un nuevo retortijón hizo que volviera a retorcerme. Entonces sentí unos fríos brazos rodear mi cintura y unos labios besar mi nuca. Esa sensación hizo que la emoción de antes volviera mi cuerpo.

- Lo siento Bella - giré sobre la cama para poder verle. Estaba tan hermoso como siempre, tan… perfecto.- ¿Has estado mucho tiempo esperándome? Lo siento tanto, es que ya conoces a Emmett… - Edward interrumpió sus explicaciones al ver mi rostro. – Amor, ¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces enferma –susurró alarmado mientras posaba su fría mano en mi frente tal y como había hecho mi padre minutos antes.

- Estoy bien… - repetí, intentando que mi voz sonara convincente; pero en ese mismo momento otro fuerte retortijón traspasó mi bajo vientre, haciendo que me retorciera de nuevo.

Edward me acunó en sus brazos como si fuera un bebé y besó mi frente.

- Bella dime qué te ocurre - Suplicó con angustia en su voz. ¿De qué servía escondérselo? Al fin y al cabo era un vampiro y mi experiencia personal me decía que era casi imposible esconderle algo a un vampiro, y más si aparte de vampiro, era tu novio obsesionado con que estés sana y salva, siempre, sin excepción alguna.

- Me duelen los… - Dije señalando mi vientre, mientras me ruborizaba. Era estúpido que me diera vergüenza decir _ovarios_ sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que horas antes habíamos estado hablando sobre la irregularidad de mi periodo menstrual.

- Oh, ¿Has… te has tomado algún fármaco para que se te pase el dolor? - Preguntó acariciando mi rostro y besando mi frente de nuevo. Sus caricias y besos hacían que todo mi cuerpo se relajara y el dolor fuera menor.

- Sí, una pastilla, pero no hace efecto - musité haciendo un puchero y escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, cuando otra punzada de dolor recorrió mi bajo vientre.

- Te compraré un medicamento en una farmacia de guardia - Me dejó sobre la cama e hizo ademán de marcharse.

- ¡Nooo! - Grité más alto de lo que debí, temí que Charlie me hubiera oído - No te vayas, quédate conmigo - Supliqué mientras rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos. - Por favor, no vuelvas a irte, quédate conmigo.

- Mi Bella - Canturreó en mi oído - No podría marcharme otra vez, me quedaré contigo para siempre, jamás volveré a abandonarte, siempre estaré a tu lado.- sus palabras sonaban cargadas de sentimiento y dolor, yo sabía que se refería a aquellos horribles días en los que él no estuvo a mi lado. Ahora sabía que jamás volvería a irse y eso me hacía la mujer más dichosa del mundo entero.

Me metió debajo de las sábanas y me arropó con el edredón. Pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de mi costado para acariciar mi espalda mientras depositaba tiernos besos por todo mi rostro. Otra punzada de dolor hizo que volviera a retorcerme y no pude contener un gemido de dolor. Edward me estrecho más contra su pecho.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? - Dijo con desesperación en su voz.

- Tú ya sabes lo que puedes hacer… - él no contestó, esperó para que terminara la frase. - Conviérteme, eso es todo, conviérteme y no tendré que pasar por esto todos los meses.

- Ya conoces cual es mi condición, cásate conmigo primero, y te transformaré.- Resoplé, ¿Es que siempre iba a estar con lo mismo?

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora - dije tajante, sabía que no había forma de terminar con esta disputa, y ahora lo que menos me apetecía era discutir.

- Yo tampoco - susurró. Bostecé y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo muy cansada que estaba - Duerme mi amor, yo estaré contigo.

- ¿Me lo prometes? - Pregunté cada vez más adormilada.

- Te prometo que no me moveré de aquí en todo la noche.- Su brazo me rodeó con más fuerza, pero de manera tierna. - Te amo mi pequeña y dulce humana.

- Y yo a ti, mi hermoso y fuerte vampiro.

Edward besó mi frente, mis parpados ya cerrados, la punta de mi nariz, las comisuras de mis labios y por último besó mis labios en un tierno y dulce beso. Empezó a canturrear mi nana con su voz de terciopelo. Y yo me dejé llevar por el sueño con la esperanza de que el dolor desapareciera durante la noche de una vez por todas.

**Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado:) Sé que ****en**** este capítulo todavía no se ha mencionado nada sobre ginecólogos ni nada por el estilo, pero paciencia, ya tengo escrito el siguiente y si dejáis suficientes reviews lo subiré pronto. Os adelanto que en el próximo capítulo Edward descubrirá el libro de Bella, y será él quien intente convencerla para ir al ginecólogo. Un beso muy fuerte y espero vuestros reviews si queréis que continúe. ¡Hasta pronto!**

**-Miss Sands-**


	4. Incidente Nocturno

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia. Gracia como siempre a mi fantástica beta, Libezzy por corregirme este capítulo. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

Incidente Nocturno

_Edward __POV_

Bella por fin se había quedado dormida, después de pasar varias horas retorciéndose de dolor. Odiaba no poder hacer nada, pero desgraciadamente eso era algo que toda mujer debía sufrir, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Acaricié su rostro y la estreché más contra mi pecho, ella suspiró mi nombre y enredó sus dedos en mi camisa. Sonreí como un adolescente enamorado. Bella me hacía sentir así, como un humano de diecisiete años enamorado por primera vez, y yo adoraba esa sensación, me sentía tan humano cuando estaba a su lado.

De repente mientras contemplaba dormir a mi amada: Mis músculos se tensaron preparados para saltar, mis ojos se volvieron negros de sed, y mi boca se llenó de ponzoña. Conocía esa sensación y sobretodo conocía la causante de esa reacción en mi cuerpo. Sangre. La sangre de Bella.

Dejé de respirar, e intenté controlarme, no deseaba dejar a Bella, y salir por la ventana en busca de algún desdichado animal con el que saciar mi repentina sed. Le prometí que me quedaría con ella, y así lo haría.

¿Pero por qué de repente el olor de su sangre se había hecho más fuerte? ¿Por qué justo ahora podía olerla mucho más que hace unos minutos? Mi mente intentaba buscar una respuesta lógica a tales preguntas. Levanté la manta que cubría el pequeño cuerpo de Bella, con sumo cuidado para no despertarla. Creía tener una respuesta para mis preguntas. Estaba en lo cierto. A pesar de la oscuridad, mis ojos pudieron contemplar con claridad como una mancha roja manchaba los pantalones de Bella, y estaba empezando a manchar las blancas sábanas.

Mi cabeza entró en una discusión interna. ¿Debería despertarla? Si no la despertaba por la mañana despertaría con gran parte de las sábanas manchadas por no hablar de lo mal que lo pasaría al saber que yo me he dado cuenta. Pero otra parte me decía que no debía despertarla, la pobre había pasado gran parte de la noche retorciéndose, y cuando el sueño por fin se la lleva, y Bella consigue descansar un poco, solo falta que yo interrumpa su sueño. Además las sábanas y su pijama ya estaban manchados al fin y al cabo.

Decidí decantarme por la segunda opción y dejarla dormir tranquila. Ahora solo había un problema. Yo, o mejor dicho, mi garganta que parecía arder en llamas. No quería abandonarla y en un intento desesperado por distraerme, mis manos fueron a parar al primer cajón de la mesilla de noche. Descubrí un libro. Sí, eso era justo lo que necesitaba, un libro me distraería lo suficiente para poder aguantar unas horas más hasta que Bella despertara.

Mi mandíbula se descolgó totalmente al ver la portada del libro. Unas letras plateadas sobre un fondo rosa chicle decían _Sexo para principiantes. Como perder tu virginidad, sin dolor_ y un largo etcétera de cosas relacionadas con sexo para adolescentes inexpertas.

No podía creerlo. Era cierto que Bella estaba en cierta edad en la cual todos los humanos eran más guiados por sus hormonas que por su propia mente. ¿Pero… Bella? Ella siempre parecía tan madura, y seria en esas cosas. Esta misma tarde se había sonrojado cuando mencioné el problema que suponía para mí la irregularidad de su periodo menstrual. Y ahora me encontraba con esto. Sacudí la cabeza incrédulo. Además había algo que no cuadraba. Según decían las letras de la portada, este libro te ayudaba a mantener tu primera relación sexual, y… Yo me había encargado de mentalizar a Bella de que eso para nosotros era más que imposible, al menos mientras ella siguiera siendo una frágil humana. También era cierto que Bella siempre intentaba destruir mi autocontrol. Pero aun así... algo no cuadraba. A menos que… No fuera conmigo con quien pensara perder su virginidad. Sin que yo pudiera evitarlo mi mente viajó algunos kilómetros hasta llegar a la Push. No quise pensar en aquel nombre que tanto odiaba, aquel nombre que me hacía rechinar los dientes y gruñir cuando era pronunciado. Jacob Black. El único _hombre,_ si se puede llamar así, del cual podría estar celoso.

No, Bella no podría hacerme tal cosa.

Claro que, si lo hiciera yo no podría reprocharle nada. Bella ya era una mujer, y toda mujer tiene sus necesidades, necesidades que yo no podía saciar.

Volví a sacudir mi cabeza. Sacándome esa estúpida idea de la mente. Bella me amaba tanto como yo a ella, y jamás me haría algo así.

De nuevo la estreché más contra mi pecho. De lo que me arrepentí al instante. El olor de su sangre se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Inundaba mis fosas nasales y quemaba en mi garganta como si estuviera bebiendo lava recién expulsada de un volcán.

De nuevo en un intento desesperado por distraerme de la sed, mi atención fue a parar al libro que todavía estaba en mis manos. Lo miré detenidamente, buscando alguna pista que me hiciera entender por qué Bella había comprado un libro así. Tal vez solo tenía curiosidad. O tal vez se lo estaba guardando a alguien. Ángela había tenido su primera experiencia sexual hacía un par de semanas con Ben. Yo lo sabía bien, porque a pesar de mis intentos de darle intimidad, los pensamientos de la chica habían gritado. Consiguiendo que como con la mayoría de habitantes de Forks. Yo supiera más de sus respectivas vidas sexuales que ellos mismos.

Sí, estaba totalmente convencido ese libro debía ser de Ángela y Bella solo se lo estaba guardando. Claro que, ¿por qué yo no había oído nada de ese libro en sus pensamientos? Esa pregunta tiró todas mis conclusiones por el retrete. Algo se me escapaba.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi cuerpo se relajó al leer, la esquina de la portada del libro, donde ponía: _Menstruación, consejos, __cómo__ controlar los periodos irregulares._

Suspiré, esa era la razón por la que Bella lo había comprado. Seguramente después de mi comentario en el aparcamiento del instituto, Bella intentó buscar algún tipo de remedio para el pequeño problema que suponía para mí, y al parecer para ella también, su irregularidad menstrual.

Lleno de curiosidad busqué la página donde se hablaba del tema que a mí últimamente me traía de cabeza.

Fruncí el ceño de disgusto tras leer la solución que daba el libro para los periodos irregulares.

_En los casos en los que los ciclos __menstruales__ sean muy irregulares, lo mejor es ir a ver a un ginecólogo. El __ginecólogo__ te podrá dar algún tipo de tratamiento. Normalmente pastillas. Para regularizar tu periodo. En la mayoría de los casos la menstruación se vuelve __regular__ después de unas semanas de estar tomando las pastillas. Generalmente el tratamiento, suele ser tomar pastillas anticonceptivas, que regularizan el periodo. Pero recuerda que debes ir antes al ginecólogo para que descarte cualquier otro problema y sea el mismo quien te recete las pastillas, ya que no podrás comprar las pastillas en la farmacia sin receta de un ginecólogo._

Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Bella para saber que se negaría rotundamente a ser revisada por una ginecóloga, y mucho menos si era un ginecólogo. Por lo que esta solución parecía tener poco futuro con Bella.

Si Bella, aceptara a ir, lo cierto es que eso solucionaría un gran problema. Su ciclo menstrual siempre me pillaba desprevenido, por lo que tenía que huir a cazar. Odiaba tener que separarme de ella. Si la menstruación de Bella fuera regular, yo sabría cuando debía prepararme e ir a cazar. Por la noche, Bella no se enteraba de mi partida, me marcharía justo cuando se durmiera y volvería antes de que despertara así Bella no sufriría mi ausencia. Además estaba bien que Bella fuera a una revisión ginecológica. Los humanos están expuestos a millones de enfermedades a cada segundo de vida. Estaba bien que Bella tuviera constancia de que su cuerpo está perfectamente. Dios sabe que moriría si Bella enfermara gravemente.

Bueno estaba claro que yo no podía obligarla a nada. Si ella decidía ir, sería genial, pero si se negara, yo no podría decirle nada, al fin y al cabo es su cuerpo y su… menstruación.

Sonreí maliciosamente.

Yo no podía obligarla pero sí que podía intentar convencerla. Conocía a la perfección a qué cosas Bella no podría resistirse.

_Bella __POV_

Abrí los ojos lentamente, todavía aturdida y un bostezo escapó de mi boca sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

- Buenos días - me saludó una voz aterciopelada.

- ¡Hola! - dije lanzándome a sus brazos repentinamente feliz de verle a mi lado. Odiaba madrugar, pero desde que sabía que cuando me despertara tendría a un ángel a mi lado las mañanas eran infinitamente mejores.

Edward parecía tenso, besó mi frente con cautela.

- ¿Cómo está tu vientre? - Entonces me di cuenta de que el dolor había desaparecido. Al parecer la pastilla había hecho efecto en algún momento de la noche.

- Mejor - Contesté.

Y justo en ese momento, me fijé en algo en lo que antes no había prestado atención. Edward tenía en una de sus manos _el libro, _sí, el libro en el cual la mayor parte de las páginas eran ocupadas por fotografías y dibujos con diferentes posturas sexuales. Mi rostro se puso de un rojo intenso. Edward levantó una ceja, y cuando comprendió el motivo de mi sonrojo rió.

- ¿Qué haces con ese libro? - Pregunté todavía en shock.

- Bueno simplemente me estaba culturizando un poco más. Lo cierto es que no sabía tanto sobre este tema en particular. – La voz de Edward sonaba divertida, aunque seguía estando un poco tenso.- Tampoco sabía que te interesabas tanto sobre _esto_.

- Yo… no… yo no lo he comprado por… quiero decir… el… - Empecé a tartamudear y Edward sonrió aún más.- Lo… lo compré por…

- ¿Por esto? - Edward señaló la esquina de la portada del libro donde ponía _Menstruación, consejos, __cómo__ controlar los periodos irregulares_

- Sí – confesé, aunque no desapareció el sonrojo de mis mejillas.

Realmente era mejor que Edward supiera que había comprado el libro por mi periodo que, porque estuviera interesada en perder mi virginidad ¿no? Aunque la verdad, es que también tenía una gran curiosidad por la segunda opción. Claro que, con el perfecto autocontrol de mi novio, no parecía tener demasiadas esperanzas de que sucediera tan deseado suceso. A veces pensaba que moriría virgen. Afortunadamente, la fecha de mi transformación estaba fijada. Después de la graduación. Carlisle, si Edward seguía en su empeño de casarse conmigo, me convertiría, y Edward no tendría ninguna excusa para no hacerme el amor. Solo debía esperar un poco más, solo un poco más y…

- ¿Lo harás? Me refiero a que... ¿tú iras al…? - Preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Oh, todavía no lo he leído, ¿Pone algo interesante? ¿Crees que funcionará? - le interrumpí, mientras preguntaba con voz esperanzada.

- Bueno, yo… supongo que sí, aunque será mejor que te lo leas tú tranquila y decidas ¿vale?

- Hm… sí, claro - respondí, preguntándome qué pondría. La curiosidad pudo conmigo y le arrebaté el libro de las manos. Pero Edward volvió a quitármelo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso creía que me iba a traumatizar por ver las imágenes? Eso me hizo reír, Edward era incluso peor que Charlie respecto al sexo, claro que era algo normal, ya que mi novio le doblaba la edad a mi padre.

- Bella, mi amor, creo que… sería mejor que fueras al baño; ahora.- Enarqué una ceja. Era cierto que Edward me conocía muy bien. Pero no tanto como para saber cuándo necesitaba ir al baño. La mirada de Edward se dirigió hasta las sábanas. Y esta vez, en vez de ruborizarme como sería lo más normal en esta situación, mi rostro se volvió blanco, tan pálido como el del vampiro tenso y con ojos negros que había a mi lado. Una gran mancha roja manchaba las blancas sábanas de mi cama. Mi mente en shock tardó unos segundos en comprender que había manchado las sábanas con mi periodo, a escasos centímetros de mi novio, mi novio vampiro, y que esa era la razón de su cautela.

- Oh, Dios yo… lo siento… no… - Tartamudeaba mientras quitaba con rapidez las sábanas del colchón para meterlas en la lavadora inmediatamente.

- Bella, cariño, tranquila no importa, está bien, no pasa nada - musitó intentando que mi respiración de repente agitada volviera a la normalidad.

- ¿Por qué... por qué no te fuiste? Debes de haberlo pasado mal toda la noche con… sangre tan cerca de ti - Musité apenada.

- Te prometí que me quedaría contigo, además no ha sido para tanto, me he distraído leyendo. Bella se ha hecho tarde, debo irme, nos vemos en el instituto ¿vale?

- Vale – susurré - ¡Te quiero! - añadí rápidamente, justo antes de que desapareciera por la ventana. Escuché un: – Y yo a ti - desde fuera.

Suspiré, ¡Dios qué vergüenza!, volví a repetir en mi mente. De nuevo la curiosidad de antes pudo conmigo, y avancé de nuevo junto a la mesilla de noche donde descansaba el libro. Lo cogí, y justo en ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta.

- Bella, ¿te has despertado? Llegarás tarde al instituto.- La puerta se abrió y yo en cuestión de segundos tiré el libro debajo de la cama y me tiré yo encima de ella, tapando la mancha de sangre. Ya era suficiente con que la hubiera visto Edward, no quería que la viera Charlie también.

- Papá… - Jadeé en busca de aire después de mi ágil movimiento - Ya… ya iba… a... vestirme.

- Vale - se limitó a contestar con el ceño fruncido por mi repentina agitación y mi irregular respiración.

Bueno, pues tendré que esperar hasta la tarde para leer el libro. Ojalá que ponga algo interesante y que sirva de algo - Me dije a mí misma, mientras miraba el libro debajo de la cama. Lo cierto es que ese escondite parecía mejor que el cajón de la mesilla. Vista la facilidad con la que Edward lo había encontrado.

**Lo que Bella no sabe es que allí lo encontrará Charlie. ¡Hola! Solo quiero**** dar las gracias a todos los que me dejáis review en cada capítulo y también a los que seguís mi historia en silecio, gracias a todas mis lectoras. En especial a IDTA por darme la idea de llamar Dolor al tercer capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias! ****Bueno espero que os haya gustado este capítulo:) Un beso muy fuerte y espero vuestros reviews si queréis que continúe. Los reviews me alegran el día y me animan a continuar. ¡Hasta pronto!**

**-Miss Sands-**


	5. Adoro la manera en que me Convences

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, para mi desgracia son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, más quisiera yo que fueran míos. Yo solo me adjudico el fic. Gracias como siemrpe a mi beta, Libezzy por betar este capítulo. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

Adoro la manera en que me Convences

_Un par de días después del incidente nocturno de Bella. _

_Bella __POV_

Hoy estaba más feliz de lo que lo había estado en toda la semana, la razón era clara. Mi periodo menstrual se había ido. Sin duda era el mejor día del mes, cuando iba al baño y comprobaba felizmente que, después de varios días de dolores de ovarios, manchas en las sábanas, e incómodos momentos con Edward y el resto de los Cullen, mi menstruación decidía abandonarme, claro que solo hasta dentro de veintiocho días y en mi caso, ya podían ser veintiocho que cinco. Esa era una de las razones, por las que me encaminaba hacia mi habitación. Justo ahora iba a leer el libro. Sí, aquel libro en el cual, aparte de muchos consejos y posturas sobre sexo, también parecía tener el remedio para mi irregularidad con mis periodos menstruales.

Hoy Edward no pasaría a recogerme para ir al instituto. Al parecer esta madrugada Emmett había vuelto a romper gran parte de los muebles de la casa. Y Edward había ido, en parte a ayudar a quitar los muebles rotos, y en parte a consolar a Esme. Ya era la segunda vez en este mes que Emmett, en uno de sus arrebatos de fuerza mientras luchaba con Jasper a modo de juego, había destrozado la casa.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí a pesar de que no había nadie en la casa, por simple costumbre. Cogí el libro de debajo de la cama y me senté en la cama para leerlo.

Después de que Edward leyera el libro, yo no había encontrado ni un rato a solas para poder leerlo. Y no me atrevía a leerlo si Charlie se encontraba en la casa. La última vez casi me pilla de lleno. Y no quería ni imaginarme lo que pensaría si me pillaba leyendo tal libro. Así que ahora que Charlie ya se había ido a la comisaría y yo estaba totalmente sola iba a aprovechar.

Estaba casi segura de que este libro me daría la solución para mi pequeño problema. Edward me preguntaba cada día si ya lo había leído. No sé que pondría pero Edward parecía tremendamente interesado y esperanzado.

Abrí el libro y busqué el apartado que realmente me interesaba.- ¡Dios mío! - murmuré para mí misma cuando miré una foto en la cual se podía ver a una pareja teniendo sexo, en una postura de lo más extraña y… peligrosa, al menos para mí. Acababa de descubrir otra de las muchas razones de Edward para negarse a hacerme el amor. Seguramente pensaría que con mi equilibrio y mi flexibilidad, lo más probable es que acabara con una ingle rota por lo menos. No sabía demasiado sobre sexo, pero si todas las posturas eran así. Moriría virgen.

Después de varios minutos pasando páginas, lo encontré.

_Cómo__ controlar los periodos __menstruales__ irregulares:_

_En los casos en los que los ciclos __menstruales__ sean muy irregulares, lo mejor es ir a ver a un ginecólogo. El __ginecólogo__ te podrá dar algún tipo de tratamiento. Normalmente pastillas. Para regularizar tu periodo. En la mayoría de los casos la menstruación se vuelve regular después de unas semanas de estar tomando las pastillas. Generalmente el tratamiento, suele ser tomar pastillas anticonceptivas, que regularizan el periodo. Pero recuerda que debes ir antes al ginecólogo para que descarte cualquier otro problema y sea él mismo quien te recete las pastillas, ya que no podrás comprar las pastillas anticonceptivas en la farmacia sin receta de un ginecólogo. _

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, cerré el libro con fuerza, rabia y… miedo y lo tiré al suelo, dejándolo debajo de la cama, de donde no debía haberlo cogido, jamás.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía ser mi periodo el que fuera irregular? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ese el único modo de regularizarlo? ¿Por qué habría comprado ese maldito libro? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Rodeé mis piernas con los brazos. Acababa de fastidiar mi feliz día.

Analicé la situación.

Edward había leído el libro y por su reacción y su impaciencia porque yo lo leyera, estaba de acuerdo y esperanzado con la idea de que yo fuera al… de que yo hiciera lo que el libro decía.

Yo estaba totalmente segura de que no lo haría. No iría a una de esas consultas. No. La simple idea me producía escalofríos. Ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar el nombre en voz alta. Nunca había ido, pero me parecía lo más horrible del mundo, que alguien al que ni siquiera conoces viera la zona más íntima de tu anatomía. No. No iría. No podía. No era capaz, solo de imaginarme la vergüenza que… Agité la cabeza desechando la idea.

Mi móvil sonó de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Diga - Respondí con un hilo de voz. Ni siquiera había mirado el identificador de llamadas, no me sentía con fuerzas.

- Hola cariño - Contestó Edward desde el otro lado de la línea - Ya he acabado en mi casa, y por el momento parece que Esme no matará a Emmett, todavía. Falta un cuarto de hora para ir al instituto, ¿Quieres que pase a por ti? - De fondo se podía escuchar el motor del Volvo por lo que supuse que ya debería estar viniendo hacía aquí.

- Ajá - musité, pero mi voz sonó como un murmullo, si Edward fuera humano no me habría oído.

- Vale ahora voy hacía tu casa, por cierto ¿Ya has leído el libro? - Ahí estaba, la pregunta que ahora mismo más temía. Tendría que decírselo al fin y al cabo.

- Sí, hace un momento - Edward no dijo nada, esperando a que yo continuara.

- Bueno ahora hablamos, te quiero - Se despidió viendo que yo no continuaba.

La línea se cortó y yo solté el móvil y lo dejé caer sobre la cama.

¿Qué se supone que voy a decirle? - Me pregunté a mí misma con desesperación.

No mentiría a Edward, le diría la verdad. Edward era el hombre más compresivo del mundo, seguro que si le decía que no iba a ir, él aprobaría mi decisión. Sí, seguro, estaba totalmente segura de que entendería mis razones.

El sonido de un claxon sonó con fuerza, haciendo que diera un brinco en la cama.

Bajé lo más rápido que pude, y salí de casa. Me monté en el volvo y miré a Edward. Tan guapo como siempre.

- Hola - Le dije a modo de saludo, a pesar de que hacía dos minutos que había hablado con él.

- Hola cielo - respondió él mientras besaba mis labios. En un beso maravilloso, pero demasiado breve para mi gusto. Edward acarició mi rostro con el dorso de su mano.- Estás preciosa - Me alagó mirando mi ropa.

Me había puesto el mismo conjunto que llevé cuando Edward me presentó a su familia. Una falda larga color caqui y una blusa azul.

- Gracias - le dije ruborizándome - Bueno vámonos, llegaremos tarde.

Edward arrancó el motor y nos dirigimos hacía el instituto.

Tal vez se le ha olvidado, pensé esperanzada, viendo que Edward no sacaba el tema del libro.

- Así que, ya lo has leído - Dijo en tono casual.

Mierda - maldije en mi fuero interno, si no fuera porque sabía que Edward era incapaz de leer mi mente, hubiera pensado que acababa de leer mis pensamientos. Para mi desgracia los vampiros no olvidan nada.

- Sí - dije cortante. Con la mirada fija en mis manos sudorosas.

- Y… ¿irás? Quiero decir, ¿irás al ginecólogo?

- No, no, no puedo - Mi voz sonaba torturada. Edward apartó la vista de la carretera para fijar sus ojos dorados en mí.- No puedo, me da tanta vergüenza, y… miedo, me da miedo. No puedo Edward, no puedo ir al… eso - Ni siquiera era capaz de decir la palabra. Mis ojos lo miraban con una mirada suplicante.

Edward paró el coche, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado al instituto. Las manos de Edward me cogieron de la cintura, y como si fuera un bebé me sentó en su regazo y besó mi frente.

- Bella, no te pongas así por favor, se me parte el alma, cuando me miras de ese modo.- Rogó. Yo hundí mi rostro en su frío pecho.- ¿Has tenido alguna mala experiencia con los ginecólogos?

Negué energéticamente con la cabeza.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no puedes ir? ¿por qué los temes?

- Es que… Edward me da muchísima vergüenza, y yo… no puedo… me dan escalofríos de pensarlo… no puedo… de pensar que alguien que ni siquiera conoces te… no puedo. Además y si es un degenerado o un violador y… no puedo ir-Concluí.

Edward me estrechó en su pecho.

- Así que no es ningún trauma solo es… vergüenza. Bella entiendo que la tengas, pero tienes que pensar que son médicos, que han estudiado para eso y que simplemente te ven como una paciente, es como si te diera vergüenza que mi padre te curara una herida ¿Verdad que no tienes vergüenza cuando Carlisle te cura?

- Depende de dónde sea la herida - Contraataqué. El rió.

- Y respecto a lo de los degenerados. Mi amor, ¿De verdad crees que yo te dejaría ir a una consulta de un violador o de un mal profesional? - Negué con la cabeza - Claro que no, le preguntaría a Carlisle cuál es el mejor ginecólogo de todo Forks y si no me convence, pues en Port Angeles o incluso Seattle.

Levanté la vista, - sí supongo que llevas razón.

- Entonces, ¿irás? - Preguntó esperanzado.

- No, claro que no.- La sonrisa de Edward cayó.- Es cierto todo lo que has dicho. Pero Edward, en serio no puedo. Me moriría de la vergüenza.- Y dicho esto abrí la puerta del coche. – Si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde a clase.

Oí a Edward murmurar algo para él mismo.

- ¿Qué decías? - Pregunté curiosa.

- Nada amor, hablaba conmigo mismo.- Edward, sonrió, conocía esa sonrisa pícara, estaba tramando algo. Me encogí de hombros. Bueno ya lo descubriría.

El resto de día pasó como todos los demás. Hoy puesto que mi menstruación ya se había ido. No tuve que soportar las estúpidas bromas de Emmett, y estuvimos hablando sobre el desastre que había formado Emmett en la casa, y el disgusto de la pobre Esme.

- Algún día Esme se cansará de nosotros y nos tirará de casa.- Comentó Jasper.

- No se lo reprocharía. Sois unos brutos. Sabéis que Esme adora la casa, y vosotros no hacéis más que romperla.- Respondió Rosalie regañando a Emmett.

- Vamos Rose, sabes que fue un accidente. Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan fuerte. – Dijo a modo de broma muy pagado de sí mismo.- Además si yo me fuera de casa, qué sería de la familia. Soy la alegría de la casa.

- Bueno yo te calificaría mejor como el payaso de la familia - Respondí yo. Esa se la debía por haber estado metiéndose conmigo durante toda la semana. Todos rieron, incluso Rosalie. Y Emmett me miró con una mirada asesina, aunque sus labios formaban una ancha sonrisa, por lo que sabía que no se había molestado, estaba bromeando otra vez.

- Bueno en todo caso os echarían a vosotros de casa, no a mí. Yo he sido el único que no ha roto nunca ningún mueble.- Comentó Edward. Y cuando Rosalie y Alice comenzaron a rechistar. Edward las cortó - Tal vez no hayáis roto nada jugando a luchar, pero sí jugando por las noches en vuestras habitaciones con vuestras respectivas parejas, ¿Cuántas camas habéis roto ya? - Rosalie y Alice callaron inmediatamente. Yo tardé un segundo en entenderlo.

- ¿Rompéis cosas cuando hacéis el amor? - Pregunté incrédula. Todos asintieron - ¡Dios Santo, qué potencia! - Inmediatamente me ruboricé a más no poder, ¡lo había dicho en voz alta! Finalmente todos acabamos riendo a carcajadas.

Parecía que Edward había entendido mis razones para no ir al… bueno que me había comprendido y no había vuelto a sacar el tema. Por esa y por mil razones más lo amaba tanto.

Llegamos a mi casa después del instituto. Charlie, estaba en el sofá con la televisión a todo volumen. Edward y yo nos fuimos a la cocina. En un arrebato de amor, me abrazó con fuerza pegándome a la encimera.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Pregunté devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Nada es solo que, esa ropa me trae tantos recuerdos.- Murmuró mirando mi falda.

- Sí, a mí también.

Edward presionó sus labios con los míos, y cuando pensé que los retiraría como hacía siempre, el beso se tornó más intenso y yo se lo devolví con la misma intensidad. Mis manos se enroscaron en su cabello cobrizo, mientras que las manos de Edward se situaron en mi cintura para un segundo después sentarme en la encimera. Abrí mis piernas rodeándole la cintura con las piernas, y haciendo que mi falda subiera hasta mi muslo. Seguíamos besándonos, hasta que me empezó a faltar el aire, jadeé y Edward llevó su boca hasta mi oreja, mientras sus frías manos recorrían mi columna vertebral mandando corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Su aliento golpeó mi oreja para después ¿lamerla? Sí, Edward acababa de lamer mi oreja. Mi mente no daba crédito, me sentía en una nube. Mientras que mi respiración se volvía cada vez más errática.

- Sabes Bella, creo que deberíamos discutir mejor lo de ir al ginecólogo - Murmuró con voz sensual, provocativa y muy, muy sexy.

- No, no puedo - Suspiré. Con la respiración todavía irregular.

- ¿Seguro? - Preguntó, con su tono sensual y sexy.

Sus labios se volvieron a juntar con los míos, en un beso todavía más apasionado que el anterior. Su mano se posó en mi muslo derecho y empezó a subir, subiendo también la falda. El beso se hizo todavía más intenso y su lengua se unió con la mía de una manera increíble. No pude reprimir un gemido, mientras mis dedos se entrelazaban con más fuerza en su cabello.

- Vamos Bella, solo durará unos minutos, después todo habrá terminado, y solucionarás el problema. ¿Qué me dices? - Dijo la última palabra sonriéndome pícaramente.

Y entonces lo comprendí. Edward me estaba distrayendo para que en medio de mi aturdimiento aceptara ir, y después no me podría echar atrás. Pero debía resistir, yo no podía ir, moriría de la vergüenza..

- No, no puedo - Musité con dificultad.

Los labios de Edward me volvieron a atrapar y nuestras lenguas volvieron unirse, su aliento, su saliva, él, era delicioso, todo él. Mi mente no podía pensar, y apenas podía respirar. Su boca bajó por mi mandíbula besándola y lamiéndola hasta que llegó a mi cuello que lamió y besó. Sus manos de nuevo se habían adueñado de mis muslos, subiendo más y más. Mis curiosas manos volaron a su pecho, consiguiendo meterse por debajo de su camisa, mis dedos pudieron acariciar su marmóreo pecho, y Edward gimió. Fue una mezcla entre gemido y gruñido. Jamás había escuchado a Edward gemir, y el calor en mi cuerpo creció. ¡Dios era tan sexy! Sus sonidos guturales continuaron excitándome aún más, mientras que su boca seguía besando y lamiendo mi cuello, mandíbula y oreja. Provocando que agudos gemidos salieran de mi boca.

- ¿Has cambiado de opinión? - preguntó sensualmente con su boca en el hueco de mi garganta.

- Edward,- jadeé - m-me da, vergüenza y... miedo- Me resultó realmente difícil pensar y decir algo que fuera entendible.

- Bella, mi amor, entiendo que te dé vergüenza, e incluso miedo, porque es tu primera vez. A todas las mujeres les pasa lo mismo, pero si estás relajada y tranquila no dolerá. Confía en mí.- Suplicó mirándome a los ojos.

¡Dios! Cómo se le puede negar algo, cuando te mira con esos ojos, y encima tu mente está nublada de pasión por la intensa sesión de besos que acababa de recibir. Me rendí.

- Está bien - musité todavía con dificultad - tú ganas.

Edward me sonrió de lado, y presionó mis labios para después retirarlos. ¡Ja¡ Iría al… ginecólogo, la palabra me causó un retortijón en el estómago, pero eso no significaba que ahora que ya me había convencido-manipulado, podía dejar de besarme, no señor, ahora tendría que seguir con sus besos.

- Que ya haya aceptado no significa que puedas parar de besarme - Él se limitó a sonreír, y yo agarré su cabeza para juntarla con la mía.

Los besos siguieron, y las frías manos del vampiro seguían acariciando mis muslos, mientras yo entre jadeos y gemidos intentaba juntarle más a mí.

De pronto se oyó como alguien se aclaraba fuertemente la garganta.

Mierda, gemí en mi fuero interno tras comprobar que mi padre nos miraba enfadado desde la puerta de la cocina. El rostro de Charlie se estaba poniendo de todos los colores, y miraba de una manera horrible a mi novio que seguía con sus manos en mis muslos.

Edward casi automáticamente apartó sus manos y me bajó de la encimera, para después separarse unos centímetros de mí, y poner su camisa en orden.

Yo me ruboricé muchísimo y bajé mi falda lo máximo posible para después intentar peinar mis alborotados cabellos con los dedos.

No sé lo que pensaría mi padre pero Edward se despidió con un simple:

- Buenas noches - y se fue a la puerta sin ni siquiera besar mi frente como hacía cada noche antes de irse.

Mi padre seguía mirándome con fijeza.

- ¿Hace falta que hagáis esas cosas en mi casa? - Me cuestionó enfadado. Yo no contesté, simplemente llevé mi mirada al suelo.- La próxima vez que le vuelva a ver con un sola mano sobre ti, te juro que…-

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? - Sus comentarios me enfadaron y ahora era yo la que le cuestionaba malhumorada.- Edward es mi novio, y soy lo suficientemente mayorcita para saber con quién me beso con quién no, y si Edward quiere tocarme y yo se lo permito, Tú, no puedes hacer nada.

Mi padre no dijo nada, se quedócallado mientras me observaba como si acabara de decir algo horrible.

- Me voy a mi habitación - le informé y salí de la cocina con la cabeza bien alta.

Mientras subía las escaleras no pude evitar pensar en lo que había pasado hace unos minutos. Había dicho que iría, que YO iría al… GINECÓLOGO. Un nudo se formó en la boca de mi estómago.

**Bueno pues este ha sido el quinto capítulo del fic. Espero de corazón que os haya gustado. Ya sabéis que podéis preguntarme cualquier duda o sugerencia y estaré encantada de responderos. **

**Quería daros las gracias a todos los que me apoyáis y dejáis reviews en cada capítulo, lo aprecio muchísimo. Y en especial gracias a WERA CULLEN por haberme dado una idea para el nombre del capítulo anterior. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Un besazo y espero vuestros reviews, me animan a continuar y actualizar más pronto.**

_**-Miss Sands-**_


	6. Pero ¿Quién me acompaña?

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. Quiero darles las gracias una vez más a mi maravollosa beta, Libezzy por hacerme el enorme favor de betear este fic. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

Pero, ¿Quien me acompaña?

_Bella __POV_

Mi mirada estaba fija en la carretera y en los árboles que parecían borrones debido a la velocidad a la que Edward conducía su Volvo. No había dicho una palabra en todo el trayecto hasta que no pude soportarlo más y exploté:

- No puedo creer que me hayas convencido, además eso que hiciste ayer por la tarde no es jugar limpio.- Casi gruñí las palabras.

Edward se limitó a coger mi mano con la mano que no tenía ocupada en el volante del coche.

- Bella, esto no es solo por lo de la irregularidad, está bien que te hagas un seguido de revisiones para verificar que tu cuerpo está en perfecto estado.- Fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos, murmurando algo inteligible.- ¿Tienes idea de la de miles de enfermedades a las que los humanos estáis expuestos? Y sabes que no soportaría la idea de que algo te pasara - me miró sonriéndome de lado. Desvié la mirada, no quería que se diera cuenta de que en realidad no estaba enfadada con él. Lo cierto es que era incapaz de enfadarme con Edward.

- Edward sabes que odio ir al médico, pero cuando debo ir, voy. Y soy Bella, recuerdas, la torpe Bella, el hospital es mi segunda casa. Si tuviera alguna enfermedad ya me la hubieran diagnosticado, esto es innecesario. ¿Sabías que una mujer debe de empezar a ir a revisiones ginecológicas cuando empieza a mantener relaciones sexuales? Y yo soy virgen como TÚ bien sabes.- ¡Ja! Chúpate esa Edward Cullen grité en mi fuero interno.

Edward desvió la mirada de la carretera y me miró a los ojos durante unos instantes. Me empecé a poner nerviosa, sabía que mi novio era un vampiro, y que sus reflejos eran increíblemente hábiles, pero llevaba casi diez segundos sin mirar la carretera.

Finalmente su mirada volvió a la carretera, y mi ritmo cardiaco volvió a la normalidad.

- Sí, estoy al corriente de eso, tengo dos licenciaturas en medicina ¿recuerdas? **(Lo de las dos licenciaturas en ****medicina**** es cierto, Edward lo dice en Sol de media noche, el libro que Meyer empezó a escribir pero que nunca terminó) **Y espero que no estuvieras insinuando nada con lo de tu virginidad...-

- Sí, por supuesto que lo estaba insinuando - Le interrumpí elevando el tono.

- Bella no seas testaruda, ese tema está hablado y cerrado.- Su voz se endureció.

- ¡No! Tú lo has hablado y cerrado, sin tener en cuenta mi opinión.- Ahora mi voz sonó enfada, haciéndome parecer una niña enfurruñada.

- El caso, es que… - Edward continuó con su explicación, ignorando mi comentario.- A pesar de que seas virgen, es recomendable que a cierta edad se vaya a este tipo de revisiones, un simple chequeo. - Claro un simple chequeo, pues para mí abrirte de piernas delante de un médico, Dios quiera que sea médica, no es un simple chequeo, es algo horrible y… vergonzoso.

Aparcó el coche y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado. Edward en un rápido movimiento salió del coche y me ayudó a salir a mí.

Me abrazó, y yo, a pesar de querer estar enfadada con él, no pude reprimirme y le correspondí el abrazo.

- Lo siento, en parte haces esto por mí y yo encima te hablo así. Soy un estúpido - dijo con pesadumbre. Me puse de puntillas y besé sus fríos labios.

- Está bien, no estoy enfadada, además, hago esto por mí no por ti - mentí.- Estoy harta de tener que llamar a Alice cada mes desde el baño del instituto para pedirle que me traiga unos pantalones limpios.

- Jamás aprenderás a mentir.- Dijo un segundo antes de besar mi frente y coger mi mano, para dirigirnos al interior de la gran casa blanca.

Edward me abrió la puerta principal para que entrara.

- Hola - Saludaron Jasper y Alice desde el sofá. Me sorprendió que mi querida y alocada cuñada, no se tirara a mis brazos para darme un abrazo mientras decía _Hola hermanita, _tal y como hacía cada vez que yo visitaba la casa de los Cullen. Esta vez Alice estaba sentada en el regazo de Jasper, demasiado ocupada mirando la pantalla del ordenador portátil.

- ¡Mira, Bella! - Gritó Alice mientras me enseñaba dos billetes de avión. Hice una mueca.

- No iré a ningún sitio de compras contigo Alice - La previne. En pocas ocasiones Alice estaba tan emocionada como lo estaba cuando estaba planeando algún viaje para ir de compras. Me senté en el sofá para ver mejor los billetes.

- Que no tontita. Son los billetes de nuestro aniversario.- Alice estaba totalmente emocionada y Jasper aunque de manera menos exagerada también sonreía y parecía emocionado con el viaje. Alice giró el rostro y lo besó con dulzura.

- ¿Aniversario? - Pregunté incrédula.

- Cada año Alice y Jasper celebran el día en que se conocieron por primera vez.- Me explicó Edward, que se había sentado a mi lado, mientras que Alice y Jasper seguían besándose.

- Bueno que yo la conocí. Porque Alice me conoció mucho antes.- Rectificó Jasper mirando a su amada.

- Así es, pero fue el primer día que pude mirarte y acariciarte y abrazarte y sentirte y besarte y…-

- Vale creo que ya lo he pillado - Interrumpí yo. Alice no se molestó, estaba demasiado embobada mirando a Jasper, como si se le fuera la vida si no lo hacía. Conocía esa sensación, a mí me pasaba igual cada vez que miraba a Edward, como si me fuera a morir si apartaba la mirada de sus dorados ojos o de su hermoso rostro.

- Todos los años en nuestro aniversario, Alice y yo viajamos a Filadelfia…- me explicó Jasper, sin dejar de sonreír a Alice.

- Aunque parezca imposible aquella cafetería en la que nos encontramos por primera vez todavía existe - Eso me desconcertó, tal vez Alice y Jasper no eran tan viejos como yo había imaginado, o tal vez no llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos.

- Claro que, ya han muerto varios dueños, afortunadamente esa cafetería pasa de generación en generación y nosotros podemos ir a visitarla cada año - La declaración de Jasper echó por la borda mis especulaciones.

- Qué romántico - susurró Rosalie que apareció por arte de magia en el salón - ¿Has oído Emmett? Alice y Jasper se van de aniversario al lugar donde se conocieron por primera vez. Nosotros ni siquiera salimos de Forks en nuestro aniversario. – Emmett entró en el salón con expresión divertida y se acercó a Rosalie.

- ¿Rose, quieres que te recuerde qué hicimos nosotros en nuestro último aniversario?- Jasper empezó a reír y Edward puso los ojos en blanco, pero por la voz con que Emmett lo dijo, pude imaginarme que es lo que hicieron en su aniversario.

- No es necesario, lo recuerdo perfectamente - Contestó Rosalie con voz sensual y provocativa.

- ¿Mi amor, acaso no disfrutaste? - Preguntó Emmett acercándose todavía más a Rosalie, su voz era divertida y con un deje de lujuria.

- Sabes que sí - Volvió a contestar Rosalie con su voz todavía más provocativa y sensual que la anterior.

- ¿Entonces para qué quieres ir a ningún lado, si con una cama tú y yo nos apañamos?- Ahora la voz de Emmett volvió a su tono normal.

- Cariño de verdad, eres tan poco romántico.- Suspiró Rosalie.

- Pero así me quieres - Dijo entre risas Emmett.

- Sí, supongo que sí - Contestó Rosalie también riendo antes de besar al gran vampiro que tenía frente a ella.

Me quedé unos segundos mirándolos. Aquella casa estaba llena de amor, Jasper y Alice, Emmett y Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme. Me imaginé lo duro que tuvo que ser para Edward estar solo por casi noventa años viendo el amor del resto de su familia. Afortunadamente ahora yo podía cambiar eso, Edward ahora me tenía a mí, y yo me sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

- Te quiero - Susurré en el oído de Edward, el cual me miró y después sonrió mientras besaba mis labios.

- Y yo a ti, mucho - Contestó. De repente, cogió mi mano y se levantó del sofá. -¿Vamos? - Preguntó sonriendo. Ahogué un gemido. Hubiera preferido que Emmett no estuviera en la casa.

En el pasillo de la segunda planta nos encontramos con Esme que limpiaba con mimo unas figuras que había sobre un aparador de madera clara.

- Hola - Saludamos Edward y yo al unísono, eso nos hizo reír. Esme se giró también sonriendo, aunque se quedó un segundo mirándonos.

- Hola cielo - me saludó con aquella voz maternal de siempre, para después abrazarme - ¿Cómo está Charlie?

- Está bien gracias.- Le contesté, y Esme de nuevo se quedó contemplándonos un segundo. Edward sonrió a su madre.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Pregunté viendo que ninguno de los dos me iba a decir nada.

- Nada, es solo que… es adorable veros juntos. Hacéis una pareja estupenda.- Susurró Esme y yo también sonreí, aunque a diferencia de Edward, en mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de lo más idiota.

- ¿Está Carlisle en su despacho, verdad? - Preguntó Edward, haciendo que mi sonrisa se borrara rápidamente.

Esme asintió con la cabeza antes de girarse y volver a su labor con la figuras.

¡Qué vergüenza! - Volví a gritar en mi fuero interno. Edward se había empeñado en que debíamos preguntarle a Carlisle sobre el ginecólogo de Forks. Al parecer quería asegurarse de que fuera alguien experimentado y un buen profesional. – Genial - mascullé, el sueño de toda mujer. Que toda la familia de tu novio se entere de tu problema de irregularidad en tu ciclo menstrual.

Edward tocó a la puerta del despacho antes de entrar.

- Adelante - respondió Carlisle, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Si estaba así de nerviosa con Carlisle, no quería ni pensar como estaría cuando esa fuera la puerta del ginecólogo.

Carlisle estaba sentado en su escritorio, y nos hizo un gesto para indicarnos que tomáramos asiento en las dos sillas que había enfrente.

- Bueno contadme… - empezó Carlisle con tono calmado mientras me sonreía con amabilidad. Edward cogió mi mano para infundirme valor.

- Veras… - comenzó Edward al darse cuenta de que yo era incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. - Como sabes, el ciclo menstrual de Bella es un tema delicado para mí. - Carlisle frunció el ceño concentrándose en las palabras de su hijo.

- Lo entiendo, pero… eso es algo contra lo que no se puede hacer nada, es algo natural. Me temo que lo único que puedes hacer es tener un poco más de autocontrol en esos días.- Concluyó, mientras volvió a sonreírme, seguramente porque yo estaba en ese momento totalmente ruborizada y prácticamente paralizada. Dudo que haya pasado jamás tanta vergüenza - me dije a mí misma.

- Sí, lo entiendo, el problema es que además, Bella es muy irregular y eso lo hace todo un poco más difícil. Si pudiera saber cuándo va a… suceder - _¿Suceder?_ Por Dios, esto cada vez se estaba haciendo más embarazoso. Y yo seguía incapaz de moverme ni de hablar. - Bella se ha informado, y al parecer la irregularidad sí que tiene solución.

- ¡Oh! Ya entiendo - Dijo Carlisle.- Sí, pero para eso es necesario visitar a un ginecólogo antes.

- Estamos al corriente de eso, por eso hemos venido a verte, queríamos saber si el ginecólogo de Forks es alguien experimentado y un buen profesional, será la primera vez para Bella, y está un poco nerviosa. - Dios, ahora mis mejillas ardían.

- Bella debes estar tranquila, piensa que se trata de un profesional, un médico. - Dijo Carlisle en tono tranquilizador.- Sin duda el ginecólogo de Forks, el doctor Wate, es un magnífico profesional y muy experimentado, lleva mucho tiempo ejerciendo su profesión y además tiene mucha experiencia en casos como el tuyo, en la primera visita al ginecólogo.- Gemí en mi fuero interno. Carlisle lo había confirmado era un doctor y no una doctora, la vergüenza sería todavía peor. Aunque las palabras de Carlisle me habían tranquilizado y también a Edward, que pude notar cómo se relajó al escuchar a su padre.

- Es que… me da mucha vergüenza y... miedo.- Musité con un hilo de voz. Por fin pude hablar aunque mi voz sonó casi inaudible. Edward apretó más fuerte mi mano.

- Bella, lo mejor es que estés relajada, y no te asustes, es normal que te pongas nerviosa, pero cuanto más relajada estés mejor. La revisión apenas durará unos minutos, y no es dolorosa como mucho un poco incómoda, si te relajas y piensas en otra cosa, tus músculos se relajarán y todo acabará más rápido, apenas lo notarás, en cambio si te pones nerviosa tus músculos se contraerán por lo que la revisión será más larga y molesta. Intenta relajarte y pensar en otra cosa, distraerte y verás como todo terminará enseguida.- La forma en que Carlisle dijo las palabras me tranquilizó mucho, él siempre sonaba tan seguro de sí mismo, me hacía sentirme segura a mí. Entendía por qué era el padre y el líder de los Cullen. Sin duda ese era uno de los muchos dones de Carlisle.

- Bueno pues creo que eso es todo - Dijo Edward mirando a su padre para después posar su mirada en mí. Carlisle se levantó para acompañarnos a la puerta de su despacho. Posó su mano en mi hombro en tono afectivo.

- Recuerda, relájate y verás como termina antes de lo que imaginas.- Me recordó y después me sonrió amistosamente.

- Gracias Carlisle, tus palabras me han tranquilizado mucho.- Le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Sí, a mí también me has tranquilizado bastante, no quería dejar a Bella en manos de cualquiera.- Añadió Edward, quien me pasó el brazo por la cintura pegándome más a él, protegiéndome.

- Te aseguro que el doctor Wate es un médico excelente, Bella se sentirá muy cómoda con él. Es un hombre muy amable y chistoso, por eso es muy bueno en su profesión sabe cómo tratar a sus pacientes.

- Genial, pues pediremos cita ahora mismo. - Concluyó Edward abriendo la puerta.

- Dale recuerdos a Charlie, y verás como toda va bien.

- Se los daré, gracias Carlisle.- Él asintió y nos dio una cálida sonrisa a los dos antes de volver a su despacho.

Me senté en el sofá de cuero negro que decoraba la habitación de Edward mientras él cogía el teléfono inalámbrico y se sentaba a mi lado. Marcó un número y puso el altavoz de manera que yo pudiera escuchar la conversación.

- Hospital de Forks, buenas tardes, le atiende Hannah, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- Dijo una voz aguda desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Sí, buenas tardes, querría pedir cita con el Doctor Wate, por favor. – La voz de Edward sonaba educada y correcta como siempre, pero sonreía pícaramente. ¿Qué estaría tramando?

- Muy bien, ¿a nombre de quién?

- Isabella Marie Swan.

- De acuerdo, pero me temo que solo puedo darle cita para dentro de tres meses.- Explicó aquella voz con un falso tono de disculpa. Me lo imaginaba, en Forks solo había un ginecólogo, por lo que era normal que hubiera tanta lista de espera.

_- __Qué__lástima__- _Le dije a Edward vocalizando con los labios. Por supuesto era ironía. Él puso los ojos en blanco y de nuevo la sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro.

- ¡Oh! ¿De verdad? Mi padre, el Doctor Cullen me aseguró que no tendría ningún problema en coger cita para esta semana, me habló muy bien de usted. Bueno que lástima, le diré que a la señorita Hannah le fue imposible conseguirme una cita.- Ahora fui yo la que puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo podía hacer esas cosas? Estaba segura que aquella mujer como el resto de enfermeras del hospital estaban más que enamoradas de Carlisle, y Edward por supuesto se aprovechó de eso. Tal y como hacía él mismo con las profesoras del instituto.

- ¿Es usted el hijo del Doctor Cullen? - preguntó nerviosa la mujer.

- Así es, soy Edward Cullen, el hijo menor de Carlisle.- Dijo Edward con un falso tono inocente.

- Mm... ¡Qué casualidad! Acabo de encontrar un hueco, para el viernes a las cinco de la tarde, ¿le parece bien? - No podía creerlo Edward había manipulado de tal manera a la mujer, que ahora, fingiendo haber encontrado un hueco teníamos cita para el viernes. Edward me miró para asegurarse de que ese día me iba bien. Asentí con la cabeza, consciente de que ya no había vuelta a atrás.

- Perfecto, veo que mi padre no se equivocó con usted.- Alabó Edward con tono para nada inocente. La mujer soltó una sonrisilla nerviosa.

- Bu-Buenas tardes - balbuceó antes de colgar.

Edward colgó el teléfono y me sonrió.

- Bueno pues ya tenemos cita.

-No está bien que hagas esas cosas. Pobre mujer. - Le regañé. Edward se limitó a reírse entre dientes.

Bueno pues ya estaba hecho ahora ya no podía echarme atrás.

Una nueva duda surcó mi mente. ¿Con quién iría? Se supone que todas las adolescentes son acompañadas por su madre la primera vez que iban al ginecólogo. Pero dudaba que mi madre fuera a coger un avión para acompañarme. Iré sola me dije a mí misma, pero eso me provocó un escalofrió, ya sería embarazoso estar desnuda delante de un hombre que ni siquiera conoces, pero estar desnuda delante de un hombre que ni siquiera conoces y sola, era todavía peor.

De repente Edward en uno de sus rápidos movimientos me cogió en brazos como si fuera un bebé, dejándome en su regazo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces pensativa - Susurró besando mi frente.

- Nada es solo que… se supone que debería ir con mi madre, pero mi madre está en Florida y… ¿Sabes?, en momentos como estos la echo mucho de menos - Musité. Edward me abrazó dulcemente.

- Bueno si te sirve de consuelo, estoy seguro de que a Alice le encantará acompañarte. - Dijo intentando animarme.

Pues claro, cómo no lo había pensado antes. Alice era mi mejor amiga, sin duda era la mejor candidata para acompañarme. Estaba completamente segura de que con lo mucho que hablaba, sería capaz de distraerme cuando estuviera de los nervios.

- ¿Me llamabais? - Preguntó Alice entrando en la habitación y sentándose a nuestro lado. Sonreí, era la mejor amiga del mundo.

- Pues sí - dijo Edward, mientras sonreía a su hermana.

- Alice, ¿Tú me acompañarías al…? - Otra vez, era incapaz de decir la palabra en voz alta.

- ¿Ginecólogo? - Preguntó entusiasmada. Yo asentí con la cabeza, mientras me ruborizaba. - Pues claro, nunca he ido a ninguno, además eso es lo que hacen las hermanas ¿no?

- ¡Gracias Alice!- Grité abrazándola.

- De nada, ¿qué día tenemos que ir?

- El viernes a las… ¡Oh no! - Dijo Edward.

- ¿No podéis cambiar el día? - Preguntó Alice.

- No, nos han dado hora de casualidad, hay mucha lista de espera.- Alice hizo una mueca de disgusto que acompañó a la de Edward.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Pregunté confundida. Odiaba cuando Edward y Alice mantenían conversaciones que nadie más podía entender.

- El viernes, Jazz y yo estaremos en Filadelfia. Es nuestro aniversario.- me explicó Alice. Genial, gruñí en mi interior.- Tal vez, podamos aplazarlo Bella, no pasa nada.

- No, no, no, de ninguna manera. No voy a fastidiaros vuestro aniversario. En serio Alice, no importa, si no pude ser, pues no puede ser y punto. Pero gracias de todos modos. - Dije, no era justo que con lo ilusionados que estaban yo fastidiara su aniversario. Prefería ir sola.

- Me sabe tan mal, con la de días que hay, y tiene que ser el mismo.- comentó apenada Alice.

- Bella, se ha hecho tarde debería llevarte a casa o Charlie se enfadará - Es verdad me había olvidado completamente de la hora.

- Bueno, pues lo siento, y nos vemos mañana en el instituto - Se despidió Alice abrazándome.

- Alice, dile a Emmett que como se le ocurra hacer un solo comentario, le arrancaré la cabeza - Informó Edward con tono amenazador.

Emmett obedeció a su hermano ya que cuando bajamos nadie dijo nada al respecto, eso me sorprendió teniendo en cuenta que todos habían escuchado la conversación con Carlisle, con la recepcionista del hospital y con Alice.

- Adiós - Me despedí. Y obtuve como respuesta varios. _- Adiós Bella - Te veo en el instituto. _Y toda clase de despedidas provenientes de los seis vampiros de la casa. En el momento en que Edward y yo cruzamos la puerta principal de la gran casa, pudimos oír la estrambótica risa de Emmett resonando en toda la casa. Edward apretó la mandíbula y yo me limité a pegarme más a él, como si así mi rubor fuera a ser menor.

El camino a casa fue bastante silencioso. No podía ocultar mi cierta preocupación de tener que ir sola al que posiblemente sería el momento más vergonzoso de toda mi vida. Edward también parecía pensativo y distante durante el viaje.

- Te veo en tu habitación - se despidió Edward antes de darme un beso fugaz en los labios y desaparecer.

Cuando llegué me encontré a Charlie, que se había quedado dormido en el sofá viendo la televisión.

- Papá, ¡papá!- grité mientras lo zarandeaba. Mi padre pegó un brinco en el sofá y se puso en pie de un salto.

- ¡Qué susto me has dado Bells!- Gritó sobresaltado.

- Papá, te has quedado dormido en el sofá, vamos a la cama.- Charlie que estaba todavía en estado de zombi obedeció sin rechistar y se fue directo a su habitación. Afortunadamente estaba demasiado somnoliento para darse cuenta de que había llegado realmente tarde.

Después de cepillarme los dientes y ponerme el pijama me fui a mi habitación donde encontré a Edward mirando por la ventana, otra vez pensativo. Me acerqué a él y le abracé, él sonrió y se giró para besar mi coronilla.

- ¿Qué pasa? Ahora eres tú el que está pensativo.- Le dije mirando sus ojos de color topacio.

Edward me llevó a la cama y me arropó con las mantas, después se tumbó a mi lado y me estrechó contra su pecho.

- Estaba pensando en que no me gusta la idea de que tengas que ir sola, y si no me equivoco, a ti tampoco te entusiasma demasiado. - Dijo alzando mi mentón para mirarme a los ojos.

- Pues no mucho la verdad, pero Alice era la única que podía acompañarme, no se me ocurre nadie más.

- ¿Y Ángela? - propuso Edward. Lo pensé por un momento, Ángela era mi amiga, pero no tenía suficiente confianza con ella como para pedirle que me acompañara. Negué con la cabeza, y Edward volvió a parecer pensativo. Entonces se puso un poco tenso y se sentó en la cama para mirarme mejor.

- Bueno tal vez, no te parezca bien, dime la verdad. - Fruncí el ceño - Se puede decir que haces esto por mí así que es bastante justo que te acompañe yo. No quiero que lo pases todavía peor yendo sola. Así que si estás de acuerdo, yo no tendría ningún problema en acompañarte. De hecho estaría mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que estás bien, y que no te ha dado un ataque al corazón de los nervios.

¿Edward acababa de ofrecerse para acompañarme al ginecólogo? Sí, Edward, la única persona a la que le confiaría cualquier cosa, la única persona por la que daría mi vida, y la única persona de la cual estaba profundamente enamorada.

- ¿Harías eso por mí? - le dije mientras yo también me incorporaba poniéndome a la altura de su rostro.

- Haría cualquier cosa por ti, y si conmigo allí vas a estar más tranquila entonces estaré encantado de poder acompañarte - susurró mientras acariciaba mi rostro dulcemente. Me lancé a sus brazos fundiéndonos en un tierno abrazo.

- Gracias - musité en su oído.

- No tienes que darlas, pero, si en algún momento quieres un poco de intimidad y deseas que salga, prométeme que me lo dirás. - Dijo mirándome seriamente. Yo asentí y volví a abrazarle.

- Venga cariño, es hora de dormir - Susurró con su voz aterciopelada mientras volvía a meterme bajo las mantas.

- Te quiero - susurré besando su pecho. Edward me estrechó todavía más contra él, y me abrazó con sus fuertes brazos.

- Y yo a ti mi amor, no te imaginas cuánto.- Besó mi cabeza y tarareó mi nana.

Bueno mañana sería miércoles, lo que significaba que dentro de tres días, pasaré el peor rato de mi vida. Aunque he de reconocer que saber que Edward estará a mi lado cogiendo mi mano, me tranquiliza mucho. Edward no dejará que nada malo me ocurra. Con él siempre me sentía segura. Tal vez Carlisle y Edward tengan razón y no sea para tanto.- Intenté convencerme a mí misma antes de perder la conciencia y rendirme al sueño, mientras que los brazos de Edward me protegían de todo y su voz de terciopelo cantaba para ahuyentar mis pesadillas. Aunque era extraño y casi imposible estaba empezando a creer que Edward existía de verdad, que no era un hermoso sueño del que fuera a despertar.

**Lo sé, en este momento querréis matarme y no os culpo, he tardado muchísimo en actualizar, pero este capítulo me ha dado muchos problemas y me ha costado mucho hacerlo. Lo he hecho bastante largo para que me perdonéis. Bueno espero que os haya gustado, me ha costado mucho hacerlo y agradecería de corazón algún review. Muchas gracias a la gente que sigue leyendo y dejando reviews. ¡Ya hemos llegado a los 50! Para mí es un gran logro, lo malo es que ahora quiero más, no os podéis imaginar la ilusión que me haría si algún día llegamos a los 100 reviews. Solo de imaginarlo me emociono. Bueno os comunico que si no se me cruzan los cables y hago otro capítulo antes, el siguiente capítulo será la visita al ginecólogo. Y para hacer más corta la espera os voy a dar tres opciones de lo que pude pasar cuando Edward y Bella estén en el ginecólogo.**

**a) Bella sufre un ataque de nervios en el último momento y le suplica a Edward entre lágrimas que no la obligue a ir. Y Edward que no puede negarle nada y mucho menos verla sufrir, le dice que da igual, y finalmente no van al ginecólogo.**

**b) El ginecólogo resulta ser un borde insensible y muy poco profesional que trata sin ningún tipo de cuidado a Bella. Edward viendo que le está haciendo daño la saca de allí antes de que el ginecólogo termine de examinarla. Haciendo el papel de novio protector y celoso que tan bien se le da a nuestro querido Edward.**

**c) Edward consigue que Bella esté lo suficientemente tranquila durante la visita, haciendo que aunque Bella sienta muchísima vergüenza, reconozca que no fue para tanto.**

**Bueno pues estas son las tres opciones que os doy, una de estas será la que pasará. Decidme cual creéis que pasará o cual queréis que pase. ¡Espero vuestros reviews!**

**Un beso muy fuerte, y votad en la POLL de mi profile porfa. ¡Hasta pronto!**

**-Miss Sands-**


	7. Espeluznante pesadilla y ¿Celos?

**Los personajes, desgraciadamente no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. Un millón de gracia mi beta, Libezzy por beterme este capítulo. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

Espeluznante pesadillas y ¿Celos?

_Bella __POV_

Las paredes eran de un blanco impoluto al igual que el techo, por lo que se hacía casi imposible distinguir donde terminaba la pared y comenzaba el techo. Todo era demasiado claustrofóbico. El olor, aquel olor que solo se puede percibir en un hospital, mezclado con el olor a los guantes de látex. En aquella terrorífica habitación, ya que eso era para mí, el lugar más terrorífico del mundo, solo se escuchaban las manecillas del reloj que había en la pared de enfrente, contando cada segundo que a mi parecer era eterno, y el ruido de los instrumentos metálicos que chocaban entre sí, produciendo un chirriante e irritante sonido. Tenía la piel de gallina, y no era porque tuviera frío, no, no era frío lo que sentía sino miedo un horrible miedo que presionaba mi pecho con fuerza y hacía que mi corazón latiera desenfrenadamente. Era curioso pensé que todo lo que sentiría sería vergüenza, una terrible vergüenza y pudor, pero no, ahora mi cuerpo solo tenía miedo.

El doctor levantó la sábana de papel que cubría mis rodillas, dejándome totalmente expuesta a él. La sangre se subió a mis mejillas, y mis manos temblaron ligeramente. En ese momento eché de menos a alguien a quien coger de la mano, alguien que me diera seguridad o al menos que me distrajera lo suficiente como para olvidarme de donde estaba. Lo extrañé a él. Al vampiro que había insistido en quedarse en el aparcamiento del hospital, lejos de esta consulta, en su cómodo y reconfortante Volvo. Edward había preferido quedarse allí creyendo que de esa manera, yo estaría más cómoda, o que al menos no pasaría tanta vergüenza. Y todo por su maldita caballerosidad.

Gemí en mi interior, - ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué habría aceptado yo algo así? - Conocía la respuesta, por él, por el hombre por el que haría y daría cualquier cosa.

Mis ojos miraron de nuevo el reloj, comprobando que como mucho habrían pasado un par de minutos. – Respira, Bella, si estás relajada todo acabará antes- me dije a mí misma en un intento de relajarme.

Entonces por primera vez tuve el suficiente valor para alzar la mirada y contemplar al hombre situado entre mis piernas.

- Tranquila pequeña, si te tensas dolerá más, mucho más - ¿Qué? no, había algo mal en todo esto, Carlisle nunca dijo que esto dolía, no, no debería doler. Además había algo en aquel doctor que me daba mala espina, parecía divertido, y me miraba de una forma extraña, me miraba de una forma que no lograba descifrar. Entonces me miró mejor y su sonrisa se ensanchó, y sus ojos… sus ojos se parecían a… ¡Oh Dios mío! Exclamé en mi interior, su mirada era igual que la de aquellos hombres. Los hombres que me siguieron en Port Angeles, aquellos hombres que podrían haber hecho conmigo lo que les viniera en gana de no ser por Edward. La diferencia es que ahora Edward no se encontraba allí, conmigo. Que ahora yo estaba sola, semidesnuda delante de un hombre que seguramente ni siquiera fuera médico.

Incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, mi primera reacción fue mover mis piernas para bajarlas de aquellos incómodos estribos que me separaban las piernas. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar al darme cuenta de que mis piernas al igual que mis brazos estaban atadas a la camilla. Sin posibilidad de moverme ni huir.

Chillé, chillé como nunca había chillado, pero nadie pareció oírme. Aquel terrorífico hombre vestido con una bata blanca y unos guantes de látex se acercó a mí. Despacio, lentamente aumentando mi agonía.

- Shh, estás haciendo esto demasiado difícil, cariño - sus palabras sonaban sucias y descaradas, y las pronunciaba de una manera que hacía que mi corazón se acelerase de puro terror.- Estás empezando a agotar mi paciencia, preciosa y por tu bien, más vale que mi paciencia no se agote.- dijo la última palabra de modo amenazador. Estaba paralizada y mis pulmones ya no tenían suficiente aire para volver a chillar.

Su mano enguantada acarició mi mejilla y acercó su boca a mi rostro, su asqueroso aliento rozó mi cara. El corazón parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho. Pero se detuvo, no me besó, se limitó a mirarme a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, parecía un actor de Hollywood sacado de la más terrorífica de las películas de terror.

De nuevo volvió a incorporase y se paseó por esa claustrofóbica consulta hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a mí. En el mismo lugar donde había estado momentos atrás. Justo entre mis piernas completamente abiertas. Noté como las lágrimas empezaron salir de mis ojos de puro miedo y eso solo parecía agradarle más ya que sonrió ampliamente. Una de sus manos se dirigió a una pequeña mesilla auxiliar donde había todo tipo de instrumentos de metal. Cogió uno de lo más extraño y me sonrió. Mis lágrimas se hicieron más abundantes y mi corazón se aceleró todavía más si es que eso era posible.

- Esto te dolerá un poquito - susurró mientras acercaba aquel terrorífico instrumento a mi entrepierna. Para hacerlo todavía peor sus movimientos parecían estar a cámara lenta, haciéndolo todo más angustioso.

- ¡No, no por favor, no! - Supliqué. Pero él ni siquiera se inmutaba, parecía disfrutar de mis desgarradores gritos.- ¡No, por favor, por favor, no!

Y aquel extraño instrumento rozó mi piel.

- ¡NOOOO!

…

- ¡Bella! Oh, Dios Santo. ¿Bella estás bien? - Su voz me llevó de nuevo a la realidad.

Mis brazos se aferraron a su cuello. Mientras los sollozos se apagaban contra su pecho. Me pegué lo máximo posible a él, si Edward fuera humano estaba segura de que le estaría haciendo daño.

- Shh, tranquila cielo, solo fue un sueño, estabas soñando, solo fue una pesadilla.- Me susurraba Edward intentado tranquilizarme mientras acariciaba mi cabello y besaba tiernamente mi cabeza.

Cuando mi respiración y mi ritmo cardiaco volvieron a la normalidad. Alcé la cabeza y lo miré.

Allí estaba él, el perfecto entre los perfectos. Sus manos estaban en mi rostro, limpiando mis lágrimas, y su rostro mostraba preocupación. Me acerqué un poco más a él y besé su pecho. Edward me cogió como si yo fuera un bebé de un par de meses y me acunó en sus brazos.

- Mi Bella - Canturreó. Cerré los ojos y volví a hundir mi rostro en su pecho.- ¿Quieres contármelo? - preguntó con cautela. Me ruboricé y negué con la cabeza todavía con los ojos cerrados.- Bella, voy a cancelar la cita de esta tarde. - Murmuró muy seguro de sus palabras.

¿Qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Acaba de tener una pesadilla de lo más espeluznante, ni siquiera sabía que día estábamos hoy. Mierda - maldije en mi interior. Viernes, hoy era viernes, lo que significaba que esta tarde a las cinco de la tarde tenía cita en el ginecólogo, bueno teníamos, porque si de algo estaba completamente segura era de que Edward no se iba a despegar de mí en toda la tarde. Pero espera, ¿acababa de decir que la iba a cancelar?

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunté con cautela mirándole a los ojos.

- Bella, te estás tomando esto de una manera exagerada, suponía que te daría cierto respeto y vergüenza, e incluso un poco de miedo. Pero mi amor, estás llevando esto demasiado lejos. Acabas de tener una pesadilla, que por tus gritos parecía horrible, no quiero que esto te cause un trauma o algo peor. No puedo verte sufrir, así que… cancelaré la cita, puedo soportarlo Bella.

- No, quiero decir, después de ir a tu casa, hablarlo con Carlisle y que toda tu familia se enterara, incluso Emmett. Ahora quiero ir, debo ir.- Edward enarcó una ceja de incredulidad.

Y la verdad es que ni yo misma me creía que acabara de decir algo así. Pero mirándolo de ese modo, después de toda la vergüenza que había pasado ya, por un poco más… Además ya me había mentalizado.

- Todo irá bien si tú estás conmigo. Pero te advierto una cosa Edward Cullen, como se te ocurra sugerir una sola vez quedarte en el coche y no entrar conmigo, te juro que… no lo sé, pero te juro que haré que sufras por el resto de tu vida. ¿Lo has entendido?

- Entendido - dijo con el ceño fruncido - ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con tu pesadilla?

- ¡Shhh! No la menciones, todavía tengo la carne de gallina. - Gemí y lo abracé de nuevo.

- Duerme amor mío, todavía faltan un par de horas para ir al instituto.- Cerré los ojos mientras Edward me tapaba con el edredón, me estrechó contra su pecho y me abrazó de modo protector. - Mi protector - pensé mientras el sueño volvía a apoderarse de mi cuerpo.- Duerme tranquila, yo jamás permitiré que nadie te haga daño.- Y una nana conocida se escuchó en la habitación.

…

Parecía increíble. Normalmente las horas en el instituto parecían no terminar nunca, sin embargo hoy, cuando deseaba que el tiempo fuera lento y que no llegaran jamás las cinco de la tarde, las manecillas del reloj volaban.

Edward se había pasado toda la mañana preguntándome si de verdad estaba segura de que quería ir, y yo dejándome pasmada hasta a mí misma había contestado todas las veces que sí.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, y yo ya estaba mentalizada para poder soportar las bromitas de Emmett, pero sorprendentemente Emmett no se burló de mí ni una vez, ni siquiera mencionó nada sobre médicos, hospitales, ni nada relacionado con el ginecólogo. Apostaría cualquier cosa en que Edward había amenazado a su hermano para que no abriera la boca en toda la hora. Me pasé el almuerzo hablando con Edward, ya que Alice con quien hablaba la mayor parte de la hora del almuerzo estaba de aniversario en Filadelfia con Jasper. Edward había notado mi intento de distraerme y no pensar en lo que sucedería a las cinco en punto, por lo que me siguió la corriente hablando de cosas sin demasiada importancia.

- Te recogeré a las cinco menos cuarto.- me informó Edward cuando me dejó en la puerta de mi casa después del instituto.

- Vale.

- Te quiero - susurró, y besó mis labios, regalándome un beso un poco más largo que de costumbre. Seguramente estaba intentando compensarme por lo que iba a hacer.

- Y yo a ti - Jadeé sin aire cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

- Hola papá - saludé a Charlie que estaba viendo un partido de baloncesto en la pantalla plana.

- Hola Bells - saludó él, sin apartar la mirada de la televisión.

Subí corriendo las escaleras, tenía exactamente veinte minutos para ducharme antes de que Edward viniera a por mí.

El timbre sonó, y mi padre y yo dimos un pequeño salto en el sofá. Charlie porque no se esperaba que nadie tocará a esa hora, y yo porque había estado esperando con temor ese momento durante todo el día.

Abrí la puerta y me quedé mirando a mi novio. Dios, estaba más que guapo. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul que resaltaba a la perfección con su pálida piel. Suspiré, yo llevaba unos vaqueros gastados y una camiseta verde.

- Bella, ¿quién es? - Preguntó mi padre desde el comedor.

- Edward - le grite yo en respuesta. Edward dio un paso hacia el interior de la casa.

- Buenas tardes Charlie - saludó Edward, tan educado como siempre. Mi novio recibió un par de gruñidos en respuesta. Edward acarició mi rostro con su mano antes de besar tiernamente mi frente. - Debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde, Bella.- asentí con la cabeza.

- Papá, nos vamos - anuncié desde el recibidor. Mi padre bajó el volumen de la televisión. Mala señal. Si Charlie bajaba el volumen de la televisión significaba que no me iba a dejar irme así como así.

- ¿A dónde? - Preguntó enfurruñado. Miré a Edward. Yo no sabía mentir, en cambio a él se le daba de fábula, lo hacía cada día simulando ser humano.

- A mi casa - dijo Edward seguro de sí mismo.

- ¿Para qué? - Maldita sea, no podía dejar que me fuera sin más.

- Para jugar al ajedrez /Para ver una película - Dijimos Edward y yo a la vez. ¡Mierda! Ahora sí que se tenía que haber dado cuenta de que estábamos mintiendo.

- Para ver una película/ Para jugar al ajedrez - ¡Genial! ahora habíamos dicho lo que había dicho el otro también a la vez. Mi padre frunció todavía más el ceño sin creerse ni una palabra. Opté por callarme y dejar que Edward lo solucionara.

- En realidad vamos a hacer las dos cosas, ver una película y después jugar al ajedrez - Concluyó Edward. Crucé los dedos para que se lo creyera. Por la expresión de Charlie deduje que no se había creído nada. Pero se sentó en el sofá y volvió a subir el volumen sin decir una palabra. Al fin y al cabo, yo ya era mayor de edad.

- No vuelvas tarde - dijo mi padre. Suspiré aliviada.

- No lo haré, adiós papa - dije para salir corriendo antes de que cambiara de opinión.

El trayecto al hospital fue silencioso. Cuanto más cerca estábamos de llegar, más nerviosa me ponía. Me daría un ataque de ansiedad si no me relajaba. Decidí mirar a Edward para distraerme un poco. Y lo conseguí, estaba tremendamente sexy así vestido.

- ¿Te has puesto tan guapo para ver a Hannah? - pregunté bromeando. Hannah era la enfermera con la cual había coqueteado para que nos diera cita. Edward me miró seriamente, para después reír entre dientes.

- Vaya, me has pillado. - Dijo Edward fingiendo dramatismo. Yo reí con él.

- No digas esas cosas, ya es suficiente con ver como todas las mujeres, te coquetean y te miran como si te pudieran comer. Debes de ser el más deseado de todo Washington - me quejé.

- Bella, ¿me estás diciendo que te sientes celosa cuando una mujer se me insinúa?- preguntó con incredulidad.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? Además, después todas esas mujeres me miran a mí, y aunque no sepa leer mentes puedo deducir lo que piensan: No es posible que estén juntos. Ese chico no puede estar con esa, es demasiado guapo para ella.- dije cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Edward aparcó el coche. Genial, habíamos llegado.

- Nunca pensé que te sintieras así - ahora su voz sonaba compasiva. Me cogió y me sentó en su regazo. - Soy un vampiro, esa es la razón por la que me miran. No deberías sentirte celosa, es solo una manera de atraer a nuestras presas, lo anormal sería que no me mirasen. Te quiero a ti, Isabella, tú eres la única mujer a la que amé, amo, y amaré por siempre.- Sonreí le besé dulcemente, después apoyé mi rostro en su pecho.- Es increíble, soy yo el que tiene motivos para sentirse celoso no tú.

- ¿Qué? - dije alzando la cabeza para mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

- Pues que mi belleza no es pura, es solo una máscara, pero tú, tu belleza sí que es pura.- puse los ojos en blanco - ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de chicos que están esperando que cortes conmigo para remplazarme?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? - ¿Cantidad de chicos? Yo solo conocía a uno, Jacob.

- Estoy hablando de que puedo escuchar todo lo que piensan los chicos de la escuela. Pregúntale a Mike Newton,- vaya se me olvidó ese - o a Eric, o pregúntale a Ben antes de que saliera con Ángela, o pregúntale a Jacob Black.- dijo el último nombre como si fuera una palabrota.

- Eso no tiene sentido. Por esa regla de tres, se supone que también tendrías que estar celoso del ginecólogo.- Edward apartó al mirada y miró al frente.

- No puedo creerlo, ¡Estás celoso de mi ginecólogo! - Grité y me tapé la boca justo antes de estallar a reír.

- Pues sí, estoy un poco celoso de él también.- ¿También? O sea que se sentía celoso de todos lo que había dicho antes.- Lo admito quizás sea un poco celoso.

- ¿Un poco? - dije con ironía antes de volver a reír.

- Vale, soy el vampiro más celoso del mundo. ¿Contenta? - Mi risa se calló de repente.

- No, no estoy contenta, porque es ridículo que yo pueda amar o desear a alguien que no seas tú.- Edward volvió a mirarme a los ojos antes de besar mis labios.

- Entonces entiende, que para mí también es ridículo que te sientas celosa de todas esas mujeres. – Le sonreí.

- Te amo - le dije gesticulando con los labios.

- Y yo a ti - me contestó también gesticulando.- Debemos entrar o llegaremos tarde a la cita.

Edward me ayudó a salir del coche, y cogió mi mano antes de entrar.

- Espera un momento - le dije deteniéndome en el aparcamiento, a unos metros de la puerta - Si estabas celoso del ginecólogo, ¿Por qué te empeñaste en que viniera?

- Porque tu salud me importa más que mis celos - me explicó.- Claro que no hubiera estado nada mal que fuera ginecóloga, en vez de ginecólogo.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo - comenté mientras entrábamos al hospital y nos dirigíamos al gran mostrador. - Edward, vas a ver a tu Hannah.- Bromeé dandole un codazo en las costillas juguetonamente.

- Calla, o te juro que coqueteó con ella.- me amenazó también bromeando. Antes de que los dos riéramos abiertamente.

**Lo sé se suponía que este debería ser el capítulo de la visita al ginecólogo. Lo lamento pero es que se me ocurrió lo de la pesadilla y la parte de los celos y no he podido evitar escribirlo, pensaba hacerlo todo en un mismo capítulo, pero se hubiera hecho demasiado largo y hubiera tardado mucho en subirlo. Así que lo he divido en dos. Pero ahora sí que os prometo que el siguiente será el de la visita al ginecólogo. Bueno espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Me ha costado bastante y os agradecería mucho algún review. Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Cada vez estamos más cerca de los 100 reviews. Me emociono solo de pensarlo. Votad en la poll de mi perfil please y dejad reviews si queréis leer el siguiente. Un besazo y ****¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**-Miss Sands-**


	8. Porque tu novio es un Idiota

**Los personajes pertenecen a ****Stephenie**** Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico el fic y algún que otro personaje que sale de mi imaginación. Un millón de gracias a mi beta, Libezzy que es maravillosa. ¡Qué lo ****disfrutéis****!**

Porque tu novio es un Idiota

_Bella __POV_

Solté la mano que tenía aferrada a la de Edward, y la restregué contra mis jeans gastados, en un intento por secarla. Las manos me sudaban a mares, suponía que era uno de los efectos de los nervios, y yo, en ese momento los tenía todos. No podía parar de mover mi pierna izquierda, miraba el reloj cada dos segundos, ya había examinado con la mirada a todas las mujeres que había en la sala de espera, (ya que Edward era el único hombre de la sala) había releído cinco revistas, sin leerlas realmente, y mis ojos no eran capaces de separase de la puerta blanca que tenía enfrente, donde se podía leer con facilidad:

_·GINECOLOGÍA· ·Dr. Wate·_

- Bella, te va a dar un ataque de ansiedad como no te relajes un poco.- Comentó Edward, volviendo a entrelazar mi mano con la suya.

- Lo sé, es que estoy un poco… nerviosa - dije inocentemente mirando el suelo.

- ¿Quieres leer una revista para entretenerte? - Edward me tendió una revista. Leí el título.

·_Consejos para la futura mamá. Como sobrellevar los últimos meses de embarazo. Consejos para un parto sencillo y natural, las ventajas de dar a luz en el agua, cuidados del recién nacido…· _Y un largo etcétera de cosas relacionadas con la maternidad. Enarqué una ceja y miré a Edward, escéptica.

- Oh vaya, gracias Edward. Buena elección con la revista. Seguro que leerla me ayuda mucho a mí y nuestro pequeño Eddy, ¿verdad peque? - pregunté con ironía mientras acariciaba mi vientre y fingía hablar con él.

Edward pareció haber visto un fantasma por un segundo, después me arrebató la revista de las manos y la miró atentamente.

- Perdona Bella, no me había fijado en la portada- susurró, y rebuscó en el revistero que había a la derecha de su butaca.

Levanté la mirada y me ruboricé al ver como todas esas mujeres que estaban en la sala de espera me miraban a mí y a Edward con cierto horror en la mirada. Entonces lo comprendí. Seguramente debido a los nervios, había alzado un poco el tono de voz, cuando dije aquello del pequeño e imaginario _Eddy._ Ahora todas aquellas mujeres deberían pensar que estaba embarazada. ¡Por Dios, qué barbaridad! pensé, embarazada a los dieciocho años, no me extrañaba que estuvieran un poco horrorizadas, y más, sabiendo que Edward aparentaba sus espléndidos diecisiete.

- Creo que esta te puede interesar más - dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos. Ahora en la revista ya no había ninguna mujer embarazada ni ningún bebé de pocos meses. Esta vez, una niña de unos trece o catorce años con el pelo rubio aparecía en la portada bajo un título donde ponía:

_·La primera menstruación. Algo natural pero difícil de aceptar en las primeras ocasiones·_

Volví a enarcar una ceja haciendo una mueca. Yo ya había aceptado totalmente eso de la menstruación, y también había descubierto que es lo peor del mundo.

- Creo que había otra que te puede interesar más - dijo alterado al ver mi expresión, y se puso a rebuscar en el revistero de nuevo.

Me reí, pobre, la verdad es que me sentí un poco culpable. Edward solo intentaba distraerme y hacerme esto más fácil y yo no hacía más que contestarle mal.

- Definitivamente esta te resultará de interés - dijo entregándome otra revista. Le sonreí tiernamente y aparté la revista para abrazarle. Edward lo entendió y me devolvió el abrazo.

- Te quiero, aunque a veces me comporte como una estúpida contigo.- Susurré en su pecho. Edward acarició mi cabello.

- Yo también te quiero, y no te preocupes mi amor, ya sé que son las hormonas del embarazo. - Edward estaba devolviéndome la broma. Claro que aquello solo aumentó las sospechas de todas esas mujeres sobre mi supuesto embarazo.

- Calla, todas creen que vamos a ser padres - le susurré al oído como si le estuviera contando el mayor de los secretos. Edward rió entre dientes.

- Es cierto, creen que hablábamos en serio y que venimos a una revisión del embarazo o algo por el estilo - me explicó todavía riéndose.

- Yo no le veo la gracia, Edward. Esto es Forks ¿recuerdas? Lo más posible es que el lunes medio instituto crea que estoy embarazada, ya estoy oyendo los chismorreos de Jessica, ah, y como llegue a oídos de Charlie ya puedes ir preparándote una buena excusa para explicarle cómo es que eres resistente a las balas.- Dije en tono serio, aunque mi argumento solo sirvió para hacerle reír aún más.

La puerta blanca se abrió, y una mujer con un vientre enorme salió con dificultad de la consulta debido a su avanzado embarazado.

- Nos toca a nosotros, somos los siguientes - me informó Edward cogiéndome de la mano para darme seguridad. Asentí ligeramente.

En ese momento me olvidé de todo. De aquellas mujeres, de las revistas, de mi padre e incluso de Jessica Stanley. Toda mi atención estaba puesta en aquella puerta.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal al ver que aquella consulta era exactamente igual a la de mi pesadilla. Aunque pensándolo fríamente, todas las consultas eran muy parecidas.

Edward y yo nos quedamos pasmados al ver al médico. Era un chico, ya que no llegaría a los veinticinco, por lo que ni siquiera se le podría denominar hombre. Vestía una bata blanca y estaba sentado frente al escritorio. Nos hizo un gesto para que nos sentáramos.

Edward parecía tan confuso como yo. Los dos esperábamos ver a un hombre de avanzada edad, o al menos, con alguna cana. Carlisle dijo que era un médico con mucha experiencia y para que un médico tenga mucha experiencia debe de tener por lo menos más de treinta años ¿no? Bueno a excepción de si eres un vampiro como Carlisle. Lo gracioso era que este chico parecía todavía más joven que mi suegro, y eso solo lo hacía más vergonzoso.

- ¿Es usted el doctor Wate? - preguntó Edward con cierta vacilación en la voz, lo más seguro es que ya supiera la respuesta.

- No - dijo cansadamente, parecía molesto. Seguramente tenía que haber respondido esa pregunta en más de una ocasión. - El doctor Wate ha sufrido un accidente esta mañana, nada grave, pero estará de baja durante unas semanas, yo soy su sustituto, el doctor Lincoln.

_Genial - _gemí en mi interior, así que, el médico del que tan bien nos había hablado Carlisle está de baja, y en su lugar ha venido un chaval de veintipocos años. Sin duda esto iba a ser peor de lo que creía. Edward estaba concentrado mirando al tal Lincoln. Yo sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Lo más seguro es que estuviera sometiendo al ginecólogo a un examen mental de los suyos. Bueno eso me dejaba más tranquila, si Edward viera algo extraño en él, me sacaría de allí, ¿verdad? Me obligué a pensar en que así sería.

- Muy bien así que tu nombre es Isabella - comentó mirando unos papeles de su desordenado escritorio.

- Solo Bella - le corregí.

- Muy bien Bella, en ese caso a mí puedes llamarme James - Pude oír a la perfección como Edward apretaba la mandíbula mientras se tensaba a mi lado, yo me puse un poco pálida.

- ¿James? - gemí débilmente. El tal James asintió confundido.

- Mi nombre es James Lincoln - nos explicó.

Con la de nombres que existen en el mundo, y el médico que va a ver la parte más íntima de mi cuerpo se tiene que llamar igual que el sádico vampiro que intentó matarme hacía casi un año. Sin duda eso era una señal, una muy mala señal. Eso solo me hacía ponerme más nerviosa. Edward notó mi nerviosismo y me aferró la mano con más fuerza.

- ¿Y tú eres...?

- Mi nombre es Edward.

- El… hermano.- ¿hermano? Pero si físicamente Edward y yo éramos como la noche y el día.

- El novio - rectificó Edward intentando esconder el enfado que llevaba. James puso mala cara y después se hizo el loco ante la respuesta de Edward y centró su atención en mí.

- ¿Has venido ya alguna vez? - preguntó mientras escribía en el ordenador.

- No, nunca.

- Vaya hombre, otra nueva - lo dijo de forma despectiva, y eso me enfadó - Tendré que hacer todo el historial - gruñó.

_Será estúpido - _pensé, eso formaba parte de su trabajo, además más me fastidiaba a mí que tuviera que hacerlo, porque eso significaba que estaríamos más tiempo en esa terrorífica consulta, y en su nada grata compañía. A Edward tampoco le gustó demasiado su comentario porque pude oír un pequeño gruñido por su parte.

- Vale, tu nombre completo es Isabella Marie Swan, ¿correcto?

- Correcto - desgraciadamente yo no sabía esconder mi enfado tan bien como Edward, por lo que se podía notar en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

- ¡Madre mía! Menudo historial médico - dijo al leer mi historial. Eso no se lo podía echar en cara, la longitud de mi historial correspondía a tres de cualquier otra persona de mi edad.- Debes de tener un buen ángel de la guardia- comentó.

- El mejor de todos - respondí echándole una mirada a Edward, él me sonrió aunque todavía estaba tenso por loscomentarios del doctor Lincoln.

- De todos modos hay que ser torpe para caerse tantas veces.

Vale, estaba empezando a enfadarme de verdad, y ni que decir de Edward. El gruñido procedente de su pecho sonó mucho más alto que el anterior. Me estaba empezando a preocupar. Mi novio era una de esas personas que tienen mucha paciencia, y que se saben controlar, pero en el momento en que su paciencia se acaba, ya puedes correr, y tratándose de un vampiro… tus posibilidades se reducen a cero.

- A ver Bella ahora te voy a hacer una serie de preguntas. No hace falta que te diga que tienes que decir la verdad ¿no? no serías la primera en mentir por tener al novio delante.- dijo lo último mientras miraba a Edward, pero su mirada se desvió al comprobar la ira en los ojos negros del vampiro.

Vale, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez peor, y solo había pasado un par de minutos. Respiré profundamente para prepararme para las preguntas.

- Según he visto en tu historial no tienes alergias, ni enfermedades genéticas, ni nada por el estilo. ¿Cierto? - me descolocaba su manera de hablar, no nos hablaba como un médico a una paciente y eso me ponía más nerviosa.

- Cierto - respondí.

- ¿A qué edad tuviste tu primera menstruación? - Aquí empezaban las preguntas bochornosas, genial. Bueno al menos no había dicho algo como: ¿Cuándo te bajó la regla? eso hubiera sido peor.

- A los trece años.- James pasaba todo lo que yo decía al ordenador con una desgana increíble. Menos mal que era su trabajo, ¡_que tío más perro!_- pensé en mi interior.

- Tipo de flujo: abundante, escaso, eres regular, irregular…

- Irregular y… abundante - susurré, mi rostro se ruborizó muchísimo al contestar. Edward me pasó un brazo por la cintura, y yo lo agradecí. Debería de darme más vergüenza saber que él lo estaba escuchando, pero la verdad, es que, me tranquilizaba saber que Edward estaba a mi lado, apoyándome.

- Sueles utilizar ¿compresas o tampones? - _¡venga ya!_ ¿De verdad que eso tendría algo de importancia?

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. No podía creerme que realmente necesitara saber eso. James suspiró y giró la pantalla del ordenador.

- Oye a mí me da igual lo que utilices, pero necesito ponerlo aquí ¿entiendes? - dijo como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño de cinco años de edad y eso me hizo ponerme todavía más furiosa. Ese tío era un completo idiota. Edward se removió incómodo en su asiento e hizo más fuerte su agarre en torno a mi cintura.

- Tampones - gruñí. Era casi increíble que el sentimiento que me inundaba en ese momento fuera odio y furia y no vergüenza.

- ¿Alguna razón en especial? - Bueno digamos que mi novio y toda su familia son vampiros y pueden oler mi sangre menstrual, por eso si utilizo tampones la huelen menos ya que la sangre no sale al exterior ¿te parece una buena razón? Yo creo que es una buenísima.

- Es más… - vamos Bella piensa.

- Higiénico - susurró Edward muy bajito para que solo yo lo oyera.

- Es más higiénico.- repetí. Sin duda esa también era una muy buena razón.- Gracias - susurré, asegurándome de que solo un vampiro fuera capaz de oírlo.

- ¿Has mantenido alguna vez relaciones sexuales? - ahora mi rostro parecía un tomate.

- No.- _de eso échale la culpa al vampiro que tengo por novio _- pensé.

- ¿Qué hemos dicho de la sinceridad, Bella? - preguntó cansinamente.

- No estoy mintiendo - esto era increíble. Este tío debía encabezar la lista de los más imbéciles del planeta Tierra.

- Este es uno de los problemas de que te acompañe tu novio al ginecólogo.- comentó mirando a Edward.

- ¿Hay algún problema? - preguntó Edward, su voz sonaba dura y mordaz, su paciencia estaba cerca de agotarse lo presentía, y la verdad es que no sentía la más mínima pena por James. Si Edward no se controlaba con él, no se lo reprocharía en absoluto.

El teléfono sonó.

- Disculpadme - pidió James.

- Bella, vámonos. No voy a dejar que este incompetente te ponga las manos encima. Volveremos cuando el doctor Wate se recupere.- Dijo Edward. Noté el rencor con el que se dirigía a James. Al parecer el doctor Lincoln le caía tan mal a él como a mí.

- No. Ahora que ya me ha hecho todas esas preguntas, no pienso volver otro día.- Edward me puso mala cara.

- Vale, pero como vuelva a contestarte mal o a faltarte al respeto te saco de aquí aunque sea a rastras.- me dijo. Yo asentí y el besó mi frente.

James colgó el teléfono.

- Bueno, pues entonces pongo que eres virgen, de todos modos en unos momentos voy a descubrir si mientes o no - bueno tal vez la idea de Edward de salir corriendo no era tan mala idea.- Por fin, hemos acabado con las preguntas. Ahora, ¿Vienes por una revisión o por algo en especial? - Respiré hondo.

- Venía porque… - _mi novio me convenció mientras me hacía perder la consciencia besándome _- soy bastante irregular en mi periodo, y es un verdadero fastidio.- dije y después enmudecí muerta de vergüenza.

- Vale… mira eso se puede tratar mediante pastillas, pero hay muchos tipos y tengo que ver cuál es la que a ti te irá mejor. Pasa a esa habitación, te desnudas de cintura para abajo y te pones una de las batas que hay a la derecha y después te tumbas ahí con las piernas bien separaditas. ¿Vale? - me explicó señalando la camilla que había en medio de la consulta.

En ese momento se me fueron las fuerzas del cuerpo, no tenía fuerzas ni para asentir. James se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a un cuartito que había a la derecha de la habitación. Sentí unas frías manos en mi rostro.

- ¿Mi amor estás bien? - preguntó Edward besando mi frente.

- Sí.- dije con un hilo de voz.

- Cariño, entiendo que no quieras hacerlo, ese hombre es un… no importa ¿vale? Volvamos a casa.- dijo Edward cogiendo mi bolso y mi chaqueta.

- Que no - dije como si fuera una niña enfurruñada - Ahora nos quedamos.- dije firme, aunque las piernas seguían sin responderme.

- ¿Estás segura? No me entusiasma la idea de que ese hombre te vaya a ver desnuda, y mucho menos que vaya a tocarte, la verdad.- me ruboricé.

- Señor Cullen, controle sus celos, por favor - le reprendí bromeando. Edward me sonrió ligeramente, antes de besar mis labios en un tierno beso.

- No tengo todo el día.- la voz irritante del doctor James nos interrumpió.

Me metí en una especie de aseo, era bastante pequeño aunque un poco más amplio que cualquier baño de un sitio público. Colgué mis pantalones y mis braguitas en unas perchas que vi en la pared y me puse una bata blanca encima de mi camiseta verde. La bata llegaba a mis rodillas y me estaba bastante ancha de hombros. Respiré profundamente antes de abrir la puerta. _Ánimo__ Bella, puedes hacerlo.-_

Al salir me encontré a Edward sentado en una silla junto al cabezal de aquella extraña camilla. Y a James que seguía de espaldas a nosotros poniéndose unos guantes de látex. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Guantes de látex y bata blanca. Guantes de látex y bata blanca. Guantes de látex y bata blanca.

_Mierda - _maldije internamente._ - Tranquila Bella solo fue una pesadilla. Edward está contigo._

Caminé lentamente, y muy asustada a la camilla. Y me tumbé con cierta torpeza la verdad. James se giró.

- Genial, ya estás. Pon los pies en los estribos.- Indicó con voz monótona.

No sé si fue por los nervios o por mi torpeza característica pero me fue imposible poner los pies en los malditos estribos. Edward vio mi pelea por poner los pies en las barras laterales de la camilla y me ayudó. Noté sus frías manos en mis tobillos para luego guiarlos hasta los estribos de metal, por supuesto Edward no quitó la mirada de mi rostro. Mis piernas quedaron ligeramente flexionadas y totalmente abiertas. Afortunadamente la bata cubría mis rodillas haciendo que desde mi posición y desde la de Edward, que estaba situado junto a mi cabeza, nos fuera imposible ver debajo de la bata.

James se acercó y se sentó en un taburete justo frente a mí, entre mis piernas. Aunque sabía que hasta que no echara un poco hacia atrás la bata no podría ver nada. Ajustó el taburete y preparó unos cuantos instrumentos y los colocó en una pequeña mesa auxiliar a su izquierda.

Mis manos empezaron a sudar y Edward agarró una de mis manos y la besó tiernamente, antes de acariciar mi mejilla con la otro mano. Lo miré y él me devolvió la mirada. Me di cuenta de que él era lo que necesitaba para mantenerme tranquila. Me bastaba con mirar sus preciosos ojos del color del oro.

Sin previo aviso el doctor levantó mi bata, no demasiado pero lo suficiente para que James pudiera ver la parte más íntima de mi anatomía. La parte que ningún hombre había visto jamás. A excepción de mi padre, aunque eso tuvo que ser hace casi doce años. Mi corazón se aceleró y me ruboricé como jamás lo había hecho. Edward apretó más fuerte su mano a la mía y acarició con más intensidad mi rostro regalándome dulces caricias, aunque puede ver que había puesto mala cara cuando James levantó la bata. Apostaría lo que fuera a que a Edward le hacía tan poca gracia como a mí que yo estuviera desnuda frente al doctor Lincoln.

Sentí el tacto de los guantes de látex en la sensible piel. Ahora entendía por qué se decía que esa era la zona más sensible del cuerpo de toda mujer. Como si sus dedos quemasen, yo di un pequeño saltito en la camilla. Me había pillado desprevenida. James enarcó una ceja y me miró como si estuviera chiflada.

- Está un poco nerviosa - dijo Edward, excusándome.

Me sonrojé todavía más, y me tapé la cara con la mano que no tenía aferrada a la de Edward. Noté unos fríos labios besando mi mano para después besar mi frente.

- Bella, intenta relajarte, así será más fácil - me susurró Edward con su aterciopelada voz. Sus caricias en mi rostro volvieron a aparecer. Suspiré intentando relajarme.

De nuevo volví a sentir los dedos de James, bajo el tacto del guante de látex. Su mano derecha me examinaba sin mucha habilidad he de decir, mientras que su mano izquierda descansaba sobre mi muslo separando un poco más mis piernas. Alcé la mirada ligeramente, para mirarle. Parecía muy concentrado en mi entrepierna, eso me hizo sonrojar todavía más.

James se limitaba a toquetearme muy superficialmente, lo cual a mí me tranquilizaba bastante, sus caricias no eran nada agradables, pero por lo menos no eran molestas y mucho menos dolorosas. Aunque todo cambió cuando su mano izquierda se movió de mi muslo a mi ingle para sujetar mi pierna mientras sentí como uno de los dedos de su mano derecha se deslizó en mi interior. Una enorme sensación de incomodidad se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Reaccioné agarrando más fuerte la mano de Edward, mientras en un acto reflejo cerraba ligeramente las piernas, la mano de James en mi ingle me lo impidió. Edward me pasó un brazo por los hombros y besó mi frente y mi mejilla en un intento de tranquilizarme.

- Tranquila, está bien, estoy aquí, mi amor, estoy aquí - los susurros de Edward en mi oído fueron suficientes para tranquilizarme un poco. Lo suficiente para que mis músculos internos se relajaran y la incomodidad desapareciera un poco.

Después de unos segundos de examinarme James retiró su dedo de mi interior, con demasiada brusquedad. _Tal vez, ya ha terminado -_ me dije a mí misma esperanzada. Pero mis esperanzas se fueron a tomar viento cuando vi a James buscando algo entre todos aquellos instrumentos.

James cogió uno de los instrumentos, y yo me asusté. Era de metal y tenía la misma forma que el pico de un ave, solo que más grande. _¡Jesús! ¿__Dónde__ piensa meter eso?_

El doctor Lincoln me miró divertido por un momento e intentó disimular una sonrisilla, lo más seguro es que mi expresión fuera bastante graciosa debido al terror que me poseía en ese momento. Edward gruñó ligeramente ante la diversión de James.

- Esto es un espéculo,- ¡Dios! Solamente el nombre, suena horrible - sirve para poder ver la vagina y el cuello de útero, y comprobar que no hay nada raro.- dijo como si acabara de explicar el funcionamiento de un lápiz y una goma de borrar.

Su explicación solo me asustó más. Cerré los ojos e intenté relajarme, sin éxito. Edward cogió mis manos entre las suyas para hacérmelo más fácil.

- Tranquila, ya verás como todo acaba enseguida.- susurraba Edward de forma constante en mi oído.

Otra vez sentí los dedos de James en mi interior y la incomodidad que los acompañaba solo que esta vez sus dedos se movieron dando lugar aquel instrumento, mis nervios hicieron acto de presencia tensando mis músculos y haciendo que aquella incomodidad se convirtiera en un agudo dolor.

Un quejido escapó de mis labios y Edward me socorrió. Besando mi frente y mis labios mientras susurraba palabras tranquilizantes en mi oído.

El móvil de Edward sonó. Era un mensaje, lo leyó y después de poner los ojos en blanco y mascullar algo inteligible volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo para seguir acariciándome.

- ¿Quién era? - pregunté en un intento por distraerme.

- Carlisle, pero no tiene importancia.

- No, dímelo, distráeme - Edward lo comprendió y después de besar mi frente por billonésima vez me lo dijo.

- Era Carlisle, me avisaba de que el doctor Wate ha sufrido un accidente y que el sustituto no es demasiado… bueno. - dijo con pesadumbre - ha llegado un poco tarde.- lo dijo tan bajito que solo yo puede escucharle aunque por la manera en que lo dijo deduje que no le hubiera importado que James se enterase.

- ¿Por qué Alice no nos avisó? - pregunté.

- Te aseguro que en estos momentos Alice no puede ver otra cosa que no sea a Jasper en la cama de su Hotel de Filadelfia - dijo haciendo un mueca. Yo me reí.

Entonces me di cuenta de que sus ojos estaban negros y me pregunté por qué.

Me había relajado lo suficiente para que el dolor disminuyera hasta casi desaparecer pero James volvió a hacer un movimiento brusco con el espéculo hundiéndolo más en mi interior, y el dolor se intensificó. Una lágrima traicionera escapó de mis ojos. No sabría decir si esa lágrima era de dolor, de nervios, de enfado, o de vergüenza. Pero ahí estaba, traicionándome y preocupando a Edward quien gruñó cuando el ginecólogo movió el instrumento con brusquedad y pude ver como sus ojos se oscurecían aún más. Entonces lo descubrí, sus ojos eran negros de rabia. Sus manos limpiaron mis lágrimas.

- ¿Te duele? - preguntó cautelosamente y en su rostro pude ver que se sentía culpable. Seguramente se sentía culpable por haberme convencido de venir.

Negué con la cabeza pero Edward no se lo tragó, y puso mala cara.

- Solo un poco - intenté rectificar, pero James movió otra vez el maldito espéculo con brusquedad en mi interior y no pude evitar proferir otro quejido que hizo que Edward se enfadara todavía más.

- ¿Te importaría ser más cuidadoso? - pidió Edward, aunque más bien lo exigió. James levantó la vista de entre mis piernas. Parecía molesto por el cometario de Edward.

- No me digas como tengo que hacer mi trabajo.- dijo y pude notar la tensión en el ambiente.

- No te lo diría si lo hicieras bien.- el tono de voz de Edward se iba alzando cada vez más.

- Claro, seguro que tú lo harías mejor.- dijo James muy pagado de sí mismo.

- Que no te quepa ninguna duda.- siseo Edward.- Te ha dicho que es la primera vez que viene, y que además es virgen, pero tú eres un bruto y te comportas como tal. La estás lastimando.- pude notar el esfuerzo de Edward por no alzar la voz y mantener la compostura.

- Es normal que le esté haciendo daño, mírala, esta tensa, lo raro sería no hacérselo.- se excusó. Al parecer James se había amedrentado con la voz y la mirada de Edward, porque ahora se mostraba más tranquilo y su actitud chulesca había desaparecido. Edward respiró aire pesadamente, y volvió a acomodarse en la silla, cogiendo mis manos sin apartar la mirada del ginecólogo.

James volvió a su trabajo en mi entrepierna, para mi desgracia. Y de repente como si fuera una forma de venganza cerró el espéculo con rápidez sacándolo con brusquedad de mi interior. Sentí un fuerte pellizco cuando el especuló se cerró en mi entrepierna y chillé sin poder evitarlo, cerrando las piernas en un acto reflejo. Más lágrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro.

Edward se levantó con brusquedad y la agilidad que caracterizaba a los sus especie y le oí gruñir fuertemente.

Sus brazos se deslizaron por mis rodillas para bajar mis pies de los estribos y bajarme de la camilla. Me envolvió en sus brazos y besó mi frente.

- Bella, cariño, cámbiate, yo te espero aquí.- podía notar como intentaba que su voz sonara calmada pero sonó fiera y ruda.

Sequé mis lágrimas y me vestí. Al abrir la puerta me encontré a un Edward furioso que fulminaba a un ginecólogo con expresión serena e incluso divertida todavía sentado en el taburete frente a la camilla vacía. Edward me cogió de la cintura y con mi bolso y mi chaqueta en la otra mano y abrió la puerta de la consulta para salir.

- ¿Lo ves? Esa es la razón por la que no es buena idea traer a los novios. La revisión no ha terminado - dijo antes de que saliéramos.

- Ya lo creo que ha terminado, soy el hijo del doctor Cullen, esta revisión ha terminado como tu carrera.- sentenció Edward antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Andamos en silencio por los pasillos del hospital hasta detenernos frente a una puerta. Edward me miró a los ojos.

- Bella, lo siento, jamás debí haberte convencido para venir, fue una mala idea, lo lamento tanto, debí haberte sacado de allí mucho antes de que ese…- Edward parecía angustiado y sobre todo culpable. Como siempre Edward se culpaba de todo.

- Shh, está bien, no pasa nada. Lo importante es que ya ha terminado.- dije intentando liberarle de la culpa. Edward me besó y después me envolvió en sus brazos de nuevo.

- Bella, quédate aquí un momento. Ahora vuelvo. - dijo y abrió la puerta frente a la que estábamos. Me quedé confundida hasta que leí las letras de la puerta.

_·Despacho, Dr. Cullen·_

Me senté en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, aunque me levanté rápidamente cuando un ligero escozor se hizo presente en mi entrepierna. Después de un par de minutos Edward y Carlisle se deslizaron por la puerta. Edward parecía más calmado y eso me tranquilizó bastante, por el momento no parecía que fuera a matar a James, _por el momento._ Edward volvió a rodearme la cintura.

- Será mejor que te lleve a casa.- yo asentí.

- Bella, supongo que no te lo habrá dicho el doctor Lincoln.- Edward se tensó cuando Carlisle pronunció su nombre - después de las primeras revisiones ginecológicas es normal si se sangra un poco. No te preocupes si tienes sangrado durante esta semana.- me explicó Carlisle con su tono amable mientras acariciaba gentilmente mi hombro.

- Lo recordaré, gracias Carlisle - dije ligeramente ruborizada.

- De nada. Espero verte pronto por casa, Bella. Esme te echa de menos.- se despidió sonriéndome amablemente antes de volver a desaparecer en su despacho.

Edward y yo nos metimos en su volvo. Edward seguía tenso y yo seguía un poco ruborizada y el ligero escozor entre mis piernas había vuelto a aparecer, pero no pensaba decirle nada a Edward, él ya se culpaba demasiado. Cogió mi mano y se la llevó a sus labios para besarla. Yo sonreí tiernamente.

- Lo lamento tanto. No debí haber permitido que ese malnacido te tocara.- dijo apesadumbrado.- No creí que pudiera llegar a… no sabes como hubiera deseado arrancarle la cabeza - Edward sacudió la cabeza.

- No te culpes, no es culpa tuya que el doctor Wate haya tenido un accidente y en su lugar haya venido ese imbécil de actitud chulesca, en realidad es culpa mía y de mi magnífica buena suerte.- dije - que en realidad no entiendo porque actuaba con esa superioridad, se pasa la vida viendo vaginas. Tampoco es el mejor trabajo del mundo, que digamos. - No podía creer que lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, pero ese ginecólogo me había enfadado de verdad. Edward estalló en una carcajada. Al menos se había animado un poco.

- En eso no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Si yo hubiera sido él, hubiera estado muy contento de haber podido examinar a una paciente como tú.- dijo, y yo me ruboricé. _¿Estaba diciendo que le hubiera gustado ver mi…? ¡Bella por Dios!_ – Pero no te preocupes ya me he encargado de que ese tal Lincoln no vuelva a ejercer de ginecólogo en su vida. Considerémoslo una pequeña venganza.

- Bien, pero no hemos conseguido la receta para comprar las pastillas anticonceptivas.- Así que después de toda la vergüenza, enfado y dolor. No había servido para nada.

Edward sacó un papel de su bolsillo y me lo dio. Era una receta del hospital, y estaba firmada por el doctor Cullen. _Carlisle _- pensé.

- ¿Por qué no le pedimos que hiciera una receta desde el principio? - pregunté. De esa manera no hubiera hecho falta ir al ginecólogo ni pasar el mal trago.

- Porque tu novio es un idiota.- Lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Me reí de su comentario.

- Que va, solo es un paranoico, sobreprotector, y además vampiro.- dije. Edward también rió.

El coche se detuvo frente a una farmacia, fui a bajar del coche pero Edward me quitó la receta de las manos.

- No importa, ya voy yo. Tú ya te has sonrojado suficiente por hoy.- dijo, y yo se lo agradecí. Edward vaciló antes de salir. Me miró y se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso. Yo le devolví la mirada, confusa.- Bella, bueno, no ha sido demasiado cuidadoso contigo, me preguntaba, si… te… bueno ¿Tú… estás… irritada? - preguntó mirándome a los ojos pude ver que estaba muy preocupado. Yo le sonreí dulcemente, Edward a veces era tan mono.

No se lo había dicho, pero ahora que lo preguntaba decidí contarle la verdad. Total después de verme despatarrada delante de un hombre, sería una tontería que me diera vergüenza decírselo.

- Bueno, un… poco, sí.- musité con un hilo de voz. Edward asintió con un gesto de compresión, se acercó a mí y me besó la frente tiernamente antes de volver a abrazarme.

- Vuelvo en dos minutos - informó y abrió la puerta del Volvo.

A los dos minutos justos Edward salió de la farmacia con una pequeña bolsa en sus manos. Entró en el coche y me dio la bolsa.

- La farmacéutica dice que tienes que tomarte una pastilla en cada comida durante un mes, pero aun así, será mejor que leas las instrucciones.- Yo asentí y cuando fui a coger la caja de pastillas anticonceptivas me encontré con otra cosa en la bolsa.

Era un envase de plástico con alguna especie de gel dentro. Miré a Edward con confusión. Edward desvió la mirada.

- He pensado que eso te calmara un poco la… irritación.- miré la etiqueta.

En efecto, según ponía era para después de mantener relaciones sexuales, ya que calmaba la irritación y escozor de la zona íntima. Qué deprimente tenía el mismo dolor que se tiene después de tener relaciones sexuales por primera vez, pero sin tenerlas.

- Gracias - le dije antes de inclinarme a su asiento y besar su mejilla. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y me cogió de la mano.

El trayecto a casa me lo pasé leyendo la larga lista de efectos secundarios que la píldora tenía. Afortunadamente todos eran sobre problemas en posibles embarazos futuros, y a mí eso no me preocupaba demasiado. Eran las nueve, esperaba que Charlie no entendiera eso como llegar tarde, porque la verdad es que no tenía la más mínima gana de discutir en este momento.

Mi padre estaba durmiendo en el sofá del comedor. Edward me abrazó de nuevo mientras me decía al oído que estaría en mi habitación cuando yo subiera.

- Bella, de verdad, lo lamento tanto. Jamás pensé que podría lastimarte de algún modo. Ha sido culpa mía no debí haberte convencido.

- Edward, déjalo ya, no pasa nada, tampoco ha sido tan horrible, ha sido vergonzoso pero ya casi no me duele.- mentí.

- Te quiero.- dijo con sinceridad.

- Y yo a ti.- Me incliné hacia arriba y Edward besó mis labios durante unos instantes; antes de salir por la puerta de casa.

**Bueno pues este ha sido el capítulo tan esperado. Lamento muchísimo la espera, pero he estado enferma con la gripe y me ha sido imposible acabarlo antes. Gracias por la paciencia, y los mensajes y reviews de apoyo. He de decir que me ha costado mucho hacer este capítulo. Estoy casi segura de que ha sido el que más me ha costado de lo que llevo de fic y será el que más me cueste ****de**** lo que queda. Es casi imposible contentar a todo el mundo, por lo que entiendo que haya decepcionado a alguien. Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, y agradecería algún review, tanto si es para felicitarme lo cual me hará muy feliz, como si es para criticarme, lo cual me hará mejorar. Lo más seguro es que haga un Edward ****POV**** de este capítulo, así podréis leer todo lo que piensa Edward durante la consulta y ****por qué**** el ginecólogo se comporta así. Gracias por leerme. Y ni se os ocurra abandonar la historia todavía queda la segunda parte del fic. La charla, en la que os adelanto que va ha haber un Charlie ****POV**** y va a aparecer Jacob y Billy en uno o dos capítulo. Un besazo y espero vuestros reviews.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	9. Culpabilidad Masiva

**Los personajes pertenecen a ****Stephenie**** Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico el fic y algún que otro personaje que sale de mi imaginación. Gracias como siempre a mi maravillosa beta, Libezzy. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

**Las frases escritas en cursiva y con un punto son los pensamientos que Edward lee en la mente de la gente. Ejemplo: **

_·Así es como aparecerán los pensamientos que Edward lea·_

Culpabilidad Masiva

_Edward __POV_

La puerta que había frente a nosotros se abrió y salió una mujer con unos ocho meses de embarazo.

- Nos toca a nosotros, somos los siguientes - le dije a Bella cogiéndola de la mano para darle seguridad. Sabía que en ese momento la necesitaba más que nunca. Ella asentía ligeramente en respuesta.

_·Espero que el Doctor Wate vuelva pronto. No pienso dar a luz si es el doctor Lincoln quien me atiende·_

Volví mi rostro buscando con la mirada al responsable de aquel pensamiento. Mi vista se clavó en la mujer embarazada que acababa de salir de la consulta. Algo no cuadraba, ¿qué el doctor Wate vuelva pronto? y ¿quién es el doctor Lincoln?

Hallé la respuesta en el momento en el que Bella y yo entramos a la consulta. Ese hombre no era el doctor Wate. Lo había visto a través del pensamiento de Carlisle. Un hombre de avanzada edad, pelo canoso, con gafas y cara amable. Nada que ver con el hombre que estaba frente a nosotros, tendría que tener unos veinticinco años, pelo negro y una irritante sonrisilla en su rostro.

_Bueno, por fin algo nuevo, estaba empezando a cansarme de tanta embarazada. Esto es mucho más interesante, espero que quiera una revisión, estaré encantado de hacérsela._

Sus pensamientos llegaron hasta el fondo de mi cabeza. ¿Quién demonios era ese hombre?

La mano de Bella se tensó en torno a la mía. Seguramente ella también estaba confusa respecto al aspecto del médico.

- ¿Es usted el doctor Wate? - pregunté, aunque sabía la respuesta con seguridad.

- No - dijo cansadamente, parecía molesto.

_·Joder, pues no ven que no soy el maldito Doctor Wate. Todo el día respondiendo a la misma pregunta._

De nuevo sus pensamientos llegaron hasta lo más hondo de mi cabeza. Esos no eran los pensamientos que solía oír en médicos y eso me inquietaba.

- El doctor Wate ha sufrido un accidente esta mañana, nada grave, pero estará de baja durante unas semanas, yo soy su sustituto, el doctor Lincoln.- aclaró con el mismo tono cansado que antes.

A eso se refería la mujer de antes, y al parecer el tal Lincoln no era muy bueno comparado con el doctor Wate. Por supuesto el mismo día en el que veníamos tenía que ser el día en el que el doctor Wate faltaba. Sin duda la mala suerte de mi Bella era cada día más exagerada.

Hurgué en la mente del médico buscando algo que me informara de su pasado, quería saber si estaba licenciado en medicina, lo cual me resultaba poco creíble.

Hallé las respuestas enseguida. Al parecer tenía veinticinco años, vivía en Port Angeles. Se había licenciado como sexólogo, pero puesto que su padre es ginecólogo _con ayuda_ familiar y económica se había sacado la licenciatura en ginecología. Es decir era sexólogo pero su padre había hablado con unos cuantos maestros para que su hijo obtuviera la licenciatura de ginecología. Lo cual lo convertía en un sexólogo, con algo de conocimiento sobre ginecología.

- Muy bien así que tu nombre es Isabella - comentó mirando unos papeles de su desordenado escritorio.

- Solo Bella - le corrigió mi amada en voz baja. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba muerta de vergüenza.

_·Mmm... Bella. Un nombre muy dulce, le pega, ella también parece una chica muy dulce·_

Sus pensamientos estaban descolocándome cada vez más. La manera en que pensaba en Bella me hacía enfadar. Tal vez esa era la señal de que debía sacar a Bella de ahí lejos de aquel sexólogo que ni siquiera era ginecólogo. No iba permitir que fuera él quien la atendiera. Bella merecía y requería un médico con mucha más experiencia que él. Mi bella se merecía lo mejor y estaba claro que él no lo era.

- Muy bien Bella, en ese caso a mí puedes llamarme James - Aquel nombre me sacó de mis pensamientos. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Había buscado información sobre él en su cabeza, pero no me había concentrado en buscar su nombre.

James, así se llamaba igual que el vampiro que estuvo tan cerca de arrebatarle la vida a la persona a la que más amaba de este mundo. Mi mandíbula se tensó apretando mis dientes al recordar aquel horrible recuerdo.

- ¿James? - gimió Bella débilmente. Su rostro palideció un poco, ella también debía de haber recordado el suceso en que casi pierde la vida. El tal James asintió confundido.

- Mi nombre es James Lincoln - nos explicó. El corazón de Bella se aceleró más si es que eso era posible. Aferré su mano con más fuerza intentando tranquilizarla, decirle que yo estaba con ella y que la quería.

- ¿Y tú eres...? - preguntó James con aire de superioridad.

- Mi nombre es Edward.

- El… hermano.

·Sí, tiene que ser el hermano, o el primo o el vecino, que tan solo ha venido a acompañarla pero que en el momento de revisarla se irá. Dios, tiene que irse·

¿Hermano? Bella y yo éramos una sola persona interiormente, pero físicamente éramos muy distintos. Ella era humana, yo… no. Eso nos hacía bastante diferentes físicamente.

- El novio - rectifiqué intentando esconder mi enfado. Hubiera sido mucho mejor poder decir el prometido, pero a Bella no le habría hecho mucha gracia. _- Y si crees que voy a dejar sola y en tus manos a la razón de mi existencia, __estás__ muy equivocado.- pensé._

James puso mala cara.

_·Maldita sea, tenía que ser el novio. Espero que no sea de esos que se quedan con ellas durante toda la visita·_

Estaba empezando a molestarme de verdad, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que fuera su novio? Y ¿Por qué quería quedarse a solas con ella?

La respuesta me golpeó como un puñal en el estómago. No, no puede ser uno de esos hombres que… no, no lo permitiría. Sacaría a Bella de ahí inmediatamente.

- ¿Has venido ya alguna vez? - preguntó James mientras escribía en el ordenador.

- No, nunca.- respondió mi Bella mirando al suelo.

- Vaya hombre, otra nueva - dijo el sexólogo de forma despectiva, y eso me enfadó- Tendré que hacer todo el historial - gruñó.

_·Así que es la primera vez que viene. Pobre, estará nerviosa. Tranquila cariño yo te tranquilizaré·_

En respuesta a sus pensamientos un gruñido salió de lo más profundo de mi pecho. Sacaría a Bella de ahí como fuera.

- Cariño, vendremos otro día cuando se recupere el doctor Wate. Vámonos.- le susurré lo suficientemente bajo para que James que estaba pendiente de la pantalla del ordenador no me escuchara.

- No Edward, ahora que hemos venido nos quedamos. No pienso volver otro día.- dijo también entre susurros.

_¿Qué?_ O por Dios, es que acaso a ella no le molestaban sus comentarios, tal vez no. Claro que si pudiera oír sus pensamientos cambiaría de idea de inmediato.

- Vale, tu nombre completo es Isabella Marie Swan, ¿correcto?- preguntó James mirando fijamente a Bella. Él fingía que yo no estaba allí, pero lo cierto es que estaba, en la consulta y en su cabeza, luchando contra las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza en ese mismo instante.

- Correcto - le contestó Bella, y lo cierto es que su tono de voz, fue mordaz y duro. Tal vez sí que le molestaban sus comentarios. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué se negaba a salir de allí?

- ¡Madre mía! Menudo historial médico - dijo al leer su historial.- Debes de tener un buen ángel de la guardia - comentó.

- El mejor de todos - respondió Bella mirándome significativamente.

¿Qué habría hecho yo para merecerla? Yo era un vampiro, un monstruo, y para ella yo era su ángel de la guardia. Le sonreí dulcemente.

- De todos modos hay que ser torpe para caerse tantas veces.- comentó con tono burlón.

Bella se removió incómoda en su asiento y yo por mi parte no puede reprimir un gran gruñido. Era cierto que Bella era un poco torpe, pero eso no le daba derecho a burlarse de ella, es más nadie debía burlarse de mi Bella. Su torpeza era parte de su encanto natural, cada vez que tropezaba y yo la sostenía en mis brazos, me sentía bien, sentía que ese era mi lugar en el mundo, junto a ella, protegiéndola y cuidándola; amándola.

- A ver Bella, ahora te voy a hacer una serie de preguntas. No hace falta que te diga que tienes que decir la verdad ¿no?, no serías la primera en mentir por tener al novio delante.- lo dijo en modo despectivo antes de mirarme fijamente, le devolví la mirada con todo el odio que sentía en ese momento hacia él. Su mirada se desvió de la mía cuando mis ojos negros de furia se clavaron en los suyos.

- Según he visto en tu historial no tienes alergias, ni enfermedades genéticas, ni nada por el estilo. ¿Cierto? - Sus modales como médico dejaban mucho que desear, no se dirigía a Bella como se dirigía un doctor a una paciente y sabía que eso también incomodaba a Bella.

- Cierto - respondió. La mano que tenía entrelazada con la mía no hacía más que sudar. A mí no me importaba en absoluto, sabía que en este momento me necesitaba a su lado y lo estaría.

- ¿A qué edad tuviste tu primera menstruación? - El corazón de Bella que se había tranquilizado un poco comenzó a latir a un ritmo desenfrenado de nuevo.

- A los trece años.- Respondió tímidamente mirando al suelo y ruborizándose.

Era tan tierna y dulce cuando se ruborizaba cuando la besaba o le decía lo mucho que la amaba. La diferencia es que ahora estaba ruborizada por las preguntas de James, unas preguntas que por otro lado sabía que le hubieran hecho tanto James como el doctor Wate, y eso me hizo sentir realmente culpable.

- Tipo de flujo: abundante, escaso, eres regular, irregular…

- Irregular y… abundante - susurró mi Bella. Su rostro se había ruborizado aún más, la pobre estaba pasando un mal rato y era por mi maldita culpa.

Le pasé un brazo por la cintura intentando darle seguridad, debía saber que yo estaba con ella, apoyándola, que siempre estaría con ella.

- Sueles utilizar ¿compresas o tampones? - El rostro de Bella pasó de una increíble vergüenza a incredulidad. Su mueca me recordó a cuando yo le di la revista de la embarazada y el recién nacido.

_· ¿Qué se cree que me estoy inventado las preguntas? Como si a mí me importa mucho eso·_

James suspiró y giró la pantalla del ordenador.

- Oye a mí me da igual lo que utilices, pero necesito ponerlo aquí ¿entiendes? - le explicó en tono cansado. Tal y como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño de poca edad. Podía notar su tono de burla, y nadie, nadie se burlaba de mi Bella.

Me removí incómodo en mi asiento haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no abalanzarme contra él y utilizar toda mi fuerza en acabar con su vida. Hice más fuerte el agarre en torno a la cintura de Bella, en un gesto protector. Porque la protegería se negara o no.

- Tampones - gruñó en respuesta. Me sorprendí por ello. Bella jamás empleaba ese tono de voz con nadie y menos con alguien que apenas conocía. Claro que no podía reprocharle nada, no me explicaba por qué seguía empeñada en quedarse allí en vez de esperar a que volviera el doctor Wate.

- ¿Alguna razón en especial?

- Es más…- Bella miró a un punto lejano, pensando en que podía decir. Conocía la razón por la que Bella los utilizaba, por mí y mi familia, sabía que así el olor era menor y que eso me hacía más sencillo estar con ella en esos días. Ella siempre se sacrificaba por mí. Por eso estaba aquí por mí, y yo como un auténtico egoísta estoy dejando que pase por todo esto.

- Higiénico - susurré en voz baja para que solo ella lo oyera. Había leído suficientes mentes femeninas para saber que muchas mujeres preferían utilizar tampones en vez de compresas porque lo consideraban más higiénico.

- Es más higiénico.- repitió Bella, antes de susurrarme un: - Gracias -

- ¿Has mantenido alguna vez relaciones sexuales? - el rostro de Bella que antes era de un tono rosado ahora se había convertido en un escarlata oscuro.

- No.- Dijo.

Yo soy el culpable de eso, a pesar de que desearía poder darle lo que ella quiere, lo que ambos deseamos.- pensé para mí mismo.

_·¿Qué es virgen? Venga ya, tiene dieciocho años, con novio y es virgen, eso no hay dios que se lo crea·_

Esta sociedad, ¿tan raro es hoy en día que alguien quiera esperar al matrimonio para dejar de ser virgen? - pensé con cierta amargura. Tal vez, sí lo era.

- ¿Qué hemos dicho de la sinceridad, Bella? - preguntó cansinamente.

- No estoy mintiendo - Dijo Bella molesta. – Aunque lo parezca - esto último lo susurró solo para que un vampiro pudiera escucharlo, para después mandarme una mirada asesina.

No me hacía falta leer su mente para saber lo que estaba pensando, seguramente algo como: Aunque parezca mentira, porque nadie en su sano juicio se negaría a hacer el amor con alguien a quien ama. Nadie excepto tú, Edward Cullen.

- Este es uno de los problemas de que te acompañe tu novio al ginecólogo.- comentó James mirándome.

Esto era increíble, pensaba que Bella me había engañado diciéndome que era virgen y cuando realmente no lo era. Por Dios. ¿Tan difícil es de creer que seamos vírgenes?

- ¿Hay algún problema? - pregunté. Esta vez no me preocupé de que mi voz sonara dura y mordaz. Mi paciencia se estaba agotando y por su bien más le valía que eso no pasara.

_·No puedo creerlo, seguro que tiene disfunción eréctil o eyaculación precoz, y por eso la chica es virgen. No me extrañaría que él también lo fuera. Tiene su gracia, muy guapo y todo lo que tú quieras pero después no se le levanta·_

Increíblemente su comentario me molestó más de lo que debía. ¿Qué sabía él de mi vida sexual? sí, era virgen, pero no por un problema de disfunción eréctil. Me hubiera gustado poder decirle que yo era de mármol y recordárselo cuando fuera a comprar su primera viagra.

El teléfono sonó.

- Disculpadme - pidió James.

- Bella, vámonos. No voy a dejar que este incompetente te ponga las manos encima. Volveremos cuando el doctor Wate se recupere.- Dije totalmente decidido.

- No. Ahora que ya me ha hecho todas esas preguntas, no pienso volver otro día.- Le puse mala cara. Por qué seguía empeñada en quedarse allí.

- Vale, pero como vuelva a contestarte mal o a faltarte al respeto te saco de aquí aunque sea a rastras.- le dije derrotado. De nuevo había ganado ella. Tendría que soportar los pensamientos y las faltas de respeto del Doctor Lincoln a Bella. Ella asintió y yo no pude hacer más que besar su frente.

James colgó el teléfono.

_·Todas las mujeres son unas zorras. __Cuanto__ más buenas e inocentes parecen más putas son. Cálmate James. __Estás__ trabajando, además esa chica, Bella, no tiene la culpa, aunque a decir verdad también tiene el mismo aspecto de niña buena que tenía Martha, seguro que es una guarra como ella·_

Había escuchado toda la conversación telefónica de James con su ahora ex novia.

_- Consulta del Doctor Lincoln._

_- James, soy Martha. Tenemos que hablar - dijo la chica aunque su voz sonaba un poco apenada como si sintiera __lástima__ por él._

_- ¿Martha? Hola cariño, he estado toda la mañana pensando en lo de anoche y… he __decidido__ que no pasa nada. Te perdono. No me importa que te acostaras con él. Olvidémoslo todo, ¿vale? - dijo James con un tono de voz dulce. Lo cual me sorprendió bastante._

_- James, yo… __verás__ es que yo no puedo olvidarlo.- respondió Martha._

_- ¿Qué? No lo entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó James confundido, aunque en el fondo sabía la respuesta que por otro lado tanto temía._

_- Creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos. Lo siento James, pero... me he enamorado de él. Nos vamos a vivir juntos. Creí que solo fue sexo, pero la verdad es que sentimos algo más._

_- ¿Qué? ¿__Estás__ rompiendo conmigo? ¿Por él? Me engañas con otro y encima me dejas, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan guarra? - dijo James, lleno de furia._

_- Yo no quería que esto fuera así. Lo lamento. Te mandaré tus cosas por correo. Adiós James.- se despidió la chica con voz firme y colgó._

_·Todas las mujeres son unas zorras. __Cuanto__ más buenas e inocentes parecen más putas son. Cálmate James. __Estás__ trabajando, además esa chica, Bella, no tiene la culpa, aunque a decir verdad también tiene el mismo aspecto de niña buena que tenía Martha, seguro que es una guarra como ella·_

La verdad es que sentía cierta pena con él. Al parecer Martha significaba mucho para él. Por un momento me puse en su piel, y tan solo de imaginar que Bella hubiera podido ser la chica de la llamada, se me encogía mi muerto corazón.

La diferencia es que Bella, no era así. Y que James comparara a mi Bella con esa tal Martha no me gustaba nada. Y menos me gustaba todavía que ahora la furia de James estuviera al borde, y que si sus pensamientos decían la verdad, pagaría toda su furia con Bella. Algo que yo no permitiría.

- Bueno, pues entonces pongo que eres virgen, de todos modos en unos momentos voy a descubrir si mientes o no - Su comentario provocó en mí un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado antes de conocer a Bella. Los celos, sí, la idea de James viendo y tocando a Bella en esa parte tan íntima me ponía más celoso de lo que nunca pude haberme imaginado. ¿Por qué demonios se me ocurrió decirle que viniera? - Por fin, hemos acabado con las preguntas. Ahora, ¿Vienes por una revisión o por algo en especial? - Sentí como Bella se estremecía y respiraba hondo.

- Venía porque… soy bastante irregular en mi periodo, y es un verdadero fastidio.- dijo y después enmudeció totalmente colorada.

- Vale… mira eso se puede tratar mediante pastillas, pero hay muchos tipos y tengo que ver cuál es la que a ti te irá mejor. Pasa a esa habitación, te desnudas de cintura para abajo y te pones una de las batas que hay a la derecha y después te tumbas ahí con las piernas bien separaditas. ¿Vale? - le explicó señalando la camilla que había en medio de la consulta.

Dicho esto James se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a un cuartito que había a la derecha de la habitación. Bella se había quedado petrificada en su asiento, acaricié su rostro.

- ¿Mi amor estás bien? - pregunté besando su frente.

- Sí.- dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Cariño, entiendo que no quieras hacerlo, ese hombre es un… no importa ¿vale? Volvamos a casa.- dije cogiendo su bolso y su chaqueta que colgaban en el respaldo de su silla.

- Que no - dijo como si fuera una niña enfurruñada - Ahora nos quedamos.- dijo firme.

Oh por favor, no, no, no soportaré que te vea y menos que te toque. Además está enfadado por lo de su novia. Por favor vámonos Bella, vámonos.

- ¿Estás segura? No me entusiasma la idea de que ese hombre te vaya a ver desnuda, y mucho menos que vaya a tocarte, la verdad.- le confesé siendo totalmente sincero, ella se ruborizó.

- Señor Cullen, controle sus celos, por favor - me reprendió bromeando. Le sonreí ligeramente, antes de besar sus labios en un tierno beso.

- No tengo todo el día.- la voz irritante del doctor Lincoln nos interrumpió.

Bella se encaminó hacia el pequeño cuarto que había a un lado de la consulta.

Como si fuera tan fácil, Bella, como si fuera tan fácil - me dije a mí mismo.

Sabía que me lo tenía merecido, por egoísta. Si estábamos aquí era por mí, a pesar de que Bella quisiera que creyera que no era así, yo sabía que lo hacía por mí. Porque odiaba dejarla a pleno día y huir como un cobarde a alimentarme de algún desgraciado animal y así calmar el ardor de mi garganta. Odiaba saber que posiblemente estaría retorciéndose de dolor en su habitación o en algún otro lugar y que yo ni siquiera podía acercarme a ella porque su menstruación me había pillado desprevenido, como cada mes.

Y por eso ahora estaba allí, sentado en una silla junto al cabezal de aquella extraña camilla, mirando fijamente al sexólogo, que ni siquiera era ginecólogo, que vería y tocaría aquello que yo consideraba tan sagrado y a lo que tantas veces me había negado, a pesar de desearlo como un sediento desea un vaso de agua.

Bella salió de aquel pequeño cuarto con una bata que cubría hasta las rodillas y que le estaba muy ancha de hombros. Era increíble, incluso con aquella bata ancha y poco favorecedora, Bella me parecía la mujer más hermosa del planeta Tierra. Caminó lentamente hasta la camilla y se tumbó con la torpeza que la caracterizaba y que yo por otro lado tanto amaba. James salió del pequeño cuarto donde había estado metido cogiendo todos los instrumentos necesarios.

- Genial, ya estás. Pon los pies en los estribos. - Indicó con voz monótona.

Creo que jamás había visto a Bella tan nerviosa, intentó poner los pies en los estribos que había en cada uno de los lados al final de la camilla pero le fue imposible. Me incliné ligeramente para rodear sus tobillos con mis manos y guiarlos hasta las barras laterales de metal. Mantuve mi mirada en la suya, por nada del mundo quería incomodarla más de lo que ya lo estaba. Volví a mi silla junto a ella. Sus piernas estaban ligeramente flexionadas y totalmente abiertas, afortunadamente la bata cubría sus rodillas haciendo que desde mi posición y la de Bella, nos fuera imposible ver debajo de la bata, aquello hubiera sido demasiado para mí.

James se acercó y se sentó en un taburete justo frente a Bella, entre sus piernas. Sentí como un fuerte ataque de celos se apoderaba de mí. Aunque sabía que hasta que no echara un poco hacia atrás la bata no podría ver nada. Ajustó el taburete y preparó unos cuantos instrumentos y los colocó en una pequeña mesa auxiliar a su izquierda.

La respiración de Bella se hizo un poco irregular y su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo casi frenético. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Yo preocupado por mi celos, mientras que la razón de mi existencia esta a un paso de sufrir un colapso debido a los nervios.

Agarré una de sus manos y la besé tiernamente, antes de acariciar su cálida mejilla con mi otra mano. Me miró y yo le devolví la mirada. Su respiración se volvió normal y sus alocados latidos se tranquilizaron un poco. Adoraba la manera en la que la calmaba, me hacía sentir en paz.

Sin previo aviso el doctor levantó su bata, no demasiado pero lo suficiente para que James pudiera ver la parte más íntima de su anatomía. En ese mismo instante me obligué a mí mismo a salir de su mente. Bella había confiado en mí, y yo no la defraudaría, le daría la intimidad que se merecía, no, no miraría.

Su corazón se aceleró y su rostro alcanzó un tono escarlata muy oscuro, jamás la había visto tan ruborizada. Apretó más fuerte mi mano a la suya y acaricié con más intensidad su hermoso rostro.

Bella dio un pequeño saltito en la camilla, supuse que por el contacto de los guantes de látex en su piel. James enarcó una ceja y la miró como si de una loca se tratara.

- Está un poco nerviosa - dije, excusándola, sabiendo que ahora Bella estaría todavía más avergonzada que antes, y en efecto así era porque se ruborizó aún más y se tapó su rostro con la mano que no tenía entrelazada con la mía.

Besé su mano para después besar su frente.

- Bella, intenta relajarte, así será más fácil - Susurré en su oído, recordando el consejo que Carlisle le había dado a Bella hacía unos días. Si se relajaba esto se le haría más corto, aunque para mí el tiempo se me estaba haciendo eterno. No veía el momento en que Bella bajase de esa camilla.

Las manos de James volvieron a moverse entre las piernas de Bella. Llevé mi mano a su rostro para acariciarlo. Bella suspiró intentando relajarse.

Bella seguía nerviosa pero se había tranquilizado un poco, lo cual significaba que por lo menos James no le estaba haciendo daño. Si ya era duro y difícil mantener mi cabeza lejos de sus pensamientos ahora, no me podía imaginar lo duro que sería hacer eso si Bella estuviera sufriendo.

De repente, Bella apretó más fuerte mi mano mientras que sus piernas se cerraban ligeramente en un acto reflejo, James sujetó su pierna para evitar que bajara sus pies de los estribos. Pasé un brazo por los hombros de Bella y besé su frente y su mejilla en un intento de tranquilizarla. Sabía que cuanto más nerviosa estuviera más incómodo y doloroso sería todo esto.

- Tranquila, está bien, estoy aquí, mi amor, estoy aquí - susurré en su oído, Bella que estaba totalmente tensa se tranquilizó un poco, relajándose.

Yo me sentía peor de lo que me había sentido en toda mi vida. Y lo peor de todo era que no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando. ¿Y si estaba haciendo algo que no debía hacer? maldita sea ni siquiera era un ginecólogo de verdad. Me bastaría con mirar un segundo en su mente para verificar que no estuviera haciendo nada incorrecto, que no estuviera haciendo nada que pudiera dañar a Bella y… _No, Edward, no lo hagas, Bella confía en __ti__, no mires - _me dije a mí mismo. Esta situación era desesperante, claro que me lo tenía bien merecido.

Después de unos segundos de examinarla James retiró sus manos de las piernas de Bella, con demasiada brusquedad, ya que Bella se encogió entre mis brazos, y las ganas de acabar con la vida de ese miserable sexólogo volvieron a tensar mis músculos, listos para atacar, me concentré en mirar a mi humana favorita, la única capaz de tranquilizarme en ese momento.

Seguramente ella pensaría que ya había terminado ya que parecía más tranquila. Pero yo teniendo dos licenciaturas en medicina, y habiendo leído lo suficiente en todos los campos de esta, incluida ginecología, sabía que la revisión todavía no había terminado, para mi desgracia y la de Bella. Su mano volvió a aferrase con fuerza a la mía cuando James apareció con un espéculo **(foto en mi perfil)** en sus manos. Pude ver el terror en sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

El doctor Lincoln la miró divertido por un momento e intentó disimular una sonrisilla, sin éxito.

_·Mira hasta tiene su gracia todo esto. No sé __por qué__ pone esa cara, seguro que se ha metido cosas peores. Toda las tías son unas zorras, y esta al igual que Martha con su cara de inocente debe de ser tan puta como ella·_

Gruñí ante sus pensamientos que llegaron a mí sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlos, sus comentarios mentales gritaban, y lo peor de todo es que cada vez estaba más furioso debido a su desengaño amoroso. Del cual mi Bella no tenía la culpa en absoluto pero era ella quien estaba pagando todos los platos rotos.

- Esto es un espéculo, sirve para poder ver la vagina y el cuello de útero, y comprobar que no hay nada raro.- dijo con cierto tono de humor en su voz.

El corazón de Bella latió todavía más rápido y cerró sus ojos intentando tranquilizarse. Cogí sus pequeñas manos entre las mías para hacérselo más fácil.

- Tranquila, ya verás como todo acaba enseguida.- susurré de forma constante en su oído. Aunque sabía perfectamente que le dolería debido a lo tensa y nerviosa que estaba, y eso me hacía temblar de ira, y la mayor parte de esa ira era contra mí mismo, por haberla convencido de esto, no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido.

Las manos de James se movieron entre sus piernas y un quejido se escapó de sus labios mientras en su rostro se formaba una mueca de dolor. Besé su frente y sus labios mientras susurraba palabras tranquilizantes en su oído. Podía ver la sonrisilla en el rostro de James, disfrutando de su dolor. Mis ojos se volvieron todavía más negros, y mi cuerpo entero tembló de furia. Entendía su odio hacia las mujeres en este momento, pero estaba trabajando y como todo buen profesional se debe separar lo personal de lo profesional, algo que al parecer era demasiado difícil de comprender para algunos humanos como él.

Mi móvil sonó. Era un mensaje de Carlisle:

_Edward, el doctor Wate está de baja, ha venido un sustituto pero según he escuchado no es muy bueno en su trabajo. Retrasa la cita y que Bella venga otro día._

_Carlisle_

Puse los ojos en blanco, - gracias padre, me hubiera venido mejor saberlo un poco antes - mascullé para mí mismo, y guardé el móvil en mi bolsillo de nuevo, para poder seguir acariciando el hermoso rostro de Bella.

- ¿Quién era?- preguntó.

- Carlisle, pero no tiene importancia.- o al menos ya no la tiene.

- No, dímelo, distráeme - Pidió aunque más bien fue una súplica, debía de estar pasándolo mal de verdad, y todo era por mi culpa, como siempre. Besé su frente por billonésima vez antes de decírselo.

- Era Carlisle, me avisaba de que el doctor Wate ha sufrido un accidente y que el sustituto no es demasiado… bueno.- dije con cierta pesadumbre - ha llegado un poco tarde.

- ¿Por qué Alice no nos avisó? - preguntó.

Alice, la última vez que había hablado con ella, esta mañana, apenas había tenido tiempo para decirme:

_- Suerte con Bella en el gine… - mientras que de fondo pude escuchar claramente a Jasper diciendo:_

_- Vamos pequeña ninfa, ven a la cama o yo mismo iré a por ti. - no hace falta aclarar que no quise escuchar esa parte._

_- …tengo que dejarte hermanito, tengo a un Jasper muy salvaje esperando por mí en la cama._

- Te aseguro que en estos momentos Alice no puede ver otra cosa que no sea a Jasper en la cama de su Hotel de Filadelfia - dije haciendo una mueca recordando aquella desagradable conversación telefónica. Bella rió.

Sentí a Bella tensarse de nuevo y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Gruñí con rabia y limpié con mis manos sus lágrimas.

- ¿Te duele? - pregunté cautelosamente. _– __Qué__ pregunta tan estúpida, no, no le duele, seguro que llora de placer - _me dije a mí mismo.

Mi Bella negó con la cabeza pero por supuesto no la creí. Me mentía para liberarme de la culpa, una culpa que por otro lado merecía.

- Solo un poco - rectificó al comprobar que no la había creído.

En ese momento otro quejido de dolor escapó de los labios de Bella y mi enfado creció hasta lo impensable.

- ¿Te importaría ser más cuidadoso? - pedí, aunque más bien lo exigí. James levantó la vista de entre sus piernas. Parecía molesto por mi comentario, lo cual a mí me importaba poco.

- No me digas como tengo que hacer mi trabajo.- dijo de forma ruda.

- No te lo diría si lo hicieras bien.- mi tono de voz se iba alzando cada vez más sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Claro, seguro que tú lo harías mejor. - dijo James muy pagado de sí mismo.

Bueno teniendo en cuenta que he estudiado mucha más medicina que tú, que soy más inteligente, cuidadoso y ágil que tú y que encima amo con todo mi ser a tu paciente, sí por supuesto que lo haría mucho mejor que tú.

- Que no te quepa ninguna duda. Te ha dicho que es la primera vez que viene, y que además es virgen, pero tú eres un bruto y te comportas como tal. La estás lastimando.- siseé intentando mantener la compostura.

- Es normal que le esté haciendo daño, mírala, esta tensa, lo raro sería no hacérselo.- se excusó. James se había amedrentado con mi voz y mi mirada para nada humana en este momento. Respiré aire pesadamente, y volví a acomodarme en la silla, cogiendo las manos de Bella sin apartar la mirada de él. Un movimiento brusco más y sería hombre muerto.

James volvió a fijar su mirada en la entrepierna de Bella.

De repente Bella profirió un desgarrador chillido. Apenas pude reaccionar cuando mi mente y mi cuerpo lo hicieron por mí. Mi mente se coló en la de James, mostrándome aquello que había estado evitando todo ese tiempo, esa imagen se grabó en mi cerebro y sabía que no habría forma de sacarla de allí. Pero no fue eso lo que me hizo temblar de furia y levantarme con una velocidad poco humana. Había visto con claridad como James había sacado bruscamente el espéculo del interior de Bella cerrandolo con rápidez, aun sabiendo que eso le causaría un fuerte dolor, es más por eso lo hizo. Gruñí más fuerte de lo que debía, y deslicé mis brazos por las rodillas de Bella para bajarla de la camilla. La envolví con mis brazos y besé su frente, tranquilizándola a ella, y tranquilizándome a mí.

- Bella, cariño, cámbiate, yo te espero aquí.- a pesar de mis intentos por que mi voz sonara dulce, sonó fiera y ruda.

James seguía sentado en el taburete frente a la ahora vacía camilla, apenas se había inmutado. Mil y una formas de matarlo llegaron a mi mente y todas me parecían fantásticas, pero como tantas otras veces, el rostro de Carlisle en mi mente me tranquilizó lo suficiente para no matarlo, o al menos no hoy. No quería decepcionar a mi padre, a mi creador.

Cogí a Bella de la cintura en cuanto salió del cuarto y abrí la puerta de la consulta para salir.

- ¿Lo ves? Esa es la razón por la que no es buena idea traer a los novios. La revisión no ha terminado - dijo antes de que saliéramos.

- Ya lo creo que ha terminado, soy el hijo del doctor Cullen, esta revisión ha terminado como tu carrera.- sentencié antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo. De la última parte me encargaría personalmente.

Andamos en silencio por los pasillos del hospital hasta detenernos frente al despacho de Carlisle. La miré a los ojos, que estaban rojos a causa de las lágrimas.

- Bella, lo siento, jamás debí haberte convencido para venir, fue una mala idea, lo lamento tanto, debí haberte sacado de allí mucho antes de que ese….

- Shh, está bien, no pasa nada. Lo importante es que ya ha terminado.- me interrumpió acariciando mi pecho tiernamente. Definitivamente yo no la merecía.

- Bella, quédate aquí un momento. Ahora vuelvo - dije antes de abrir la puerta.

Carlisle que nos había olido a mí y a Bella desde el pasillo no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando aparecí en su consulta.

- Hola, Edward. ¿Habéis venido a cancelar la cita con el ginecólogo? - preguntó.

- No exactamente. Cuando recibí tu mensaje ya estábamos en la consulta.

- Lo lamento, te lo comuniqué cuando me enteré. Y… bueno ¿es cierto que es poco profesional? - _¿Poco profesional?_ La ira volvió a tensar mis músculos.

- Ha tenido un desengaño amoroso y lo ha pagado con Bella. Le ha hecho daño y te aseguro que he tenido que poner todo mi autocontrol en no acabar con su miserable vida.- mascullé. Mi padre se levantó y puso su mano en mi hombro en un gesto tranquilizador.

_·Pobre Bella·_

- Y encima no hemos conseguido que nos hiciera la receta para las pastillas anticonceptivas. ¿Tú podrías hacerla? - pregunté, aunque conocía la respuesta.

- Por supuesto - dijo mientras sacaba de su escritorio una hoja para escribir la receta.- Aquí tienes.- dijo dándome la receta firmada.

- Gracias. Una cosa más, como jefe de cirugía ¿estás autorizado a abrir un expediente a un trabajador? - mi padre me miró durante unos segundos.

- Si hay suficientes motivos puedo hacer un escrito a la jefatura del hospital, lo cual significaría su despido y su incapacidad para ejercer de ginecólogo por el resto de su vida.- Asentí con la cabeza.

_·¿Estás seguro Edward? Tal vez solo haya tenido un mal día· _

Carlisle vio mi mirada casi fiera. No me importaba si había tenido un mal día o no, solo me importaba que había herido a Bella, y para colmo había disfrutado lastimándola. Carlisle cogió otra hoja de su escritorio y me la dio para que redactara las razones por las cuales se le debía otorgar la incapacidad para ejercer su profesión.

_·Pobre Bella, con lo nerviosa que estaba el otro día. Lo ha debido de pasar fatal. Si les hubiera avisado antes…·_

Carlisle se culpaba por todo mientras leía todas las barbaridades que James había hecho esta tarde con Bella. Yo sabía muy bien quien tenía la culpa de todo esto, yo. Yo y solo yo.

Carlisle salió conmigo a la sala de espera en la que Bella me esperaba, sus ojos seguían rojos algo que él notó enseguida.

_·Pobrecilla, lloró, tuvo que hacerle daño de verdad. No me explico cómo puede haber gente capaz de hacer algo así·_

Rodeé la cintura de Bella.

- Será mejor que te lleve a casa. - Bella asintió.

- Bella, supongo que no te lo habrá dicho el doctor Lincoln.- me tensé ante la mención de su nombre. - después de las primeras revisiones ginecológicas es normal si se sangra un poco. No te preocupes si tienes sangrado durante esta semana.- le explicó Carlisle, mientras acariciaba gentilmente su hombro. _Genial, sin duda eso me hará muy feliz - _pensé con sarcasmo.

- Lo recordaré, gracias Carlisle - dijo ligeramente ruborizada.

- De nada. Espero verte pronto por casa, Bella. Esme te echa de menos.- se despidió sonriéndonos antes de volver a desaparecer en su despacho.

Nos metimos en el volvo. Cogí su mano y la llevé a mis labios para besarla. Bella sonrió tiernamente.

- Lo lamento tanto. No debí haber permitido que ese malnacido te tocara.- dije apesadumbrado.- No creí que pudiera llegar a… no sabes como hubiera deseado arrancarle la cabeza - Sacudí la cabeza, quitándome esa idea de la cabeza, era demasiado tentadora.

- No te culpes, no es culpa tuya que el doctor Wate haya tenido un accidente y en su lugar haya venido ese imbécil de actitud chulesca, en realidad es culpa mía y de mi magnífica buena suerte.- dijo - que en realidad no entiendo por qué actuaba con esa superioridad, se pasa la vida viendo vaginas. Tampoco es el mejor trabajo del mundo, que digamos.- Estallé en una carcajada. Jamás pude pensar que Bella dijera algo como eso. Pero mi carcajada se paró en seco, cuando recordé aquella imagen desde la mente de James. Y en mi opinión si mi trabajo hubiera sido el de James esta tarde, sí que hubiera sido el mejor trabajo del mundo.

- En eso no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Si yo hubiera sido él, hubiera estado muy contento de haber podido examinar a una paciente como tú.- dije siendo franco. Bella se ruborizó. - Pero no te preocupes ya me he encargado de que ese tal Lincoln no vuelva a ejercer de ginecólogo en su vida. Considerémoslo una pequeña venganza.

- Bien, pero no hemos conseguido la receta para comprar las pastillas anticonceptivas.- Saqué la receta que Carlisle había hecho y se la di.

- ¿Por qué no le pedimos que hiciera una receta desde el principio? - preguntó mi inteligente humana.

La respuesta estaba clara:

- Porque tu novio es un idiota.- dije de forma obvia. Bella rió ante mi comentario.

- Que va, solo es un paranoico, sobreprotector, y además vampiro.- dijo, y entonces fui yo quién rió. Bella me conocía mejor que yo mismo.

Detuve el coche frente a una farmacia, Bella hizo ademán de bajar pero le quité la receta de las manos.

- No importa, ya voy yo. Tú ya te has sonrojado suficiente por hoy.- dije.

Vacilé antes de salir. No sabía cómo preguntarle aquello a lo que le estaba dando vueltas durante todo el camino. La miré y me mordí el labio inferior, indeciso. Ella me devolvió la mirada, confusa.- Bella, bueno, no ha sido demasiado cuidadoso contigo, me preguntaba, si… te… bueno ¿Tú… estás… irritada? - pregunté mirándole a los ojos. Estaba realmente preocupado por eso. Estaba casi seguro de que con la brusquedad de James, ahora Bella se sentía irritada.

Bella me sonrió dulcemente.

- Bueno, un… poco, sí. - musitó con un hilo de voz. Asentí. Me acerqué a ella y besé su frente intentando ser tierno antes de volver a abrazarla.

- Vuelvo en dos minutos - la informé y abrí la puerta del Volvo.

Entré en la farmacia, la cual estaba vacía. La farmacéutica, una chica de unos veintidós años aproximadamente estaba de espaldas ordenando los medicamentos de una estantería mientras tarareaba una canción.

- Disculpe - dije poniendo voz más suave y seductora. La chica se giró sonrojada por haberla escuchado cantar. Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró al verme.

_·Dios de mi vida y de mi corazón. Debo de estar alucinando. No puede existir alguien tan guapo·_

Supuse que no era de Forks, ya que no me conocía ni a mí ni a mi familia, a diferencia de todos los habitantes de Forks.

- H-hola... – tartamudeó - ¿Qué tal? Quiero decir, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

_· Sarah, deja de comportarte como una idiota·_

Se reprendió a sí misma. Yo sonreí mostrando mis blancos dientes. La chica hiperventiló.

- Pues sí. Necesito esto - le dije dándole la receta.

_·La píldora. Mierda, seguro que tiene novia. Todos los tíos buenos, o ya están cogidos o son gays·_

Sarah regresó después de unos segundos con una caja de pastillas anticonceptivas.

- Tienes que tomarte una en cada comida durante un mes. Bueno tú no, claro.- dijo antes de soltar una risilla nerviosa. Todavía me sorprendía del poder que teníamos sobre los humanos.

- Muy bien gracias, una cosa más. -Sarah pareció contenta de que le diera más trabajo.- Podrías darme algún tipo de gel o crema hidratante para la irritación.- le dije sonriéndole y mirándola a través de mis pestañas.

- ¿Para la irritación de la piel? - Me sentí culpable, la pobre chica entre que no le llegaba suficiente oxígeno al cerebro y que estaba hiperventilando no entendía lo que quería decir.

- No exactamente, me refería a la irritación en… ya sabes…- dije mirando hacia abajo, en un gesto que no dejaba lugar a la duda.

- Oh te refieres a irritación de después de hacer el…

- Exacto - dije sonriéndole.

_·¡Jesús!, como ahora me pida condones, juro que dimito·_

- ¿Para ti o…? quiero decir, ¿para hombre o mujer?

- Es para mi novia. - Sarah asintió al borde de un ataque al corazón.

_·Eso solo puede significar dos cosas, o es un bruto o… todo su físico es igual de espectacular, ay madre mía que seguro que es la segunda·_

Me reí ante los pensamientos de la chica, casi se podían ver sus hormonas. Después de pagar las pastillas y el gel me encaminé de nuevo hacia el coche.

- La farmacéutica dice que tienes que tomarte una pastilla en cada comida durante un mes, pero aun así, será mejor que leas las instrucciones.- dije cuando entré en el coche. Bella asintió. Se quedó mirando confundida el bote de gel.

- He pensado que eso te calmará un poco la… irritación.- le expliqué.

- Gracias - susurró antes de inclinarse y besar mi mejilla. Le devolví la sonrisa y entrelacé mi mano con la suya.

Nos mantuvimos en un silencio cómodo todo el trayecto hasta su casa.

Abracé a Bella mientras le decía al oído que estaría en su habitación cuando subiera.

- Bella, de verdad, lo lamento tanto. Jamás pensé que podría lastimarte de algún modo. Ha sido culpa mía no debí haberte convencido.- me sentí horriblemente culpable por todo lo que había pasado.

- Edward, déjalo ya, no pasa nada, tampoco ha sido tan horrible, ha sido vergonzoso pero ya casi no me duele.- mintió.

- Te quiero.- dijo con sinceridad.

- Y yo a ti.- Se inclinó hacia arriba y besé sus labios durante unos instantes; antes de salir por la puerta de su casa.

Mientras escondía mi Volvo para poder entrar en la habitación de Bella, me convencí de algo:

Jamás volvería a obligar a Bella a hacer algo que no quisiera, y ahora estaba totalmente seguro que, después de lo que había visto esta tarde mi autocontrol había desaparecido, y sabía que tan solo me haría falta una súplica de Bella para que mi poco autocontrol de esfumara e hiciera aquello que me aterraba y que a la vez deseaba más que nada en este mundo.

**Lamento muchísimo la espera, no creí que me fuera a costar tanto hacerlo. Estoy acostumbrada a escribirlo todo desde el punto de vista de Bella y me ha costado bastante hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Edward. **

**Espero que os haya gustado. No podréis decir que es corto, veinte ****páginas**** de Word. Ha quedado un poco más largo que el de Bella, porque he hecho la conversación con Carlisle, la conversación telefónica de James y su novia, la escena de la farmacia y la llamada a Alice, con la cual me reí mucho escribiéndola.**

**Muchísimas gracias por la paciencia y por seguir mi fic todo este tiempo, espero que lo sigáis hasta el final. No puedo creerlo 98 reviews, dos más y llegaremos a los 100. Sois geniales, de verdad, gracias a todos y cada unos de vosotras. **

**Para quien no sepa que es un espéculo tiene una foto en mi perfil, así comprenderéis la cara de susto de Bella al verlo. Ya sabéis que si hay algo que no entendáis o algo que queráis comentarme o sugerirme basta con dejarme un review y os lo contestaré encantada. Gracias de nuevo por dedicarme vuestro tiempo.**

**Un besazo y espero vuestros reviews.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	10. El peso de la Paternidad

**Para mi desgracia los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la fantástica ****Stephenie**** Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico el fic. Gracias a mi beta Libezzy pro corregiar este capítulo. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

**·Un par de semanas después de que Bella y Edward fueran al ginecólogo·**

El peso de la Paternidad

_Charlie __POV_

El irritante sonido del despertador me sacó de mi sueño. ¿Ya son las siete? - me pregunté malhumorado. Daba igual que tuviera veinte que cuarenta que ochenta años, madrugar me molestaría toda la vida.

Me levanté, me vestí, me hice la cama y bajé a la cocina para prepararme un café, tal y como hacía cada mañana. Oí como la puerta de la habitación de Bella se abría y sucesivamente la puerta del baño también se abría con un chirrido. Ya se ha despertado - pensé. Bella era muy responsable, jamás había llegado tarde al instituto, que yo supiera, claro. Diez minutos después Bella apareció en la cocina.

- Bueno días papá - saludó mi hija mientras cogía un bol de desayuno del estante.

- Hola Bells.- respondí mientras soplaba mi café del que todavía salía humo.

Bella y yo comimos nuestros respectivos desayunos en silencio, tal y como hacíamos siempre. La verdad es que no éramos muy habladores.

El claxon de un coche sonó en la calle, y Bella se tragó de un solo trago el resto de leche que quedaba en su bol de cereales. Gruñí. Se volvía loca cuando Edward venía a recogerla. A veces demasiado, me resultaba alarmante que Bella estuviera tan pendiente de él. Claro que pensándolo bien, yo estaba igual cuando me enamoré de Renneé, supongo que no podía reprocharle nada a mi hija, por muy odioso que me pareciera su novio.

Bella se levantó de la silla de un salto y dejó el bol de cereales en el fregadero. Sucesivamente cogió un vaso y lo llenó de agua, Bella sacó algo del bolsillo de sus pantalones y se lo metió en la boca un segundo antes de beber un gran trago de agua. Todo esto lo hizo de espaldas a mí, de manera que si yo no hubiera estado atento a sus movimientos me hubiera sido imposible identificar que mi hija se había tomado una pastilla.

Bella llevaba haciendo eso desde hacía un par de semanas aproximadamente, me moría de ganas por saber por qué mi hija se tomaba una pastilla después de cada comida, pero por otro lado no tenía el suficiente coraje para preguntárselo. Tal vez, le pasaba algo malo, y no me lo quería decir para no preocuparme. Y si estaba enferma, y por eso se tomaba esas pastillas. Yo era su padre y debía saberlo.

- Bells, ¿Qué es eso? - le pregunté directo al grano, tenía exactamente diez segundos antes de que Bella saliera corriendo de casa, alegando que no quería hacer esperar a su novio.

Bella dio un salto cuando escuchó mi pregunta.

- El… ¿el qué, papá? - preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Esa pastilla, te la llevas tomando desde hace unos días ¿no? - pregunté en tono inocente. Bella se mordió con más intensidad su labio inferior y clavó su mirada en el suelo. Sabía lo que eso significaba: estaba nerviosa.

- Hmm… Son unas pastillas que me recomendó Carlisle, unas… vitaminas, eso vitaminas, Alice y Rosalie también las toman, dice que son buenas para… evitar resfriados y esas cosas.

Vitaminas para evitar resfriados, y solo las toman Alice y Rosalie, ¿Acaso los chicos Cullen no se resfriaban? Bueno de todos modos, lo agradecía, Bella odiaba los médicos pero considerando el tiempo que pasaba en la casa del doctor Cullen, se podría decir que pasaba mucho tiempo en compañía de un médico. Era una de las pocas cosas buenas de que Edward saliera con mi hija.

- ¿Vitaminas? Bueno todo lo que sea para evitar que enfermes está bien.- le dije. Casi puede oír como Bella suspiraba aliviada.

- Debo irme Edward me está esperando - _por __mí__ podría esperar toda su vida_ pensé internamente - Adiós papá.- Se despidió agitando la mano y saliendo de la cocina a paso apresurado.

- Que tengas un buen día - le dije justo antes de que saliera por la puerta principal de la casa.

Me levanté de la silla para dejar mi taza del café en el fregadero, mientras miraba el reloj. Se me estaba haciendo tarde, no llegaría puntual a la comisaría si no me daba prisa.

Algo captó mi atención. En el suelo justo al lado de la encimera, en el mismo lugar donde Bella había estado hacía unos segundos, había un pequeño trozo de plástico de color azul verdoso. Me agaché para cogerlo, le di la vuelta y resultaron ser las vitaminas que Bella había tomado segundo antes. Seguramente se le habían caído, me dispuse a dejarlas sobre la encimera para que las viera cuando volviera del colegio. Pero mi vista se fijó en las letras posteriores del plástico que contenía las pastillas.

_''Píldoras anticonceptivas''_

Leí aquellas dos palabras más de cinco veces sin que realmente pudiera creerme lo que estaba viendo.

Bella me había mentido, eso no eran vitaminas, eran pastillas anticonceptivas, mi hija… mi niña estaba tomando la píldora; LA PÍLDORA.

Todavía en shock saqué el móvil del bolsillo de mis pantalones y marqué los números que después de tantos años me sabía de memoria.

- Comisaría de Forks, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? - preguntó Ethan, el becario de la comisaria.

- Ethan, soy Charlie…

- ¡Oh! Jefe Swan, ¿Ocurre algo? - me interrumpió.

- No, nada. ¿Podrías avisar en la comisaría de que llegaré tarde?, tengo que resolver unos asuntos personales.- respondí casi sin pensar en las palabras.

- Claro, no hay problema, jefe.- dijo Ethan en tono amistoso.

- Gracias - me limité a decir, de manera cortante antes de cerrar el teléfono móvil y volver a meterlo en mi bolsillo.

Me quedé embobado mirando de nuevo aquellas pastillas. Mi Bella, mi hijita, no me había dado cuenta de lo mayor que se había hecho, Bella ya era toda una mujer, este año se graduaría pero para mí seguía siendo mi bebé. Mi pequeño bebé que lloraba por las noches, para mí seguía siendo aquella niña que venía a pasar los veranos conmigo, y que dibujaba y jugaba en el comedor junto a mí mientras yo miraba la televisión.

Como si mi cuerpo mandara salí de la cocina y subí las escaleras, todavía estaba como en trance mientras miles de recuerdos de Bella y yo venían a mi mente. Me detuve frente a su habitación, ordenada y limpia. Me acerqué y me senté en su cama mirando todos los dibujos que colgaban de la pared, dibujos que ella misma había hecho. ¿Cómo había podido crecer tan rápido? A pesar de haberme perdido varios años de su vida, ¿Cómo era posible que ya fuera tan mayor?

Algo cayó al suelo de madera haciendo el suficiente ruido para sacarme del trance en el que me encontraba. Eran las pastillas, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que todavía las llevaba en la mano.

Me agaché para cogerlas, y de nuevo algo llamó mi atención, había algo debajo de la cama. Estiré mi brazo para cogerlo. Era un libro. Sonreí. Bella se volvía loca por los libros, los tenía por todas partes, y parece que también debajo de la cama. Las palabras de la portada de aquel libro me golpearon como si me hubieran pegado una patada en el costado.

Allí en un fondo de color rosa chicle, las palabras de color plateado resaltaban a la perfección, haciendo casi imposible no leerlas.

_"Haz de tu primera experiencia sexual la mejor de tu vida"_

No solo esa frase me mostraba lo evidente, también había otras como:

_"Sexo para principiantes", "Cómo perder tu virginidad, sin dolor"_

Y muchas otras cosas relacionadas con el sexo.

Mi mente entendió el significado de aquello. Antes cuando vi las pastillas solo me concentré en el hecho de que mi hija se había hecho tan mayor como para tomar píldoras anticonceptivas, sin registrar la razón por las que las tomaba, ahora tan evidente.

Ahora todo encajaba, la píldora, el libro, el comportamiento de Bella tan extraño durante estos días y… un conversación llegó a mi mente, una conversación que antes no había tenido en cuenta:

_- No, no puedo - oí como decía Bella con dificultad desde la cocina._

_- ¿Has cambiado de opinión? - le preguntó Edward._

_- Edward, me da, vergüenza y... miedo - contestó mi hija, con __súplica__ en su voz._

_- Bella, mi amor, entiendo que te __dé__ vergüenza, e incluso miedo, porque es tu primera vez. A todas las mujeres les pasa lo mismo, pero si __estás__ relajada y tranquila no dolerá. Confía en mí.- pidió su novio._

_- Está bien, __tú__ ganas - la voz de Bella sonó derrotada._

Recordé cuando pude escuchar esa conversación entre Bella y Edward. Yo estaba en el comedor mientras ellos estaban en la cocina, fue la vez en la que los pillé besándose, recordaba a la perfección mi enfado cuando vi las manos de mi yerno en los muslos de mi hija, subiendo su falda, mientras mi hija se aferraba a su cabeza y acariciaba la espalda de su novio.

En ese momento no me di cuenta de lo que esa conversación significaba, mi enfado me nubló la mente hasta el punto de que no fui capaz de enterarme de que Edward intentaba convencer a Bella de que ella se entregara a él, no me di cuenta de lo que mi hija quería decir cuando dijo que le daba vergüenza y miedo, no me di cuenta del significado de las palabras de Edward cuando le dijo, que era su primera vez y que era normal que estuviera nerviosa, pero que no le dolería si estaba relajada, no me di cuenta cuando le pidió que confiara en él, no me di cuenta de que Bella aceptó, diciéndole: _Tú__ ganas_.

Y de nuevo otra conversación llegó a mi mente, una conversación que como la anterior no le había dado importancia:

_- Bella, ¿quién es? - Pregunté desde el sofá cuando abrió la puerta._

_- Edward - me gritó en respuesta. _

_- Buenas tardes Charlie - saludó Edward_

_- __Papá__, nos vamos - anunció mi hija._

_- ¿A dónde? - Pregunté Bella miró a Edward, estaba nerviosa._

_- A mi casa - dijo Edward._

_- ¿Para qué?- pregunté. Bella no solía salir de casa __a__ esas horas._

_- Para jugar al ajedrez /Para ver una película - Dijeron Edward y Bella a la vez. _

_- Para ver una película/ Para jugar al ajedrez - volvieron a decir, contradiciéndose otra vez._

_- En realidad vamos a hacer las dos cosas, ver una película y después jugar al ajedrez - Concluyó Edward. No me creí nada de lo que dijeron pero total, ¿__qué__ podrían hacer como para que yo no les dejara marcharse? - pensé, incrédulo de mí._

_- No vuelvas tarde - le dije a Bella, quien suspiró aliviada al ver que ya no ponía más impedimentos para su marcha._

_- No lo haré, adiós __papá__._

Y ahí acabó esa conversación. Otra vez las piezas encajaron a la perfección. Por eso se duchó antes de que Edward la recogiera, Bella nunca se duchaba por la noche, ella solo se duchaba por la mañana. Por eso estaba tan nerviosa, por eso mintieron, y yo a pesar de saber que mintieron no me di cuenta de lo que realmente significaba todo aquello.

Otra conversación llegó a mi mente.

_- Bella, de verdad, lo lamento tanto. Jamás pensé que podría lastimarte de algún modo. Ha sido culpa mía no debí haberte convencido.- dijo Edward con pesadumbre._

_- Edward, déjalo ya, no pasa nada, tampoco ha sido tan horrible, ha sido vergonzoso pero ya casi no me duele.- pude notar la mentira en la voz de mi hija._

_- Te quiero.- dijo el chico._

_- Y yo a ti.- le respondió Bella._

A pesar de que en ese momento estaba medio dormido en el sofá del comedor había podido escuchar perfectamente la conversación entre Bella y Edward, justo cuando volvieron de "jugar al ajedrez y ver una película".

La realidad de esas palabras me golpeó. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Todo encajaba. Maldita sea yo era policía, jefe de policía, ¿cómo demonios no me había dado cuenta?

Y lo peor de todo es que ese malnacido había convencido a mi hija para hacer aquello que ella temía, Bella no quería, pero el muy canalla de su novio la había convencido y encima la había lastimado.

La rabia llegó a mí. En aquellos momentos no podía sentir algo que no fuera furia y odio hacia Edward. Bella, mi pequeña, mi bebé, le había quitado su inocencia, la había desflorado.

Apoyé la cabeza entre las manos. Y en un arrebato de padre enfadado abrí los cajones de la mesilla de noche de mi hija. Si había encontrado un libro de sexo bajo su cama, no podía imaginarme que habría en su mesilla de noche.

Rebusqué entre sus cosas. Un paquete de pañuelos, un iPod, su libro de Orgullo y prejuicio, una pulsera, un coletero y muchas más cosas que no llamaron mi atención. Hasta que al abrir el tercer cajón vi un envase de plástico alargado, parecía un bote con alguna especie de gel dentro. Leí la etiqueta:

_"Calma la irritación de la zona íntima, después de mantener relaciones sexuales"_

- Le arrancaré la cabeza, al muy bestia.- gruñí, sintiendo la rabia crecer todavía más en mí.

Respiré hondo intentando tranquilizarme y pensar con claridad.

- ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? - me dije a mí mismo en tono de reproche. Estaba rebuscando entre las cosas de mi hija adolescente, invadiendo su privacidad. No me reconocía a mí mismo.

Al fin y al cabo, Bella ya tenía dieciocho años. Renneé y yo perdimos la virginidad mucho antes, ¿de qué me extrañaba? Era mi única hija pero por mucho que a mí me doliera ella ya había crecido, y parece que también en ese aspecto. Debía aceptarlo. Claro que eso no me había quitado el odio hacia Edward, más le valía no aparecer por casa en una temporadita.

Me levanté de la cama y volví a meter todo en los cajones de la mesilla, y cuando iba a dejar el libro bajo la cama, tal y como me lo había encontrado, un pensamiento llegó a mi mente.

¿Qué clase de padre era? Podría ser un buen policía pero como padre era todo un desastre.

Bella estaba muy lejos de su madre. Se supone que es con ella con la que tendría que haber hablado sobre… sexo. Conociendo a Bella seguro que le daba vergüenza hablar del tema incluso con su mejor amiga, Alice, y por eso mi hija había tenido que comprarse un libro para saber un poco sobre el tema. Me sentí culpable, había desobedecido mis deberes como padre. Tan solo tengo una hija y meto la pata hasta el fondo. Pero… ¿Qué podría hacer yo, para ayudarla?

Mientras buscaba una respuesta a esa pregunta mi móvil sonó. La comisaría - pensé. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que llamé a Ethan?

- ¿Diga?

- Hola viejo amigo, ¿ya te has olvidado de mí? Hace siglos que no pasas por la Push.

- ¡Billy! Es verdad, aunque tú tampoco me has venido a visitar - le dije, sin duda en estos momentos no habría nadie con quien quisiera hablar que no fuera con Billy.

- Bueno, ¿Vienes esta noche a cenar?- preguntó mi amigo con tono amigable.

Lo sopesé por un momento. Billy tenía dos hijas, tal vez él podía ayudarme con todo esto de la perdida de virginidad de Bella.

- Allí estaré. Necesito el consejo de un amigo.- respondí.

- Eso está hecho Charlie. Hasta esta noche.

- Adiós.

**Bueno pues aquí estoy otra semana más. ¡Dios 114 reviews! No os podéis imaginar lo mucho que os quiero en estos momentos XD De verdad, muchísimas gracias. Jamás pude imaginar que realmente gustaría tanto mi fic, gracias por seguirlo después de todo este tiempo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Aunque supongo que no os habrá gustado tanto como el anterior porque no ha salido nuestro Edward. Al leerlo me he dado cuenta de que tal vez se os haga un poco pesado ya que la mayoría son Flash Backs y no hay demasiada acción en este capítulo, pero era necesario hacerlo. Os habréis dado cuenta de que todo estaba hecho con doble sentido para que Charlie pensará que Bella y Edward se habían acostado. Os adelanto que Billy será el encargado de sugerirle a Charlie que le dé una charla de sexo a Bella. ¿Cómo reaccionará Jacob al oír a Charlie decir que Bella ya no es virgen?**

**Todo esto en el próximo capítulo, si no se me ocurre otra cosa y lo cambio, ya sabéis con qué facilidad cambio de opinión. Bueno dejad reviews si queréis leer el siguiente capítulo y un besazo.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	11. Cosas que es mejor no Saber

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a ****Stephenie**** Meyer, la mujer que merece una estatua en su honor. Yo solo me adjudico el fic. Como siempr emuchas gracias a mi beta, Libezzy por la corrección del fic. ****Este capítulo se sitúa justo cuando Bella se va al instituto, después de decirle a Charlie que toma vitaminas para evitar resfriados, en lugar de pastillas anticonceptivas. ¡Qué los disfrutéis!**

Cosas que es mejor no Saber

_Bella __POV_

Subí de manera atropellada al volvo. Tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento mi padre saldría de casa, preguntándome más cosas sobre las pastillas que tomaba. ¿Cómo demonios se había creído que de verdad eran vitaminas?

- Hola preciosa - dijo una voz aterciopelada desde el asiento del conductor.

Tan absorta había estado en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera había saludado a Edward.

- Hola - dije sonriendo. Edward se inclinó para besar mis labios en un beso breve pero que me supo a gloria.

Mi vampiro favorito arrancó el coche y nos alejamos de mi casa.

- ¿Te has acordado de tomarte la pastilla? - preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza recordando que casi le suelto a Charlie que tomaba la píldora, solo de imaginarme lo que pensaría…

- Por cierto, por si Charlie te pregunta: Carlisle, me recomendó unas vitaminas para evitar resfriados.- Edward rio ligeramente.

- Y… ¿eso por qué?

- Me ha pillado tomándome la píldora esta mañana, y a tu inteligente novia no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa que decirle que me tomo unas vitaminas.- Edward volvió a reír.

- Bella ¿no sería más fácil decirle la verdad? - reí con ironía.

- ¿Estás de broma? Es Charlie ¿recuerdas? Está claro lo que pensaría si supiera que tomo pastillas anticonceptivas, bueno él, y todo el mundo.

- Bella, cariño, te sorprendería saber la de chicas del instituto que tienen problemas de irregularidad con su periodo. Te lo digo yo, que sé memoria las fechas de las menstruaciones de todas las mujeres de Forks. – dijo esto último haciendo una mueca.

Reí, en más de una ocasión Edward había comentado la incomodidad que suponía su don de leer los pensamientos de la gente, cuando se enteraba de cosas como: Las veces que el señor Banner, nuestro profesor de biología, hacía el amor con su mujer. O el tiempo que hacía que la señora Cope no mantenía relaciones sexuales. O el aspecto de los cuerpos desnudos de muchos de los chicos del instituto cuando sus respectivas novias pensaban en la maravillosa tarde del sábado en la que estuvieron teniendo sexo por lo menos tres horas seguidas. Sí, sin duda el don de Edward a veces era un auténtico fastidio.

- Bueno de todos modos no se lo diré a Charlie, ya es bastante embarazoso que toda tu familia, sepa que mi periodo es irregular, como para que lo sepa también Charlie.- concluí.

- Como quieras, mi amor.- respondió Edward encogiéndose de hombros. Al parecer hoy no tenía muchas ganas de discutir.

El resto del día pasó sin muchas cosas dignas de mención.

Alice y Jasper estaban más empalagosos que nunca después de su aniversario. De hecho era hasta difícil encontrarlos separados, y con separados me refiero a encontrarlos con las lenguas de cada uno en sus respectivas bocas y no en la del otro. Edward casi no pasaba tiempo en su casa, menos del que solía pasar normalmente. Al parecer Alice y Jasper no habían descargado toda su pasión en Filadelfia y las noches se les hacían cortas. Edward muy sutilmente me había dicho que era mejor que no fuera a su casa en al menos dos semanas.

Por supuesto toda la familia Cullen, ya sabía de mi desastrosa visita al ginecólogo. Emmett y sus comentarios bromistas se habían hecho notar en los almuerzos. Afortunadamente Edward se había molestado lo suficiente con su hermano como para que el grandullón de Emmett dejara sus irritantes bromitas de lado. Por otro lado Alice, en los escasos momentos en los que había dejado de besar a Jasper se había disculpado conmigo por no ver que la revisión sería un autentico caos.

A la hora del almuerzo aproveché para ir al baño, para comprobar si había dejado de sangrar.

Sí, tal y como me había advertido Carlisle aquella tarde en el hospital. Después del desastroso examen ginecológico había estado sangrando durante toda la semana. No sangraba tanto como en mis menstruaciones, pero lo suficiente como para que Edward se preocupara y se culpara todavía más por haberme convencido para ir al ginecólogo. Al menos el gel que mi ángel caído me había comprado funcionaba y aquel molesto escozor en mi entrepierna desapareció al tercer día.

Me metí en unos de los diminutos cubículos de los aseos del instituto. Una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en mi rostro al ver que no había ni pizca de sangre. – Por fin… -suspiré.

Mientras me subía mi ropa interior y mis jeans gastados. Pude oír como alguien entraba en los aseos.

- Jessica, tú y Mike ya lo habéis hecho ¿no? - reconocí la voz, era Ángela, también pude oír la risita de Jessica.

- Sí, y tú también, ¿verdad? Ben, se lo contó a Mike.- Ahora fue el turno de Ángela para reír nerviosamente. No podía creerlo, Ángela ya no era virgen. Pero si era la única que parecía serlo. Ahora estaba totalmente segura: Edward y yo debíamos de ser los únicos vírgenes de la clase.- Bueno y… ¿qué tal? - por supuesto Jessica cotilleando, como siempre.

- Fantástico, maravilloso… Ben fue tan mono. Aunque la verdad es que me dolió un poco al principio, pero Ben fue muy atento conmigo y enseguida se me pasó. ¡Dios! Fue genial - explicó Ángela. Eso, restriégamelo, ya tengo bastante con ser una frustrada sexual, como para que encima Ángela sin saberlo me lo esté restregando por las narices.

- Qué suerte. Mike ni siquiera sabía dónde tenía que meterla. ¡No encontraba el agujero! - gritó Jessica exasperada. Tuve que contenerme para no reír a carcajadas.

- Y… vosotros ¿habéis hecho sexo…? - susurró Ángela. Vale la verdad es que no quería saberlo. Esta conversación se volvería desagradable de un momento a otro y yo, no quería estar presente.

Mi mano cogió el tirador de la puerta para salir de allí. Pero entonces mi mente me recordó algo. Si salía ahora, ellas claramente descubrirían que las había estado escuchando. La verdad es que me daba igual si Jessica pensaba que yo era una cotilla, ella siempre estaba con sus chismorreos, pero no me apetecía que Ángela lo pensara.

- Sí - respondió Jessica. _¡Ahhh! _Grité interiormente la verdad es que no me lo esperaba. - ¿Por qué?

- Verás es que la última vez que… ya sabes, Ben me… bueno tú ya me entiendes.- A estas alturas Ángela debía de estar muy ruborizada.

- Ah ya lo entiendo. Ben te lo chupó, pero tú a él no porque te daba asco y ahora él está enfadado ¿no? - Me tapé la boca con mi mano, evitando chillar. Dios, yo no quería escuchar todo eso.

- ¡Jessica! - la reprendió Ángela por hablar de esa manera. Jessica era tan vulgar.- No es eso, él no se enfadó. Ni siquiera me pidió que _lo hiciera, _pero no sé, creo que debería hacerlo, él es tan bueno conmigo y Dios, se sintió tan bien, quiero que él sienta lo que yo sentí.- explicó Ángela. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre me tienen que pasar a mí estas cosas? ¿Por qué soy yo la que tiene que quedarse encerrada en un baño de apenas un metro cuadrado, mientras escucha los detalles de las experiencias sexuales de sus compañeras de clase? ¿Por qué?

- Y quieres que te diga como debes hacerlo ¿no? - Odiaba la versión sabelotodo de Jessica Stanley, no sabía cuál era peor esa, o la de Reina Cotilla.

- Ajá - Vale, esto era cada vez peor.

- Mira lo primero que debes hacer es besarle, ya sabes la boca, el cuello, el pecho, el estómago hasta que llegues ahí… - _Por favor, Señor, seré buena, por favor te prometo que me portaré bien, donaré dinero a los pobres, no mentiré más a Charlie, pero por favor no me hagas escuchar esto_, _me traumatizaré_. - …Y entonces para empezar primero le besas la puntita, y después repartes besitos por todo - _¡Ohhh Dios! Por favor, por favor. ¡No quiero escuchar esto__! _- Y después sacas la lengua, despacio y poniendo cara de guarra, que eso les excita mucho.- Está bien Bella, maniobra de emergencia. Canta una canción mentalmente y no escuches lo que están diciendo: _Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña como veía que no se caía fue a llamar a otro elefante…- _Y empiezas a lamer la punta, como si fuera un caramelo.- ¡No funciona! Concéntrate Bella, _Tres elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña como veían que no se caían fueron a llamar a otro elefante, Cuatro elefantes… _- Si ves que no te da angustia ni nada, entonces empiezas a chupársela toda- _¡SIETE ELEFANTES SE BALANCEABAN SOBRE LA TELA DE UNA ARAÑA…! _- Si lo estás haciendo bien, Ben empezará a gemir y a hacer muecas raras, Mike pone los ojos en blanco y le dan una especie de convulsiones, parece que le esté dando un ataque, es de lo más gracioso.- Los elefantes se disolvieron y en su lugar en mi mente apareció la imagen de Mike Newton desnudo, dándole un ataque mientras Jessica está arrodillada frente a él... ¡Mierda! Bella, no pienses, _Once elefante se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña... - _Y por último tienes que metértelo en la boca, como si fuera un plátano. Pero ten cuidado con los dientes, o le harás daño, tienes que succionarlo y te aseguro que llega al orgasmo.- Concluyó Jessica con suficiencia en la voz seguramente orgullosa de su explicación.

En ese momento yo me encontraba sentada en la taza del váter, con mis brazos alrededor de mis rodillas y mi cabeza apoyada en mis piernas. Los malditos elefantes no habían evitado que escuchara aquella explicación que hubiera hecho lo que fuera por no escuchar. Y lo peor de todo es que mientras lo explicaba había estado visualizándolo todo. Había sido peor que una película de terror con los Vulturis como protagonistas.

- Vale, creo que lo he entendido, gracias Jess, ah y una cosa más, ¿Cómo sabe? ¿Tiene muy mal sabor? - Preguntó. A estas alturas ya me daba igual lo que dijeran. Solo quería que se fueran y así poder salir de este dichoso baño y hundir mi rostro en el pecho de Edward. Eso es lo único que podría consolarme ahora.

- Puaj, sabe asqueroso, súper fuerte y amargo. Pero tú piensa que es un helado de fresa o de chocolate, o mejor, no pienses, si piensas no lo haces.

- V-vale.- dijo temerosa Ángela. No me extrañaba si yo estuviera en esa situación, también tendría miedo después de las _reconfortantes_ palabras de Jessica.

- ¿Qué hora es? Corre Ang, vamos a llegar tarde a cálculo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró suspiré, bajando de la taza del váter, salí del baño y me desperecé, estirando mis piernas entumecidas. De algo estaba segura y era que últimamente mi mala suerte estaba llegando a límites insospechados, primero James, ahora esto, ¿Qué será lo próximo?

Salí casi corriendo de los aseos, yo también llegaría tarde a cálculo.

Una fría mano me cogió de la muñeca y me hizo darme la vuelta quedándonos a escasos centímetros. Lo rodeé con mis brazos y hundí mi rostro en su pecho, depositando besos sobre toda su camiseta.

- Bella - dijo Edward con voz divertida por mi comportamiento.

- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… - repetí una y otra vez mientras seguía besando su pecho. Finalmente Edward cogió mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome a mirarlo.

- Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

- Ajá, ¿Por qué? - pregunté inocentemente.

- Has tardado mucho en salir del baño, y pensé que tal vez te encontrabas mal.- susurró acercando mi rostro al suyo para besar mi frente.

- Me encuentro perfectamente - físicamente al menos, porque después de lo que había escuchado psíquicamente no estaba tan bien después de todo.

- Eso significa que ya no… - Edward desvió la mirada, en una mueca de vergüenza. Entendí a lo que se refería, seguía preocupado porque sangrara después de que James me examinara.

- No, ya no. - le dije sonriente. Edward me devolvió la sonrisa suspirando de alivio.

- Vayamos a clase, es tarde.- me dijo Edward rodeando mi cintura para encaminarnos a clase de cálculo.

- Edward, ¿sabías que Ángela ya no es virgen? - le pregunté en tono casual.

- Algo había oído - dijo haciendo otra mueca. Sí seguro que lo había oído, pero en su mente que es peor.

- Sabes lo que eso significa ¿no? - le pregunté como si fuera algo obvio.

- No, dímelo tú.

- Eso significa que probablemente seamos los únicos vírgenes del instituto.- le dije. Estaba exagerando, tal vez lo éramos pero de nuestra clase no del instituto entero. Esperaba la réplica de Edward, diciéndome que era una exagerada, o que me dijera aquello de que para nosotros no era posible, y todo eso, pero en su lugar Edward se puso rígido mirando al frente. No era una reacción propia de Edward. ¿Qué estaba tramando? Bueno lo descubriría tarde o temprano. - _Doce elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña…_

- Bella ¿qué cantas? - preguntó Edward divertido.

- Es una larga historia - dije ruborizada.

**Bueno pues aquí estoy una semana más. Sé que esperabais el capítulo en que Charlie y Billy hablan sobre qué debe hacer Charlie después de enterarse de que Bella se ha acostado con Edward. Pero se me ha ocurrido esto y no he podido contenerme a escribirlo. Además supuse que si hacía dos capítulos seguidos sin que apareciera Edward, ibais a poneros un tanto ansiosas. Vale, lo confieso era yo la que estaba ansiosa por escribir de Edward XD**

**Espero que os haya gustado. En realidad el capítulo es un poco tonto, pero recordad que este es un fic de humor, y eso es lo que intento aunque a veces no lo consigo. ¿Creéis que he sido demasiado exagerada con lo de Alice y Jasper? A por cierto, la explicación sobre sexo oral, me la he inventado y si algo es verdad es pura coincidencia. ****Jajaja**** entended que se supone que lo explica Jessica así que la explicación tenía que ser bastante cutre. Y os adelanto que Bella, pondrá en práctica todo lo que ha escuchado en los baños…. Lo dejo ahí. **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior. ¡Ya casi estamos cerca de los 150! No puedo creerlo, muchas gracias de nuevo, y espero vuestros comentarios de apoyo que tanto me ayudan y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Un beso enorme.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	12. Así no se puede cenar Tranquilo

**Como ya sabéis todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, menos alguno que me invento yo. Este capítulo se sitúa unas horas después de que Charlie quede con Billy para cenar. Como siempre muchísimas gracias a mi beta Libezzy. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis! **

Así no se pude cenar Tranquilo

_Billy __POV_

Moví mi silla de ruedas hasta el garaje. Una tarea que hubiera resultado bastante difícil debido a las piedras que componían el terreno; afortunadamente Quil, Embry y mi hijo se habían entretenido toda una mañana en asfaltar un estrecho camino que me permitiera desplazarme con relativa facilidad hasta el garaje situado a la izquierda de la casa.

Jacob estaba allí, como siempre, rodeado de cientos de piezas de algún coche viejo que reutilizaba para sus propios vehículos.

- Hey, ¿Qué hay papá? - me preguntó de espaldas a mí, sin necesidad de mirarme para saber de quién se trataba debido a su agudo sentido del oído y del olfato.

- Esta noche viene Charlie a cenar a casa, cenarás con nosotros o ¿tienes planes con tus hermanos? - refiriéndome al resto de la manada.

- Mmm, sí se supone que íbamos a cenar a casa de Sam y Emily, pero puedo decir que no voy... ¿Vendrá Bella? - preguntó con ilusión en su voz. Por supuesto si Bella venía a cenar, no habría plan más importante para mi hijo que no fuera pasar un rato con ella.

- Me temo que no, hijo. Charlie no dijo nada de Bella, no creo que venga, siempre te avisa primero cuando viene ¿no? - le dije, viendo como su rostro cambiaba de una mueca de esperanza a una de pura desilusión.

- Sí, siempre avisa primero. Supongo que tendrá muchas cosas que hacer con el chupasangre. No importa, me apetecía cenar con los chicos, además Emily cocina genial.- dijo intentando sonar indiferente, como si el hecho de que Bella no viniera a cenar no le importara. Por supuesto todo esto lo hacía por mí. Jacob sabía que yo sufría tanto como él por su amor no correspondido con la hija de mi mejor amigo. Solo esperaba que se imprimara pronto de alguna chica, y así dejara de sufrir.

- Como quieras… - respondí empujando mi silla hacia la casa de nuevo.

Dos horas más tarde el timbre sonó. Moví mi silla hasta la puerta principal para abrirle la puerta a mi invitado.

- ¿Qué pasa que si no te llamo yo ni te acuerdas de mí, no? - bromeé.

- Sabes que no te olvido viejo amigo, pero he estado muy liado esta semana… - dijo excusándose e inclinándose para abrazarme amistosamente.

En ese momento aparecía mi hijo por la puerta. Supuse que se había asomado a comprobar si por una extraña casualidad Charlie había venido acompañado de su hija.

- Hey, Jake ¿Qué tal? - le saludó Charlie.

- Bien, como siempre - respondió.

- ¿Cenarás con nosotros?

- No, lo siento Charlie, tengo cena en casa de Sam y Emily en una hora.- se excusó Jacob.

- Oh, dales recuerdos de mi parte hace siglos que no los veo.

- Lo haré.- se despidió antes de subir las escaleras que daban a su habitación.

Después de media hora de cenar pescado frito, ver parte del partido en la televisión y bebernos un par de cervezas sin alcohol cada uno. Charlie me preguntó:

- Billy, una pregunta, de padre a padre. ¿Rebecca y Rachel tienen novio? - me quedé a cuadros.

- No lo sé, supongo. No solemos hablar de chicos cuando me llaman por teléfono desde la universidad.- expliqué todavía confuso por su pregunta.

- Ya, tienes razón - dijo y acto seguido se sumió en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que te preocupa algo, Charlie.- le dije.

Mi amigó dudó durante un momento, y después se acercó más a mí como si me fuera a contar un secreto.

- Es que el otro día me enteré, bueno descubrí, que Bella y el maldito de su novio, Edward… ya sabes… - me dijo, ligeramente ruborizado.

Ahora sí que estaba perdido. Lo único que entendía era lo de que su novio era un maldito._ Si supieras que además maldito es también un vampiro, amigo mío - _me dije _mentalmente_.

- Pues no, no sé. Como no te expliques mejor… - repliqué.

- Joder Billy, pues que mi hija y él… se acuestan juntos - me explicó resignado.

- Espera… ¿qué? - casi grité. Aquello no era posible, Charlie debía de estar equivocado.

- Pues eso que Bella ya no es virgen, que me la han desflorao, vamos. Y tan solo de imaginarme a mi hija y al repelente de su novio tocándose y refregándose… me pone enfermo.- dijo malhumorado.

_No Charlie enfermo estoy yo en este momento _- pensé. El estómago se me había revuelto, sentía nauseas y estaba ligeramente mareado. Aquello no era posible, era una locura, una aberración, una bestialidad.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Te lo ha dicho ella? - pregunté con un hilo de voz.

- Claro, eso y después me ha dicho su talla de sujetador, ¿no te fastidia?, pues claro que no me lo ha dicho ella. Lo he descubierto yo solo.- dijo ofendido. Suspiré de alivió, seguramente todo había sido un malentendido.

- ¿No habrás llegado a una conclusión equivocada? - le pregunté escénico con una ceja alzada.

- Estoy completamente seguro de que estoy en lo correcto. Además tengo pruebas.- dijo mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Pruebas? - pregunté con cautela.

- Sí, pruebas. Esta mañana he pillado a Bella tomando unas pastillas, me ha dicho que eran vitaminas, pero ¿sabes qué? No eran vitaminas, eran pastillas anticonceptivas. Se toma la píldora. Y eso no es todo, el otro día les oí hablando: Edward estaba intentando convencerla de acostarse con él, le dijo que era normal que tuviera miedo y que le diera vergüenza, que a todas las mujeres les pasaba la primera vez, y Bella accedió. Después de unos días Bella estaba muy rara y nerviosa, se duchó y se fue a casa de Edward, me dijeron que iban a ver una película, pero me estaban mintiendo, ya sabes lo mala mentirosa que es Bella. Y cuando volvieron, Edward le dijo que lamentaba haberla convencido, y Bella dijo algo sobre que ya no le dolía. Esta misma mañana he descubierto que bajo su cama, mi hija guarda un libro sobre primeras relaciones sexuales. Y lo peor es que he encontrado un gel calmante entre las cosas de Bella, ponía que era específico para la irritación de _zonas __íntimas__, ¿_no lo entiendes? el muy capullo la lastimó; la convenció y encima le hizo daño.- Charlie estaba que echaba humo del enfado. Yo estaba allí en shock, sin poder moverme. No era capaz de asimilar aquello. Él era un vampiro, un monstruo no podía... con Bella, con una humana… Podía haberla matado, no me extrañaba que la hubiera lastimado, lo que me sorprendía es que siguiera viva.

Jacob apareció en ese momento en el salón. Me costó reconocerlo debido a su expresión. Sus ojos estaban abiertos desmesuradamente, parecía que se le fueran a salir de las órbitas. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de horror, furia, asco, y miedo, miedo a que Bella hubiera sufrido algún daño. No me costaba nada imaginar el sufrimiento y la ira que mi hijo estaría sintiendo en ese momento. Conocía a Bella desde que era una niña, la había visto jugar con mis propias hijas, Rachel y Rebecca en numerosas ocasiones, y ahora saber que su vida corría peligro de aquella manera, sabiendo que se entregaba a un maldito vampiro, un monstruo… me hacía temblar de rabia. Pero sabía que si además estás enamorado de esa chica, como era el caso de Jacob, todo aquello era todavía más horrible. ¿Cómo podía haber aceptado a algo así? ¿Es que no sabía el peligro al que se exponía? ¿Acaso Bella había perdido el juicio_? __Sí__, Billy. Lo perdió en el momento en el que accedió a involucrarse con uno de los Cullen _- me dije a mí mismo.

- Jacob ¿te encuentras bien? Tienes mal aspecto - preguntó Charlie, mirándolo con una mueca de preocupación.

- Sí - respondió con la voz débil.- Tengo… necesito ir al baño - dijo cruzando el salón en dirección al baño. Mi hijo temblaba, si no lograba calmarse acabaría transformándose frente a Charlie.

- Voy a ver si está bien - le dije a mi amigo, con la intención de hablar a solas con Jacob.

Mi hijo temblaba de pies a cabeza, con las manos cerradas en puño a sus costados, mantenía los ojos cerrados intentando calmarse.

- Jacob tranquilízate. Cálmate.- le pedí, aunque más bien fue una orden.- No ganarás nada, transformándote frente a Charlie.

- Dime que no es cierto. Dime que mis sentidos, están fallando y no he escuchado bien. Dime que no es verdad - suplicó abriendo los ojos y mirándome fijamente. Yo le devolví la mirada con compasión.

- Me temo que has escuchado bien.- le informé. Jacob gimió débilmente.- Podría haber sido peor. Bella sigue viva, no la ha matado. Eso es lo que importa ahora.

- Y cómo demonios sabemos que no la matará la próxima vez. Maldita sea… ¡¿Es que se ha vuelto loca? - gritó. Yo solo podía pedir al cielo para que Charlie no estuviera escuchando.

- Escúchame bien. No habrá próxima vez. El tratado está roto ahora, los Cullen no saldrán impunes de esto.- le dije con voz firme. Jacob abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que el tratado está roto? Creía que el tratado consistía en que ellos no mataran a ningún humano.- dijo confundido.

- No estoy del todo seguro. Debo consultarlo con el resto del consejo, pero probablemente esto también lo rompa. Ellos han puesto en peligro a una humana, es un milagro que siga viva. Nuestra tribu debe proteger a la población, a la gente, y estaríamos incumpliendo nuestro deber si permitiéramos que siguieran arriesgando la vida de Bella de ese modo.- dije. Mi hijo asintió con firmeza mostrando su acuerdo conmigo.- Pero antes debo deshacerme de Charlie, y consultarlo con Sue y el resto del consejo. Debemos estar seguros - le previne.

- Bien, yo voy a casa de Sam y Emily. Informaré a la manada de esto. Voy a disfrutar mucho de arrancarle la cabeza a ese maldito chupasangre.- dijo antes de salir del baño.

- ¿Va todo bien? - preguntó Charlie confuso, después de ver a mi hijo salir apresuradamente de la casa. Pobre, no se enteraba de nada.

- Sí, llegaba tarde a la cena.- mentí.

- Bueno, ¿Qué crees que debo hacer respecto a lo de Bella? - _Prohibirle verlo. Encerrarla en su habitación hasta que se desenamorara del monstruo y prohibirle ver a nadie que no fuera Jacob _- dije en mi interior.- ¿Crees que debo hablar con ella, sobre eso…? Dios, no sé qué hacer - dijo llevándose las manos a su rostro en un gesto de abatimiento.

- Mmm… sí, eso. Habla con ella. Dile, no sé, pues lo que se suele decir en esos casos. Tan solo hablad sobre el tema.- dije apresuradamente. Necesitaba que Charlie se fuera ahora. Debía hablar con el consejo.

- ¿Como si le diera una charla, la charla de sexo? - preguntó ligeramente ruborizado.

- Mmm… claro. Es tu deber como padre. Yo se la di a Rebecca hace poco, antes de que se fuera a la universidad, por si acaso.- mentira. Jamás en mi vida había hablado de sexo con mis hijas. Pensaba que tal vez podría hablar de ello con Jacob. Pero visto lo visto, no parecía que le fuera a servir de mucho, al menos por ahora.

- Bueno pensándolo bien. Tal vez tienes razón. Creo que me informaré. Seguro que en internet hay muchas maneras de tener una charla de sexo con tu hija ¿no?

- Pues claro, Charlie. Además ya sabes, lo típico. "Ten cuidado, siempre con protección, nadie debe obligarte, que sean cuidadosos contigo…." Esas cosas. Seguro que Bella hasta te lo agradece.- Mentira otra vez. Le haría pasar el momento más vergonzoso de su vida. Pero por otro lado, se lo merecía, esa niña merecía una reprimenda por haberse puesto en peligro de esa manera.

- Sí, es verdad. La pobre no tiene a su madre aquí. Debe de haberla echado de menos para hablar de ella sobre estos temas…. Sí. Definitivamente lo haré. Me sentiré más seguro sabiendo que mi hija está bien informada de su propio padre y no de un libro.- concluyó Charlie decidido.- Bueno, Billy debo irme. Se ha hecho tarde. Muchas gracias amigo mío.- dijo palmeándome la espalda en un abrazo amistoso.

- De nada, ya sabes… para eso están los amigos. – le dije acompañándolo hasta la puerta.

En este momento no me importó ni tener que mover la silla, de hecho moví los brazos casi con frenesí, desesperado porque Charlie se fuera de una vez. Charlie era mi mejor amigo, y me encantaba que viniera a cenar conmigo, pero ahora debía hacer algo mucho más importante.

En apenas diez minutos todos los miembros del consejo vinieron a mi casa, después de recibir la llamada, alertándoles de la posible infracción del legendario tratado.

Pude ver como sus rostros se encogieron en muecas de horror y furia cuando les conté lo ocurrido. Después de varios. ¿Cómo pudieron hacer tal cosa? ¡Eso es una aberración! Y muchos más comentarios de reprobación hacia aquello. Todos llegamos a la conclusión de que los Cullen debían pagar por lo que habían hecho. El tratado estaba roto. Y todos sufriríamos las consecuencias.

**Primero que nada: Lamento mucho el retraso, he estado muy liada esta semana. Muchísimas Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior. ¡Estamos muy cerca de los 150! Increíble. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Lo sé. Habéis echado de menos a Edward, yo también. Pero este capítulo era muy importante. Por cierto lo del tratado me lo he inventado, según Amanecer aunque Bella y Edward se acostaran el tratado seguía igual ¿no? Bueno pues lo he cambiado XD No se me ocurría otra manera de liarla. Os aseguro que habrá follón entre vampiros y licántropos, pero recordad que esto es un fic de humor (aunque a veces se me dé bastante mal, el humor) así que no será nada ****serio**** o dramático. No habrá muertes, lo prometo! XD ¿Os imagináis las caras que pondrán los Cullen cuando la manada les diga que han roto el tratado por mantener relaciones sexuales con una humana? No, pues dejad reviews y yo lo imaginaré por vosotras. Y sabéis que acepto todo tipo de críticas, comentarios y sugerencias. Un beso enorme a todas y muchísimas gracias por dedicarme unos minutos. ¡Hasta pronto!**

**-Miss Sands-**


	13. De Hombre a Hombre con mi Suegro

**Como ya sabéis, todos los personajes (excepto alguno que me invento) y todos los escenarios pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora, Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico el fic. Un millón de gracias a mi magnífica beta, Libezzy.**

**Como ya pasó en el capítulo Culpabilidad Masiva, es decir un Edward POV. Los pensamientos que Edward lee, se mostrarán así:**

_·Ejemplo de los pensamientos que Edward lee·_

**Este capítulo está situado justo un día después de que Billy y Charlie cenaran en La Push. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

De Hombre a Hombre con mi Suegro

_Edward __POV_

-Vendrás luego, ¿verdad?- dijo mirándome con ilusión.

-No lo dudes ni un solo momento.- respondí besando su cabeza e inundando mis fosas nasales de su adictivo aroma. -Soy demasiado egoísta como para mantenerme separado de ti.- sentencié besando fugazmente sus labios. Bella me miró una última vez antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hasta su vieja camioneta aparcada en una de las plazas del aparcamiento del instituto.

-No sabes cómo me gusta que seas tan _egoísta_ -susurró en voz baja, sabiendo que podría oírla.

Me metí en el volvo donde ya estaban Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie.

Alice me sonrió, mientras su mente decía. _·Estoy tan contenta de que la hayas encontrado Edward, se os ve tan bien juntos· _

Jasper pensaba en como sorprender a Alice haciéndole un regalo para su aniversario juntos. Hacía casi tres semanas desde que fue su aniversario, pero Alice había visto todos y cada uno de los regalos que Jasper había pensado para regalarle a su mujer. Mi pobre hermano se pasaba las veinticuatro horas del día, literalmente, pensando en qué regalarle sin que ella lo viera primero. Algo más que imposible.

Emmett me sonreía divertido. _·Hermano __en__serio__, sois tan empalagosos como una de esas películas romanticonas que le gustan a Rose, la única diferencia es que por lo menos en las películas hay escenas de sexo, en lo vuestro ni eso· _

Gruñí ligeramente ante los pensamientos de Emmett. Era extraño encontrar algo que no fuera sexo en su cabeza. Algo similar a lo que le pasaba a Rosalie, en su caso con su belleza. Rose se miraba en el reflejo del espejo retrovisor del coche. Mientras pensaba en lo bien que el quedaba el suéter negro con escote que llevaba hoy. Desgraciadamente Emmett estaba de acuerdo con Rose en eso. Mi hermano favorito acababa de reparar en el prominente escote que su mujer lucía, al instante su mente se llenó de imágenes de los pechos de Rosalie desnudos, algo que yo no deseaba ver, y que por el contrario había visto en muchas ocasiones, debido a los buenos recuerdos de Emmett en sus noches más fogosas con Rosalie. Intenté ignorar los pensamientos de Emmett y puse música viendo que nadie hablaba.

Rosalie fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-La próxima vez que vayas a tirarte diez minutos despidiéndote de la humana, avísame y me iré corriendo. Ya estaría en casa desde hace tres cuartos de hora.- me dijo en tono ácido.

Hoy todos se habían visto obligados a esperarme _cinco_ minutos, (Rosalie exageraba) mientras me despedía de Bella.

El Jeep de Emmett estaba en el garaje_, _Rosalie quería hacerle otro arreglo al motor, según Emmett, su _Bestia _como así lo llamaba, no corría lo suficiente. Alice no sacaba el Porsche muy a menudo en Forks, y mucho menos para ir al instituto. Solo se lo llevaba en sus salidas de compras, además hoy era un día demasiado frío como para llevar el descapotable de Rosalie, a algún humano podría resultarle extraño que no se congelara conduciendo. Y por último los demás coches que los Cullen poseíamos eran demasiado antiguos y lujosos, reliquias de hace muchísimos años. Coches demasiado valiosos y llamativos como para llevarlos al instituto. Por todo eso, hoy todos se habían venido conmigo, en mi Volvo, y la verdad es que me alegraba haber fastidiado aunque solo fuera un poco a Rosalie. Cada día estaba más insoportable.

En exactos seis minutos los cinco estábamos en la casa Cullen.

-Hola cielo,- me saludó Esme al entrar en casa, como cada tarde. Le sonreí y le abracé tal y como un hijo abraza a su madre al llegar del instituto. Sabía que ella adoraba eso. Que nuestra vida fuera lo más humanamente posible, y gestos como abrazarla al volver del instituto le hacían feliz, y yo haría cualquier cosa por ver a mi _madre_ feliz.

Carlisle estaba en su despacho, entré para saludarle ya que su despacho estaba de camino a mi cuarto.

-Hola Carlisle- saludé desde la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, hijo.- me respondió amablemente, levantando la vista de un grueso libro. Estaba a punto de salir pero Carlisle pareció acordarse de algo.- Edward, ¿Cómo está Bella? ¿Ha vuelto a sangrar?

-No, desde el otro día ya no ha sangrado más- expliqué.

-Bien- dijo asintiendo. _·Eso significa que no hubo desgarro ni nada alarmante, no hay de qué preocuparse·_

Carlisle había estado preguntándome sobre la salud de Bella cuando le informé de que tal y como había advertido, Bella había sangrado durante unos días después de que ese… le hiciera daño. Carlisle había estado dándole vueltas a la posibilidad de que ese… imbécil hubiera ocasionado en Bella algún tipo de herida o desgarro. Afortunadamente parecía que aquello no era nada fuera de lo normal, en las primeras consultas ginecológicas. Aunque no por eso me sentía menos culpable por haber convencido a bella, de manera muy poco ética, para ir al ginecólogo.

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación pensando en ella. En mi humana, en mi Bella. La verdad es que siempre estaba pensando en ella, aunque mi desarrollado cerebro podía pensar en más de una cosa a la vez, Bella siempre ocupaba una parte de mi cabeza, y mi corazón.

Aburrido sin saber qué hacer decidí leer un libro. Carlisle fue a una librería el otro día y compró algunos libros, para él, y también algunos para mí. Intenté concentrarme en la lectura, pero incluso a pesar de mi poder de concentración entre las páginas del libro no hacía más que ver a Bella, ligeramente ruborizada y mostrando una ligera sonrisa. _Tan hermosa_- pensé.

A esta hora, al acabar el instituto siempre regresaba con Bella a su casa. Por supuesto Charlie, creía que Bella estaba sola en su habitación haciendo sus deberes. No podía ni imaginar que yo, colándome por la ventana pasaba cada tarde con ella. Después, cuando Bella y Charlie terminaban de cenar, yo tocaba a la puerta tal y como un novio humano haría para pasar un par de horas con su chica. Por supuesto Charlie tampoco sabía que después de que Bella se despidiera de mí, y se fuera a su cama a dormir, yo ya la esperaba en su habitación para velar sus sueños.

Hoy no había sido así. Mañana tendríamos un examen de historia muy importante. Por supuesto yo podía ayudar a Bella a estudiar, pero ambos sabíamos que por mucho que quisiéramos acabaríamos tumbados en su cama, con Bella en mi regazo, besándonos o hablando de cualquier cosa sin estudiar nada. Por eso ambos, y sobre todo yo, habíamos decidido que hoy sería mejor que acudiera a su casa solo después de que acabara de cenar, para que aprovechara la tarde y pudiera estudiar. No quería que sus notas académicas se vieran a perjudicadas por mí.

Así que, aquí estaba yo, en mi habitación, totalmente aburrido, oyendo las animadas voces de mi familia en el salón entre algún que otro gruñido. _La típica casa de vampiros_- pensé.

Por un momento me di cuenta de que así era como yo había estado casi noventa años. Solo, completamente solo, en mi habitación, sin vida. Me parecía increíble que hubiera soportado esto por tanto tiempo sin… ella. Bella marcaba la diferencia, me había devuelto, me había dado la vida.

En ese momento tuve el deseo casi frenético de estrecharla entre mis brazos y besarla. La amaba tanto, era una auténtica locura, que una humana y un vampiro se amasen pero, demonios la amaba tanto…

Miré el reloj que había sobre la estantería. Y eran las ocho y media. El tiempo para los de nuestra especie parecía volar cuando te distraías pensando en otra cosa. En un arrebato de necesidad de Bella me pregunté qué estaría haciendo ahora. Ya habría acabado de estudiar, seguramente se estaba duchando.

Me sorprendí a mí mismo metiéndome en el baño y abriendo el grifo de la ducha. Los vampiros no sudábamos ni se nos engrasaba el pelo, ducharnos no era una necesidad como lo era para los humanos. También es cierto que de vez en cuando nos duchábamos, pero no nos metíamos en una ducha, simplemente cruzábamos ríos y lagos nadando cuando íbamos de caza. Desde que conocí a Bella me había vuelto más humano que nunca. Haciendo cosas como un humano, como ahora, duchándome.

Me desnudé y por un momento me quedé viendo mi cuerpo completamente desnudo frente al espejo. Por primera vez en más de ochenta años, lo que vi me gustó. Siempre me había visto como un ser frío y extremadamente pálido. Perfecto, asquerosamente perfecto físicamente, sabiendo que aquella falsa belleza era una máscara, la máscara diseñada para matar humanos. Siempre me había visto como un monstruo. Pero Bella, ella se había enamorado de mí. Una humana, y a pesar de saber que ella también veía la máscara de extremada belleza que todos los humanos apreciaban, Bella había visto más allá, había visto mi interior, mi… alma. Tal vez ella tenía razón, tal vez Bella me había devuelto mi alma. Me sonreí a mí mismo mientras seguía contemplando mi cuerpo en el espejo, por una vez satisfecho y contento conmigo mismo por lo que veía.

Me metí en la ducha, bajo el agua fría. Podía sentir que el agua estaba fría pero no sentía frío, el calor y el frío no afectaban a mi cuerpo como a un humano le afectarían. Enjaboné mi cuerpo y mis cabellos. Incluso mojados eran imposibles de peinar. Mientras me aclaraba mi mente voló hasta la otra punta de Forks, en una pequeña casa habitada por un jefe de policía y su hija de dieciocho años. Sin darme cuenta mi mente divagó en lo que Bella estaría haciendo ahora, duchándose. En este momento posiblemente estaría como yo, completamente desnuda, con el agua acariciando su suave piel, con el vapor del agua inundando el baño y creando una nublosa capa de vapor alrededor de su cuerpo, con sus manos acariciando su pelo, aclarándolo, con sus ojos cerrados y su boca entrecerrada disfrutando de la sensación del tacto del agua sobre su cuerpo, sobre su rostro, sobre su cuello, sobre sus hombros, sobre sus pechos… La imagen de la mente de James cuando Bella estaba en el ginecólogo inundó mi mente, colapsándome, y dejándome sin aliento por un momento.

_¡Mierda!- _grité para mí mismo.

Me había dejado llevar por mis pensamientos sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso acarrearía en mí. Aquella imagen, aquella perturbadora imagen de la parte más íntima del cuerpo de Bella, había estado torturándome desde que la vi en la mente de James. No había podido quitármela de la cabeza. Era demasiado perturbadora, demasiado tentadora, demasiado excitante. Sí definitivamente era lo más excitante que había contemplado jamás. Y así era como yo estaba ahora, excitado, _muy_ excitado.

Era hasta casi cómico que en los años posteriores a que conociera a Bella apenas hubiera tenido algún tipo de señal de excitación en mi cuerpo. Tal vez, de vez en cuando, algo normal e involuntario, tanto en humanos como en inmortales. Pero aquella excitación jamás había sido producida por nadie. Cuando conocí a Bella, bueno a veces, entre beso y beso; Bella no es la única que se queda con ganas de más. Por supuesto había sido capaz de esconder todas y cada una de mis erecciones, no quería incomodar a Bella de esa forma, o excitarla más, en aquellos momento, mi autocontrol era mucho menor que cuando yo estaba en un estado _normal. _Siempre había sido capaz de controlarlo, nunca había sido un problema, al menos no un problema demasiado grande, pero ahora, cada vez se me hacía más complicado, sobre todo desde aquella visita al ginecólogo, desde que sin querer, vi la parte más íntima de Bella, cada vez era más complicado esconderlo y estar tan cerca de Bella, besarla y desearla tanto y… temía que alguna vez no fuera capaz de esconderlo, y eso pasaría pronto si no ponía remedio. Actualmente pasaba más tiempo erecto que _normal_. Y lo peor de todo es que no deseaba frenar mi deseo. Mi autocontrol estaba destruido y en cualquier momento, ante cualquier súplica por parte de Bella, ante cualquier forma de seducción yo caería, sin poder ni querer hacer nada por evitarlo.

Cerré el grifo con furia. Estaba perdido, totalmente perdido. Estaba tan seguro de que mi autocontrol ya no existía como de que aquello sería muy peligroso para ella. No soportaba la idea de herirla, de hacerla daño de algún modo.

Apoyé la frente en la pared, respirando profundamente, e intentando ignorar la incomodidad que sentía debido a mi palpitante erección. Traté de concentrarme en cosas triviales y sin importancia, pero allí estaba, duro como una roca. Suspiré exasperado. El hecho de que el acto sexual fuera nuestra segunda naturaleza dificultaba el hecho de que mi erección se fuera así como así. Sin intención por mi parte, mi mente voló de nuevo al dilema que ocupaba el mayor tiempo en gran parte de mi cabeza. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo sin herirla? Increíblemente el hecho de pensar en hacer daño a Bella, hizo que mi excitación desapareciera ligeramente, seguí pensando en ello, debatiendo modos de no matarla en el proceso. Al cabo de unos minutos la incomodidad desapareció de mi entrepierna.

Por fin salí de la ducha y me enrollé una toalla negra a la cintura. Cundo terminé de vestirme y de secarme el pelo, volví a mirar el reloj. Bella estaría a punto de acabar de cenar, lo que significaba que ya podría ir a verla.

-¿Cómo se puedo echar tanto de menos a alguien?- me pregunté a mí mismo.

-Queriendo mucho a ese alguien- me respondió una aguda voz desde la puerta de mi habitación.

Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que Alice había entrado a mi habitación. Esto de estar enamorado de una humana estaba haciendo mis sentidos más humanos también. Me di la vuelta para poder ver a mi hermana favorita.

-Vas a ir a ver a Bella ¿no?- me preguntó.

-Como si no lo supieras- le dije sonriéndole.

-Sí, tienes razón; ya lo sabía. Pero Jasper y Emmett querían que te preguntara si querrías jugar al beisbol esta noche; hay tormenta.- me explicó_. ·Les dije que preferirías quedarte con Bella, pero ya les conoces…· _pensó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Alice! Tienes que ver esta revista de moda, estos zapatos son increíbles-dijo Rosalie desde el salón, sin gritar pero sabiendo que ella sería capaz de oírlo.

-La moda me reclama.- dijo sonriendo pícaramente. Le devolví la sonrisa.

-¡Qué disfrutes!- bromeé.

Justo cuando Alice estaba a punto de salir corriendo hacia el salón. Se puso rígida y sus ojos miraron a un punto lejano. Conocía esa expresión. Estaba teniendo una visión. Para cuando fui capaz de reaccionar y mirar en su mente, para poder ver lo que ella veía. Su visión ya había terminado. Mi hermana bloqueó su mente impidiéndome ver la visión.

-¿Qué ocurre, Alice? ¿Qué has visto?- le urgí poniendo mis manos en sus brazos. Mi hermana esbozó una divertida sonrisa, y se llevó una mano a su boca para contener su aguda risilla.

-Tran…tranquilo, Edward, jajaja, no es nada malo, bueno para ti lo será, jajaja.- Dijo Alice. Casi no podía hablar, sin poder controlar su risa histérica.

-Si no es malo, entonces ¿por qué no me dejas ver?- le reproché mirándola duramente.

-Y perderme al diversión, ¡Ja! ·_Esto es demasiado bueno_· -pensó antes de estallar en otra histérica risilla y desaparecer de mi habitación escaleras abajo.

_Al menos no es nada relacionado con la seguridad de Bella_- pensé intentando concentrarme en lo positivo del asunto.

Feliz por saber que en unos minutos vería a mi ángel bajé al salón. La escena me dejó perplejo.

Todos estaban en el salón. Alice y Rosalie estaban sentadas en un extremo del sofá con unas revistas en sus manos, aunque en este momento no prestaban atención a las revistas sino a mí, me miraban divertidas riendo ligeramente. Jasper y Emmett estaban al otro extremo del sofá blanco intentando contener las carcajadas y mirándome, incluso Esme de pie junto a Carlisle quien tenía su maletín en la mano derecha preparado para irse de guardia de noche al hospital, me miraban sonriendo. Intenté oír sus pensamientos pero todas y cada una de sus mentes estaban bloqueadas impidiéndome ver qué era aquello tan divertido. Tan solo me costó un segundo imaginar que la visión que tanta gracia le había causado a Alice unos segundos atrás era el causante de la risa de los demás ahora.

-Lo siento Emm, no me apetece mucho ir a jugar al beisbol esta noche.- me excusé intentando ignorarlos.

-No pasa nada hermanito. Ve, tú ve a casa de Bella, que verás que bien te lo pasas- dijo Emmett. Jasper estalló en otra sonora carcajada y Emmett le siguió riendo ruidosamente.

-¿Alguien puede decirme qué demonios está pasando aquí?- pregunté sin esconder el ligero enfado que llevaba. Mi pregunta solo generó más risas por parte de mi familia. – Esme, ¿tú también?- pregunté mirándola exasperado. Esme se acercó a mí y conteniendo una risita me dijo:

-Cariño si esto fuera algo que pudiera herirte a ti o a Bella, ya te lo habría dicho, pero como ves solo es algo muy divertido.- me explicó sonriendo y riendo ligeramente de nuevo.

-Genial- mascullé. Carlisle se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Edward, lo que va ocurrir dentro de unos minutos es algo muy importante en la vida de un hombre. Hijo mío, suerte.- sentenció Carlisle. Sus labios se curvaron destruyendo la falsa fachada de seriedad que había intentado mostrar mientras me decía aquello formando una ancha sonrisa y una nueva carcajada por su parte.

-¿Sabéis qué? Que me voy a casa de Bella, ella parece la única normal últimamente. ¡Estáis todos chiflados! - grité saliendo del salón.

A mis espaldas pude oír otra ronda de carcajadas. La casa parecía temblar de la potencia con la que los seis vampiros que tenía como familia reían.

Tan solo meterme en mi adorado Volvo y abandonar la casa me tranquilizó bastante. Me concentré en Bella, y en las ganas que tenía de verla y de abrazarla. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas evitar pensar algo inadecuado que volviera a ponerme en ese estado de _excitación _tan incómodo. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya estaba frente a la casa del Jefe Swan. Salí del coche y anduve un poco más rápido que a velocidad humana hasta la puerta principal y toqué.

Desde fuera de la casa, pude oír como el corazón de Bella se aceleraba mientras sus pasos rápidos, se podría decir que corrió, hasta la puerta y me abrió la puerta. La razón de mi existencia me contempló por un momento y todo su rostro se iluminó sonriéndome cariñosamente, antes de abalanzarse hacia mí, abrazándome efusivamente. Le respondí gustoso el abrazo. Estrechándola contra mi pecho mientras besaba su cabeza. Bella se separó unos centímetros de mi pecho, lo suficiente para darme acceso a su boca y poder besarla con amor.

-Te he echado de menos.- susurró volviéndome a abrazar.

-Y yo a ti mi amor, no te imaginas cuánto.- le respondí acariciando su hermoso rostro.

_·Maldito Cullen, después de lo que le hizo y se permite tocarla así·_

Los _agradables_ pensamientos de Charlie hacia a mí, me recordaron que no estábamos solos. Era fácil olvidar al mundo entero junto a Bella. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a los cordiales pensamientos de mi suegro hacia mí. Él no me había perdonado por herir a su hija del modo en que lo hice, abandonándola. Yo no podía reprocharle nada, yo tampoco me había perdonado aún. Nos adentramos en la casa cogidos de la mano.

-¿Te has duchado? Hueles a champú...-murmuró.

-Si yo te contara….- le dije rodando los ojos.

Me sorprendí al ver que Charlie y Bella todavía no habían terminado de cenar. Al parecer había estado un poco ansioso por verla.

-Buenas noches, Charlie.- saludé cortésmente.

-¿No se supone que respetabas los horarios de las comidas?- me reprochó sin alzar la mirada de su plato, tan cortés como siempre.

-¡Papá!- le reprendió Bella- es culpa mía, hoy he hecho la cena más tarde.- explicó fulminando a su padre con la mirada.

Bella movió la silla que había a su lado, ofreciéndome asiento. Me senté a su lado observándola comer. Belle se ruborizó al instante al sentirse observada dándole un aspecto adorable.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal historia? ¿Te lo sabes todo?- pregunté intentando entablar conversación en el tenso ambiento.

-Muy bien, me lo sé casi todo, ¿y tú?- me preguntó sonriente.

-Mmm… Creo que está aprobado- le respondí bromeando.

-De hecho, Bella todavía no ha terminado de estudiar, iba a terminar ahora ¿verdad hija?- preguntó Charlie mirando a su hija directamente.

-Solo me faltan dos puntos, Edward puede ayudarme a estudiarlos.- refunfuñó Bella.

-De eso nada señorita. Ahora mismo subes a tu cuarto y acabas de estudiar, después podrás estar con él.- dijo firmemente pronunciando el él con cierto odio _·Sí, ayudarte o llevarte directa al suspenso, además no permitiré que se queden solos en la habitación, de ninguna manera._

-_Maravilloso_- gruñó Bella, levantándose rudamente de la silla y llevando los platos al fregadero. Después se acercó mí. – Lo siento…,- se disculpó cabizbaja.

-No te preocupes, ve y estudia tranquila yo te espero aquí.-le dije acariciando su rostro. Bella asintió y salió de la cocina hacia su habitación.

-Bueno, Edward. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al salón y hablamos de _Hombre a Hombre?- _me dijo poniendo una mano sutilmente en la pistola que colgaba de su cintura. Reconocí aquello como una amenaza.

Me levanté de la silla y le seguí hacia el salón. Charlie se sentó en el sofá en una postura rígida y amenazadora, y me miró indicándome que me sentará. Hice lo que me dijo y ambos nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro por unos minutos. Mientras tanto intentaba averiguar qué era lo que estaba pensando, no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería con eso de hablar de _Hombre a Hombre_.

·_Vamos Charlie, puedes hacerlo, lo has ensayado veinte veces. Demuéstrale a este niñato quien es quien manda a aquí. Es tu hija, no tiene derecho·_

Frases sin ningún sentido lógico se colapsaban en su mente. Estaba muy confundido. ¿Qué era lo que tramaba?

-Está bien, chaval. Voy a ir al grano.- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.- Como sabes soy policía…

-Lo sé, Charlie- contesté mirándole extrañado.

-Para ti, jefe Swan o Señor.- dijo firmemente casi se podría decir que estaba furioso. Asentí temiendo decir algo que le molestará aún más.- Pues bien, soy policía, y NO SOY IDIOTA. Por lo que si algo pasara, algo que tuviera que ver con MI hija, yo lo sabría, lo entiendes ¿verdad?- me dijo como si fuera un niño de cinco años con problemas de entendimiento.

-Lo entiendo, señor.- respondí. Sabía que le caía mal a Charlie, es más sabía que me odiaba, pero jamás le había visto así.

-Bien, pues ahora no te será difícil entender que yo sepa lo que has estado haciendo con Bella ¿verdad?- me preguntó más enfadado que antes.

-Lo lamento, jefe Swan pero no sé de qué está hablando.- le dije sinceramente.

_·Maldijo, hijo de su madre· _El hecho de que los únicos pensamientos que consiguiera sacar de su mente fueran insultos hacia mi persona no ayudaba mucho la verdad, si tan solo supiera a qué se refiere.

-Como ya te he dicho antes ¡YO. NO. SOY. IDIOTA!-me gritó, asegurándose de que su tono fuera amenazador pero sin atraer la atención de Bella que estudiaba arriba.- Sé que la has obligada a hacerlo, a pesar de que ella no quería, y sé que encima la has lastimado. Eres un….

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. ¿Se refería a la visita al ginecólogo? ¿Cómo se había enterado? Bella me dijo que no le diría a Charlie que había estado en el ginecólogo, entonces, ¿cómo lo sabía?

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero, ¿a que sí? ¿Creías que podrías obligar a mi hija a… eso e irte de rositas? pues la has cagado chaval, la has cagado y mucho.- sentenció. El corazón de Charlie latía furiosamente, si no se calmaba le daría un ataque pronto.

Sabía que había estado mal, haber convencido a Bella de ese modo. Sabía que yo era el único culpable de que el imbécil de James le hubiera puesto las manos encima, pero seguía sin entender ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado?

-Jefe Swan, yo le juro que jamás pensé que eso pudiera lastimar a Bella de algún modo. Me equivoqué, y de verdad que estoy profundamente arrepentido de haberla convencido.- le dije siendo totalmente sincero. Charlie pareció tranquilizarse un poco con mi confesión. Respiró hondo varias veces, tranquilizándose, aunque su mente seguía bloqueada. ¿Por qué hoy le había dado a todo el mundo por bloquear la mente?

-Bien, ahora te voy a dar una serie de reglas que tienes que seguir, siempre, y sin excepción. ¿Lo has entendido?-dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.

Asentí con la cabeza, totalmente confundido. ¿Reglas para llevar a Bella al ginecólogo? Todo esto era muy extraño.

-Regla numero uno: Jamás, en tu miserable vida, vuelvas a obligar a mi hija a hacer nada que ella no quiera.- en eso estaba completamente de acuerdo, nunca convencería a Bella de hacer nada que ella no deseara, tenía mala experiencia con esas cosas.-Regla numero dos: Nunca volverás a hacerle daño. ¡Jamás! Serás cuidadoso con ella, y no un maldito animal.- Vale, técnicamente la culpa era mía por haberla convencido, pero había sido James quien le había herido, no yo. Bueno la culpa seguía siendo mía.- Y regla numero tres: Vas a ser tú quien tome precauciones, y no obligarás a mi hija a tomar esas malditas pastillas, con todos esos efectos secundarios nocivos para su salud, solo porque a ti no te apetece ponerte un condón, ¿te has enterado?- preguntó con voz firme y amenazadora.

Espera, ¿Qué? La regla numero tres no cuadraba, ¿tomar precauciones, preservativos? Algo estaba mal, no podría estar hablando de una visita ginecológica.

Y entonces en medio de toda esa ira que mi suegro emanaba, sus pensamientos llegaron mi mente. El libro sobre sexo, las pastillas anticonceptivas, la vez que nos vio besándonos en la cocina, la conversación que tuvimos al llegar del hospital, el gel…. ¡Todo! ¡Había llegado a la conclusión equivocada! Creía que yo…. Y Bella, ¡por Dios! Ahora lo entendía todo. Seguramente esto era lo que Alice había visto, y claro ver a tu hermano vampiro siendo amenazado por tu suegro humano mientras te grita por acostarte con su hija, debe de ser algo bastante cómico.

Bueno, pues ya estaba todo solucionado, le diría que todo había sido un malentendido, que jamás había tocado a Bella de ese modo y que todo lo que había pasado se resumía en una desastrosa visita ginecológica.

Pero había un problema. Bella no quería que Charlie lo supiera. Me lo había dicho de camino al instituto ayer, ella no quería que su padre se enterase de que había ido al ginecólogo. Le daba vergüenza. No sabía si prefería que creyera que nos habíamos acostado antes de la verdad, pero esa era su decisión. Yo ya me sentía suficientemente culpable por haber sido el causante de que fuera al ginecólogo, y encima ya había traicionado su confianza hurgando en la mente de James, en el momento menos oportuno. Aguantaría la bronca de Charlie por Bella, se lo debía.

Miré de nuevo a Charlie, totalmente colorado de ira y mirándome con odio. No podía reprocharle nada. Me debería ver como un auténtico animal creyendo que había obligado a Bella a acostarse conmigo y que la había herido. No me extrañaba que me odiase tanto.

Darle vueltas a todo aquello tan solo me llevó un par de segundos así que supuse que Charlie todavía esperaba una respuesta por mi parte.

- Lo he entendido, señor. Me siento fatal por lo que hice. Le pedí disculpas a Bella y ella me ha perdonado, aunque entiendo que usted no lo haga.- le dije con fingido arrepentimiento. Menos mal que se me dada de fábula mentir.

-Sí, es cierto ella te ha perdonado, como la otra vez, porque te quiere, te quiere mucho, demasiado. Y mi deber como padre es protegerla de los muchachos como tú, no quiero que vuelva a sufrir, Edward. Le hiciste muchísimo daño cuando te fuiste.- me reprochó, aunque un poco más tranquilo.

-Lo sé, me odio por todo lo que le hice pasar.- dije esta vez con sinceridad. Bella me perdonó por marcharme después de su cumpleaños, pero yo todavía no me había perdonado.

_·Bueno, el chico parece sincero. Bella bajará en cualquier momento será mejor que termine de una vez·_

_-_Si en realidad, yo comprendo que te sientas atraído… físicamente por Bella. Tengo una hija muy guapa.- dijo muy orgulloso. Sonreí embobado, no podría estar más de acuerdo.- Pero como de ahora en adelante no sigas las reglas que te he dicho antes, te juro que te mataré yo mismo. Tengo tres pistolas ¿Sabes?- dijo en tono amenazador.

Tuve que contener la risa, al imaginarme a Charlie intentando matarme.

-Le prometo que seguiré las normas.- dije.

-Bien. Ah, y otra cosa más. Como le digas a Bella algo sobre nuestra… charla. Meteré una bala en tu cerebro, ¿está claro?

-Muy claro, señor.

-Me alegro. Y ahora me voy a la cama.- dijo bostezando.

-Sí, se ha hecho tarde, yo también me voy a casa. Dígale a Bella que la veré mañana en el instituto.- me despedí caminando hacia la puerta principal.

Con un leve asentimiento con la cabeza mi suegro se despidió de mí y desaparecía por las escaleras. Sus pensamientos llegaron a mí.

_·Bien hecho, Charlie. Ahora solo me queda hacer lo mismo con Bella. Dios, eso va a ser más complicado. ¿Cómo se le da una charla de sexo a tu hija?·_

Escondí en volvo en el bosque y esperé bajo la ventana de Bella, mientras Charlie le daba las buenas noches a su hija.

-Buenas noches, Bells. Edward se ha ido a casa, dice que te verá mañana en el instituto, para mi desgracia.

-Vale, buenas noches, papá.- se despidió Bella.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró oí los pasos de Bella por el parqué de su habitación hasta pararse en su ventana y abrirla de par en par. Con un ágil salto, aparecí en su habitación. Bella estaba sentada en su cama, mirándome.

No pude reprimirme. La cogí en brazos y la tumbé en la cama, para sucesivamente llenar todo su rostro de besos.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…-susurré entre beso y beso. Hoy habíamos pasado muy poco tiempo juntos. Bella rió ligeramente y me abrazó entrelazando sus manos en mi cuello.- ¿Ya has terminado de estudiar?

-Sí- dijo sonriente.- Voy a sacar un sobresaliente de los tuyos.- dijo en medio de un bostezo.

-Muy bien, y ahora, es hora de que la humana se duerma.- susurré metiendo su pequeño cuerpo bajo las mantas.

-Y de que el vampiro se quede velando los sueños de ella.- murmuró Bella, más dormida que despierta.

-Exacto- le dije, besando su frente.

Bella se acurrucó en mi pecho.

-Edward, mañana voy a ir a la Push, a ver a Jacob…

-Bella…- me quejé.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy informando.- me dijo con los ojos cerrados a causa del sueño.

-Como quieras.- Suspiré, no me apetecía discutir, y de todos modos siempre se salía con la suya.

Comencé a cantar su nana, y en apenas unos segundos su respiración se hizo más tranquila y relajada. Se había quedado dormida. Mientras la observaba dormir. El último pensamiento de Charlie llegó a mi mente de nuevo.

_·Bien hecho, Charlie. Ahora solo me queda hacer lo mismo con Bella. Dios, eso va a ser más complicado. ¿Cómo se le da una charla de sexo a tu hija?·_

Así que Charlie planeaba darle la charla también a Bella.

Ahora era mi turno de reírme.

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... Doce días sin actualizar, lo lamento muchísimo. Pero de verdad que no he podido. Sé que siempre digo que es que he estado muy liada, pero es que esta vez lo he estado de verdad. Con deciros que me ha salido una contractura en la espalda por estrés, os lo digo todo. Odio tardar tanto en actualizar, pero de verdad que no doy para más. Espero que me podáis perdonar.**

**Y como me sentía tan culpable, he hecho dos capítulos en uno. Me explico, esto iban a ser dos capítulos. Uno desde el principio hasta que Edward sale de la casa Cullen hacia la casa de Bella, y el otro desde que llega a casa de Bella hasta el final. Pero para que me perdonéis os he puesto el que tenía que haber puesto la semana pasada y el de esta. **

**No os podrías quejar, he llegado tarde, pero Un Edward ****POV****, con: Momento Romántico, cuando Edward dice que Bella siempre ocupa una parte de su mente o cuando piensa que no puede imaginarse su vida sin ella, y sobre todo cuando Edward toca a la puerta y Bella le abre. Momento emotivo, cuando piensa en cómo Bella le ha devuelto a la vida. Momento Hot, cuando Edward está en la ducha, y reflexiona sobre su deseo sexual, o mejor dicho, sobre las erecciones que tiene cuando piensa en Bella ¿Quién dijo que Edward Cullen era un santo? Momento Cómico en la casa Cullen, y con Charlie en el salón.**

**Pues eso, que me he esforzado mucho en este capítulo, y espero que os haya gustado mucho. No sabéis lo mucho que vuestros reviews significan para mí. De hecho este capítulo está hecho gracias a ALIROSE19, ella fue quien me dio la idea de que Charlie también hablara con Edward. Así que ¡muchísimas gracias Alirose19! Y a todas, vuestros reviews siempre me dan ideas para continuar el fic. Si no recibiera reviews este fic, tan solo hubiera tenido un par de capítulos. Todo es gracias a vosotras ¡Gracias chicas!**

**Tengo un fanfic nuevo, **_**Cumpliendo tu promesa. **_**Un two-shot, Edward-Nessie. ****Pasaros y decidme que tal.**

**Solo me queda decir que como siempre acepto todo tipo de críticas, y me encanta recibir consejos y sugerencias. Contadme que os ha parecido el momento Edward en la ducha XD Un beso enorme.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	14. Está Claro: No te gusta recibir Visitas

**Como ya sabéis todos los personajes (menos alguno que sale de mi imaginación) y todos los escenarios pertenecen a ****Stephenie**** Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico en fic. Como siempre muchas gracias a mi beta Libezzy. ****Quiero decir una cosa o recordarla en el caso de que ya la haya dicho antes. Tal y como muchas habréis podido deducir, el fic se sitúa antes de eclipse, es decir antes de que ocurra todo lo de los neófitos. Solo quería aclararlo por posibles confusiones. ****Este capítulo se sitúa en el día siguiente, justo después del capítulo anterior. Cuando Bella va a visitar a Jacob. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

Está Claro: No te gusta recibir Visitas 

_Bella __POV_

-Esta camioneta me dejará tirada de un momento a otro-dije en voz alta para mí misma.

Muy a mi pesar Edward tenía razón. Mi vieja camioneta cada vez iba más lenta y hacía más ruido. Aunque algo tenía claro, y era que no me desharía de ella hasta que su motor estuviera profundamente muerto. ¿Quién sabe la clase de coche que Edward me compraría?

Intentando quitar el pensamiento de un coche comprado por Edward para mí, seguí conduciendo por el estrecho y viejo camino que llevaba a la Push.

Suspiré de alivio al ver a lo lejos la pequeña y acogedora casa de los Black. Había pasado mucho tiempo frente a aquella casa roja, en aquel garaje, con mi mejor amigo.

Aparqué mi camioneta frente a la casa y bajé torpemente de ella. La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de ver a Jacob. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

Caminé por el sendero que llevaba hasta la puerta principal de la casa. Pero antes de tocar a la puerta oí unas voces en el jardín trasero de la casa. Al instante reconocí una de las voces aunque no fui capaz de identificar qué era lo que decía. Caminé a paso ligero hasta llegar tras la casa.

Cinco chicos muy parecidos entre sí, de tez morena, músculos desarrollados y muy altos me miraban fijamente. Mi vista solo se enfocó en Jacob que me miraba como todos los demás. Parecían embobados de verme allí. Apenas se movían, incluso parecía que hubieran dejado de respirar. Yo estaba totalmente confundida. Era cierto que esta vez no había llamado por teléfono, tal y como hacía siempre antes de visitar a Jacob, pero esto… parecían demasiado desconcertados.

Jacob fue el primero en reaccionar. Avanzó en tres zancadas hasta quedar enfrente de mí y se abalanzó hacia mí, en un asfixiante abrazo. Le devolví el abrazo gustosa.

-Oh Bella, estás bien…- murmuró entre mi pelo.

Cuando por fin se separó de mí, dejándome respirar, me miró fijamente, como si realmente no pudiera creer que estuviera frente a él. Y de nuevo me abrazó. Vale, habíamos estado casi dos semanas sin vernos pero, esto era excesivo.

-Estás bien.- volvió a repetir tal y como había dicho antes.

-Pues claro que estoy bien, Jake. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?- pregunté sonriéndole, demostrándole que estaba perfectamente.

Su mirada se ensombreció y apretó su mandíbula. Sus puños cerrados empezaron a temblar.

-Jacob, tranquilízate.- ordenó la autoritaria voz de Sam.

Había olvidado que el resto de la manada estaba allí también. Desvié la mirada de mi amigo para contemplar a los demás. Me sorprendí al ver el modo en que me miraban.

Paul tenía una clara mueca de repulsión hacia mí. Paul y yo nunca nos habíamos llevado muy bien, pero ahora él parecía asquearme, sabía que olía mal, ellos podrían oler el olor de Edward en mi ropa y cabello, pero la repulsión que emanaba de Paul era superior a todo eso. Embry parecía afligido, su mirada era entre una mezcla de incredulidad y pena. Jamás me había mirado así, es más Embry siempre me saludaba alegremente cuando lo veía, nos llevábamos muy bien. El rostro de Jared solo denotaba incredulidad. El de Sam estaba profundamente en calma, supuse que controlando a toda la manada, aunque en sus ojos también pude ver un poco de incredulidad y pena. Por último fijé mi vista en los ojos negros de Jacob, y en ellos pude ver: odio, ira, furia, pena, decepción, pero sobre todo amor.

No entendía nada. Estaba claro que yo era _la chica vampiro, _pero la manada jamás se había comportado así conmigo.

-Debemos irnos…- volvió a hablar Sam- ahora.

Todos parecieron comprender el significado oculto que esa frase ocultaba y los chicos quileutes se volvieron serios y concentrados. Jacob cogió mi rostro en entre sus grandes manos.

-Escúchame Bella, debes irte a casa…-me dijo en tono autoritario aunque con voz amable al mismo tiempo.

-Pero, yo he venido a verte, te echaba de menos…- le interrumpí. Soné como una niña de cinco años que se quejaba porque su padre no puede estar en su cumpleaños.

-No es un buen momento, Bells. Vete a casa, por favor.- pidió en una súplica.

-Debemos irnos, ya. Cada minuto que perdamos jugará en nuestra cuenta.-Dijo Sam. El resto de la manada asintió firmemente mostrando su acuerdo con Sam.

-¿A dónde? ¿Qué ocurre, Jake?- pregunté confundida. La manada jamás estaba tan seria ni actuaba de ese modo, jamás excepto que estuvieran planeando un ataque contra vampiros.

-No pasa nada, Bella. Solo…márchate. Debes irte.- Pidió mi amigo de nuevo. El rostro de Jacob, mostraba dolor y a la vez decisión.

Cada palabra que dijo me recordó a la ocasión en el que ese mismo lugar me dijo que volviera a casa. Que ya no podíamos ser amigos. Deseché esos pensamientos, todo aquello seguía siendo demasiado doloroso.

-No me iré a ninguna parte si no me dices ahora mismo qué está pasando.- dije firmemente. Paul bufó con un notable enfado.

-Está bien. Jacob, nos vamos sin ti.-dijo Paul furioso.

-No venceremos sin Jake.- protestó Embry defendiendo a su amigo. Un profundo gruñido escapó del pecho de Paul y Embry contestó con otro.

-¡Calmaos!- Gritó Sam. Al instante los dos lobos callaron y bajaron la cabeza, acatando la orden del alfa.- Nos iremos, ya…

-Pero…-interrumpió Embry.

-Es una locura…- protestó Jacob a su vez.

-He dicho que iremos ahora, y Jacob, cuando resuelva el… problema. Se unirá a nosotros.- ¡_Oh! Fantástico, ahora yo era un problema_, me dije mentalmente.- No comenzaremos sin él.- sentenció Sam.

-Tranquilo, Jake. Lo reservaremos para ti.-dijo Jared con una sonrisilla.

Sam seguido de Paul, Jared y Embry corrieron hacia el bosque, un segundo después se escuchó el chasquido de la ropa al desgarrarse. Habían entrado en fase.

-¿Qué está pasando, Jake? ¿Hay vampiros? ¿Lo saben los Cullen? ¿Es Victoria? ¡Oh Dios mío! Es Victoria, ¿verdad? Ha vuelto a por mí…- paré mi bombardeo de preguntas en el momento en que empecé a sollozar y a temblar.

Era Victoria, seguro que era ella. Había vuelto, a por mí. Seguía queriendo vengar la muerte de James, me mataría, me torturaría y después me mataría a mí o a… Edward. No, por favor, no soportaría que Edward... ¡No!

-Tranquilízate, calma Bella. Nadie ha venido a por ti, estás a salvo, tranquila…-susurró abrazándome.

Poco a poco el calor que el cuerpo de Jacob transmitía me fue calmando, y los sollozos y los temblores cesaron.

- Dime qué está ocurriendo, y no me digas que no pasa nada, pasa algo, ¿estáis preparando un plan de ataque? dímelo, por favor.- supliqué. No sé si fueron mis recientes sollozos o mi insistencia, pero al fin Jacob con un bufido de derrota se dispuso a contármelo.

-El tratado está roto. Y vamos a cumplir nuestra misión. Proteger al pueblo, acabando con los vampiros.- explicó con voz firme y mirada fría.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que el tratado está roto? No puede ser, los Cullen no…- detuve mis preguntas cuando las manos de Jacob empezaron a temblar violentamente, y su mandíbula se apretó fuertemente.

-¡Deberías saberlo! ¿Qué? ¿Tu chupasangre no te lo dijo?- Gritó cuestionándome.

-¿Decirme el qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- pregunté alzando la voz. Jacob rió sin gracia.

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo, Bella.- _maravilloso_, no me enteraba de nada, me grita y encima me llama tonta, esto es_ genial_- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Es que no logro entenderlo. ¿Cómo demonios fuiste capaz de permitir que….?- yo no podía articular palabra, Jacob estaba fuera de sus casillas, no recordaba haberlo visto tan furioso nunca.-De todos modos ya no importa, tengo que irme. Ese cabrón tendrá su merecido. Yo mismo me encargaré de despedazarle.- murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el boque.

-¡No! ¡Espera!- grité desesperada. Jacob se volteó y caminó de nuevo hacia mí.

-Bella, sé que vas a odiarme si esto nos sale bien. Pero pase lo que pase, si son ellos quienes ganan, quiero que sepas que te quiero, te quiero muchísimo y que esto lo hago por ti, por nosotros.- confesó mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

La simple idea de una lucha de la manada contra los Cullen, me aterrorizaba. No solo porque los lobos no tenían nada que hacer contra los Cullen, es que alguien podría salir herido, alguien podría morir, él, Edward podría morir, Jacob dijo que lo mataría, y yo no podría soportarlo. Aunque Edward también podría defenderse, matar a Jacob, y yo tampoco soportaría tal cosa. Siempre perdía, ganase quien ganase, siempre perdería a alguien querido. No, me negaba a pensarlo. El tratado no podría estar roto. Carlisle jamás permitiría tal cosa. Era imposible.

-No me digas eso, por favor. Todo esto es absurdo no hay motivo para una lucha. No puedo perderte, Jake, no puedo perderos.- dije sinceramente, porque era cierto. No podía perderlos, a ninguno de los dos.

-Arriesgó tu vida. Y no permitiré que vuelva a hacerlo de nuevo. Podrías haber muerto.-dijo, su rostro volvió a ser la máscara de dolor y furia de antes.

-Nadie arriesgó mi vida, Jacob. No sé de qué hablas pero sea lo que sea debe de ser un error.- le dije.

Me daba por vencida. Si no quería decirme qué era lo que se supone que rompía el tratado, está bien, que no me lo contara, no me importaba, solo me importaba que esa lucha no se produjera; jamás.

-¿Vas a obligarme a decírtelo?- preguntó con amargura.

-Sí -respondí, ahora era simple curiosidad.

-Te acostaste con él.- dijo y no era una pregunta.

-¿Qué?- pregunté totalmente confundida.

Eso no me lo esperaba, me esperaba cualquier otra cosa, pero _eso_… No definitivamente era lo último que me esperaba. De dónde se habían sacado esa ridícula idea. Por Dios, más quisiera yo haberme acostado con Edward, pero para mi desgracia no era así. Seguía virgen, y al parecer lo seguiría siendo por mucho tiempo. Lo cual me llevaba a otra conclusión. ¿Tener relaciones sexuales con un humano rompía el tratado?

-¿Eso… rompe el tratado?- pregunté. La pregunta escapó se escapó de mis labios y no fue hasta una vez que lo había dicho cuando me di cuenta de lo que esa pregunta podría significar. Era un claro: Sí, Jacob, nos hemos acostado.

En lugar de responderme, el rostro de mi amigo se contrajo en una mueca de decepción y dolor y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia el bosque. _Mierda, mierda, mierda. Vale Bella la has hecho buena_- me reprendí internamente.

-¡No, Jake, espera, no es lo que tú crees…!- grité mientras corría tras él.

-¿Sabes? Albergaba la esperanza de que me dijeses que… te había drogado, o que te había amenazado para hacerlo, que te había forzado, no lo sé. Tenía la estúpida esperanza de que me dijeses que no aceptaste estando… consciente. Que no eres tan estúpida para permitirle que…- Jacob negó con la cabeza incapaz de continuar con la frase.

-¡Edward nunca haría algo así! Jamás me obligaría o me amenazaría para hacer algo, y mucho menos algo como eso.- le dije. Me molestaba que pensara algo así de Edward. Si supiera las veces que me había rechazado para no lastimarme.

-Entones simplemente fuiste tú. Tú fuiste la que quisiste…, no puedo creerlo.

-No puedes creerlo porque no es cierto. Edward y yo jamás hemos estado juntos de… _ese_ modo.- expliqué. Decía la verdad.

-No me mientas, Bella.- dijo.

-No te estoy mintiendo. No nos hemos acostado. Mírame.-le dije y sus profundos ojos negros se clavaron en los míos.- Me conoces, sabes que soy una pésima mentirosa. Te juro que no me he acostado con él, ni con nadie.-realmente no sé porque añadí el último _ni con nadie, _de todos modos con quién otro podría haberme acostado con ¿Mike Newton? Por favor- Te digo la verdad, Jacob. Soy virgen.-dije y a pesar del momento crítico en el que estaba, a punto de perder a la razón de mi existencia y a mi mejor amigo, no pude evitar ruborizarme cuando dije la última parte.

Los ojos de Jacob mostraron la comprensión. Él sabía que no estaba mintiendo. Me conocía, y yo decía la verdad.

-Pero y el libro y….-Jacob se vio interrumpido por un fuerte aullido que resonó en todo el bosque.- ¡Mierda!- maldijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté histérica.

-¿Has oído eso?- preguntó. Yo asentí en respuesta.- _Eso_ ha sido Paul diciendo: empezamos sin ti.- explicó.

Me llevé una mano a la boca horrorizada. No podría haber una lucha, no por algo que ni siquiera había sucedido.

-Escúchame, Bella. Entraré en fase e iré con la manada. Les explicaré que todo ha sido un malentendido, y tú volverás a tu casa e intentarás contactar con los chupasangres por teléfono.- me explicó.

-No de ningún modo. Yo voy. No voy a quedarme en casa de brazos cruzados.- me quejé.

-Bella es peligroso. Ve a casa. Todo va a ir bien.-me dijo. _Y una mierda va a ir bien_, iba listo si creía que me iba a quedar en casa mientras luchaban mis amigos contra mi familia.

-Vale iré a casa. Date prisa. Y Jacob ten cuidado, por favor.- grité antes de que desapareciera por el bosque.

Mi amigo me dedicó una breve sonrisa de asentimiento, aunque su rostro seguía reflejando una nota de preocupación, antes de que sus ropas se despedazaran en el suelo. Lo último que vi de él fue un enorme lobo marrón.

Entonces me puse en marcha. Salí corriendo hacia mi camioneta y literalmente salté dentro del asiento.

-Vamos, por favor, arranca.- le pedí a mi vieja camioneta. ¿Por qué el motor tenía que engancharse justamente hoy?

En el momento en que el motor con un gran estruendo se puso en marcha pisé al máximo el acelerador deseando tener un coche más veloz. Salí de la Push y conduje hasta Forks, pero no me detuve frente a mi casa, tal y como le había dicho a Jacob, seguí conduciendo en dirección a la casa de los Cullen, con toda la velocidad que mi camioneta me permitía circular. Mientras tanto quité una de mis manos del volante y la llevé hacia el bolsillo delantero de mi mochila, y rebusqué en su interior en busca del móvil. Nunca solía llevar móvil, lo cierto es que no me llevaba demasiado bien con la tecnología, pero Edward me obligaba a llevarlo cuando iba a la Push. Era bastante protector con todo a lo que los lobos se refiere. Finalmente conseguí sacar el pequeño aparato del bolsillo e intentando no despegar demasiado la vista de la carretera busqué en la lista de contactos el móvil de Edward. Pulsé el botón verde y recé porque lo cogiera pronto.

-Piiiiiiiiiiiiiii….Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…Piiiiiiiiiiiii….Piiiiiiiiiiiiii…..

- Vamos Edward cógelo.- susurré en voz alta.

Después de numerosos: Piiiiiiiiiiis, saltó el contestador.

-Ha llamado al teléfono móvil de Edward Cullen, en estos momentos no puedo atenderte, deja un mensaje y me pondré en contacto contigo.

-¡Mierda!- maldije.

Aquello sí que era extraño, cuando visitaba a Jacob, Edward me obligaba a llevarme un móvil y él estaba prácticamente pegado al móvil toda la tarde por si sucedía algo y lo llamaba. Pero hoy, nada. Mi mente empezó a divagar. Tal vez no lo ha cogido porque la lucha ya ha empezado y él, no puede cogerlo porque está herido o está… No Bella ¡No! No pienses en lo peor. Me dije a mí misma. Decidí llamar a Alice.

-Piiiiiiii….Piiiiiiiiiiii…Piiiiiiiiiiiii….Piiiiiiiiiii…. Has llamado al móvil de Alice Cullen, lo siento pero ahora no me puedo poner, deja un mensaje y después te llamo.- dijo la grabación de la voz de Alice a través del aparato.

-¡Mierda!- maldije tal y como había hecho antes. Pensé en llamar a Carlisle pero algo me decía que él tampoco podría contestar.

Por fin y después de un trayecto que se me antojó eterno bajé de mi coche al ver la gran mansión blanca al final del frondoso camino. En medio de un ataque de ansiedad corrí hasta acercarme lo suficiente a la casa para poder ver aquello que se mostraba frente a mí.

En el porche de la casa todos alineados, con posturas de ataque y perfectamente preparados se encontraban siete vampiros que miraban fijamente al frente. Donde cinco lobos enormes de distintas tonalidades de pelaje gruñían también preparados y mostrando los terroríficos dientes a los vampiros frente a ellos. En la manada pude ver a un lobo de pelaje color café. Él no estaba alineado como los demás ni en posición de ataque, se encontraba con el hocico girado a la derecha del lobo negro, Sam. Supe lo que estaba haciendo, intentado convencer a la manada de que aquello que creían que había ocurrido entre Edward y yo no era cierto, y que por lo tanto el tratado seguía intacto.

De repente unos fuertes y fríos brazos me rodearon por detrás volteándome a verlo.

-¡Edward!- grité efusivamente al verlo, tirándome a su cuello. El simple pensamiento de perderlo me había resultado demasiado doloroso.

-Bella debes irte. No sé qué es lo que ha pasado pero va a comenzar una lucha. Creen que hemos roto el tratado, aunque no puedo saber por qué, han bloqueado sus mentes, y Alice no puede ver nada. Jasper está intentando controlarlos, están muy nerviosos. Vete a casa, esto es peligroso.- Dijo demasiado rápido como para que pudiera comprenderlo todo.

-Edward….- dije, debía explicarle que todo era un estúpido malentendido.

-Bella sé que estás preocupada, pero todo saldrá bien.- no me di cuenta de que mientras me decía todo aquello me había estado llevando hasta mi coche. Edward abrió la puerta del conductor esperando a que entrara.

-Pero…

-No Bella, todo va a ir bien. Ellos son cinco y nosotros siete. No nos pasará nada. Cuando todo acabe iré a tu casa.-me dijo empujándome para que me metiera en el coche.

Forcejeé con él pero era más fuerte que yo. ¿Por qué demonios no me dejaba hablar, y no paraba de interrumpirme? Me estaba poniendo más nerviosa de lo que ya lo estaba.

-¡Nos hemos acostado!- grité.

Esa era la única oportunidad de que Edward me prestara atención por un momento. Edward se quedó inmóvil por un momento mirándome fijamente y con una ceja alzada en una mueca escéptica.

-¿Qué?- preguntó mientras me obligaba a sentarme frente al volante.

-Eso es lo que ha roto el tratado, bueno lo que se supone que ha roto el tratado, ellos creen que…- expliqué atropelladamente.

-¿Creen que nosotros hemos…?- preguntó pensativo. Yo asentí en respuesta.- Pero no es cierto -replicó.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio?- pregunté con ironía. Al parecer hoy Edward estaba espesito.

-¿Edward, qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó el patriarca de los Cullen acercándose a nosotros.

-Creo que, ellos piensan que, Bella y yo hemos mantenido relaciones… sexuales- le dijo a un más que preocupado Carlisle. Yo aproveché la distracción para salir del coche.

-¿Y eso ha ocurrido?- preguntó Carlisle con tono serio.

-No, claro que no.- repuso Edward.

-Todo ha sido un malentendido- añadí yo. Edward pareció sorprendido de verme fuera del coche. Sin duda hoy no sería un buen día para que Edward aceptara una lucha, estaba bastante despistadillo, supuse que era por no poder leer la mente de los lobos. En más de una ocasión me había comentado lo confuso que era para él no poder leer la mente de alguien cuando la bloqueaba, justo como ahora.

En ese momento un fuerte gruñido se oyó a escasos metros de nosotros. Los tres no giramos para ver a Emmett en posición de ataque mostrando los dientes. Detrás de él estaban Rosalie, la cual era protegida por el brazo de Emmett, Jasper que a su vez protegía a Alice y Esme que miraba a su marido con expresión nerviosa. Los lobos habían cambiado su posición, Paul estaba justo enfrente de Emmett, también gruñendo, a su derecha estaba Sam que parecía querer tranquilizarlo mientras que Jacob, caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso intentando atraer la atención del resto de la manada. Apostaría lo que fuera a que nadie le estaba haciendo ni caso.

-Emmett, tranquilo. No habrá lucha- habló Carlisle con tono tranquilo.

No me había percatado de que nos encontrábamos junto al resto de los Cullen. Edward me protegía poniéndome tras su espalda y protegiéndome con su cuerpo, en un gesto protector tan propio de él.

-Pues yo apuesto lo que quieras a que sí la habrá- repuso Emmett, y en respuesta escuchamos un aullido de Paul, seguido de otro aullido producido por el lobo marrón, aunque este sonó lastimero, queriendo atención. Edward frunció el ceño.

-Jacob está intentando explicarle a la manada que no hay motivo para una lucha…

-…Pero no le prestan atención- Edward acabó la frase por mí.

-Están muy nerviosos. Atacaran en cualquier momento.-informó Jasper haciendo su agarre todavía más fuerte alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Alice; al parecer lo del instinto protector era cosa de familia.

-Bella sube arriba, enciérrate en mi habitación y no salgas.- me dijo Edward.

-No me voy a ninguna parte.- dije en tono firme. ¿Por qué hoy todo el mundo se empeñaba en echarme?

-Bella es peligroso. Si hay una lucha tú no vas a estar presente.- me dijo de un modo que dejaba claro que no había lugar para el reproche.- ¿Alice?

Las pequeñas manos de Alice se enroscaron en mis brazos y tiraron de mí empujando hacia la casa. A pesar de la fragilidad que parecía poseer Alice, yo sabía que podría ganar al más fuerte de los luchadores.

-Si te pasa algo, desearé haber estado en la lucha.-dije mirando fijamente a Edward.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso- rugió Edward. Sus puños estaban apretados y su mandíbula tensa. La idea de mi muerte le resultaba tan dolorosa como a mí la suya.

-Es la verdad.- le dije- Además tú no puedes reprocharme nada, lo hiciste. Fuiste a Volterra. Yo no necesitaré ir a Italia, hay métodos más sencillos para una humana.-confesé.

Alice me miró por un segundo y el agarre en mis brazos desapareció.

-En el fondo sois los dos soy iguales. No me extraña que os llevéis tan bien.- dijo Alice antes de ir junto a Jasper de nuevo.

-Está bien, pero por favor, no te separes de mí.- pidió antes de besar fugazmente mi cabeza, lo que ocasionó un gruñido general por parte de los lobos.

Carlisle avanzó un paso hacia delante mirando fijamente a la manada y sin posición de ataque.

-Todo ha sido un malentendido, nadie ha violado el tratado.- dijo Carlisle dirigiéndose a la manada. Mi suegro solo recibió varios gruñidos en respuesta.

-No te creen.- informó Edward con tono serio. Fruncí el ceño. No se supone que Edward no podía leer sus mentes.- Saben que tienen pocas posibilidades de ganar pero no dudaran en luchar, aun así han desbloqueado sus mentes para que pueda traducir. Jacob también les está informando del malentendido pero siguen sin creérselo del todo.

-Sé que creéis que ha pasado… algo, algo que tiene que ver con Bella y mi hijo. Pero no es así. Os equivocáis. Eso nunca ha sucedido.- intentó convencerlos de nuevo Carlisle. El lobo marrón aulló de nuevo, dándole la razón al vampiro.

-¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando?- preguntó Emmett aparentemente enfadado. Él era el único que deseaba la lucha.

-¿Qué es lo que _no_ ha pasado?- añadió Rosalie con cara de irritación. Por supuesto estaría molesta por tener que enfrentarse a una manada de lobos por mi culpa, como siempre.

-Creen que Bella y yo hemos estado juntos… íntimamente.- dijo Edward sin apartar la vista de los lobos, demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos. Sin poder evitarlo me ruboricé ligeramente.

Al instante la escandalosa risa de Emmett se oyó por todo el bosque. Bufé indignada. ¿Es que ni siquiera en un momento como este Emmett podía mostrarse serio? No, definitivamente no.

-¿Me estás diciendo que vamos a luchar porque creen que estos dos se han acostado?- preguntó Rosalie con cierto tono de incredulidad. No sé por qué pero me molesté un poco por su comentario.

-No habrá ninguna lucha- repitió Carlisle con el mismo tono calmado.

-Por Dios Santo, pero ¿no han visto la cara tan virginal de Edward?- Mi novio gruñó en respuesta.- Como se nota que nunca ha echado un buen p…

-¡Emmett!- le regañó Esme escandalizada.

-Se están poniendo cada vez más nerviosos. No puedo tranquilizarlos.- informó Jasper.

-Y yo sigo sin poder ver nada.- murmuró Alice haciendo un puchero.

Esta situación era de locos:

Me encontraba detrás de mi novio vampiro el cual intentaba leerle la mente a los lobos mutantes que había frente a nosotros, mientras tanto mi suegro y creador del Clan Cullen intentaba hacer entender a una manada de licántropos que yo y mi novio vampiro no nos habíamos acostado, mientras que mi cuñado intentaba calmarlos con su don y mi mejor amiga se quejaba por no poder ver el futuro. Todo aquello sin contar con que mi otro cuñado no paraba de bromear sobre nuestra virginidad y la novia de este que me fulminaba con la mirada de vez en cuando. Pero a pesar de todo estábamos a punto de vivir una lucha, y de las feas, entre vampiros y hombres lobo; los enemigos mortales.

Pero sin duda lo que no entendía era de donde se habían sacado la idea de que Edward y habíamos hecho el amor. No lograba entenderlo.

-¿De dónde han sacado tal idea?- murmuré. Apenas fue un murmullo pero todos pudieron oírlo.

Edward ladeó su rostro, mirándome, y alzando la vista de los lobos. Sus ojos mostraban comprensión y cierto fastidio, como si acabara de descubrir algo obvio.

-Lo han malinterpretado.- dijo dirigiéndose solo a mí, aunque toda la familia nos miraba atentos.

-¿El qué han malinterpretado?- pregunté confusa.

-Todo, Bella. El libro, nuestras conversaciones, las pastillas el… gel. Todo.- aclaró.

En ese momento me sentí como si me hubieran echado un cubo de agua fría en la cabeza. ¿Cómo y por qué sabían todo eso? Y sobretodo estaba muerta de miedo porque tenía la ligera sospecha de que todos los presentes allí iban a saber de mi visita al ginecólogo. La simple idea me aturdió ligeramente.

-¿Te refieres a…?- preguntó Carlisle pensativo. Edward asintió en respuesta.

-Me he vuelto a perder.- se quejó Emmett como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Carlisle lo ignoró y se giró de nuevo hacia la manada.

En ese momento miré por encima del hombro de Edward inclinándome ligeramente hacia arriba para poder ver a los lobos. Estaban teniendo más paciencia de la que se podría esperar. Para que luego Edward dijera que no sabían controlarse. La manada ahora parecía escuchar a Jacob que no paraba de ladear la cabeza, y aullar como si estuviera hablando con ello. Crucé los dedos porque lo creyeran y no me viera a obligada a explicar lo de mi problemilla menstrual.

-Entiendo que no me creáis. Esas _pruebas_ dan fácilmente a la confusión.

-¿Qué confusión?- preguntó de nuevo Emmett. _Ay por favor que no diga nada._

Los lobos que habían vuelto a prestarnos atención gruñeron ligeramente.

-Dicen que si es una confusión, quieren saber qué fue lo que pasó en realidad.- tradujo Edward. Gemí de frustración. Iban a decirlo. Quiero morirme de la vergüenza. Edward me pasó un brazo por los hombros y yo escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

-Veréis.- _No, por favor, no- _Algunas mujeres sufren trastornos en su periodo…-Explicó Carlisle con el tono monocorde que utilizan los médicos. En ese momento no era Carlisle, era el doctor Cullen.

-¿Qué?- dijo Emmett con el ceño fruncido. Rosalie bufó sonoramente.

-Emmett, no interrumpas.- le regañó Esme. Los lobos también bufaron, posiblemente su paciencia no duraría mucho más.

-…Como decía hay mujeres que sufren trastornos en su periodo. La irregularidad es uno de ellos.- me encogí inconscientemente cuando lo mencionó.- Para corregir los periodos menstruales irregulares basta con visitar a un ginecólogo y que les receten unas pastillas. Estas pastillas son anticonceptivas. Por eso es que Bella está medicándose con pastillas anticonceptivas.- concluyó y yo quería morirme.

Los lobos seguían mirándonos fijamente como si todo les hubiera sonado a chino.-Bella es irregular en su periodo.- aclaró. Vale, ahora sí que quería morirme. Los lobos parecieron comprenderlo casi al instante hicieron una mueca de asco. Seguramente no les resultaba agradable hablar de mi menstruación, pero es que a mí me apetecía todavía menos airear mis intimidades, olvidando el tema de que estábamos discutiendo mi virginidad. De nuevo Sam aulló y todos nos miraron expectantes como antes.

-¿Qué dicen, Edward?- preguntó Alice.

-Lo de las pastillas lo han entendido, pero siguen preguntándose por el libro.-dijo. Definitivamente quería morirme.

-Lo lamento pero yo no sé nada de eso.- se excusó Carlisle cuando todos le miraron. Edward me echó una mirada. Sabía lo que significaba: Bella tengo que hacerlo, lo siento, cariño. Asentí levemente.

-Bella compró ese libro en el cual la mayoría es sobre… sexo porque también hay un apartado que habla sobre periodos menstruales, periodos menstruales irregulares concretamente. Es por eso que Bella lo compró-explicó Edward. Cuando acabó volvió a rodearme y besó mi coronilla dándome ánimos.

Como si no fuera suficientemente embarazoso que la familia de tu novio supiera que eres irregular como para que también lo supiera tu mejor amigo y sus respectivos amigos. Bueno al menos todo se ha aclarado- pensé con alivió.

-Bueno pues ya está todo aclarado. No ha sido más que un malentendido.- dijo Esme abiertamente feliz porque todo hubiera acabado. Los lobos gruñeron de nuevo.

-¡No! Yo la convencí de que fuera al ginecólogo tal y como ponía en el libro. No intenté convencerla para… _eso_.-explicó Edward. Ahora él también parecía avergonzado. Supuse que se preguntarían por nuestras conversaciones, que tampoco tenía ni idea de cómo se habían enterado de ellas.- Lo del gel es algo más complicado.- dijo. Una serie de aullidos y gruñidos llenaron el bosque.

No, el gel sí que no. Si explicaba lo del gel, tendría que decir que el ginecólogo era un imbécil que me hizo daño y que Edward me compró el gel porque estaba… irritada. Dios, eso sería demasiado vergonzoso. Por qué no habría aceptado y habría subido a la habitación de Edward, lejos de toda esta tortuosa vergüenza. Como si no fuera suficiente con ser una frustrada sexual para encima tener que ir por ahí explicando, que sí que realmente eres más virgen que la propia Virgen María. De repente sentí rabia y enfado. Ya les habíamos explicado por qué estaba tomando la píldora, por qué compré un libro sobre sexo y por qué Edward me convenció para algo, y aun así seguían sin creérselo. ¡Idiotas!

-¡Soy virgen!- grité.- ¿Cómo queréis que os lo demuestre? Ya os lo hemos explicado todo, y ya me he muerto de la vergüenza. El. Tratado. No. Está. Roto.- dije separando las palabras. No me había dado cuenta de que había salido del protector abrazo de Edward y que me encontraba frente a los lobos. Casi al instantes la fuerte risa de Emmett explotó con tal potencia que temí porque los cristales de las ventanas reventaran. Me ruboricé más de lo que me había ruborizado en toda la tarde, pero afortunadamente las olas relajantes de Jasper me tranquilizaron un poco mientras Edward volvió a pasarme un brazo por la cintura en modo protector. Sam aulló.

-Te creen-dijo Edward en medio de un suspiro de alivio. Todos nos relajamos y Esme no pudo contener una sonrisa de alivio. Sam aulló de nuevo.

-Aunque nos advierten de que el tratado sigue activo, y si lo rompemos atacaran, no esperaran explicaciones.- tradujo Edward.

-No romperemos el tratado. Un trato es un trato.- dijo Carlisle.

Los lobos bajaron la cabeza y desaparecieron corriendo bosque a través. El lobo marrón se quedo en el claro, y yo corrí hacia él.

-La próxima vez vienes a visitarme tú.- dije. El lobo asintió antes de mostrar sus dientes y dejar caer su lengua en una sonrisa burlona. -Adiós, Jake.- me despedí. El lobo aulló y echo a correr hacia el bosque.

-Para qué habéis dicho nada. Hala, ya lo habéis conseguido, no hay lucha. A la mierda la diversión.- dijo Emmett enfurruñado golpeado una piedra que se partió en micro trocitos al segundo.

-Cariño no te enfades.- murmuró Rosalie.- Se me ocurre otra manera de divertirte.- susurró sensualmente. Emmett sonrió pícaro ya al segundo los dos habían desaparecido.

-Esos dos tienen un serio problema- comentó Jasper en tono serio.

-Bueno lo importante es que todo se ha solucionado, ha estado cerca.- dijo Carlisle pasando un brazo por los hombros de Esme.

-Al menos podrían haberse disculpado por haberse confundido. A esos chicos les falta un poco de educación.- dijo Esme en tono de reproche, tal y como haría cualquier madre.

De repente Alice empezó a dar saltitos mientras su marido la miraba divertido.

-¡Ya puedo ver!- dijo eufórica. De repente empezó a reír.- Bella, creo que debes volver a casa. Charlie te está… esperando.- dijo entre risas.

-Es cierto, debe de ser tarde. Tengo que hacer la cena- murmuré pensativa.

-Sí, la cena.- dijo Jasper también riendo. ¿Dónde estaba la gracia?

-¿Edward me llevas?- pregunté molesta por no saber de qué se reían.

-Por supuesto, no me perdería esto por nada del mundo.- dijo divertido besando la comisura de mis labios.

-Adiós.- me despedí.- Ya me contareis que es tan gracioso.

-Creo que lo vas a descubrir por ti sola.- dijo Jasper.

-Adiós, cielo.- se despidió Esme también riendo.

Bueno, fuera lo que fuese, lo descubriría pronto.

**¡Hola! Lamento el retraso, otra vez, pero os prometo que hago todo lo que puedo. Espero que os haya gustado, he de decir que me ha costado bastante, no sabía muy bien cómo desarrollar todo lo del malentendido y eso, y creo que se ha hecho un poco pesado, pero bueno lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, aunque la verdad es que fueron menos que en otros capítulos :( Me esperaba más, el capítulo anterior fue uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir, porque era un Edward ****POV**** y todo lo de la charla con Charlie y eso y esperaba que os gustara mucho, pero bueno entiendo que no puedo gustar a todo el mundo. Aun así gracias por leerme. Ya podéis imaginar de qué va el capítulo que viene. ****¡****La charla! **

**Como ya sabéis me encanta recibir vuestros comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias y hasta criticas. Pero bueno, ¿A quién no le gusta recibir reviews? Un beso enorme.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	15. Malditas Especulaciones

**Como ya sabéis todos los personajes (menos alguno que me invento) y todos los escenarios pertenecen a la fantástica Stephenie Meyer. Yo me conformaría con que me perteneciera Robert Pattinson, pero…¡La vida es cruel! Muchísimas gracias como siempre a mi querida beta, Libezzy. ****Este capítulo está situado justo después del anterior. Es decir, cuando Edward y Bella van a casa de Bella después de la **_**casi lucha**_**. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

Malditas Especulaciones

_Bella __POV_

Edward conducía mi camioneta mientras tarareaba la canción de la radio, y yo me limitaba a mirarle, totalmente embobada desde el asiento del copiloto. Era increíble que siguiera eclipsándome de ese modo. Nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas y con su dedo pulgar dibujaba círculos en el dorso de mi mano. Suspiré.

-Necesito una ducha.-murmuré. Después de toda la tensión que habíamos pasado minutos antes, con todo eso de la ruptura del tratado, no había nada mejor que una buena ducha de agua caliente para relajarme.- ¿Quieres ayudarme?- pregunté sugerentemente.

Por supuesto bromeaba. Edward jamás aceptaría ducharse conmigo, para mi desgracia. Pensé que pondría los ojos en blanco, o me soltaría la charlita de que sería demasiado peligroso para mí porque podría perder el control y bla, bla, bla. Pero no, Edward se tensó, su mano entrelazada con la mía cesó de dibujar círculos en la mía y cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose en algo.

-Edward, ¿estás bien?- pregunté preocupada. Debía de estar bien, al fin y al cabo era un vampiro. Edward respiró profundamente y movió las piernas entrelazándolas. _¿Qué le pasa?-_me pregunté internamente. Por fin abrió los ojos y me miró. Sus ojos hasta hace unos momentos dorados, ahora eran negros. Su mano soltó la mía, y yo sentí un hormigueo en mi mano, debido a la repentina pérdida de su tacto frío y suave.

-Bella, no digas esas cosas.- dijo con la mandíbula apretada. Edward había desviado su mirada de la mía. Seguramente se había dado cuenta de que sus ojos ahora eran negros como el carbón, y no querría asustarme.

-¿Te refieres a lo de la ducha?- pregunté en voz baja, consciente de que podría oírme perfectamente.- Era un broma, yo…

-Pues no bromees con esas cosas.- dijo. Su tono de voz me asustó: frío y firme. Edward nunca me hablaba de ese modo. Su tono de voz siempre era dulce y cariñoso conmigo.

En ese mismo momento Edward detuvo la camioneta. Aparté la vista de su rostro y me di cuenta de que estábamos frente la puerta de mi casa. Salí torpemente del coche, pero Edward no se movió ni un milímetro, seguía con las manos aferradas fuertemente al volante, y la mirada fija al frente.

-No bajas- susurré, y no fue una pregunta.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo en el mismo tono de voz frío y distante que antes.

-¿Vendrás luego?- pregunté esperanzada. Edward siempre estaba conmigo mientras dormía.

No contestó, y yo sentí como algo se rompía dentro de mí. Todo aquello ya lo había vivido una vez. Después de mi accidentado dieciocho cumpleaños, Edward se comportó justo como ahora, frío y distante. Y como hoy él no quiso quedarse conmigo por la noche, tuve que convencerlo para que viniera por la noche, y unos días después él se… fue. Tal vez todo este lío de la manada, le había vuelto a hacer creer que no debíamos estar juntos, que si se marchaba yo estaría segura, que era mejor si se marchaba de mi vida ¡No! No podía ser, Edward no podía dejarme, no otra vez. No, simplemente no podía dejarme. Yo no lo soportaría. Empecé a jadear, me faltaba el aire. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos listas para salir. Si Edward se marchaba yo moriría. No podría soportar el agujero en mi pecho, el dolor penetrante de sus recuerdos. ¡No!

Edward debió de escuchar mi irregular respiración, ya que un segundo después él estaba fuera del coche frente a mí. Sus manos acunaron mi rostro y depositó un beso en mi frente. Me calmé un poco.

-Cuando vayas a dormir, estaré en tu habitación.- dijo, su voz recuperó su tono normal, aunque seguía siendo demasiado frío. Yo asentí con la cabeza. - Debes entrar, Charlie te está esperando.- dijo.

Arrastré mis pies hasta la puerta principal y antes de entrar me giré. Edward me miraba, con una expresión extraña.

-Te quiero.-susurré muy bajito, sabiendo que él podría escucharme. Siempre era Edward el que me decía _te quiero_ cuando nos separábamos aunque solo fuera para un par de minutos. Y yo siempre le contestaba diciéndole que yo también le quería a él. Pero hoy no había sido así, él no me había dicho que me quería, y eso solo lo hacía todo más confuso. Rezando para que mis temores no se hicieran realidad, y Edward permaneciera siempre conmigo, entré en mi casa y caminé perezosamente hasta el salón.

Charlie estaba sentado en el sofá lo cual me sorprendió ya que siempre estaba tumbado echando una cabezadita.

-Hola papá.- saludé.

-Bella, ¿de dónde vienes?- preguntó. En efecto, había llegado tarde.

-Estaba con Jake.- expliqué, lo cual no era del todo mentira.

-Ah, entonces no pasa nada.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

En cierto modo me daba rabia que mi padre se enfadara tanto cuando pasaba tiempo con Edward, y que le diera igual si era con Jacob con quien pasaba el tiempo. En ese momento me di cuenta de que había un pequeño bolso de viaje junto a la puerta.

-¿Te vas a algún sitio?- pregunté.

-Sí, mañana voy a ir a pescar con Billy. En un principio iba salir mañana por la mañana que es sábado pero hemos decidido que duerma en su casa esta noche y así mañana podernos salir antes a pescar. Los grandes pescadores madrugan mucho, Bells.- comentó.

-¿Grandes pescadores? Por favor papá, pero si vosotros no pasáis de un par de truchas.- le dije entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bueno hija, por algo se empieza.- repuso.

-Bueno pues yo me voy a la cama, _Gran Pescador.-_ me despedí saliendo del comedor para dirigirme a mi habitación. Estaba ansiosa por saber si Edward estaba arriba.

-Espera, quiero hablar contigo sobre… algo.- dijo.

Charlie y yo, hablar. Eso no era demasiado común. Fuera lo que fuera era serio ya que mi padre apagó la televisión y se sentó de forma firme en el sofá.

-¿Qué pasa papá?- pregunté preocupada sentándome en el sofá a su lado.

-¿Tiene que pasar algo para que quiera hablar con mi hija?- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. No le contesté me limité a mirarlo significativamente. Pues claro que tenía que pasar algo para que habláramos, éramos las personas menos habladoras de como mínimo todo Forks.- Bueno, verás Bella. Tú ya eres toda una mujer- comenzó mirando al suelo.- Y bueno tienes novio. Las mujeres cuando tienen novio hacen… _cosas_.- dijo ruborizándose.

-¿Qué?- pregunté confundida. ¿Cosas? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-Sí Bella, _cosas. _Cosas… íntimas.

-Espera, espera. ¿Me estás intentando dar _la charla_?- pregunté incrédula. Mi padre asintió sin dejar de mirar al suelo.- ¡Papá! No, no tienes que… dármela. Quiero decir, no… me hace falta.

-Pues yo creo que sí te hace falta.- dijo duramente. Mi padre había alzado la mirada y ahora me miraba enfadado.- Ese novio tuyo, es… no quiero que, te obligue a hacer cosas que tú no… quieres. Debes estar informada y saber qué es lo normal y qué es lo que no es normal. Por ejemplo, que te haga daño no es normal. Si te hace daño…

-¡Charlie!- le llamé por su nombre, supuse que por los nervios.- No voy a escuchar nada de esto. ¡Me niego!- dije firmemente mientras me levantaba del sofá totalmente decidida a escapar de esa vergonzosa situación.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan!- gritó mi padre, levantándose del sofá. Charlie nunca me llamaba por mi nombre completo, a menos que estuviera muy enfadado. Me quedé petrificada justo en la puerta del comedor.- Tienes dos opciones. Una: Te sientas aquí…- dijo indicando el sitio del sofá donde había estado sentado segundos atrás. - … escuchas todo lo que tengo que decirte, y haces preguntas si tienes dudas, y de ese modo dejas a tu padre muy tranquilo.- dijo intentado no alterarse.- Dos: Te vas a tu habitación sin escuchar lo que quiero decirte, y te juro que no vuelves a estar con un chico a menos de doscientos metros de distancia.- me dijo con voz firme.

-¿Ni siquiera con Jacob?- pregunté alzando las cejas.

-Bueno, eso podríamos negociarlo.-dijo. Bufé sonoramente antes de volver a sentarme en el sofá.

-¿Contento?- le dije notablemente molesta.

-Bella, yo tampoco estoy cómodo hablando de estas cosas, pero entiéndeme. Eres mi única hija, y no quiero que te ocurra nada malo.

-Lo entiendo, papá. Está bien, te escucharé.- dije rindiéndome.

- A ver lo único que quiero que tengas muy presente es que el… sexo, no es algo malo. No es algo malo si se hace con la persona que quieres, pero que si alguien te obliga a hacerlo, entonces es algo terrible. ¿Entiendes eso?- dijo. ¿Ahora me estaba hablando de violaciones? De verdad, no hay dios que entienda a este hombre- dije en mi fuero interno.

-Sí papá, claro que lo entiendo.- repuse.

-Bien no lo olvides nunca. Nadie, Bella nadie, jamás debe de obligarte a hacerlo si tú no quieres.- dijo mirándome antes de continuar con su vergonzosa charla- En el sexo el cuerpo del hombre y el de la mujer se unen por….

-¡Papá! Por favor, sé el proceso, no hace falta que me lo expliques.- supliqué.

-¿Qué he dicho de escucharme?- Preguntó. Y yo volví a bufar.- Bien, pues antes de que los cuerpos se… unan. El chico debe… preparar a la chica. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

-Excitarla- afirmé ruborizándome.

-Exacto, bueno pues cuando las mujeres se excitan la… la… va-vagina…- _¿Había dicho vagina? Ay Dios mío_- desprende una especie de… líquido.- en este momento Charlie estaba más ruborizado de lo que lo había visto jamás y miraba sus pies incapaz de mirarme. Por otro lado lo agradecía yo tampoco me sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos mientras decía que _las vaginas desprenden líquido.- _Si el chico… entra en la chica sin… excitarla primero, la chica no suelta ese… líquido y entonces a la chica le duele. Por eso el chico siempre debe de ser bueno y ocuparse de que la chica se excite porque si no le dolerá. ¿Lo entiendes?- preguntó

-Lo entiendo.- respondí. ¿Por qué demonios me contaba todo esto?

-Y por supuesto siempre debe de ser cordial.

-¿Cordial?

-Sí, Bella cordial, gentil, cuidadoso. Verás hay un tipo de… sexo que es como… rudo.- _¿Rudo? ¿De qué habla?- _gemí de desesperación_, ¡Quiero salir de aquí!_- Hay gente, bueno yo siempre he creído que son enfermos porque tratan a las mujeres… mal. Les hacen daño.

-Masoquismo.- murmuré.

-No exactamente. Es que simplemente no tienen mucho cuidado con las chicas. Por ejemplo las… penetran muy fuerte.- explicó. _¿Por qué me __hacía__ esto? ¿Qué había hecho yo para tener que escuchar a mi padre hablando de vaginas y penetraciones? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_ Asentí con la cabeza para que continuara, incapaz de hablar. En estos momentos mi voz había desaparecido, sentía que tenía un nudo en la garganta.- Bueno pues, tú jamás de los jamases dejes que… te hagan eso. ¿De acuerdo? Si quiere sexo duro que se busque una pu…

-Vale papá.- dije apresuradamente interrumpiéndolo no quería que acabara la frase. -Te juro que jamás dejaré que me hagan eso. ¿Puedo irme ya? Por favor…- supliqué.

-No, todavía me falta una cosa.- dijo y yo fingí llorar. -Vale, voy a ir directamente al grano. Acabemos con esto de una vez. Bella, lo más importante es que siempre, bajo cualquier circunstancia, tomes precauciones.- dijo.

-Lo sé. Papa siempre he sido muy responsable en todo, tú me conoces, y supongo que también lo seré en _esto.-_dije. Genial ahora resulta que mi propio padre no confía en mí.

-Bells sé que tú eres muy responsable, pero verás, hay muchos métodos… anticonceptivos. Y el mejor, bueno el que deberías usar es el… preservativo- dijo totalmente ruborizado. Madre mía esto estaba siendo demasiado, ¡qué vergüenza!

-Vale, mmm… gracias por el consejo. ¿Me puedo ir ya?- pregunté esperanzada.

-No Bella, vale no. Resulta que hay otro tipo de métodos anticonceptivos como la píldora.- ahora me miró atento. _Si supiera que las tomo...- _La píldora es otro método anticonceptivo, pero tiene muchos efectos secundarios, así que si tu novio te quiere de verdad, debería ponerse un preservativo, y no obligarte a tomar pastillas. – explicó. Se quedó mirándome esperando a que yo dijera algo. Pero, ¿qué se supone que debía decir?

-Vale, entendido. Siempre preservativo. Ahora sí que ya has terminado ¿verdad?- pregunté mientras me levantaba del sofá.

-¡Bella!- gritó en tono de reproche. Le miré interrogándole con la mirada. _¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?- _¿Crees que soy tonto? ¿Creías que no lo descubría? ¿Pensaste que tu novio te obligaría a acostarte con él delante de mis narices y yo no me enteraría?- me dijo furioso.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?- ahora yo también estaba furiosa.

-No me mientas, Bella. Te conozco, eres mi hija, y sabía que algo te pasaba, que estabas nerviosa por algo aquella tarde antes de que él te recogiera. Sabía que no estabas tomando vitaminas, Bella, como también sé que tuviste que comprarte un gel calmante porque el muy animal te hizo daño, sé que tienes un libro sobre sexo en tu cuarto y que estás tomando la píldora.- sentenció.

Mi boca se abrió en una perfecta "O" Lo había malinterpretado, creía que… Espera lo había malinterpretado al igual que la manada, Billy.

-Tú, se lo contaste a Billy ¿verdad?- pregunté con los puños apretados.

-Bueno, no sabía qué hacer y Billy tiene dos hijas y pensé que….

Jacob tuvo que enterarse cuando Charlie se lo contó a Billy, y él se lo dijo a la manada. Claro, ahora todo encajaba. _Estúpidas especulaciones de Charlie_.- pensé

-Lo has malinterpretado, todo. Edward nunca me ha convencido para acostarme con él, no tomo pastillas anticonceptivas para no quedarme embarazada, porque no me hace falta. Papa, soy virgen. Completamente virgen.- dije alzando la mirada para encararle. Me sentí enferma de tener que decirlo en voz alta una vez más. ¿Cuántas veces lo había dicho ya hoy? ¿Cinco? ¿Siete? Como mínimo hoy ya había explicado mi condición sexual en al menos seis ocasiones.

-Bella, no me mientas. ¿Por qué si no ibas a estar medicándote? ¿O por qué ibas a comprar un gel calmante si no lo necesitabas?- preguntó inteligentemente. Tendría que explicarlo, y encima ahora no estaban ni Carlisle ni Edward para explicarlo por mí.

- Te lo voy a contar. Pero te aviso: no quieres saber esto.- mi padre hizo un movimiento con la mano indicando que continuara. Respiré hondo buscando valor.- Papá, resulta que yo soy muy irregular y…

-¿Irregular?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Gemí internamente.

-Sí, irregular en mi periodo menstrual, vamos que cada mes me viene en un día distinto.- expliqué. Ahora la ruborizada y la que miraba el suelo era yo.

-Ah.- se limitó a decir Charlie mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente.

-Bueno pues es un verdadero fastidio y encontré un libro en el que además de sexo hablaba sobre los periodos irregulares, por eso lo compré. En el libro ponía que la única manera de regularizar los periodos irregulares era yendo a un ginecólogo para que te recetara pastillas anticonceptivas que además de evitar embarazos, regularizan la menstruación. Pero yo no quería ir porque… me daba vergüenza y un poco de… miedo.- mi tono de voz fue bajando de volumen hasta convertirse en un murmullo, pero Charlie estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí para poder escucharme.- Edward sabía lo de mi problema con la irregularidad y sabía lo mucho que quería que mis menstruaciones fueran regulares así que me convenció para que fuera al ginecólogo. Le pedí a Alice que me acompañara pero ella ese día se fue de viaje con Jasper así que no pudo acompañarme y Edward sabiendo lo mucho que me preocupaba ir sola se ofreció para acompañarme. Aquella tarde antes de que Edward me recogiera estaba muy nerviosa. El ginecólogo resulta que era un chico joven muy poco experimentado y bastante borde que…

-¿El ginecólogo? Había oído decir que el doctor Wate era muy bueno en su trabajo.- comentó.

-Sí, pero ese día el doctor Wate no pudo acudir al hospital y en su lugar fue un tal James Lincoln. Bueno resulta que me hizo daño. Edward me sacó de allí antes de que me hiciera más daño y afortunadamente Edward habló con su padre para que me hiciera la receta y cuando fue a comprar las pastillas para mí también me compró el gel, porque pensó que después de lo bruto que había sido el ginecólogo estaría… irritada. Edward se sintió culpable por haberme convencido para ir, ya que me había hecho daño. Eso es todo.- dije dando por finalizada mi vergonzosa explicación.

-Vaya….- respondió pensativo.- Eso tiene su lógica pero aun así hay algo que no me cuadra. Si… Edward no te obligó a _eso_ ni te hizo daño ni nada, ¿Por qué cuando hablé con él, no me dijo que estaba equivocado?- preguntó.

-¿Hablaste con Edward?- pregunté totalmente sorprendida.

-Por supuesto que hablé con él. Ponte en mi situación, descubro que el novio de mi hija la ha obligado a acostarse con él, que le ha hecho daño y que encima mi hija se ve obligada a tomar pastillas anticonceptivas porque a su novio no le da la gana de ponerse un mísero condón.- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Le dijiste todo eso?- pregunté con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Mmm… sí, más o menos.- dijo rascándose la cabeza. Le miré horrorizada.

-¿Sabes? Creo que ya sé por qué no te dijo nada y aguantó tu _charlita._-Charlie me miró atento esperando a que continuara.- Edward sabía que me daba corte decirte lo de la... irregularidad, lo del ginecólogo y todo eso, así que posiblemente no te dijo nada porque sabía que yo no quería que tú lo supieras.

-Vaya…- repitió tal y como había dicho antes.- Supongo que lo juzgué mal. Bueno verdad o mentira no le vendrá mal saber lo que puede o no puede a hacer contigo.- dijo asintiendo para sí mismo. Yo me limité a enarcar las cejas en una mueca de incredulidad.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad. Entiendo que no te lleves bien con él, pero Edward forma parte de mi vida, lo quiero, y sé que puedo confiar en él. Vas a tener que ir aceptándolo.- le dije mirándolo.

-Lo intentaré, hija, lo intentaré.-dijo pensativo.- ¡Ah! Siento haber rebuscado entre tus cosas.- dijo profundamente arrepentido.

-Y yo siento haberte mentido con eso de las vitaminas.- dije también arrepentida.

Al final los dos nos miramos sonriendo, e increíblemente nos dimos un abrazo. Increíble, porque Charlie y yo pocas veces dábamos muestras de afecto pero lo cierto es que ahora ambos lo necesitábamos.

-Buenas noches, papá.- dije levantándome del sofá, por fin.

-Buenas noches, Bells.- respondió cogiendo el bolso de viaje.- Volveré el domingo por la tarde, si pasa algo llama a casa de Billy o llámame al móvil.- dijo poniéndose su chaqueta.

-Vale.- le dije subiendo las escaleras.

Mi padre salió de casa lo que significaba que ahora estaba sola, sola si el peor de mis temores se había hecho realidad y Edward no estaba esperándome en mi habitación. Estaba ansiosa por entrar a mi habitación y comprobar si estaba allí, pero antes como cada noche entré al baño para cepillarme los dientes. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando encima del mueble de baño vi una caja. Sobre la caja había una nota.

_·Sé lo que vas a pensar en cuanto lo veas, pero PÓNTELO, o te arrepentirás. Con cariño de tu hermana Alice·_

Si tener ni idea de qué habría en la caja la abrí y descubrí un conjunto de lencería. **(Foto en mi perfil) **Era un conjunto de sujetador y tanga todo en color rosa chicle, casi rojo. Toda la tela era de encaje y unas finas tiras eran lo único que sujetaba el tanga a la cadera. Me quedé con la boca abierta con miedo a tocar aquellas atrevidas prendas y casi sin inmutarme volví a cerrar la caja. No sabía demasiado de lencería pero podría imaginarme que aquel conjunto de lencería costaría más dinero que todo lo que yo pudiera ahorrar en por lo menos tres meses trabajando en la tienda de los Newton. No tenía ni idea de por qué Alice me había dejado esa cosa allí, pero si de algo estaba segura era que no me iba a poner aquello.

Finalmente cuando terminé en el baño me acerqué a la puerta y con un ligero temblor en la mano giré el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al ver a mi ángel junto a la ventana. Pero el alivio no duró demasiado. Edward no se movió cuando entré, estaba completamente inmóvil de espaldas a mí mirando por la ventana. Me acerqué despacio y casi sin poder evitarlo le abracé por detrás y besé su amplia espalda.

-De eso era de lo que os reíais todos en tu casa ¿no? Sabías que Charlie iba a darme la charla ¿verdad?- pregunté intentando sonar divertida, pero mi voz sonó quebrada y angustiada.

-Sí.- se limitó a responder. Su voz me asustó, porque esta vez no era fría ni dura, pero tampoco era cariñosa ni dulce. Su voz sonó rota y ahogada. Edward se giró para encararme. Afortunadamente sus ojos eran dorados esta vez, aunque parecían tristes.- Bella, tengo que decirte algo.-susurró sin mirarme.

Me condujo hasta la cama donde me empujó levemente para que me sentara. Sentí como los sollozos colapsaron mi pecho a punto de salir, junto a la humedad de mis ojos muy cerca de desbordarse. Sabía lo que iba a decirme y eso me estaba matando, lo perdería, iba a marcharse.

-Por favor, no. Te lo suplico, por favor no me dejes, Edward. Por favor no te vayas, no lo soportaré. Me tiraré de cualquier acantilado que vea y me encargaré de que Jacob no pueda salvarme. Por favor…- los sollozos llenaron la habitación mientras que las lágrimas corrieron mis mejillas.

Unos fuertes y fríos brazos me rodearon apagando mis sollozos en su pecho. Me sentó en su regazó mientras me acunaba y depositaba besos en mi cabeza.

-Shh… mi Bella, Shh…. no voy a irme a ninguna parte. No te dejaré, no puedo dejarte. No llores por favor, estoy aquí, no me iré jamás, estoy aquí.- su voz recuperó tu tono dulce y aterciopelado que hoy tanto había añorado. Finalmente los sollozos cesaron lo suficiente para que Edward alzara mi rostro y me mirara profundamente a los ojos.- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que voy a dejarte? Es la mayor estupidez que has dicho jamás. Isabella mírame, jamás y grábatelo bien en esa cabecita tuya, jamás voy a dejarte. Ya lo hice una vez, y estar lejos de ti fue la mayor tortura que experimenté jamás.- susurró.

-Pensé… Tú te comportaste igual que aquella noche. En el coche, pasó lo mismo que después de mi cumpleaños y yo…- me detuve cuando un nuevo sollozo salió de lo más profundo de mi pecho.

-Lo siento, no quería… Dios, no pensé que pudieras llegar a creer que yo…- Edward negó con la cabeza, y yo sin poder evitarlo lo besé. En un beso casto y tierno pero que ambos necesitábamos mucho.

-¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme?- pregunté curiosa.

-Es… bueno…- vaciló y de nuevo apartó su mirada de la mía.- ¿Recuerdas cuando te acompañé al ginecólogo?- yo asentí en respuesta. _¿Cómo olvidarlo? _– Verás Bella yo te juro que intenté darte intimidad, salí de la mente de James todo el tiempo pero…- Edward vaciló de nuevo, yo entrelacé mi mano con la suya dándole confianza.-… Bella cuando tú chillaste, yo… me puse muy nervioso, temía que estuviera haciendo algo mal, y sin querer… miré.- dijo. Edward siguió mirando hacia otro lado rehuyendo mi mirada.

-¿Qué?- pregunté. No entendía nada de lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Violé tu intimidad Bella. Te… vi.- dijo visiblemente apesadumbrado.

-¿Te refieres a que viste mi….?- pregunté mientras me ruborizaba. Edward asintió.- ¿Eso es todo?

-¿Te parece poco? Tú confiaste en mí, Bella y yo te traicioné. Violé tu intimidad. Miré. Y para colmo vengo y te escucho decirle a Charlie que me quieres y que confías en mí. Entiende como me siento. Siempre me he considerado muy caballeroso, he intentado serlo, y ahora…- susurró escondiendo su rostro en mi pelo.

Edward parecía muy angustiado. A mí me parecía ridículo que se sintiera así por esa tontería. Vale, Edward me había visto desnuda, lo cual era muy vergonzoso, pero comparado con que momentos atrás pensaba que iba a marcharse no había ni punto de comparación.

-Edward, no te angusties, no pasa nada. Confío en ti, sé que lo hiciste porque estabas preocupado, y de hecho estoy contenta de que miraras y me sacaras de allí.- murmuré enredando mis dedos en su cabello. Edward alzó la cabeza y me besó.

-No te merezco…-susurró.

Pero yo no le escuché mi mente seguía asimilando que Edward había visto mi… Pero no era vergüenza lo que sentía, increíblemente sentí un fuerte deseo. Un hormigueo se instaló en mi bajo vientre y sentí como subía mi temperatura corporal. Edward me había visto desnuda y aquello era lo más cerca que habíamos estado del sexo.

-¿Te arrepientes de haber mirado?- pregunté.

La pregunta salió de mis labios sin permiso. Mi voz sonó dulce y sugerente casi empalagosa. Me di cuenta de lo que esa pregunta significaba en verdad. Era un claro: _¿Te __gustó__ lo que viste? _Si Edward me contestaba que no se arrepentía, era consciente de que mi temperatura corporal iba alcanzar por lo menos tres grados más. El hormigueo en mi bajo vientre se hizo más fuerte mientras esperaba expectante su respuesta. Edward alzó la cabeza y me miró. El dorado de sus ojos ahora era caramelo derretido. Lo había entendido, estaba segura de que había pillado el verdadero significado de mi pregunta.

-No.- respondió. Su voz dulce y sensual, casi me hizo gemir.

No pude evitarlo, acerqué su boca a la mía y nuestros labios se fundieron en uno solo. Las manos de Edward volaron hasta mi cintura, alzándome y sentándome en su regazo, con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura. Su fría lengua rozó mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para entrar, un permiso que yo concedí encantada. Su lengua se adentró en mi boca lamiendo y explorando todo lo que encontraba. Su habilidad era tal que sentí como rozó cada diente, como lamió cada encía como acarició cada pared de mi boca y como su lengua se unió a la mía, en una danza tan excitante como placentera. Un gemido se escapó de mi boca, haciendo vibrar nuestras bocas y convirtiendo el beso en uno todavía más erótico. Jamás nos habíamos besado así. Edward se giró pegando mi espalda a la cama y él sobre mí sin que yo soportara un gramo de su peso. Sus frías manos se movieron por mis hombros y mis brazos, por mi vientre, hasta llegar al borde de mi camiseta. Lentamente fue subiendo mi camiseta desnudando mi vientre, cuando mi ombligo quedó a la vista, Edward se detuvo. Pude ver la duda en su mirada. Como se debatía internamente: Seguir, amarnos y entregarnos el uno al otro, o parar y seguir como hasta ahora sin más que simples y castos besos.

-Edward…- mi voz era una mezcla entre jadeo, gemido y súplica.

-Siempre he intentado protegerte. Me fui porque creí que eso era mejor para ti, te convencí para ir al ginecólogo porque temía herirte en esos días, te he rechazado en muchas ocasiones porque temo perder el control, y en todas esas ocasiones solo te he hecho sufrir más. Por una vez, te haré caso. A la mierda el autocontrol.- dijo decidido y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, completamente feliz. Estaba decidido hoy seríamos una sola persona un solo ser.

De nuevo nos besamos y justo cuando creía que Edward iba a seguir quitándome la camiseta como antes, se levantó y cogió una manta colgándosela en un brazo. Yo totalmente confusa me incorporé mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Mi amor, no creerás que voy a dejar que nuestra primera vez sea en tu habitación ¿no?- preguntó cogiéndome en brazos.

-Entonces, ¿adónde?- pregunté pasando mis brazos por su cuello.

-Es una sorpresa.- respondió saltando por la ventana llevándome en volandas.

Fuera donde fuera estaba segura de que iba a ser perfecto.

**Bueno, pues aquí estoy, con un capítulo más. Espero que os haya gustado. Lo cierto es que cuando empecé a escribir este fic no pensé que tendría lemon, pero… no he podido contenerme. Espero que os parezca bien. A pesar de que ya ha pasado lo de la charla, todavía me quedan por contar un par de situaciones vergonzosas por las que Bella tiene que pasar antes de acabar el fic.**

**Otra cosa, al principio del capítulo, el comportamiento de Edward en el coche tiene una explicación, estoy pensando en que el próximo capítulo sea un Edward ****POV****, en el que cuente ****por qué**** se comportó así, ****qué**** hizo cuando le dijo a Bella que tenía cosas que hacer y por supuesto el lemon. Probablemente haga el Edward ****POV**** y después el Bella ****POV**** de su primera vez, tal y como hice con la visita al ginecólogo. **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, no puedo creerlo estamos muy cerca de los ¡200! Es increíble, muchísimas gracias, este fic no sería nada sin vosotras. Hasta el siguiente capítulo y a ver si descubrís donde lleva Edward a Bella para hacer el amor. Decidme que os ha parecido la charla. Dejando un review es la única manera que tengo de saber que os ha gustado. ¡Un beso enorme!**

**-Miss Sands-**


	16. Confianzas Padre e Hijo

**Todos los personajes (menos alguno que me ****invento****) pertenecen a la magnífica autora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic. Gracias a mi beta, Libezzy por betear este capítulo tan bien como siempre.**

**Gracias por los mensajes de apoyo que he recibido cuando me estresé por no poder actualizar. Afortunadamente he encontrado la manera de poder actualizar así que aquí seguiré intentado haceros disfrutar y olvidando aunque solo sea durante unos minutos los problemas de la vida que al fin y al cabo todos tenemos alguno que otro. **

**Como en todos los capítulos de Edward POV, los pensamientos que lea, se mostrarán en cursiva y con un punto al principio y al final, tal que así:**

_·Ejemplo de los pensamientos que Edward lee·_

**Este capítulo está situado cuando Edward y Bella vuelven de la casa de los Cullen después del malentendido con los lobos. Es el Edward ****POV**** del capítulo anterior, ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

Confianzas Padre e Hijo

_Edward __POV_

-Necesito una ducha. ¿Quieres ayudarme?- preguntó sugerentemente.

Me tensé al instante. Estaba bromeando, sabía que solo había sido una broma, pero sin embargo mil y una imágenes del pequeño y frágil cuerpo desnudo de Bella se agolparon en mi mente. La perturbadora imagen del sexo de Bella que había estado torturándome desde la visita al ginecólogo volvió a ocupar mis pensamientos, haciéndome jadear. Se me ocurrieron millones de maneras de fundir su cuerpo al mío, bajo el agua caliente de la ducha, rodeados de vapor, millones de maneras de hacerla mía sin ningún tipo de cuidado, solo deseo y pasión. El deseo llegó a mi cuerpo como una fuerte marea; la ya conocida sensación de incomodidad y rigidez entre mis piernas me alertó de lo cerca que estaba de herirla, de lo cerca que estaba de tomar su cuerpo de cualquiera de las maneras en el mismísimo asiento trasero del coche.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y aparté la mano que tenía entrelazada con la suya. Me quedé totalmente inmóvil intentando alejar aquellas perturbadoras y tentadoras imágenes de mi mente.

-Edward, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Bella preocupada.

Recordé su presencia a centímetros de mí, y entrelacé mis piernas moviéndolas lo más lejos posible de su vista, intentando esconder el notable bulto de mis pantalones. Abrí los ojos y la miré. Su rostro, tan hermoso y dulce me miraba con preocupación. Me sentía un enfermo por tener aquellos pensamientos con ella. Bella era tan tierna, tan frágil, tan dulce, se merecía todo el cuidado del mundo, y no las salvajes caricias con las que había estado fantaseando hacía unos segundos.

-Bella, no digas esas cosas.- dije con la mandíbula apretada, todavía intentado contenerme y calmar el repentino deseo por hacerla mía. Desviado mi mirada de la suya, avergonzado, consciente de que en estos momentos mis ojos usualmente dorados podrían estar negros como el carbón por aquel irrefrenable deseo.

-¿Te refieres a lo de la ducha?- preguntó en voz baja, consciente de que podía oírla perfectamente.- Era un broma, yo…- se excusó.

-Pues no bromees con esas cosas.- dije. Mi voz sonó más firme y dura de lo que quería pero por su bien no debía hacer bromas respecto a eso.

Detuve la camioneta frente al porche de la casa de Bella. Salió torpemente del coche, pero yo no me moví ni un milímetro, quería mantener mi cuerpo lo más lejos posible del suyo, un simple roce, una simple caricia y todo mi autocontrol desaparecería.

-No bajas- susurró, pero no fue una pregunta.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.- dije en tono monocorde. Claro que tenía cosas que hacer, deshacerme de mi dolorosa erección, por ejemplo.

-¿Vendrás luego?- preguntó.

No contesté. ¿Qué podía decirle? No estaba seguro de poder calmarme o serenarme lo suficiente como para pasar toda una noche con su cuerpo a centímetros del mío sin poder tocarla siquiera. De repente, escuché una irregular respiración, como si alguien estuviera a punto de llorar. En menos de un segundo estuve fuera del coche frente a la humana que intentaba contener las lágrimas y que me miraba con una expresión triste. En un auto reflejo mis manos acunaron su cálido rostro y deposité un beso en su frente, intentando en todo momento mantener mi cintura lejos de ella. Bella pareció calmarse un poco.

-Cuando vayas a dormir, estaré en tu habitación.- dije haciendo un gran esfuerzo por que mi voz recuperara su tono normal, aunque seguía siendo demasiado frío. Bella asintió con la cabeza. - Debes entrar, Charlie te está esperando.- dije.

-Te quiero.-susurró muy bajito antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer en la casa.

En ese momento quise golpearme con algo. Estaba más que seguro de que ahora Bella pensaba que yo estaba enfadado con ella por su inoportuna _bromita. _Pero no era así, no estaba enfadado con ella, yo estaba enfadado conmigo mismo, es más estaba profundamente avergonzado y disgustado por mi comportamiento. A través de la casa pude oír a Charlie intentado entablar conversación con Bella, _la charla_. Hasta hacía diez minutos mi plan era quedarme en la habitación de Bella disfrutando de lo adorable y graciosa que era cuando se ruborizada, pero gracias a mi repentino y gran problema, decidí que lo mejor sería alejarme de Bella y su embriagante aroma, hasta que se fuera a dormir. Cumpliría mi promesa.

Me adentré en el bosque corriendo lo más rápido que mis habilidades vampíricas me permitían. Los árboles apenas eran visibles, solo simples borrones verdes difuminados cuando pasaba a toda velocidad entre ellos; pero no era suficiente, nada era suficiente para poder alejar aquellas sucias imágenes de mi mente. Paré mi carrera al estar frente a la gran mansión Cullen, con fastidio me di cuenta de que mi excitación no había bajado ni un poco, seguía ahí, totalmente erecto y más cabreado de lo que lo había estado jamás. Por lo que no pasaría por el comedor donde alguien de la familia pudiera verme. De todos modos en este momento no quería hablar con nadie. Rodeé la gran casa colándome por el gran ventanal. Una vez en mi habitación me sentí más tranquilo, en paz. Me tumbé bocarriba en la cama pasándome los brazos sobre la cara. Todo esto estaba siendo demasiado para mí. Pero lo peor, lo que más me enfurecía no era tener que soportar dolorosas erecciones cada diez minutos, no, lo peor era saber que tarde o temprano me rendiría, que al final el deseo podría conmigo y Dios sabe si Bella saldría viva de aquello. Como me había ocurrido en otras ocasiones, el pensar en ver a Bella herida de algún modo por mi causa, siempre cambiaba mi estado de ánimo, y ahora ayudó a que mi instinto protector ganara a mi deseo, logrando que afortunadamente el bulto entre mis piernas disminuyera bastante su tamaño.

El ruido de los pasos de alguien en el pasillo, que para cualquier humano habría sido imposible de percibir, se acercó hasta mi puerta. Olfateé el aire reconociendo el olor. Era Carlisle. Di gracias, porque mi excitación se hubiera hecho casi imperceptible. Se oyeron varios toques en la puerta.

-Pasa.- dije sin moverme, todavía tumbado bocarriba con los brazos sobre mi rostro. La puerta se abrió.

-Edward, ¿Va todo bien? Me ha extrañado que vinieras a casa, creía que ibas a quedarte con Bella.-preguntó desde la puerta.

-En efecto ese era el plan, pero ha pasado… algo, y quería venir y pensar un rato.- expliqué con voz cansada y ligeramente apenada. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si fuera capaz de controlarme.

_·Oh, lamento haberte molestado, hijo. Solo estaba preocupado· _pensó Carlisle.

-No,- negué sentándome en la cama y dando la cara por fin.- No me has molestado, es solo que estoy… enfadado conmigo mismo.

-Y eso tiene que ver con Bella, ¿verdad?- preguntó sonriendo amablemente. Asentí cerrando los ojos. Mi padre cerró la puerta a pesar de que aunque la puerta estuviera cerrada todos los miembros de la familia podían enterarse a la perfección de nuestra conversación. Afortunadamente Rosalie y Emmett seguían encerrados en su habitación demasiado ocupados satisfaciendo su propio deseo, Jasper estaba en la terraza pintando el paisaje, Esme estaba en el jardín cuidando de sus plantas y Alice…, Alice no estaba, al parecer se había marchado.

_·Edward, hijo. Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo· _

Carlisle siempre me había apoyado en todo, sabía que podía confiar en él, y contar con su ayuda para todo, pero, ¿Cómo podía ayudarme él con esto? Mi padre se sentó en la cama junto a mí.

-Lo sé, gracias Carlisle, pero es que… no veo la manera de que puedas ayudarme con esto. Porque simplemente no es posible, no sin… herirla.- Me llevé la cabeza a las manos y me pasé los dedos por el pelo intentado aclararme, ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

-Nada es imposible, Edward. Cuéntame qué es lo que ocurre, tal vez así pueda ayudarte.- me dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-Cada vez es más complicado. Cada día que pasa me cuesta más estar cerca de ella y tener que contenerme…

_¿Su sangre?· _pensó alarmado. Carlisle siempre había tenido mucha fe en mí respecto al autocontrol con la sangre.

-No, he superado el deseo por su sangre. Lo que me cuesta contener ahora es el deseo por su… cuerpo.- murmuré mirando al suelo.

_·Oh, ya entiendo. Alice nunca se equivoca· _pensó. Me descolocó que Alice tuviera algo que ver con esto, pero pensé que seguramente habría visto mi comportamiento en el coche. Por lo que no le presté demasiada atención.

_-_Al principio no era algo… complicado. Por supuesto que me costaba tener que apartarme de ella, o rechazarla cuando íbamos demasiado lejos, pero últimamente es casi imposible controlarlo, cada vez la deseo más, y no puedo, ni deseo contenerme.- confesé- Hoy, cuando volvíamos en el coche, dijo algo, bromeó acerca de ducharnos juntos, ¡Era una broma! Pero casi… Dios, no te imaginas lo que he pensado, lo que estado a punto de… hacerle.- murmuré angustiado. Podría haberla matado, había estado a punto de acabar con su vida.

-Edward, tal vez te estás obsesionando con todo esto. Es normal que los límites que te pusiste respecto a estar cerca de ella, ahora te parezcan insuficientes. Tú y Bella os queréis, y es muy normal que también os deseéis, el amor físico, es otra forma de demostrar cuanto amas a la otra persona, es algo totalmente normal. ¿Bella también ha manifestado su deseo por ti?- preguntó.

-Sí, ella confía plenamente en mí. Quiere hacerlo y cada día me lo pone más difícil. Carlisle, cuando intenta seducirme o… atraerme, no te imaginas lo que me cuesta apartarme, rechazarla. Y lo peor de todo es que ella cree que no la deseo.- dije mirándolo, expresando con la mirada que aquello era una total locura.

_·Es muy normal que piense eso si siempre la rechazas· _pensó.

-Pero yo no quiero rechazarla. Quiero hacerlo, no te imaginas lo mucho que deseo hacer el amor con ella. Pero, no puedo arriesgarla de ese modo, no puedo. La simple idea de hacerle daño de algún modo me… aterra, me pone enfermo pensar que podría matarla.- murmuré con una mirada suplicante en el rostro. La deseaba con todo mi ser, pero su salud era más importante que mi deseo.

-Entiendo que estés preocupado por ella. Está claro que si decidierais dar ese paso, Bella podría resultar herida. Pero te conozco Edward, he visto como la miras, eres diferente cuando estás con ella, eres feliz. Y sé que la amas demasiado como para hacerle algún daño. Además tal y como has dicho antes ya has superado la sed por su sangre. ¿Cuál es el problema?- me dijo. Sí, eso era cierto. La amaba demasiado como para hacerle algún daño, y además era capaz de controlar la sed pero, aun así seguía siendo peligroso para ella porque entre otras cosas yo estaba totalmente perdido en lo que al sexo se refiere.

-El problema es que… no sé nada de esto. Yo…, antes de conocer a Bella jamás sentí algo como esto. Nunca he sentido deseo por nadie y de repente con Bella, todo es distinto, siento cosas que nunca he sentido antes, incluso mi cuerpo reacciona ante ella y no puedo controlarlo.- dije moviendo mi mentón hacia abajo, indicando mi entrepierna.-Si supiera qué se siente, y cómo es, tal vez podría hacerme una idea de cómo controlarme, pero no lo he hecho nunca antes y, me siento tan… perdido.- murmuré desesperado. Hundí de nuevo la cabeza en mis manos y gemí ligeramente de pura frustración. Sentí la fría mano de mi padre en mi hombro, reconfortándome.

-Oh, hijo mío. No tienes que sentirte así. Todos nos hemos sentido perdidos al principio, nadie nace sabiendo hacerlo todo. Cuando te enamoras experimentas cosas nuevas y la mayoría de las veces confusas, tanto para humanos como para vampiros. –dijo. Los pensamientos de Carlisle viajaron años atrás. En la época en la que Esme era una neófita. Su recuerdos fueron desde la primera vez que se besaron, pasando por la primera vez que se dijeron un _Te quiero_, hasta la primera vez que consumaron su amor. En ese punto salí de su mente, las noches de pasión entre Esme y Carlisle no era algo que me agradaba ver. Mi rostro se contrajo en una mueca de repulsión y mi padre dio un pequeño salto en la cama.

_·Lo siento, por un momento he olvidado tu indiscreto don·_ se disculpó mentalmente.

-Pero bueno habrás podido comprobar que yo estaba tan perdido como tú en aquel entonces.- me dijo sonriendo. Y era cierto Carlisle parecía muy inseguro cuando la besó por primera vez.- Es cierto que en nuestra especie el deseo es más fuerte que para un humano, es por eso que sientes que lo necesitas, es algo casi frenético. Pero para nosotros también es más placentero. Nuestros sentidos son muy superiores a los humanos por lo que sentimos mil veces más. Es muy difícil explicar lo que se siente, es algo muy personal, cada persona lo vive de un modo distinto. En algunas ocasiones el placer puede hacer que pierdas el control pero si siempre estás alerta, si te mantienes lo suficientemente seguro y confiado con lo que estás haciendo no tienes por qué perder el control, Edward. Es más, estoy completamente seguro de que no le vas a hacer ningún daño- murmuró mirándome e infundiéndome valor y confianza con sus amables y gentiles ojos dorados. Era extraño, sabía que Carlisle confiaba en mí, pero en esta ocasión era como si estuviera totalmente seguro de ello. ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de que no iba herirla?

-Pues yo no estoy tan seguro de eso.- respondí cuestionándole. Carlisle siempre había depositado mucha confianza en mí, una confianza que yo no estaba muy seguro de merecer.

-Edward, ya ves que no hay razón para que tengas que estar sufriendo de este modo, y haciendo sufrir a Bella también. Es tu decisión, y la respeto, pero no creo que sea lo correcto, no lo veo necesario. Si estás seguro de lo que haces no perderás el control y su sangre ya no es algo necesario para ti. ¿Acaso hay alguna otra razón por la que te niegas a hacerlo?- preguntó.

-Bueno la verdad es que hay otra razón- ahora que lo pensaba había otra cosa en la que nunca había pensado hasta ahora, quizás porque nunca me había planteado llegar tan lejos.- Me preguntaba si tal vez, bueno si es posible que cuando…, que Bella…, si es posible que…- Era increíble pero era incapaz de decirlo. Tenía la suficiente confianza con Carlisle para decírselo pero aun así, no sabía muy bien cómo expresarlo.

_·Edward, tranquilo. Dime __qué__ es lo que te inquieta·_

_-_¿Es posible que la ponzoña pueda pasar de mi cuerpo al suyo a través de los fluidos?- pregunté mirando al suelo, no recibí respuesta, la mente de Carlisle trabajaba intentado encontrarle sentido a mi frase.

_·¿Te refieres a la eyaculación?· preguntó. Y yo asentí con la cabeza gacha todavía mirando al suelo. _¿Por qué me estaba resultando tan vergonzoso mantener esta conversación?

-No, Edward. Eso no es posible.- suspiré con alivio- Es una pregunta muy lógica, puesto que es la ponzoña la que consigue que tengamos erecciones y es el único fluido de nuestro cuerpo. Pero la ponzoña solo tiene efecto en los humanos y seres vivos en general, si es producida directamente por nuestra boca, y no por nuestro aparato reproductivo en cuestión.- dijo no muy seguro de haberse explicado bien. En su cabeza estaba totalmente claro pero dudaba que yo le hubiera entendido del todo.

En realidad era algo extraño: Nuestro aparato reproductor se detiene cuando nos convertimos, la diferencia es que las mujeres dejan de tener sus ciclos biológicos a diferencia de los hombres que siguen fabricando semen, el cual no es semen completamente ya que no contiene esperma en cuestión, contiene ponzoña pero esta ponzoña no es nociva para los humanos. ¿Acaso eso podía tener algún sentido?

-¿Estás completamente seguro?- pregunté confundido.

-Bueno, la verdad es que nunca he examinado semen de vampiros,- no estaba completamente seguro de si realmente quería seguir con esta conversación.- pero solo la ponzoña producida en nuestra boca puede matar o convertir a un humano. Edward aunque eyacularas en el interior de Bella, ella no sufriría ningún daño. – Vale, definitivamente no quería seguir hablando de esto.

_·De todos modos, intenta no hacerlo en su interior, a algunas mujeres les molesta· _

-Vale, gracias por el consejo Carlisle. Pero, espera, de todos modos, aunque aceptara hacer esta locura… el tratado. Si los lobos se enteraran eso supondría una lucha.- dije seriamente. Me había olvidado completamente del tratado. Con todo eso de la excitación y el deseo se me había olvidado una de las razones más importantes por las que no podíamos acostarnos, después de la salud de Bella, por supuesto. Carlisle sonrió con una nota de suficiencia, solo lo hacía cuando sabía algo que los demás desconocían, le encantaba poder explicarnos cosas desconocidas para nosotros.

-Aunque los quileutes se enteraran, el tratado seguiría intacto. Mira.- dijo. Carlisle desapareció por un escaso segundo antes de volver a aparecer frente a mí con una especie de pergamino en su mano. Reconocí aquel antiguo papel que Carlisle tocaba con la mayor delicadeza del mundo.

-¿Es nuestra copia del tratado?- pregunté conocedor de la respuesta.

-Exacto. El tratado firmado por Ephraim Black, ellos se quedaron con el que tiene mi firma. De ese modo jamás podríamos acusarnos unos a otros de manipular el tratado. Fíjate,- dijo indicando con su pálido y esbelto dedo una de las líneas del papel amarillento por el paso de los años.- La única norma, la única clausula, lo único que podría desencadenar una lucha sería que uno de nosotros mordiésemos un humano. Eso es todo. Por mucho que ellos consideren que mantener relaciones sexuales con una humana signifique la muerte para ella, eso no rompería el tratado. Por otro lado, no tienen por qué enterarse.- me dijo sonriendo y volviendo a enrollar el viejo documento. El único problema es que yo estaba de acuerdo con ellos. Yo también creía que aquello supondría la muerte para la humana, mi humana, mi Bella. Una humana que por cierto iba a cabrearse mucho al enterarse de que tuvo que airear sus intimidades sin motivo aparente.

_·Lo que no entiendo es __por qué__ no consultaron su copia del tratado antes de venir a declararnos la guerra· _pensó.

-Perdieron la copia del tratado hace más de veinte años, en un incendio. Desde ese día el consejo de ancianos fue el encargado de velar para que el tratado siguiera siempre activo, ellos fueron los que decidieron que el tratado estaba roto después del… malentendido.

_·Pues no tomaron una buena decisión·_

No pude contestar. Porque no sabía si su decisión fue la correcta o no. No sabía si arriesgar la vida de la única mujer a la que he amado jamás valía la pena con tal de saciar nuestro deseo. No sabía qué hacer. Decidí que lo mejor sería volver con ella. Posiblemente Charlie y Bella estarían a punto de terminar su charla, y por nada del mundo quería que Bella creyera que me había olvidado de ella y de la promesa de estar en su habitación cuando ella fuera a dormir.

-Gracias, Carlisle. Lo… pensaré.- dije levantando de la cama y acercándome a la ventana para salir tal y como había entrado.

-Solo una cosa más.- dijo. Me di la vuelta de nuevo para escucharle.- Si decidieras hacerlo, ¿También sería la primera vez de Bella?- preguntó.

-Sí.- murmuré.

_·Vaya, eso lo complica todo· _pensó Carlisle torciendo el gesto.

Suspiré. Era algo maravilloso que ambos fuéramos a perder nuestra virginidad juntos, pero sabía que las primeras veces de las mujeres no eran agradables, además de que un alto porcentaje de chicas vírgenes sangraban en su primera vez.

-Bueno tampoco te preocupes. Podrás soportarlo, aunque sangre un poco.- comentó al ver mi cara de preocupación.

-No es su sangre lo que más me preocupa. Temo su dolor. ¿Le dolerá mucho verdad?

-Edward, el dolor solo dura unos segundos. Además no a todas las mujeres les duele, solo algunas sangran. Las mujeres sienten dolor durante la pérdida de su virginidad debido a la rotura del himen. Pero el himen puede romperse antes por muchas razones como montar en bicicletas de pequeñas, etc. Además después de la visita al ginecólogo…- gruñí al recordar aquella horrible tarde.- … seguramente el himen de Bella ya esté roto.- dijo dando por resuelto el problema.

-No creo que tenga esa suerte.- repuse. Estaba seguro de que la mala suerte de mi amada conseguiría que el himen de Bella siguiera intacto. Para nuestra desgracia. Ser yo el primer hombre con el que estaría era todo un honor, una prueba más de que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, pero odiaba que eso pudiera causarle dolor. Preferiría que aquel pequeño signo de pureza estuviera roto a que Bella sufriera durante nuestra primera vez. No estaba seguro de poder continuar sabiendo que aquello le estaba infligiendo un agudo dolor a Bella.

-Hijo, lo único que tienes que hacer es ser paciente y gentil con ella, espera a que su cuerpo se acostumbre al tuyo y el dolor desaparecerá enseguida. Recuerda que debes ir despacio, deja que sea ella quien marque el ritmo, que sea ella quien tome el control.- explicó levantándose y caminando hacia mí, posando su mano de nuevo en mi hombro, yo seguía con una mueca de confusión y miedo, todo parecía demasiado complicado.- No le des más vueltas, Edward. Lo estás haciendo mucho más complicado de lo que es en realidad. Solo ámala, es lo único que tienes que hacer; demuéstrale cuánto la quieres y todo será perfecto.- me dijo. Sus ojos me enfundaron valor, en una mirada paternal. Porque en estos momentos Carlisle no era más que un padre aconsejando a su hijo.

-Gracias, muchísimas gracias, papá.- le dije y él me sonrió.- Lo pensaré y lo hablaré con Bella.

_·Muy bien, hijo. Verás como todo es más sencillo de lo que crees·_

Salté por la ventana aterrizando en el suelo húmedo y corriendo instantáneamente para volver a sumergirme entre la frondosa y verde vegetación del bosque. La charla con Carlisle me había ayudado mucho, no estaba del todo decidido, seguía temiendo herir a Bella, pero la manera en que me había dicho que podía hacerlo me había conmovido. Era como si él supiera que realmente Bella iba a estar bien. Como si hubiera visto el futuro…. ¡Alice! Tal vez Alice lo había visto y se lo había dicho a Carlisle y por eso él estaba tan seguro de que podría hacerlo. ¡No! Deseché la idea; si Alice hubiera visto algo me lo habría dicho, ¿verdad? Detuve mi hilo de pensamientos al reconocer la voz de Charlie y de Bella desde el interior de la casa. Me posicioné justo debajo de la ventana que daba a la habitación de Bella, y tal y como hacía cada noche salté por la ventana abierta. Nada más llegar a la habitación reconocí un olor familiar, no era de humano, sino de vampiro. Alice. ¿Alice había estado aquí? ¿Cuándo? Tal vez vino a buscarme por algo y cuando no me encontró aquí se marchó, aunque ¿Por qué no me había llamando al teléfono móvil? Era extraño pero decidí dejarlo pasar, total mi hermana era también la mejor amiga de mi novia, no era tan raro que se hubiera pasado por su casa.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad.- dijo la voz de Bella desde el salón. Agudicé el oído para poder escuchar mejor lo que decía.-Entiendo que no te lleves bien con él, pero Edward forma parte de mi vida, lo quiero, y sé que puedo confiar en él. Vas a tener que ir aceptándolo.- dijo.

-Lo intentaré, hija, lo intentaré.-respondió Charlie. Y yo volví a sumergirme en mis pensamientos.

Bella confiaba en mí. Lo sabía, ¿Por qué si no seguiría permitiendo que pasara las noches en su habitación? Pero, la manera en que lo dijo me conmovió, haciéndome sentir culpable. Mi Bella confiaba en mí, en un vampiro, y yo en lugar de darle razones para confiar en mí, la espiaba desnuda. Bella había confiado en mí cuando me permitió acompañarla en el ginecólogo, y yo no le di intimidad, miré, maldita sea: miré. La conciencia me reconcomía, estaba claro que lo mejor sería decírselo. Bella tenía derecho a enterarse de la clase de degenerado que tenía como novio. Solo esperaba que pudiera perdonarme algún día. Finalmente oí la puerta principal cerrarse, seguido del ruido de un motor al arrancar. Al parecer el jefe Swan iba a pasar el fin de semana fuera de casa. Los pasos de Bella en la escalera me hicieron ponerme serio. Iba a decírselo, iba a confesarle que me había comportado como un pervertido. Después de unos minutos escuché como Bella salía del baño para dirigirse a su habitación, donde yo estaba mirando por la ventana, avergonzado y disgustado por lo que iba a decir. Bella entró en la habitación, y pude oír como suspiró al verme, caminó despacio hacia mí, me abrazó por detrás y depositó un tierno beso en mi espalda. ¿Seguiría tratándome así cuando se enterara?

-De eso era de lo que os reíais todos en tu casa ¿no? Sabías que Charlie iba a darme la charla ¿verdad?- preguntó intentando que su voz sonara divertida, pero sonó quebrada y angustiada. En ese momento recordé que Bella creía que estaba enfadado con ella por el incidente del coche.

-Sí.- respondí. Quise abrazarla y besarla en ese momento y decirle que por nada del mundo podría enfadarme con ella, pero sabía que primero debía confesarle lo que hice en el ginecólogo. Me giré para encararla. - Bella, tengo que decirte algo.-susurré sin mirarla, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para cruzarme con su cálida mirada.

La guié hasta la cama, y como vi que no se sentó empujé su cuerpo levemente para que se sentara. Yo me senté a su lado todavía incapaz de mirarla.

-Por favor, no. Te lo suplico, por favor no me dejes, Edward. Por favor no te vayas, no lo soportaré. Me tiraré de cualquier acantilado que vea y me encargaré de que Jacob no pueda salvarme. Por favor…- suplicó.

¿Qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Dejarla? Reaccioné cuando su cuerpo se convulsionó presa de los sollozos mientras gruesas y amargas lágrimas descendían por su rostro. Rodeé su frágil cuerpo con mis brazos pegándola lo máximo posible hacia mi pecho. La senté en mi regazo y la acuné mientras besaba su cabeza, intentando calmarla. Odiaba verla llorar, me partía el alma verla sufrir de ese modo.

-Shh… mi Bella, Shh…. no voy a irme a ninguna parte. No te dejaré, no puedo dejarte. No llores por favor, estoy aquí, no me iré jamás, estoy aquí.- Mis susurros parecieron calmarla un poco, mi Bella se removió un poco entre mis brazos y alcé su rostro. La miré profundamente a los ojos, dejándome hipnotizar por sus maravillosos orbes marrones.- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que voy a dejarte? Es la mayor estupidez que has dicho jamás. Isabella mírame, jamás y grábatelo bien en esa cabecita tuya, jamás voy a dejarte. Ya lo hice una vez, y estar lejos de ti fue la mayor tortura que experimenté jamás.- susurré siendo totalmente franco.

-Pensé… Tú te comportaste igual que aquella noche. En el coche, pasó lo mismo que después de mi cumpleaños y yo…- se detuvo cuando un nuevo sollozo salió de lo más hondo de su pecho. Lo comprendí Bella no creía que estaba enfadada con ella por haber bromeado acerca de ducharnos juntos, no, Bella creía que iba a dejarla, que iba a marcharme como hice después de su cumpleaños. No hacía más que empeorarlo todo y hacerla sufrir una vez tras otra. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de meter la pata?

-Lo siento, no quería… Dios, no pensé que pudieras llegar a creer que yo…- negué con la cabeza incapaz de continuar, es que la simple idea de dejarla me resultaba tan descabellada. Bella me sorprendió, lanzándose sobre mí depositando un casto y tierno beso en mis labios, un beso que necesitaba más de lo que creía.

-¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme?- preguntó curiosa, y recordé qué era lo que tenía que decirle. Tal vez ese había sido nuestro último beso; ¿Se enfadaría tanto como para dejarme? La idea me hizo temblar.

-Es… bueno…- vacilé apartando la mirada.- ¿Recuerdas cuando te acompañé al ginecólogo?- Bella asintió en respuesta– Verás Bella yo te juro que intenté darte intimidad, salí de la mente de James todo el tiempo pero…- volví a vacilar. Solo me quedaba rezar para que Bella pudiera perdonarme. Entrelazó su mano con la mía, dándome confianza, y una nueva ola de culpabilidad me inundó. No me merecía a un ser tan puro y bello-… Bella cuando tú chillaste, yo… me puse muy nervioso, temía que estuviera haciendo algo mal, y sin querer… miré.- confesé sin apartar la mirada del suelo. Ya está, ya estaba dicho.

-¿Qué?- preguntó. Identifiqué su pregunta como confusión y no como incredulidad, es decir: no me había entendido.

-Violé tu intimidad Bella. Te… vi.- dije con una nota de pesadumbre en la voz. Si ya era malo decirlo una vez, era mucho peor decirlo dos veces.

-¿Te refieres a que viste mi….?- preguntó ruborizándose. Asentí en silencio, aguardando con temor su reacción.- ¿Eso es todo?-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que si eso es todo? Acababa de confesarle que había visto la parte más íntima de toda su anatomía a espaldas de Bella y ¿me preguntaba que si eso era todo?

-¿Te parece poco? Tú confiaste en mí, Bella, y yo te traicioné, violé tu intimidad. Miré. Y para colmo vengo y te escucho decirle a Charlie que me quieres y que confías en mí. Entiende como me siento. Siempre me he considerado muy caballeroso, he intentado serlo, y ahora…- susurré escondiendo mi rostro en su sedoso pelo. Me sentía tan avergonzado de mí mismo. Tenía razón cuando mi familia decía que Bella me había cambiado, ahora era muy distinto en todos los aspectos de mi personalidad.

-Edward, no te angusties, no pasa nada. Confío en ti, sé que lo hiciste porque estabas preocupado, y de hecho estoy contenta de que miraras y me sacaras de allí.- murmuró enredando sus dedos en mi cabello. Me encantaba cuando hacía aquello. Alcé la cabeza y la besé. No tenía derecho a besarla, no después de todo, pero ella era tan comprensiva, tan buena, tan hermosa, no puede contenerme, simplemente tuve que besarla.

-No te merezco… -susurré, y era cierto. Jamás podría hacer algo lo suficientemente bueno como para merecerla.

-¿Te arrepientes de haber mirado?- preguntó con voz sugerente, seductora.

Estaba a punto de contestar que sí, por supuesto que me arrepentía de haber violado su intimidad, de haberla decepcionado, pero… hubo algo en su voz, hubo algo en la manera en que lo dijo que me indicaba que su pregunta tenía un doble sentido. Alcé la cabeza y la miré. Sus ojos me miraban atenta, sus labios estaban entrecerrados y su cuerpo parecía estar ardiendo por el color de sus mejillas, de un escarlata oscuro. Pero fueron sus ojos, aquellos ojos castaños que tanto amaba fueron los que me indicaron que aquella pregunta significaba otra cosa en realidad. El chocolate fundido de sus ojos me desveló el verdadero significado de la pregunta. ¿Me arrepiento de haber mirado? ¿Me arrepiento de haber visto lo que vi? ¿Me arrepiento de haber visto algo tan excitante, hermoso y tentador como era su sexo? La respuesta estaba clara:

-No.- respondí con voz dulce y sensual, el cuerpo de Bella parecía explotar en llamas en ese mismo momento ya que el color de su rostro se hizo todavía más oscuro extendiendo su rubor por su cuello y nuca. Cerró los ojos por un segundo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Cuando abrió los ojos se lanzó sobre mí acercando su boca a la mía. Nuestros labios se fundieron en uno solo. Mis manos volaron hasta su delicada cintura, alzándola y sentándola en mi regazo, con una pierna a cada lado de mi cintura. Mi lengua rozó su suave labio inferior pidiéndole permiso para entrar, porque necesitaba saborearla, besarla más y más, sin ningún tipo de impedimento. Bella separó sus labios y mi lengua se adentró hambrienta en su cálida y húmeda boca, lamiendo y explorando todo lo que encontraba a mi paso. Rocé cada diente, lamí cada encía acaricié cada pared de su deliciosa boca. Nuestras leguas se unieron en una danza tan excitante como placentera. Un gemido se escapó de su boca, haciendo vibrar nuestras bocas y convirtiendo el beso en uno todavía más erótico. Jamás nos habíamos besado así. Y todo era demasiado excitante, demasiado sexy, demasiado frenético, erótico y placentero. Su lengua se deslizaba por mi boca llenándome de su calidez, de su sabor, su saliva era tan dulce que por un momento creí estar degustando su propia sangre. Me giré pegando su espalda a la cama con urgencia y me puse sobre ella ocupándome de que no tuviera que soportar ni un gramo de mi peso. Mis manos se movieron por sus hombros y brazos, por su plano vientre, hasta llegar al borde de su camiseta. Lentamente fui subiendo su camiseta desnudando su vientre, maravillándome por su suave piel color crema. Cuando su ombligo quedó a la vista, me detuvo siendo consciente de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Realmente íbamos a dar el paso, íbamos a hacerlo. Sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano, no podríamos retrasarlo por más tiempo. Cada vez nuestro deseo era más grande y la necesitaba, necesitaba sentirla en torno a mi cuerpo, necesitaba poder acariciarla y besarla sin temor, sin límites.

-Edward…- susurró su voz era una mezcla entre jadeo, gemido y súplica. Ella, Bella, mi Bella, la única razón de mi existencia me convenció de mi decisión. Era como una diosa, una hermosa diosa, que estaba dispuesta a entregarme lo que no había entregado a nadie más, estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por hacer el amor conmigo. Se lo merecía, merecía poder tener aquello que deseaba, aquello que ambos deseábamos.

-Siempre he intentado protegerte. Me fui porque creí que eso era mejor para ti, te convencí para ir al ginecólogo porque temía herirte en esos días, te he rechazado en muchas ocasiones porque temo perder el control, y en todas esas ocasiones solo te he hecho sufrir más. Por una vez, te haré caso. A la mierda el autocontrol.- dije totalmente decidido.

El rostro de Bella formó una deslumbrante sonrisa. Y de nuevo nos besamos, hasta que rompí el beso levantándome. Cogí una manta colgándomela en un brazo, bajo la confusa mirada de mi ángel.-Mi amor, no creerás que voy a dejar que nuestra primera vez sea en tu habitación ¿no?- pregunté cogiéndola en brazos.

-Entonces, ¿adónde?- preguntó pasando sus brazos por mi cuello.

-Es una sorpresa.- respondí a la par que saltaba por la ventana llevándola en volandas. Esta noche Charlie no se enteraría de la escapada de Bella y se me ocurría un lugar mucho más especial para ser una sola persona por primera vez.

**Sí, ya lo sé, todas esperabais el lemmon, pero tal y como pasó en el capítulo 7 Espeluznante pesadilla y celos, se me ocurrió lo de la charla con Carlisle y no pude contenerme de escribirlo. En un principio el plan era que este fuera el lemmon con Edward ****POV****, y así con un FlashBack explicaba que fue lo que le pasó a Edward en el coche. Pero he empezado a escribir y me he dado cuenta de que tenía que hacerlo en dos capítulos. Además es mucho mejor si hago primero el Bella ****POV****, así que el próximo capítulo, será la primera vez de Edward y Bella, con Bella ****POV****, y después el Edward ****POV****. Es lo mejor, porque, ¿recordáis el capítulo 12 Cosas que es mejor no saber? Bueno pues digamos que Bella a poner en práctica lo que Jessica explicó, y debo hacerlo primero en Bella va ****POV****, porque así veréis como hasta algo que parece muy fuerte para una primera vez puede ser la cosa más tierna y romántica del mundo. Voy a intentar hacerlo todo muy bonito y romántico aunque sin olvidar que Edward es un vampiro, es decir, que a veces el placer puede hacerle perder el control un poco. ¿Por qué creéis que Carlisle estaba tan seguro de que Edward no lastimaría a Bella? ¿Tendrá Alice algo que ver? Lo descubriréis en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Madre mía, 221 reviews! Sois geniales de verdad, no sabéis lo que me alegra ver que os gusta y que la disfrutáis, me encanta leer vuestras opiniones e ideas para el fic. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**Sé**** que está habiendo muchísimos problemas con la página para actualizar. Yo también los tuve, pero encontré la solución. Si alguien tiene este problema y quiere saber cómo poder actualizar, que me deje un review diciéndomelo y yo le responderé el review explicándole cómo hacerlo. Así vosotras me dejáis un review y yo os ayudo. ¡Todas felices!**

**Gracias por todo otra vez, y espero de corazón que os haya gustado esté capítulo. Por favor dejad vuestros comentarios para saber vuestra opinión. Un beso muy fuerte.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	17. Don Perfecto y Doña Adorable

**Todos los personaje pertenecen a la magnífica escritora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia. Muchas gracias a mi beta Libezzy por corregir este capítulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA****:**** Como ya sabéis en este capítulo hay lemmon, la primera vez que Edward y Bella hacen el amor. Muchas ya conocéis mi forma de escribir, me gusta describir y detallar mucho las cosas, incluidos los lemmons. Por eso si alguien cree que puede sentirse ofendido o simplemente no le gusta leer este tipo de cosas, por favor que se abstenga de leer. Para todos las demás, que como yo, adoréis los lemmon: ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Este capítulo es muy largo pero os pido por favor que os toméis el tiempo necesario para leerlo totalmente. Se sitúa a continuación del anterior. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

Don Perfecto y Doña Adorable

_Bella __POV_

Abrí los ojos lentamente, probándome. No estaba segura de si podía abrir los ojos sin marearme, pero no fue así. Mantuve los ojos abiertos examinando mi alrededor. Los árboles eran borrones difusos debido a la velocidad a la que nos desplazábamos. A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche el bosque hoy estaba más iluminado que de costumbre, la enorme luna llena brillaba con fuerza en el cielo, iluminando tenuemente el bosque. En cualquier otro momento debería de sentirme aterrada de estar en medio del bosque de noche, pero no era así, no con él. Sus fuertes brazos me sujetaban, haciéndome sentir segura. Confiaba en él. Le confiaría cualquier cosa y estaba emocionada por lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

Me removí entre sus brazos, juntándome más a su cuerpo y haciendo más fuerte el agarre a su cuello. Él bajó la cabeza, mirándome, sus hermosos ojos topacio se unieron con los míos, y pude ver tantas cosas en ellos. Estaba segura de que hoy Edward no iba a echarse atrás. Íbamos a hacerlo, era increíble pero, realmente íbamos a hacer el amor, sin miedo, sin autocontrol, solo puro amor.

Y entonces paramos. Edward conmigo todavía en sus brazos miró al frente y yo seguí la trayectoria de su mirada, descubriendo dos frondosos árboles que daban paso a un claro. Cuidadosamente, Edward me dejó en el suelo poniéndome en pie, caminé lentamente seguida de él a través de los árboles, descubriendo un ya conocido prado, nuestro prado.

Era tan conocido y distinto a la vez. Jamás habíamos estado allí de noche y la oscuridad lo hacía mucho más mágico en muchos aspectos. La luna parecía estar colocada estratégicamente, justo sobre el centro del prado. Pero la luz de la luna no era lo único que lo iluminaba. Había diminutas luces, como luciérnagas colocadas a conciencia en todos los árboles que rodeaban el claro y numerosas velas color crema **(Las velas son especiales para exteriores, en mi perfil hay una foto)** que contrastaban con la oscuridad de la noche, colocadas desordenadamente sobre el césped, y formando un círculo en el centro del prado. No pude evitar sonreír al ver lo que había en el interior de aquel círculo. En muchos aspectos se podría llamar cama, aunque no estaba totalmente segura de que lo fuera. Más bien era un colchón, cubierto por finas sábanas y con varias almohadas a juego. Las flores que a la luz del sol eran violetas, naranjas, amarillas y blancas, ahora parecían tener reflejos dorados bajo la tenue luz de las velas y las diminutas lucecitas que colgaban de los árboles. Embobada contemplé aquello unos segundos más, completamente segura de nuestro prado, era mucho mejor que la mejor de las habitaciones del mejor de los hoteles, el mejor lugar y más especial que Edward podría haber escogido.

Unos fríos y fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura, sacándome de mis pensamientos, me había quedado totalmente absorta contemplando aquel maravilloso lugar y la romántica transformación que había sufrido.

-Es precioso.- susurré.

-Lo es.- dijo besando mi cabeza.- aunque no puedo atribuirme el mérito.

Me giré frunciendo el ceño. ¿Si él no había hecho esto, quién lo había hecho? La pregunta se quedó en la punta de mi lengua, cuando caía en la cuenta de quién podría haber sido. Era tan obvio.

-He estado en este lugar desde que nos mudamos a Forks. Tan solo era un lugar de… meditación, una excusa para salir de casa, para escapar del infierno que era mi vida. Pero cuando te conocí, cuando este prado se convirtió en _Nuestro Prado_, entonces, se convirtió en el lugar más especial del mundo. Aquí fue donde ambos confesamos por primera vez nuestros sentimientos- mi mente voló a aquel día, sin duda fue uno de los día más especiales de toda mi vida.- donde te mostré cómo era en realidad.- todavía lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, recordaba su cuerpo brillando bajo la luz del sol.- donde te acaricié por primera vez- su mano se deslizó por mi rostro, en una tierna caricia- y aquí fue donde te besé por primera vez.- sus labios se tocaron con los míos, y una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi columna vertebral. El beso fue tan tierno, tan suave, tan… perfecto.- Isabella, te amo, no te haces una idea de lo mucho que te quiero, te he estado esperando por más de cien años y te juro que en este momento no hay nada que deseé más que entregarme a ti, y amarte de todas las maneras posibles.- susurró y sus palabras fueron tan sinceras que quise llorar. Me lancé a sus brazos, en un efusivo abrazo que él correspondió estrechándome contra su pecho. Un sollozo salió de mi garganta y cuando Edward iba a romper el abrazo, seguramente preocupado por mi audible sollozo, me junté más a él.

-Bésame.-pedí. Uniendo sus labios a los míos con desesperación. El beso fue suave y tierno al principio pero después, nuestra necesidad se hizo presente.

Edward me alzó entre sus brazos, caminando hasta el círculo formado por las velas y me dejó sobre las finas sábanas de seda de la cama. Nos quedamos mirándonos unos segundos, tan solo él y yo. No había prisa, teníamos toda la noche para nosotros y ambos queríamos disfrutarla. Nuestras manos se entrelazaron y los dos sonreímos por la situación.

-Te amo.- susurré. Edward solo sonrió más y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos, besándonos nuevamente.

Edward entreabrió sus labios de mármol, fríos y suaves, dejando paso a su lengua que delineó mi labio inferior, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las sensaciones que me embriagaban con ese simple beso, abrí la boca dándole acceso, pidiendo más contacto. Su lengua chocó con la mía, y las dos se enzarzaron en un baile, tan excitante como placentero. Confiaba en Edward, pero en momentos como este se me hacía difícil creer que nunca antes hubiera besado a otra persona, su habilidad era tal. La manera en que me hacía perder la cabeza y enterrar los dedos en su rebelde cabello casi inconscientemente. Moví mi lengua por su boca, explorándola. Su aliento me aturdía, y su saliva era el más delicioso de los manjares, era simplemente exquisito, todo él lo era.

Su boca se separó de la mía durante una fracción de segundo, me había olvidado de respirar, otra vez. Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los míos, y yo me mordí el labio inconscientemente. Edward me tumbó sobre la cama dejándome bocarriba. Se inclinó hacia mí, besando mis labios, mi mandíbula, mi cuello. Edward depositó besos húmedos desde detrás de mi oreja, donde me estremecí, hasta mi cuello, besando y lamiendo todo la piel expuesta que encontraba. Ronroneó de manera sexy en el hueco de mi garganta, sonó como un león, mi león.

Aquella sensación de hormigueo en mi bajo vientre que parecía haber disminuido con el viaje hasta aquí, reapareció con más fuerza que antes. Edward alzó la cabeza, uniendo nuestras bocas. Su lengua hacía maravillas, era increíble la manera en que me besaba, en que me acariciaba el paladar con su fría y ágil lengua. Sus manos se movieron hasta mi cintura, donde titubeó un poco con el borde de mi camiseta, finalmente tiró de ella hacia arriba, descubriendo mi vientre. Sin dejar de besarnos, acarició mi cintura y mi vientre y no pude evitar gemir por aquel contacto. Solo estaba rozando mi vientre pero eso era más de lo que había hecho jamás. Desesperada moví mis manos torpemente por su camisa gris, necesitaba verle y tocarle, necesitaba sentirle. Desabroché el primer botón siendo consciente de que con mi torpeza y los nervios, no acabaría de desnudarlo jamás. Edward se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y se separó unos centímetros de mí para arrancarse la camisa sin molestarse en desabrochar los botones. Todo sería más fácil si yo pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Me quedé totalmente embobada viendo su perfecto pecho, esculpido en mármol. Bajo la luz de la luna y las velas, su piel brillaba con reflejos dorados, no había comparación a verlo bajo el sol, pero así todavía parecía más mágico, más irreal. Me levanté torpemente quedando de rodillas frente a él. Mis manos volaron a sus formados pectorales, delineé las formas de su pecho y abdomen. Edward cerró sus ojos mientras mantenía sus manos todavía en mi cintura. Sin poder contenerme besé su boca y mordisqueé su mandíbula, no era yo la que tenía que tener cuidado con los dientes. Seguí bajando lamiendo la sensible piel de detrás de la oreja, haciéndole suspirar. Finalmente Edward abrió los ojos para besarme otra vez, en un beso mucho más intenso y pasional que los demás. Subió completamente mi camiseta y yo levanté mis brazos para que pudiera quitármela. Con infinito cuidado Edward deslizó mi camiseta por mis brazos y la dejó a un lado de la cama, donde no pudiera molestarnos. En ese momento me di cuenta de algo:

Mi ropa interior.

Llevaba un conjunto de braguitas y sujetador a juego, azul con pequeños corazoncitos rosas, es decir, muy mono pero para nada sexy ni seductor, se podría decir que estaba usando ropa interior de niña de catorce años. ¡Dios qué vergüenza! Y entonces caí en algo más, Alice. Recordé la caja que había encontrado en el baño antes de ir a mi habitación. Era un conjunto de lencería roja, cara y muy, muy sexy **(Foto en mi perfil).** Ahora lo entendía, Alice había visto esto y yo en lugar de hacer caso a su nota y ponérmelo lo había dejado allí, y ahora estaba aquí, semidesnuda frente a Edward con mi ropa interior azul con corazones rosas.

La fresca risa de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos. Se mordió su labio inferior mientras me miraba sonriendo de lado, regalándome una de mis sonrisas favoritas.

-Adorable.- murmuró besándome dulcemente. Decidí olvidarme de mi vergonzosa e infantil ropa interior y me dejé llevar por su beso.

Edward deslizó su boca de mi boca a mi cuello bajando hasta mi hombro, lamiéndolo y excitándome cada vez más. La sensación de hormigueo en mi bajo vientre aumentó considerablemente. Sentí sus manos acariciar mis costillas y mi espalda hasta llegar al broche de mi sujetador. Iba a desabrocharlo. _Dios._ No es que no quisiera que me viera desnuda, pero es que en este momento comparándome con su perfecto y esculpido pecho me sentía tan inferior. Cerré los ojos cuando escuché el _clic _del sujetador a mi espalda. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, Edward desplazó los tirantes hacia delante, desnudándome. Respiré hondo, y me obligué a mí misma a permanecer tranquila y no salir corriendo. Cuando la prenda estuvo fuera de mi cuerpo me ruboricé fuertemente tiñendo mis mejillas de escarlata oscuro y cerrando los ojos intentando ser valiente. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con unas orbes negras como el carbón y unos labios entreabiertos. Seguí la trayectoria de su mirada comprobando que estaba mirando directamente a mis pechos, totalmente absorto.

-No son muy grandes.- musité avergonzada todavía más ruborizada que antes. Edward pareció salir de su aturdimiento con mis palabras y agitó la cabeza negando enérgicamente.

-Son perfectos… simplemente perfectos.- susurró mirándome. Sus ojos que ahora eran negros delataron el deseo y la lujuria que sentía en ese momento. Y la vergüenza e inseguridad que había sentido hacía unos segundos desaparecieron para convertirse en pura excitación. Sus palabras mandaron un latigazo de calor a mi entrepierna.

Las manos de Edward se movieron por mis costados, deteniéndose a milímetros de mis pechos. Sus dedos delinearon la superficie de mis pechos y sentí sus manos temblar. Él estaba tan nervioso como yo, y eso me hizo sentir mejor. Ambos éramos nuevos en todo esto. Atraje su boca a la mía y me sorprendí por la pasión con que me contestó el beso. Su lengua exploró mi boca con fiereza y deseo. Sentí como los pulgares de Edward rozaron mis pezones ligeramente, y jadeé ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. Ahuecó mis pechos en sus frías manos que contrastaban con la quemazón de mi piel. Me sentía en llamas y a pesar de que su piel era fría, en cada lugar que me tocaba o rozaba me hacía arder como si de fuego se tratara.

La boca de Edward bajó de nuevo por mi cuello y depositó un húmedo beso en el hueco de mi garganta para seguir bajando hasta el valle de mis pechos el cual lamió con devoción. Sentí su frío aliento sobre mi pezón derecho el cual se puso rígido al instante y cerré los ojos de anticipación. Su lengua lo lamió y me sentí desfallecer. Gemí su nombre y a Edward pareció gustarle aquello ya que repitió la operación un par de veces alternado su boca de pecho. Finalmente y cuando creí que me daría una combustión espontánea Edward abrió la boca rodeando mi pezón erecto con sus labios, con mucho cuidado de no rozarme con sus dientes, y succionó haciéndome enloquecer. Arqueé la espalda y eché hacia atrás mi cabeza apartándome el pelo de la cara que se me había quedaba pegado debido a las gotas de sudor que empezaban a formarse en mi frente.

-Dios… Edward- gemí sin coherencia. Mis manos se aferraron a su cabeza, entrelazando mis dedos en su siempre despeinado cabello.

Pude sentir como me humedecía bajo mi ropa interior. Jamás me había sentido tan excitada y deseosa. Tumbada boca arriba con Edward acuclillado con una pierna a cada lado de mi cintura. Sentí la áspera tela de sus pantalones vaqueros y la repentina necesidad de deshacerme de esa estorbosa prenda, yo quería sentir su piel. Mientras Edward seguía masajeando y lamiendo mis pechos haciéndome gemir una y otra vez, llevé mis manos hasta la cintura de sus pantalones y luché contra el botón. Desafortunadamente no era capaz de coordinar mis manos lo suficiente como para desabrocharlo. Edward alzó su cabeza de uno de mis pechos y me besó fervientemente. Me olvidé del botón y de todo lo demás solo pude aferrarme más a él, jamás me había besado así y era maravilloso, era indescriptible la manera en que nuestras lenguas se fusionaban, si no fuera por la diferencia de temperatura no se sabría dónde terminaba mi boca y comenzaba la suya.

En ese momento noté un bulto duro presionar contra mi estómago, cuál fue mi sorpresa al bajar mi mirada y comprobar que los pantalones de Edward ya no estaban y que aquel bulto era su… erección. Me ruboricé fuertemente. Pero a la vez me excité más de lo que me había excitado nunca. Jamás había visto a Edward excitado. Nunca. En las noches en mi habitación, cuando nos besábamos yo siempre acaba excitada y deseosa por más, pero él no, nunca le había sentido, nunca hasta ahora. El hormigueo se hizo casi doloroso en mi entrepierna. Sentía esa parte de mi cuerpo palpitar, rogando atención, suplicando por sentirlo en mi interior.

Edward me alzó quedándonos ambos de rodillas enfrente del otro. No hacían falta palabras, todo era perfecto, todo era como tenía que ser. Unimos nuestras frentes y entrelazamos nuestras manos. Edward sonrió ligeramente y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Como si se trataran de imanes nuestros labios se unieron de nuevo. En un beso sin pudor, sin control, solo amor. Su pecho rozó contra mis sensibles y erectos pezones, y gemí, haciendo vibrar nuestras bocas, convirtiendo el beso en uno todavía más erótico. Las manos de Edward acariciaron mi espalda, mis costados y mi vientre hasta detenerse en el botón de mis pantalones. Como había pasado antes con mi camiseta, Edward dudó un poco indeciso. Alcé su cabeza y le miré a los ojos.

-Te quiero.- le dije besando tiernamente sus labios. Dándole confianza para que continuara.

Desabrochó el botón de mi pantalón y lo deslizó gentilmente por mis piernas, acariciándolas a medida que empujaba el pantalón hacia abajo. Con su otro brazo me alzó para poder quitarme los pantalones completamente. Esta vez Edward no rió al ver mi ropa interior, esta vez se limitó a sonreírme y a besar la punta de mi nariz.

-Simplemente… adorable.- susurró, abrazándome.

Le devolví el abrazo, pero el hecho de notar su dura erección presionando en mi vientre no ayudaba a mi causa, al contrario lo empeoró todo porque me produjo una ola de calor en mi entrepierna, y el cosquilleo se hizo todavía más insufrible. Lo necesitaba, ahora, en ese mismo instante. En muchos momentos me había sentido al borde de una combustión espontánea con Edward, pero hoy estaba segura de que la sufriría de un momento a otro. Todavía estábamos arrodillados en medio de aquella cama por lo que me fue mucho más fácil guiar mis manos hasta el elástico de sus bóxers negros, que contrastaban descaradamente en su pálida piel. Edward se mantuvo totalmente inmóvil mientras deslizaba la última ropa que quedaba en su cuerpo, estaba totalmente segura de que en este momento mi vampiro había dejado de respirar. Inconscientemente me mordí el labio inferior y mis manos temblaron ligeramente cuando de un suave tirón liberé su erección. Me quedé totalmente inmóvil, sin poder reaccionar. No era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo. Había visto uno en mi libro de ciencias naturales, cuando estudiamos la anatomía humana, he incluso alguna vez en la televisión. Pero nunca en mi vida había visto a un hombre desnudo con una erección, frente a mí. Y estaba completamente segura de que por muchos hombres excitados que viera en mi vida ninguno podría compararse a _aquello. _Su erección se alzaba majestuosa en su entrepierna. ¿Cuántos centímetros debería medir? ¿Veinte? ¿Veintidós? ¿Veinticuatro? No estaba segura del todo, solo podía ser consciente de que era… grande, muy grande. La piel era pálida del mismo tono que el resto de su cuerpo y al igual que este, su miembro también parecía brillar a la luz de la luna y las velas y el escaso vello púbico perfectamente cortado y arreglado era rubio casi transparente al igual que el resto del vello de sus brazos y piernas. Nunca me había imaginado su miembro, pero sabía que por mucha imaginación que tuviera nunca podría haber imaginado algo tan glorioso, majestuoso, y… grande. Claro que los vampiros son físicamente perfectos, ¿Por qué no iba a ser su pene también perfecto? Pues sí lo era, completamente perfecto como todo él.

-B-bella- me llamó una suave voz.

Una fría mano alzó mi mentón apartando mi vista de su miembro. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos por una fracción de segundo, antes de que él apartara la mirada, en un gesto que entendí como vergüenza. Me di cuenta de que había estado más tiempo del intencionado mirando esa parte de su anatomía, mi pobre vampiro debía de haberse sentido incómodo.

-Eres perfecto.- susurré. Edward rodó los ojos.- tan hermoso por dentro como por fuera.- añadí, y las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron, en una tímida sonrisa.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo y nuestros ojos dijeron todo lo que no podíamos expresar con palabras. Edward me tumbó en la cama de nuevo y me besó, apasionadamente, pero sin ser brusco, amándome. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi torso y acariciaron mi vientre hasta el elástico de mis braguitas, pero no se movieron. Sus manos temblaron. Abrí los ojos que había cerrado en el beso y me encontré con un Edward nervioso y de expresión atormentada.

-¿Edward?- pregunté asustada por su expresión. Apartó sus manos de mis caderas y se alejó de mí, acurrucándose en el extremo más lejano a mí de la cama.

-No puedo, no puedo hacerlo Bella. Te juro que quiero, pero no puedo, tengo miedo a herirte, tengo tanto miedo, no quiero hacerte daño, lo siento, lo siento mucho…- su voz sonó ahogada, atormentada, como si estuviera sollozando. Supe que si Edward fuera humano lágrimas caerían por sus mejillas.

-Oh, Edward.- musité. Me desplacé hasta donde estaba y lo abracé, lo abracé con fuerza. Edward temblaba completamente, y sus ojos que hasta hace unos segundos eran negros de deseo y lujuria ahora eran dorados, y en ellos se podía leer el miedo que sentía en ese momento. Me rodeó con sus brazos débilmente y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho todavía temblando. Yo lo acuné y apoyé mi mejilla en su cabeza.

- Shh, Edward, tranquilo. Tranquilo, cielo, tranquilo, toda va bien, mi amor. Todo está bien.- susurraba mientras frotaba su espalda. Me di cuenta de lo estúpida y lo tonta que había sido todo este tiempo. Siempre había intentado hacer que su autocontrol fallara, siempre intentado seducirle, sin darme cuenta del verdadero esfuerzo que él tenía que hacer para rechazarme y no dejarse llevar. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que Edward estaba aterrado con la idea de hacerme daño. Esto era más que un simple sentido de protección, Edward se martirizaba constantemente hasta que finalmente había explotado, temblando y sollozando en mis brazos. Me sentí tremendamente culpable por haber estado exigiéndole tanto, por haber estado obligando a su autocontrol y a él mismo a hacer algo que le daba miedo. Lo sentí tan vulnerable entre mis brazos, totalmente desnudo, sollozando y temblando como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Finalmente los temblores y los sollozos cesaron, Edward pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

-Lo siento.- susurró contra mi pecho.

-¡No! No tienes nada que sentir, soy yo la que siente haber estado forzándote sin ver… el miedo que te daba hacer esto, herirme.- dije abrazándolo con más fuerza y besando su cabeza. Era increíble lo mucho que quería a ese hombre.

-La he fastidiado. Todo era perfecto y lo he estropeado todo.- murmuró alejándose unos centímetros de mí para mirarme a los ojos.- Mira.- dijo señalando el prado, con todas la velas, luces y la luna sobre nosotros.- Te mereces esto y mucho más, pero no a mí, yo no puedo darte lo que deseas, lo que te mereces.- susurró cerrando sus ojos con pesar.

-No has fastidiado nada, y es cierto que no te merezco, porque eres demasiado bueno para mí. Tú eres el que merece algo mejor que yo.- dije acunando su rostro entre mis manos.- Eres todo lo que quiero y deseo, Edward. Y si no puedes, si no te sientes seguro o capaz, entonces no haremos nada. Yo confío en ti y sé que eres completamente capaz de hacerlo sin herirme, pero si tú no te sientes seguro, entonces… no debes sentirte obligado. No quiero que te pongas así, no puedo verte así.- musité. Sentí las lágrimas agolparse en mi ojos listas para salir. Jamás había visto a Edward de esa forma tan vulnerable, y lo cierto es que me había afectado mucho. Jamás lo presionaría para hacer nada de lo que no estuviera seguro.

-Si tan solo supiera qué se siente….- murmuró en voz alta aunque más bien parecía estar hablando con él mismo.

Así que ese era el problema. Edward era virgen, según decía nunca había intimado con una mujer y temía que el placer fuera tan fuerte como para hacerle perder el control. La solución era mostrarle qué se siente, hacer que sintiera ese placer sin… hacer el amor completamente. Una idea rondó en mi cabeza y me ruboricé de inmediato al pensarlo pero haría lo que fuera por Edward, quería demostrarle que podía hacerlo, que confiaba en él, y que todo iba a ir bien.

-Edward, túmbate.- pedí tirando de él hacia abajo para que se tumbara.

-¿Quieres dormir aquí? Podemos pasar aquí la noche si lo deseas, es lo mínimo…

-No estoy pensando en dormir, Edward. Esta noche estoy desvelada.- dije sentándome sobre él. Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Él había dado por hecho que no íbamos a hacer nada, y en efecto no haríamos nada si Edward seguía teniendo ese horrible temor, así que lograría que Edward perdiera su miedo y después… me haría suya de una vez por todas.

Empecé a besar sus labios y Edward me correspondió el beso, pero de manera casta como siempre, ese beso no fue ardiente ni pasional como los de antes. Enfurruñada besé la comisura de sus labios, la punta de su nariz y sus párpados, haciéndole cerrar los ojos. Bajé mi boca hasta su mandíbula, la cual mordisqueé y lamí la nuez de su garganta. Seguí descendiendo por sus hombros hasta llegar a su glorioso pecho, el cual lamí, chupé y besé con devoción.

-Bella…- empezó Edward en tono de protesta.

-Shhh, solo disfruta, no vamos a hacer nada de lo que no estés seguro.- aseguré. Volviendo a besar sus parpados para que los cerrara. Me sentía más segura si no sentía su mirada atravesándome, además de que así Edward podría disfrutar más de las sensaciones.

Seguí bajando por su abdomen maravillándome con su cuerpo. Era tan perfecto, no me cansaría de decirlo nunca. Perfecto. Perfecto. Perfecto. El perfecto entre los perfectos. Cuando mi boca llegó hasta el final de su abdomen, sentí como Edward aguantaba la respiración, mientras yo comprobaba con fastidio que su erección había bajado notablemente. Después del incidente que había sufrido Edward debido a sus miedos su erección se había esfumando, y ahora mis besos lo había excitado un poco, pero ni de lejos tanto como lo estaba antes. Respiré profundamente y me armé de valor, iba a hacerlo, por Edward, por mí, por nosotros. Me puse de rodillas apoyada en el colchón entre sus piernas y seguí besando su vientre, bajé unos centímetros y en ese momento Edward reaccionó, adivinando mis intenciones.

-Bella, no, no tienes que… no lo hagas, no tienes por qué hacerlo.- dijo atropelladamente mientras se incorporaba para cogerme de mis costados y ponerme a su lado.

-No, Edward. Solo relájate. Tú quieres saber lo que se siente, necesitas saberlo, pues yo voy a ayudarte a… descubrirlo.- dije haciendo fuerza para quedarme donde estaba.

-No. Es algo muy degradante para ti, no quiero que te sientas obligada a hacerlo, no es… correcto.-dijo intentado pensar con claridad. Puse los ojos en blanco ¿Correcto?

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo.- murmuré haciendo un puchero. Y lo cierto es que era verdad. Me convencía a mí misma de que solo hacía esto para ayudar a Edward a demostrarse a sí mismo que podía hacerlo, pero en el fondo sabía que una gran parte de mi ser deseaba hacerlo.

-Bella yo…- Edward me miró dudoso. En sus ojos se podía ver el deseo que había vuelto sus ojos negros de nuevo, pero sabía que él era demasiado caballeroso como para permitirme hacer algo así.

-Por favor,- pedí.- si no vamos a hacer el amor, al menos déjame hacer esto, por favor.- supliqué. En cierto modo me sentía culpable por mentirle de ese modo.

-Vas a acabar conmigo.- sentenció dejándose caer contra las almohadas. Sonreí orgullosa de mí misma, Edward nunca podía negarme nada cuando se lo pedía por favor.

Bueno, Bella ponte seria- me dije a mí misma. Lo cierto es que no tenía ni remota idea de cómo hacerlo, pero bueno al fin y al cabo iba a ser la primera en hacerle algo como esto, por lo que no sabría si lo hacía mal o bien. Intentando tomar confianza en mí misma para hacer aquello retomé los besos en su pecho y abdomen, seguí bajando hasta que me encontré a centímetros de su pubis, lancé una miradita hacia arriba y agradecí al cielo que Edward hubiera cerrado los ojos. Esto sería tremendamente vergonzoso si me estuviera mirando. Tomé aire profundamente y cogí su miembro entre mis manos, su tacto era frío y suave como el resto su cuerpo, la diferencia es que si su cuerpo era mármol entonces su erección era de duro hormigón. El pecho de Edward subía y bajaba a toda velocidad, podía sentir su errática y acelerada respiración, anticipándose. Rodeé su erección con ambas manos siendo consciente de que apenas podía rodearlo con ellas. En un delirio recordé algo. Aquella conversación entre Jessica y Ángela en los baños del instituto. Recordaba que me había quedado escondida en uno de los baños mientras intentaba no prestar atención a la horrible explicación de Jessica sobre cómo practicarle sexo oral a un chico:

_-Mira lo primero que debes hacer es besarle, ya sabes la boca, el cuello, el pecho, el __estómago__ hasta que llegues ahí. Y entonces para empezar primero le besas la puntita, y después repartes besitos por todo.- le había explicado Jessica a Ángela._

Jamás pensé que acabaría haciéndole caso a Jessica Stanley en algo referente al sexo, pero en este momento era lo único que se me ocurría. Acerqué mi boca a su miembro, sentí a Edward temblar ligeramente, y deposité un beso en la punta de su erección. Oí como Edward tragó saliva sonoramente y cerró los puños a sus costados. Eso era una buena señal ¿no? La sensación no fue para nada repulsiva ni asquerosa, al contrario. Su piel era suave y tierna, casi como sus labios y su olor, que según decían era muy fuerte y nauseabundo resultaba embriagador, era su olor. El olor de Edward, ese olor que me atraía tanto a él, el olor con el que me gustaba quedarme dormida y al que olían mis sábanas al despertarme. Era ese mismo olor solo que más intenso, lo cual no era ni de lejos un problema. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Jessica repartí besos a lo largo de su longitud. Desconocía si era correcto o no hacerlo así pero por las muecas de Edward y la forma en que mordía su labio inferior no parecía estar haciéndolo muy mal. Me obligué a mí misma a recordar cuál era el siguiente paso pero fui incapaz así que simplemente me deje llevar. La punta de su miembro brillaba un poco y sentí la necesidad de probar aquel líquido que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y las velas. Saqué la punta de la lengua y con extremada lentitud lamí su punta. Edward arqueó lo espalda y se pasó un brazo por la cara mientras jadeaba y ladeaba la cabeza a un lado. No sé qué me excitó más su jadeo o su sabor porque me quedé fascinada por su sabor hasta el punto de que cerré mis ojos disfrutando de él. Un nuevo recuerdo de aquel día en los baños llegó a mi mente:

_-Vale, creo que lo he entendido, gracias Jess, ah y una cosa más, ¿cómo sabe? ¿Tiene muy mal sabor?- Preguntó. Ángela._

_-Puaj, sabe asqueroso, súper fuerte y amargo. Pero __tú__ piensa que es un helado de fresa o de chocolate, o mejor, no pienses, si piensas no lo haces.- respondió Jessica._

Estaba en total desacuerdo con ella. Desconocía como sería el sabor de Mike, (aquel pensamiento me revolvió el estómago), pero en lo que se refería a Edward era lo más delicioso que había probado jamás. No había una palabra exacta para describirlo, su sabor era suave pero intenso a la vez, una mezcla entre vainilla y canela, aunque todavía más delicioso. Sentí la necesidad de probar más de su sabor. Deslicé mi lengua por toda su erección poniendo los ojos en blanco por el maravilloso placer. Edward jadeó más fuerte y movió el brazo de nuevo, estirándose del pelo nerviosamente. Seguí lamiendo y besando mientras que Edward jadeaba y gruñía todavía con los ojos cerrados. Su miembro empezó a crecer todavía más, logrando que notara cada vena, cada poro en mi lengua. Entonces recordé algo más:

_-Por último tienes que metértela en la boca, como si fuera un plátano. Pero ten cuidado con los dientes, o le harás daño, tienes que succionarlo y te aseguró que llega al orgasmo.- Concluyó Jessica con suficiencia en la voz._

Apenas dudé un segundo antes de abrir la boca; mi aliento rozó la punta de su pene y Edward gruñó fuertemente, aquello fue todo lo que necesité para introducir su miembro en mi boca. Apenas logré meter la punta, pero Edward se convulsionó y sus piernas se flexionaron mientras su rostro se encogía en una mueca de puro placer. Abrí un poco más la boca introduciéndome unos centímetros más y succioné ligeramente. Edward gimió mientras sentía los músculos de su abdomen contraerse. Aquel sonido mandó una corriente eléctrica a mi espina dorsal, que acabó en mi entrepierna, la cual estaba totalmente húmeda por aquel excitante espectáculo. Seguí succionando, mientras que con mis manos masajeaba la base de su miembro sintiendo como crecía en el interior de mi boca. Mis dientes rozaron su glande ligeramente y Edward profirió una mezcla entre gruñido y gemido y me sentí desfallecer. Estaba segura de que no habría sonido más sexy en el mundo que un gemido de Edward.

-Oh Diosss míoo… ¡B-bella!- gimió incoherentemente. Sus manos se movieron hasta encontrar mis brazos. Con delicadeza abrazó mis brazos con sus manos mientras dibujaba círculos en ellos con su pulgar.

En ese momento lo miré bien. Sin dejar de succionar, lamer y besar su miembro me di cuenta de que estaba ante la imagen más excitante, erótica y sexy del mundo, pero además de eso también era la más tierna. La manera en que mordía sus labios y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, aquella expresión en su rostro era muy hermosa, con su cabello despeinado sus parpados cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos mostrando paz y placer. Sus jadeos y gemidos, la forma en que susurraba mi nombre, demostrándome que sabía que era yo quien le estaba dando ese placer, que era yo la que ocupaba sus pensamientos al igual que él ocupaba los míos. La manera en que su cuerpo se retorcía bajo la luz de la luna, como si intentara escapar de esta placentera tortura que sentía por primera vez, siendo totalmente nuevo en esto y yo sintiéndome orgullosa por saber que era yo la que le hacía retorcerse de gozo por primera vez, era tierna la manera en que sus manos acariciaban mis brazos, buscando contacto demostrando que más allá del placer, más allá del deseo estaba el amor, porque eso era lo que estábamos haciendo el amor, estábamos demostrándonos cuánto nos queríamos, cuánto nos amábamos.

-B-bella… no p-pued-o… voy aah ahh… apart-a, B-bella… ahh... quita… por… f-favor- suplicó entre jadeos mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba.

-Shh… déjate llevar, mi amor, déjate llevar.- dije con voz dulce sin dejar de darle placer, sabiendo que estaba muy cerca.

Sus ojos negros se abrieron de repente, estaban nublados y más oscuros de lo que los había visto jamás, conectaron con los míos y vi algo en ellos que me hizo estremecerme de placer, excitándome. Y entonces sucedió, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y dejó la cabeza caer hacia atrás, las caderas de Edward se movieron hacia arriba, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de éxtasis, los músculos de su pecho, piernas y brazos se tensaron mientras que su miembro vibró con fuerza en mi boca y sus manos abandonaron mis brazos para agarrar las sábanas, siendo cuidadoso incluso en ese momento al tiempo en que gemía o más bien gritaba mi nombre, haciéndome enloquecer. Inmediatamente sentí un líquido espeso inundar mi boca. Lo tragué gustosa, y limpié su ahora semi-flácido miembro antes de besar la punta por última vez. Me moví hasta caer tumbada a su lado. Alcé una mano y acaricié su frente y mejilla.

-Te quiero- susurré. Edward sonrió de lado y giró para quedarse frente a mí. Sus ojos se abrieron por fin, seguían negros pero esta vez no estaban nublados. Unió su boca a la mía y nuestras leguas se unieron por décima vez esa noche, pero sabía que por muchas veces que nos besáramos jamás podría tener suficiente. Estaba segura de que Edward pudo saborearse a sí mismo en el beso ya que gruñó audiblemente, excitándome todavía más.

-Eres fantástica.- dijo.- Si antes creía que no te merecía, después de esto…- murmuró acariciando mi mejilla. Yo reí ligeramente.

-Ahora sabes lo que se siente, Edward. Ahora sabes que puedes controlarte.- le dije. Edward afirmó con la cabeza y yo suspiré aliviada. Lo había logrado. Edward había conseguido sentirse capaz de hacerlo, se había dado cuenta de que podíamos hacer el amor sin que yo saliera herida.

-Pero tú todavía no sabes lo que se siente.- dijo mirándome sugerentemente.- No me parece justo, que tú me hayas probado y yo a ti no, ¿No crees, Bella?- preguntó mirándome a través de sus largas pestañas. Me hizo rodar poniéndome bocarriba y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya estaba besando mi cuello y hombros.

La excitación ahora llegó a ser delirante, me desmayaría de un momento a otro si no me hacía suya de una vez. Sentía mi cuerpo palpitar con más fuerza que antes, me sentía tan necesitada, tan deseosa de sentir sus caricias, pero sobre todo lo deseaba a él. Deseaba sentirlo en mi interior, deseaba que me hiciera el amor, después de más de dos años esperándolo, lo necesitaba, inmediatamente.

-Edward, no.- dije deteniéndole justo cuando iba a besar uno de mis pechos.- No lo alargues más, por favor. Ya no aguanto más. Te necesito, necesito que me hagas tuya, ahora, por favor.- pedí.

Edward me besó de nuevo. En un beso que me hizo sentir enferma de puro éxtasis. Besar así debería de ser ilegal. Sus manos acariciaron mis pechos, mis costados, mi vientre hasta detenerse en el elástico de mis braguitas por segunda vez aquella noche. Pero esta vez sus manos no temblaban. Edward se arrodilló frente a mí y deslizó la última prenda de ropa que cubría mi cuerpo. Cuando la prenda abandonó mi cuerpo sentí las frías manos de Edward en mis rodillas, separando mis piernas que estaban juntas y flexionadas. Cerré los ojos y sentí mis manos sudar, ahora era yo la que estaba nerviosa. Gentilmente Edward separó mis piernas dejándome totalmente desnuda y expuesta a él. Me ruboricé fuertemente, y respiré hondo recogiendo el valor suficiente para abrir los ojos. Edward ya me había visto _ahí, _esa misma tarde me lo había confesado, pero aun así sentí mucha vergüenza. Finalmente abrí los ojos encontrándome con unos labios entreabiertos y unos ojos nublados de lujuria.

-Eres tan hermosa.-murmuró con voz ronca.

Su mano derecha se deslizó desde mi rodilla por mi muslo hasta llegar a mi pubis. Enredó sus dedos entre mi vello púbico y siguió bajando. Su dedo índice se perdió por mis pliegues femeninos totalmente húmedos. Su dedo índice rozó mi clítoris palpitante, solo fue un roce pero no pude evitar jadear y ladear mi cabeza hacia un lado. Edward contempló mi reacción y volvió a rozar aquel pequeño botón. Esta vez su dedo índice lo frotó hacia arriba y hacia abajo y yo lloriqueé algo inteligible, había estado deseando que me tocara tanto tiempo… Su dedo volvió a moverse pero esta vez lo frotó haciendo un círculo y el placer fue tal que arqueé la espalda y gemí su nombre. Continuó acariciando mi erecto clítoris, frotándolo en círculos y yo no podía dejar de gemir. Era demasiado, me sentía abrumada, extasiada, pero sobre todo me sentía deseosa por sentirlo, por tenerle en mi interior. Su dedo índice continuó descendiendo por mi ardiente sexo mientras yo respiraba con dificultada por la excitación del momento. Sentí su dedo tantear mi entrada y cerré los ojos, relajándome. Su dedo índice entró en mi interior, lentamente. Edward era tan cuidadoso. Curvó su dedo hacia la izquierda y lo movió en círculos en mi interior.

-¡Edward…!- gemí sobresaltada por las sensaciones que me inundaron en ese momento. Como hormigas recorriendo mi sexo, mi vientre, mi cabeza. Era intoxicante.

Abrí los ojos, necesitada de establecer contacto visual con él. Y _¡Santo Dios! _Era tan sexy, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus ojos estaban clavados en mi intimidad, examinado mis reacciones. Otro dedo se unió al encuentro del anterior. Está vez Edward fue más suave y lento si eso era posible, mis paredes vaginales jamás habían tenido algo tan grueso entre ellas, y Edward conocedor de aquello era paciente y tierno, siempre cuidadoso. Retiró sus dedos para volver a introducirlos al segundo posterior. Mi espalda volvió a arquearse y me sentí ardiendo en llamas. Edward repitió la operación un par de veces más, haciéndome gemir sin control.

-E-edward, ya. Por f-favor, te… necesito, te necesito. Hazme el amor,… Edward.- supliqué entrecortadamente.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, pude ver la determinación en ellos. Sus manos se deslizaron desde mi sexo hasta mi vientre, mis pechos los cuales masajeó durante un instante y finalmente mi rostro que acunó en sus manos. Abrí mis piernas lo máximo posible, no tenía mucha flexibilidad por lo que no conseguí separarlas demasiado. Edward se tumbó sobre mí descansando todo su peso sobre sus brazos situados a cada lado de mi cabeza. Se situó entre mis piernas, y rozó ligeramente nuestros sexos. Gemí y arqueé mi espalda, pegando su pecho al mío. Nuestros pezones erectos se rozaron, mandando escalofríos a mi columna vertebral. Edward besó mi frente, mis párpados, mi nariz y finalmente mis labios. El beso fue dulce y tierno. Edward cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Yo, sabiendo lo mucho que le estaba costando hacer esto, lo nervioso que estaba debido al temblor más que evidente en sus manos, bajé mi mano hasta nuestros sexos. Atrapé su miembro, erecto completamente entre mis dedos, y lo guié hacia mi entrada, lo oí suspirar, y subí mi mano otra vez, dejándola descansar en su espalda. Edward abrió los ojos y me sonrió rozando su nariz con la mía, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, mi acto le había relajado. Le había dicho sin palabras que yo estaba con él, que lo íbamos a hacer juntos.

-Te quiero, no puedes imaginar cuanto.- susurró mirándome a los ojos, antes de besarme con pasión.

Le devolví el beso al momento en que sentí como su miembro se empezaba a introducir en mi interior. Edward suspiró y reprimió un gemido contra mi cuello. Cerré los ojos, queriendo sentir todas las sensaciones. Su miembro era grueso y pude notar cómo se abría paso entre mis estrechas paredes, causándome una sensación de incomodidad. Respiré hondo, si me relajaba todo sería más sencillo para los dos. Edward fue muy suave y cuidadoso, moviéndose muy lentamente, centímetro a centímetro. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados supe que Edward me miraba, examinando mi expresión, mi reacción. Me relajé, relajando también mis músculos internos los cuales acogían a Edward en mi interior. Edward detuvo su avance durante un segundo, mi mano se movió por su espalda, confortándole, incitándole a seguir. Sentí sus labios presionar con los míos de nuevo, cuando una horrible sensación de ardor y quemazón me embargó. Mis uñas intentaron clavarse en la piel de su espalda, ladeé la cabeza, rompiendo nuestro beso y apreté los ojos, como si eso fuera a mitigar el dolor. Edward se detuvo al instante, quedándose totalmente inmóvil. Me sentía como si me estuviera partiendo por la mitad. Sabía que solo estaba perdiendo la virginidad, que lo único que se estaba rompiendo era mi himen, pero aquello no aliviaba mi dolor. Me reprendí a mí misma por no haber leído el libro que está escondido debajo de mi cama, se supone que decía cómo hacer para que las primeras relaciones sexuales fueran totalmente indoloras.

-Bella…-me llamó una voz suave y aterciopelada. Abrí mis ojos y varias lágrimas escaparon de ellos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan llorona? Edward me miraba muy preocupado, con una expresión culpable. -¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó besando mis lágrimas y haciéndolas desaparecer. Negué con la cabeza débilmente.

-Solo dame un minuto, ¿vale?- pedí con voz estrangulada. Edward me miró derrotado y besó mi frente. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente tenso, al igual que el mío. Me obligué a mí misma a relajarme y Edward también me ayudó.

-Te quiero, mi amor. Eres preciosa.- susurraba en mi oído, mientras depositaba besos por mi cuello y rostro.- Eres tan buena, tan tierna. Te amo tanto, mi Bella. Mi pequeña y dulce Bella.- susurraba una y otra vez.

Sus hermosas y amorosas palabras, sus besos y sus caricias me relajaron poco a poco. Sentí como mis músculos internos se relajaban también, al tiempo que el dolor se iba apagando. Besé a Edward acariciando su espalda.

-Sigue- pedí en voz baja. Sus ojos me miraron cuestionándome y yo asentí con la cabeza. Hubiera sido más sencillo haberme movido yo misma, pero prefería que fuera él, quería que fuera el que mitiga mi dolor por completo, el que me hiciera sentir el placer de tenerlo en mi interior por primera vez.

Edward retomó el ritmo lento y paciente. Me sentía irritada, pero el frío de su piel aliviaba mi irritación. Si hubiera estado haciendo el amor con un humano, hubiera sido mucho más doloroso. Edward movió sus caderas hacia atrás, sacando su miembro un par de centímetros del mío, para seguidamente volver a introducirse en mi interior.

-Dios… Bella-gimió Edward con los ojos cerrados, al tiempo que volvía a salir de mi interior para volver a entrar.

Cada vez que retiraba su miembro de mi sexo, después lo introducía cada vez más profundo. Al cabo de unos movimientos de vaivén, empecé a sentir un hormigueo en mi sexo. Cada vez que se hundía en mi interior el vello de mi cuerpo se erizaba. Edward gemía mi nombre, apoyando su cabeza en mi cuello. Mis caderas empezaron a moverse, al compás de las suyas, yendo al encuentro de su cuerpo. Y mi boca se abrió formando una perfecta O.

-¡Oh, Edward!- gemí cuando la primera ráfaga de placer me aturdió. Edward me besó con pasión y lujuria sin parar de moverse dentro y fuera de mi cuerpo. Entrelacé mis piernas a su cintura haciendo nuestra unión más profunda.

Cada vez que lo sentía llenarme, hundirse más profundo en mi ser una increíble ola de placer me llenaba. Temblé cuando su cuerpo entró más profundo de lo que lo creí posible, las olas de placer ahora eran mareantes. Me sentía completamente llena, completa. Éramos una sola persona, por fin. El cosquilleo en mi sexo se hizo más intenso y sentí que necesitaba más, más rápido, más profundo, más.

-M-más… ah…másss… rá-apido. Máas…- supliqué gimiendo y jadeando, sintiéndome perdida, maravillada en este nuevo mundo del placer.

Edward aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas, multiplicándole yo seguía queriendo más, más fuerte, más salvaje, más pasión. Porque ya nada era suficiente. Edward pareció estar igual que yo, porque sus embestidas se volvieron más profundas y rápidas, frenéticas. El control y el cuidado se fueron al garete y yo me sentía complacida por ello.

El hormigueo en mi sexo creció hasta hacerse incontrolable, y yo solo quería más. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, parecía querer salir de mi pecho, sentía mi pulso extremadamente acelerado, palpitando en mi sexo con furia. Sabía que estaba cerca de algo, algo increíble, mi primer orgasmo.

Sentía que me caía, que me iba…

-¡Ah...ah….ah…ah…Edwaaaard!- chillé aferrándome a su espalda.

La ola de placer arrasó todo mi cuerpo.

Mi cuerpo se convulsionó en espasmos y temblores.

El vello de mi cuerpo se erizó.

Mis músculos internos se contrajeron, una y otra vez, alrededor de su miembro.

Edward enloqueció con aquellas contracciones a su alrededor. Sus caderas se movieron salvajemente contra las mías y sentí sus testículos rozar mi piel, hundiéndose totalmente en mi cuerpo. Y Edward explotó. Su cuerpo entero se convulsionó.

-¡Dios… Santo… Bellaaaaa!- gritó a la vez que gruñía y sentía su miembro palpitar en mi interior. Un segundo después un líquido frío inundó mi interior y Edward cayó abatido en mi pecho.

Acaricié cariñosamente sus rebeldes cabellos mientras nuestras respiraciones se regularizaban. Edward se recuperó antes que yo, alzando su cabeza y besando tiernamente mi pecho izquierdo, antes de hacernos rodar, quedando yo sobre su pecho. Edward me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y besó mi cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, pude notar una cierta nota de ansiedad en su voz. Con dificultad alcé la cabeza, la cual todavía me daba vueltas, y le miré a los ojos, unos ojos que habían vuelto a ser dorados.

-Yo diría, que estoy algo mejor que bien.- le dije sonriendo. Edward rió aliviado y feliz, y yo me contagié de su fresca y natural risa, sintiéndome la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Te amo, como jamás amé, amo y amaré nunca a nadie. Gracias por devolverme a la vida, Bella.- dijo, mirándome a los ojos. Sus palabras fueron tan sinceras y hermosas que sentí varias lágrimas caer por mis mejillas.

-Abrázame fuerte.-pedí incapaz de decir nada más. Solo quería que me abrazara, que nos quedáramos así por siempre. Juntos y unidos, un solo ser.

Edward me abrazó, estrechándome contra su pecho y nos tapó con una sábana.

-Duerme mi Bella, yo velaré tus sueños.- susurró en mi oído antes de tararear mi nana.

Y yo me dejé llevar por su melódica voz. Descubriendo que estaba más cansada de lo que creía, habíamos vivido unas sensaciones muy fuertes hoy. Cerré mis ojos intentando convencerme de que era real, de que no había sido más que un hermoso sueño. Con nuestros cuerpos todavía unidos me dormí, soñando con mi ángel, con mi vampiro perfecto.

**Bueno pues esa ha sido la primera vez de Edward y Bella. Sé que os ha podido parecer un poco fuerte para ser su primera vez, pero tenéis que tener en cuenta, que Edward es un vampiro al fin y al cabo, y si no se descontrolara un poquito no sería más que un humano. Aun así creo que ha quedado erótico y romántico a la vez. ¿Qué os ha parecido a vosotras? **

**El siguiente capítulo es el Edward ****POV**** de este capítulo, donde podréis leer que pensamientos fueron los que llevaron al pobre Edward a ponerse tan nervioso cuando estaba a punto de desnudar a Bella. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, y por seguir mi fic después de dieciocho capítulos. **

**Decidme que os ha parecido este capítulo tan intenso. Un beso enorme.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	18. Venciendo mis Miedos

**Todos los personaje pertenecen a la magnífica escritora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico el fic.**

**ADVERTENCIA****:**** Como ya sabéis en este capítulo hay lemmon, la primera vez que Edward y Bella hacen el amor desde el punto de vista de nuestro vampiro favorito. Muchas ya conocéis mi forma de escribir, me gusta describirlo y detallar mucho las cosas, incluidos los lemmons. Por eso si alguien cree que puede sentirse ofendido o simplemente no le gusta leer este tipo de cosas, por favor que se abstenga de leer. Para todas las demás, que como yo, adoréis los lemmon: ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Siendo un Edward ****POV****, todos los pensamientos que lea aparecerán en cursiva y con un punto al principio y ****al**** final. Tal que así:**

_·Pensamientos que Edward lee·_

**Este capítulo es igual o más largo que el anterior, pero os pido por favor que os toméis el tiempo necesario para leerlo totalmente, no os arrepentiréis. Este capítulo es el mismo que el anterior pero desde el punto de vista de Edward.**

Venciendo mis Miedos

_Edward __POV_

El viento no soplaba y las nubes habían desaparecido, dejando bajo nosotros un inmenso cielo estrellado. La temperatura era perfecta ni mucho frío ni mucho calor, sencillamente perfecta, esta noche todo parecía estar siendo perfecto. Tal vez la agradable temperatura fue también uno de los factores que me impulsaron a dejar de lado mi parte racional y coger a Bella entre mis brazos corriendo con ella hasta el lugar que yo consideraba más especial para ambos.

Mi pequeña humana se removió un poco entre mis brazos haciendo más fuerte su agarre alrededor de mi cuello. Mantenía los ojos abiertos, ya no se mareaba y eso me permitía poder ver a través de esos fascinantes pozos de chocolate que eran sus ojos. Mientras corría esquivando los árboles del bosque de Forks mi mente voló a minutos atrás, en su habitación. No entendía cómo Bella podía haber llegado a la estúpida conclusión de que iba a dejarla. Me maldije por mi comportamiento aquella misma tarde en el coche. Si supiera que lo que me pasaba en realidad era que ya me era imposible frenar el deseo por hacerla mía…

Detuve mi carrera al reconocer los dos frondosos árboles que daban paso al prado. Nuestro prado. Con infinito cuidado deposité el frágil cuerpo de Bella en el suelo, ella curiosa, avanzó unos pasos seguida de mí adentrándose en el prado, y para mi sorpresa lo que vi me sorprendió más a mí que a ella. El ya tan conocido prado era distinto e idéntico a la vez. La luna lo iluminaba tenuemente haciendo brillar la hierba verde. Había pequeñas lucecitas que alumbraban los árboles de alrededor. También habían numerosas velas color crema **(Foto de las velas en mi perfil)** dispersadas por el césped, formando un círculo en el centro del prado. En el interior del círculo se encontraba una cama con mullidos almohadones y delicadas sábanas de color champán. Era perfecto, la iluminación, que convertía el color de las florecillas silvestres usualmente violetas, amarillas, naranjas y blancas en colores dorados con destellos similares al oro. La luna también formaba parte de la hermosura de la escena, llena, brillante y majestuosa justo en el centro del prado iluminando aquella cama de una forma muy especial.

Un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos. Bella no se enteró, continuó embobada mirando nuestro prado, el ruido había sido demasiado ágil y silencioso para la percepción humana, solo un vampiro podría haber hecho tal movimiento. En ese momento percibí un olor del cual antes no me había percatado, había estado tan absorto en mi pensamientos que no había reparado en que allí había un olor muy conocido.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó una voz aguda desde lo alto de un árbol. Alcé la cabeza para contemplar la menuda y escultural figura de mi hermana pequeña.

-Me parece que te debo una.- le respondí sonriendo. Unos dientes blancos y brillantes relampaguearon en la oscuridad cuando una sonrisa divertida curvó sus labios.

-Ya, otra más ¿Cuántas me debes ya, hermanito?- preguntó Alice, con cierto aire de superioridad, todavía desde la copa del árbol.

-Perdí la cuenta hace treinta años.- respondí sonriéndole y siendo totalmente sincero. Alice había hecho innumerables cosas por mí.- En serio, Alice. Es perfecto, muchísimas gracias.

-Me alegro. Cuando te vi llevándola al prado y tumbándola en una manta…- comentó señalando la manta que todavía colgaba de uno de mis brazos- … me dije, Alice: Tienes que ayudar al novato de tu hermano. Y así lo hice.- explicó satisfecha por su trabajo.

-Pues gracias…- murmuré balanceándome hacia adelante y hacia atrás inquieto. Estaba ansioso, nervioso e impaciente. Bella no se había percatado de mi conversación con Alice, y mucho menos de su presencia. Apenas habían transcurrido unos segundos debido a la rapidez y el bajo volumen con el que hablábamos. Pero sentía que necesitaba estar a solas con Bella, ahora. Teníamos toda la noche para nosotros, pero después de casi dos años esperando este momento, quería que comenzara de una vez.

-Vale, vale, he pillado el mensaje. Ya me voy y os dejo solos.- dijo agazapándose preparándose para saltar por los árboles en dirección a casa.

_·Ah, y no te preocupes no he visto nada. Solo sé que Bella no va a sufrir ningún daño. Confía en mí, Edward, todo va a ir bien. Bueno creo que irá mejor que bien. ¡Suerte!·_

Mi hermana favorita desapareció saltando entre las copas de los árboles, con aquellos últimos pensamientos que tanto me tranquilizaron. Seguí su carrera con la mirada, en muchos aspectos se podría decir que Alice era como una ardilla. Inquieta y graciosa. Respiré hondo y me deshice de la manta que había cogido de la habitación de Bella y me posicioné justo unos centímetros detrás de ella. En un movimiento inconsciente rodeé su delicada cintura con mis brazos y besé su mejilla.

-Es precioso.- susurró con voz contenida.

-Lo es,- dije besando su cabeza.- aunque no puedo atribuirme el mérito.

Bella dio la vuelta y me miró frunciendo el ceño, para un segundo después sonreír y sacudir la cabeza, sabedora de que solo alguien como Alice sería capaz de hacer algo así. Estaba satisfecho con mi decisión de haberla traído hasta aquí. Quería que fuera especial y, ¿qué lugar podría ser más especial que este? Mis recuerdos vagaron por innumerables recuerdos en este prado. Al principio monótonos y aburridos de mí solo, antes de que Bella llegara a Forks, y después hermosos e inolvidables cuando traje a Bella a este lugar. Sentí la necesidad de compartir aquellos recuerdos con Bella.

-He estado en este lugar desde que nos mudamos a Forks. Tan solo era un lugar de… meditación, una escusa para salir de casa, para escapar del infierno que era mi vida. Pero cuando te conocí, cuando este prado se convirtió en Nuestro Prado, entonces, se convirtió en el lugar más especial de mundo. Aquí fue donde ambos confesamos por primera vez nuestros sentimientos, donde te mostré como era en realidad, donde te acaricié por primera vez- deslicé una de mis manos por su rostro, acariciándole- y aquí fue donde te besé por primera vez.- Cuidadosamente presioné mis labios por los suyos, y cerré los ojos por la sensación. Aquella ya tan conocida sensación de calor, de atracción, de amor.- Isabella, te amo, no te haces una idea de lo mucho que te quiero, te he estado esperando por más de cien años y te juro que en este momento no hay nada que desee más que entregarme a ti, y amarte de todas las maneras posibles.- susurré con todo la sinceridad del mundo. Bella se lanzó a mis brazos en un efusivo abrazo que yo correspondí gustoso estrechándola contra mi pecho. Un sollozó se escapó de su garganta y me preocupé al instante. Tal vez había sido demasiado efusivo en el abrazo, pero Bella se juntó más a mí.

-Bésame.-pidió. Uniendo sus labios a los míos con desesperación. El beso fue suave y tierno al principio pero después, nuestra necesidad se hizo presente, aunque sin dejar de recordarme que debía ser suave y cuidadoso. La alcé entre mis brazos, caminando hasta el círculo formado por las velas y la dejé sobre las finas sábanas de seda de la cama, maravillándome por su aspecto bajo la tenue luz. Tan hermosa, tan pura. Nos quedamos absortos mirándonos unos segundos. No había prisa, teníamos toda la noche para nosotros y me prometí a mí mismo que lo haría todo lo más natural posible. Quería que tan solo fuéramos ella y yo, amándonos. Nuestras manos se entrelazaron y los dos sonreímos por la situación, ansiosos, nerviosos e impacientes.

-Te amo.- susurró. Y yo solo pude sonreír más. Jamás podría descubrir qué hice para merecer semejante regalo, era un ángel, el más puro y bello de los ángeles, y esta noche era mía, toda mía. Acuné su cálido rostro entre mis manos y la besé. Diciéndole que yo también la amaba.

Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, besarlos era… simplemente maravilloso. Abrí mi boca dejando paso a mi lengua que delineó su labio inferior, y una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi lengua. Bella que mantenía los ojos cerrados, entreabrió sus labios dándome acceso a su boca. Provocándome, ¿cómo podría negarme a algo así? Su lengua chocó con la mía, y las dos se enzarzaron en un baile, tan excitante como placentero. Frío y calor fusionándose de una forma espectacular, exquisita. Su lengua se movió por el interior de mi boca, explorándola. Su respiración se hizo irregular, demasiado irregular, casi escasa. Mi pequeña humana se había olvidado de respirar, otra vez. Separé su boca de la mía, dejándola respirar. Clavé mis ojos en los suyos, aquellos hermosos y expresivos ojos marrones, que tanto me gustaban. Bella se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente. Porque así era ella, sexy y provocadora, y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que producía en los demás, en mí. Necesitaba más de ella, necesitaba besarla y saborear hasta el último recodo de su piel. La tumbé sobre la cama, dejándola bocarriba, y sin poder evitarlo me incliné hacia ella, besando sus labios, su mandíbula y su cuello. Deslicé mi lengua por detrás de su oreja, depositando besos húmedos por toda la piel expuesta. Bella se estremeció aunque para mi alivio sus estremecimientos no parecían ser a causa de mi temperatura corporal. Su pulso latía acelerado, podía oír su sangre siendo bombeada a través de su cuerpo por su alocado corazón, concentrándose en su cuello. El ya tan conocido ardor se apoderó de mi garganta. Pero esta vez no me molestó, ni siquiera me inmuté. Tal vez Bella tenía razón y era masoquista. Porque adoraba aquel ardor en mi garganta, me decía que estaba allí, con ella. Era el indicador de que era con mi Bella, con La Mía Cantante con quien estaba. Ronroneé en el hueco de su garganta, imitando el sonido de un felino, y el corazón de Bella latió desbocado ante aquel sonido.

Alcé la cabeza, uniendo nuestras bocas y dibujé círculos en su paladar con mi lengua. Casi en un movimiento inconsciente moví mis manos hasta su cintura, rocé el borde de su camiseta, pero titubeé un poco, indeciso. Finalmente el deseo pudo con todo lo demás y tiré de la prenda hacia arriba, descubriendo su plano vientre. Sin dejar de besarnos, acaricié su cintura y su vientre, maravillándome por la textura de su piel, tan suave y cálida, era como porcelana. Bella gimió ligeramente y aquel sonido me gustó, me gustó demasiado. Sentí sus manos moverse torpemente por mi camisa, después de unos segundos logró desabrochar el primer botón, a la vez que oí un suspiro de impaciencia y desesperación. Disimulando una sonrisilla me separé unos centímetros de ella, para arrancar mi camisa gris de mi cuerpo. De todos modos estaba seguro de que Alice no me permitiría volver a usar aquella camisa de nuevo. Rara vez nos dejaba usar la misma prenda dos veces.

Bella se quedó absorta mirando mi torso, sonreí entre orgulloso y vergonzoso. Con la torpeza que la caracterizaba, Bella se levantó de la cama quedando de rodillas frente a mí. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi torso, delineando el contorno de los músculos de mi pecho y abdomen. Cerré los ojos sintiendo la calidez inundando mi ser. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser como yo pudiera sentir calor? Entonces me besó, sus labios bajaron por mi mentón, mordisqueando mi mandíbula, siguió bajando, besando mi cuello y la nuez de mi garganta para después lamer el hueco de detrás de mi oreja, haciéndome suspirar. Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal y sentí que necesitaba más. Abrí los ojos y la besé como nunca. El beso fue intenso, desesperado, nuestras lenguas exploraron la boca del otro con ansiedad y necesidad.

Guié mis manos hasta el borde de su camiseta, subiéndola por segunda vez aquella noche, pero esta vez no detuve su avance en su vientre, esta vez la subí completamente. Bella levantó los brazos para quitarla de su cuerpo por fin, dejándola a un lado. Mis ojos los cuales se habían mantenido fijos en los suyos bajaron por sus hombros hasta sus pechos. Me reí con toda la naturalidad delmundo al ver su ropa interior. Era un sujetador azul pastel con numerosos corazones rosas. Aquella prenda era tan… _ella_. Dulce y adorable. No me esperaba algo así, pero me encantó. Su ropa interior era mucho mejor que toda esa lencería cara. Bella no era así, Bella era natural, diferente, quizás por eso estaba tan enamorado de ella. Me mordí el labio inferior y sonreí de lado. Bella me devolvió la sonrisa ligeramente ruborizada. A juzgar por su expresión, ella tampoco esperaba llevar puesto ese conjunto.

-Adorable.- murmuré besándola dulcemente. Bella se dejó llevar por el beso atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo, hundiendo sus dedos en mi cabello.

Deslicé mi boca de sus labios a su cuello, deleitándome con el sabor de su fina piel. Lamí sus hombros y acaricié sus costados, su espalda, trazando círculos en su tierna piel. Guié mis manos hasta el broche de su ropa interior. Estaba tan cerca. Oí el corazón de Bella latir frenéticamente y tensarse ligeramente. Sabía que estaba nerviosa. Mis dedos lo desabrocharon con un simple clic. No quería que estuviera nerviosa ni incómoda así que lentamente deslicé los tirantes por sus brazos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Desnudándola. Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, la prenda estuvo en mis manos, la lancé hacia el césped, aunque estaba seguro de que la recogería más tarde, por nada del mundo quería que Bella se deshiciera de esa prenda, me gustaba de veras. Mi cuerpo se tensó, impaciente y Bella se ruborizó fuertemente, tiñendo sus mejillas de un escarlata oscuro. Lentamente bajé la mirada contemplando la belleza de lo que veía. Sus pechos eran hermosos, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, encajaban a la perfección con su constitución y cuerpo. Eran simplemente perfectos. Nunca me habían gustado aquellas mujeres tan exuberantes. Rosalie era un buen ejemplo de ello, y muchísimos hombres como Emmett se sentían irremediablemente atraídos hacia ese tipo de belleza. Había escuchado lo que pensaba Emmett de los pechos de su esposa, grandes y exuberantes, algo que a mí jamás me había gustado. Bella era tan diferente. Sus pechos eran firmes y tersos, y de ese mismo color crema que tanto adoraba; sus puntas eran rosadas. Pude sentir como mi cuerpo reaccionó ante aquello. El hormigueo que había estado sintiendo desde que nos besamos en su habitación aumentó, y noté como mi erección empezaba a formarse entre mis piernas. Pero no podía dejar de mirarla. ¿Cuánto tiempo había deseado verla? ¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con sus pechos? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía, solo sabía que Bella había superado mis expectativas.

-No son muy grandes.- musitó una Bella muy avergonzada todavía más ruborizada que antes. Salí de mi aturdimiento dándome cuenta de que me había quedado absorto mirando su cuerpo. Sus palabras golpearon mi cerebro. "_No son muy grandes" _¿Qué? ¿Por qué se avergonzaba de su cuerpo? Si pudiera verse como yo la veo.

-Son perfectos… simplemente perfectos.- susurré mirándola a los ojos. Intentando expresar con la mirada todo lo que no podía expresar con los labios, y es que no existían palabras para calificar su belleza.

Me sentí frenético, deseoso. La pasión y la lujuria se estaban apoderando de mí, haciendo crecer mi erección, y siendo consciente de que en ese momento mis ojos deberían ser negros como el carbón. Qué equivocado había estado cuando creía que Bella no podría ser más atractiva y tentadora, por supuesto que podía serlo, increíblemente Bella podía ser todavía más sexy y atractiva, lo estaba comprobando en este mismo instante. A pesar de mis esfuerzos por ser caballeroso no pude evitar volver a fijar mi vista en sus pechos. Sentía que me llamaban, que suplicaban por mi contacto, cuando en realidad sabía que era yo el que anhelaba rozar aquella piel, sentir su calidez, su textura. Mis manos se deslizaron por sus costados, deteniéndome a milímetros de sus pechos. Delineé la superficie de sus tentadores montes y mis manos temblaron de nerviosismo. ¿Cómo debía tocarlos? Me sentía tan estúpido e insignificante; ciento siete años y ni siquiera sabía cómo estimular los pechos de una mujer. _Patético_- me dije internamente. Bella pareció notar el ligero temblor de mis manos ya que atrajo su boca a la mía, y me di cuenta de lo que necesitaba aquel beso. La pasión y tensión contenida se hizo presente, devolviéndole el beso con pasión y deseo, casi con fiereza. Me obligué a mí mismo a ser cuidadoso, un simple roce, una simple caricia, y Bella podría estar muerta. Deseché aquel pensamiento, el temor a herirla era muy fuerte, pero se lo debía, me lo debía. Merecíamos amarnos de una vez por todas.

Me dejé llevar por el sabor de su saliva, tan dulce y provocadora. Mis pulgares buscaron el punto más sensible de sus pechos, rocé sus pezones ligeramente, esperando estar haciendo lo correcto. Bella jadeó y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. Aquella reacción por su parte me dio más confianza y ahuequé sus pechos en mis manos. ¡Dios! Su piel parecía estar ardiendo, el calor me inundó con más fuerza. Sus pechos eran suaves, esponjosos, pero me sorprendió la rigidez de las puntas, sus pezones estaban duros como rocas. Tardé un segundo en comprender el porqué de aquella rigidez. Mi erección creció hasta hacerse incómoda, me sentía aprisionado bajo mi ropa interior y pantalones. Pero a pesar de la incomodidad el deseo por seguir explorando el cuerpo de mi amada fue más fuerte. Bajé mi boca por su cuello, sintiendo su acelerado ritmo cardiaco, deposité un húmedo beso en el hueco de su garganta sin poder contenerme, y seguí bajando hasta el valle de sus pechos el cual lamí con devoción. Necesitaba saborearla, saborearlos, así que haciendo uso de todo mi valor moví mi boca hasta situarla justo sobre su pezón derecho, el cual se puso todavía más erecto. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Bella cerraba los ojos, mientras su respiración se volvía irregular. Dejándome llevar por el deseo lamí su pecho y la respiración de Bella se cortó, para un segundo después gemir mi nombre.

¡Dios Mío! Aquel sonido, ese gemido fue… espectacular. Jamás pensé que mi nombre pudiera ser pronunciado de aquella manera. Sentí el hormigueo situarse justo en mis testículos, fuerte y poderoso. Totalmente excitado como estaba solo pude lamer y lamer sus pechos, disfrutando de sus gemidos y alternando mi boca mientras que con mi mano masajeaba el pecho que no estaba en mi boca, no quería desatender a ninguno. En un arrebato de instinto dejé de lamer y abrí la boca, introduciendo uno de sus pechos en mi boca, antes de succionarlo con infinito cuidado en no rozarle con mis dientes. Bella arqueó la espalda, y echó hacia atrás su cabeza, exponiendo su cuello y pecho, mientras su larga melena castaña caía en cascada sobre su espalda y hombros. ¿Acaso podría haber una mujer más sexy que ella? No, estaba completamente seguro de que para mí, no existía ninguna mujer comparable a ella. Vampira o Humana, Bella era única.

-Dios…Edward- gimió con voz extremadamente erótica. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos en mi cabello.

Después de un par de minutos de pura gloria entre sus pechos, me percaté de las manos de Bella en la cintura de mi pantalón. Al parecer estaba intentando desabrochar el botón. Sentir sus manos tan cerca de mi miembro solo lo empeoró todo, excitándome más. Mi boca voló hasta la suya, besándola fervientemente, demostrándole lo mucho que la deseaba, lo loco que me volvía; mientras que me deshacía de mis pantalones. De repente Bella que se había aferrado a mí con todas sus fuerzas, devolviéndome el beso con pasión, dio un pequeño respingo para un segundo bajar la mirada hasta el causante de su sobresalto. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso al darse cuenta de que lo que había sentido presionando contra su vientre había sido mi erección. Irremediablemente yo también me sentí incómodo y avergonzado. Jamás me había permitido mostrar a Bella hasta qué punto la deseaba.

Nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos. Estaba semidesnudo, tan solo un prenda me separaba de la más absoluta desnudez, entonces me di cuenta de que no estábamos en igualdad de condiciones, Bella aún llevaba puestos sus pantalones. La alcé cariñosamente, quedándonos ambos de rodillas enfrente del otro. Unimos nuestras frentes y entrelazamos nuestras manos. Sonreí ligeramente ante nuestra situación, feliz por poder estar así con ella, de una manera tan fácil y natural. Me estaba constando muchísimo más mantener a raya mi deseo que mi sed. Su sangre ya no me llamaba, ahora lo que me llamaba era su rostro de ángel, sus pechos pegados al mío, sus cálidos y suaves labios... No pude contenerme y la besé. Fue tan natural, tan sincero y hermoso, tan solo pasión, deseo y amor. Eso era lo que sentía en ese momento. Moví mi cuerpo disfrutando del beso y rozando sus sensibles y erectos pezones contra mi cuerpo, haciendo gemir a Bella. Como había pasado antes aquel sonido me excitó hasta lo inimaginable. La necesitaba tanto…

Deslicé mis manos por la suave y tersa piel de su espalda y costados, deteniéndome en su vientre para acariciarlo tiernamente durante escasos segundos hasta detenerlas finalmente en el botón de su pantalón azul. Dudé durante un momento: ¿Y si Bella no estaba totalmente segura de esto? O mejor dicho, ¿y si realmente esto era una auténtica locura, un suicidio por su parte? Bella alzó la cabeza en ese momento y me miró directamente a los ojos. Sus enormes ojos del color del chocolate me miraron intensamente, diciéndome que estaba segura de esto, que era lo que quería y deseaba lo que ambos deseábamos.

-Te quiero.- susurró besando tiernamente mis labios. Dándome confianza para que continuara. Deseché los pensamientos anteriores y me centré totalmente en la humana frente a mí.

Moví mis hábiles dedos por el botón, desabrochándolo, para un segundo después deslizar el pantalón por sus largas y finas piernas, aprovechando para acariciarlas a medida que descendía. No quería que quedara un solo trozo de su piel sin ser acariciada. Agarré su cintura con mi brazo derecho, alzando su ligero cuerpo para poder quitarle completamente sus pantalones. No pude evitar sonreír y besar la punta de su nariz al comprobar que sus braguitas eran exactamente iguales al sujetador que minutos antes había desabrochado. Definitivamente me gustaba aquel conjunto.

-Simplemente… adorable.- susurré, abrazándola.

Bella me devolvió el abrazo gustosa, y yo me sentí un poco incómodo consciente de que Bella podía notar mi erección palpitante contra su vientre. A estas alturas era extremadamente dolorosa aquella prisión en la que se habían convertido mis bóxers. Sus manos viajaron hasta el elástico de mi ropa interior. _Dios, iba a verme completamente desnudo. _Totalmente tenso y nervioso me mantuve inmóvil, dejando de respirar. Bella se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente, haciéndome temblar de excitación. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente mientras que de un suave tirón se deshizo de mis bóxers negros, liberando mi ya extremada excitación.

Cerré los ojos y apreté los puños a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, temiendo su reacción. Y si se asustaba, o le daba asco, o se reía, o se desmayaba, o si simplemente salía corriendo, o peor y si la decepcionaba. _¡Joder Edward!-_ me reprendí a mí mismo, realmente era un paranoico. Haciendo uso de todo mi valor abrí los ojos lentamente, temeroso. Para mi sorpresa Bella no había hecho nada de lo que había pensado que podría ocurrir, ella simplemente estaba allí, rígida, contemplándome, o más bien contemplando mi erección, parecía totalmente absorta. Estaba seguro de que nunca había deseado tanto leer su mente como en ese momento. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

-B-bella- la llamé finalmente. Realmente estaba preocupado. ¿Se habría quedado en algún tipo de estado de shock? Alcé su mentón, obligándola apartar su vista de mi miembro. Nuestros ojos se encontraron durante una fracción de segundo, pero una enorme sensación de vergüenza me hizo apartar su preciosa mirada de la mía.

-Eres perfecto.- susurró. Rodé mis ojos. Por supuesto que era perfecto, la máscara me hacía ser perfecto, un perfecto asesino.-tan hermoso por dentro como por fuera.- añadió y aquellas simples palabras cambiaron por completo mis pensamientos. Bella había visto dentro de mí. Ella podía ver mi físico, claro que podía verlo, pero también podía ver mi interior, solo ella, mi Bella, podría hacer algo así. Esa era una de las millones de razones por la que la amaba tanto.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sus ojos castaños me traspasaron el alma, sí, tal vez después de todo tenía alma. Bella me la devolvía con cada mirada, con cada gesto, con cada caricia. En este momento no fue el deseo, ni la excitación, no, en este momento fue el amor, el inmenso amor que sentía por aquella humana el que me hizo tumbarla en la cama y besarla, acariciando su boca con la mía. Mis manos se deslizaron por su torso, acariciando su vientre hasta el elástico de su ropa interior azul con corazones rosas. Mis manos temblaron y me di cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba.

Tal vez hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo que realmente estaba a punto de hacer. Estaba a un paso de desnudarla, estaba a un paso de dejar su cuerpo totalmente desnudo a sabiendas de que aquello sería demasiado para mí. Estábamos a punto de fundirnos como un solo ser, de unir nuestros cuerpos, de demostrarnos cuánto nos amábamos. Pero también, estaba a punto de arriesgar la vida del ser que más he amado, amo y podré amar jamás. Estaba extremadamente cerca de invadir su cuerpo sin saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que realmente podría pasar. En ese momento los consejos del sabio Carlisle me parecieron inútiles, ¿Cómo podría estar seguro de que Bella no saldría herida si jamás había ocurrido algo como esto? Él se basaba en una simple cuestión de confianza, una confianza que yo no creía merecer. Y las palabras de Alice, era cierto, mi hermana podía ver el futuro, pero el futuro cambiaba dependiendo de las decisiones que uno tomara. ¿Y si en un momento de delirio, de descontrol decidía dejar de ser cuidadoso con ella? ¿Y si decía arremeter contra su cuerpo más fuerte de lo que su frágil cuerpo pudiera tolerar? Todas y cada una de esas posibilidades solo llevaban a un final: Bella, muerta. Mi rápida mente visualizó aquel pensamiento sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Mi cabeza me mostró aquella imagen: Bella entre mis brazos, completamente desnuda, cubierta de sangre, inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, con el corazón parado, sin vida; muerta. Mi rostro se crispó en una mueca de puro dolor, del más agónico y horrible dolor: su pérdida.

-¿Edward?- preguntó. Temblando de la cabeza a los pies aparté mis temblorosas manos de su suave y tierna piel, corriendo a velocidad vampírica hasta el extremo más alejado de ella en la cama. Debía permanecer alejado de ella, debía apartarme de su lado, era demasiado peligroso, demasiado doloroso.

-No puedo, no puedo hacerlo Bella. Te juro que quiero, pero no puedo, tengo miedo a herirte, tengo tanto miedo, no quiero hacerte daño, lo siento, lo siento mucho…- confesé. Escuché mi voz, ahogada, rota. Me di cuenta de que estaba sollozando.

-Oh, Edward.- musitó desplazándose hasta donde yo estaba acurrucado.

Yo quería decirle que se alejara, que debía mantenerse lejos de mí, pero no podía hablar. Sentía que me estaba asfixiando, era como si algo muy pesado me estuviera oprimiendo el pecho y no pudiera respirar, algo estúpido ya que ni siquiera necesitaba respirar. Mi garganta escocía llena de sollozos que resonaban en mis oídos como truenos mientras todo mi cuerpo temblaba. La excitación, el hormigueo que hasta hacía unos segundos había ocupado mi sexo ahora había desaparecido sustituido por el miedo. Bella me abrazó y yo sin poder evitarlo rodeé su cintura con mis brazos débilmente y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. Bella me acunó y sentí su cálida mejilla descansar sobre mi cabeza.

- Shh, Edward, tranquilo. Tranquilo, cielo, tranquilo, toda va bien, mi amor. Todo está bien.- susurraba con voz dulce mientras frotaba mi espalda. Me sentí tan débil, tan perdido. Solo estaba seguro de algo amaba a esa mujer con todas mis fuerzas, deseaba que fuera feliz, pero no arriesgaría su vida de ese modo. No haría el amor con ella hasta que estuviera completamente seguro de que podía controlarme, algo que parecía imposible. Sentí como poco a poco mi cuerpo se fue relajando, dejando de temblar y los sollozos finalmente cesaron. Y en ese instante no fue miedo lo que sentí, fue rabia y furia, estaba furioso conmigo mismo por arruinar la primera vez de Bella.

-Lo siento.- susurré contra su pecho.

-¡No! No tienes nada que sentir, soy yo la que siente haber estado forzándote sin ver… el miedo que te daba hacer esto, herirme.- dijo abrazándome con más fuerza y besando mi cabeza. No entendía cómo no estaba enfadada conmigo, por arruinarlo todo, por decepcionarla, otra vez.

-La he fastidiado. Todo era perfecto y lo he estropeado todo.- murmuré alejándome unos centímetros de ella para mirarla a los ojos.- Mira.- dije señalando el prado, con todas la velas, luces y la luna sobre nosotros.- Te mereces esto y mucho más, pero no a mí, yo no puedo darte lo que deseas, lo que te mereces.- susurré cerrando los ojos, sabiendo que jamás podríamos estar juntos completamente.

-No has fastidiado nada, y es cierto que no te merezco, porque eres demasiado bueno para mí. Tú eres el que merece algo mejor que yo.- dijo acunando mi rostro entre sus delicadas manos.- Eres todo lo que quiero y deseo, Edward. Y si no puedes, si no te sientes seguro o capaz, entonces no haremos nada. Yo confío en ti y sé que eres completamente capaz de hacerlo sin herirme, pero si tú no te sientes seguro, entonces… no debes sentirte obligado. No quiero que te pongas así, no puedo verte así.- musitó. ¿Cuántas veces se había sacrificado por mí? Me sentía fatal, no solo le había negado lo que quería y deseaba, sino que estaba vez le había dado esperanza, Bella se había hecho ilusiones y ahora yo las había destruido todas.

-Si tan solo supiera qué se siente….- murmuré para mí mismo. Esa era la cuestión, si pudiera saber cómo se sentía, qué ocurría en ese momento podría estar más seguro, podría saber qué esperar. Pero así, a ciegas, era un auténtica locura arriesgar su vida de ese modo.

-Edward, túmbate.- pidió tirando de mí hacia abajo para que me tumbara.

-¿Quieres dormir aquí? Podemos pasar aquí la noche si lo deseas, es lo mínimo…- musité. Después de que Alice había decorado todo nuestro prado, era justo que Bella disfrutara de él, aunque fuera durmiendo y no como habíamos planeado en un principio.

-No estoy pensando en dormir, Edward. Esta noche estoy desvelada.- dijo sentándose sobre mí. ¿Qué? ¿A qué se refería? Fruncí el ceño. _Bueno, tal vez quiere ver las estrellas_- pensé.

Sin previo aviso Bella se lanzó a mi boca, besando mis labios, le correspondí el beso de manera casta, como siempre. Después su boca se desplazó hasta la comisura de mis labios, la punta de mi nariz, mis párpados, causando que los cerrara. Sentí su boca deslizarse por mi mandíbula, la cual mordisqueó, para luego lamer la nuez de mi garganta. Siguió descendiendo hasta toparse con mi pecho, que lamió, chupó y besó casi con desesperación.

-Bella…- murmuré en tono de reproche. El hormigueo había vuelto a aparecer entre mis piernas, y ya era suficientemente malo saber que no íbamos a hacer nada, como para tener que pasar toda la noche con una Bella semidesnuda y una erección.

-Shhh, solo disfruta, no vamos a hacer nada de lo que no estés seguro.- aseguró. Volviendo a besar mis parpados para que los cerrara. Parecía realmente emocionada besándome de ese modo, así que decidí dejarla seguir. Podría sobrevivir otra noche excitado a su lado, si de ese modo podía hacer a Bella un poquito más feliz.

Bella continuó con sus besos esta vez repartiéndolos por mi abdomen. Me encantaban las sensaciones que sus besos producían en mí. Sabía que me arrepentiría después de dejarle hacer algo así, pero en este momento estaba en la gloria. Su boca siguió bajando hasta mi vientre, pero no se detuvo siguió descendiendo. En ese momento desperté de aquel trance de placer y aturdimiento en el que me había sumido. Descubriendo sus intenciones. Bella iba a…. mi… _¡Dios Mío!_

-Bella, no, no tienes que… no lo hagas, no tienes por qué hacerlo.- dije atropelladamente mientras me incorporaba para cogerla por la cintura y ponerla a mi lado. _Sería infinitivamente mejor si Bella se quedaba quietecita y se dormía._- me dije, intentando convencerme a mí mismo.

-No, Edward. Solo relájate. Tú quieres saber lo que se siente, necesitas saberlo, pues yo voy a ayudarte a… descubrirlo.- dijo haciendo fuerza para quedarse donde estaba, entre mis piernas. _Seré idiota_- me dije a mí mismo, Bella había escuchado mi comentario y ahora quería solucionarlo. Era cierto que lo solucionaría, pero no, no podía permitir que Bella hiciera algo así, no era… ético.

-No. Es algo muy degradante para ti, no quiero que te sientas obligada a hacerlo, no es… correcto.-dije intentado pensar con claridad. Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo.- murmuró haciendo un adorable puchero. Vale, no había contado con eso. Si Bella realmente deseaba hacerlo, ¿se lo impediría?

-Bella yo…- dudé. ¿Qué podía decirle? Apenas podía pensar con claridad. La imagen de los suaves y rojizos labios de Bella alrededor de mí, me volvía loco. Mi erección había crecido considerablemente tan solo con pensarlo.

-Por favor, si no vamos a hacer el amor, al menos déjame hacer esto, por favor.- suplicó. ¡Maldita sea¡ Nunca podía negarle algo cuando me lo pedía de ese modo, me estaba suplicando y el hormigueo en mi sexo cada vez se hacía más insoportable. Lo pensé fríamente. _Bueno, si haciendo esto Bella se siente al menos un poco más satisfecha, ¿por qué no?-_ me dije intentado convencerme a mí mismo. Es decir, autoengaño. La imagen de Bella practicándome sexo oral se había extendido por mi cerebro como una raíz venenosa, y ahora no podía sacármela de la cabeza. Era algo demasiado tentador.

-Vas a acabar conmigo.- comenté, rindiéndome. Me dejé caer contra las almohadas y respiré hondo. No podía negarlo estaba nervioso, muy nervioso pero sobre todo excitado aunque no tanto como lo estaba antes.

Bella retomó los besos por mi pecho y abdomen, y siguió bajando hasta situarse a centímetros de mi pubis. Cerré los ojos, sería más fácil para Bella si no miraba, sabía lo vergonzosa que era. Entonces sentí unas cálidas y suaves manos rodear mi miembro. El simple roce de sus manos en mi sensible piel me hizo suspirar y mi respiración se volvió agitada e irregular. Bella depositó un casto beso justo en la punta de mi erección y una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo entero yendo a parar justo en mis testículos. Tragué saliva sonoramente y cerré los puños que descansaban en mis costados. Los dulces y tiernos besitos continuaron a lo largo de mi longitud haciéndome temblar y suspirar continuamente, mordiendo mi labio inferior con fuerza. Bella paró de besarme en ese momento. _Tal vez, se ha cansado ya_- pensé. Pero aquel pensamiento se disolvió cuando sentí la punta de su lengua lamer a extremada lentitud la punta de mi miembro. ¡Dios mío! La sensación fue increíble. Arqueé la espalda mientras jadeaba y ladeaba la cabeza a un lado, desorientado. Centrado únicamente en la lengua de Bella deslizándose por mi erección y en el latigazo de placer que me recorría con cada lametón. Escuché mis propios jadeos, descontrolados y moví mi brazo estirándome del pelo nerviosamente. Pero Bella no paraba, seguía lamiendo y besando a la par que yo jadeaba y gruñía, mientras tanto mi erección seguía creciendo más y más como si no pudiera detenerse. Entonces sentí su cálido aliento rozando la punta de mi miembro y no pude evitar gruñir fuertemente, anticipándome. Aquello pareció alentarla, ya que un segundo después Bella se introdujo mi pene en su boca. Apenas unos centímetros se metieron en su boca pero fue demasiado. El calor y la suavidad de su boca me pillaron desprevenido. Una ola de placer azotó mi cuerpo con fuerza haciendo que me convulsionara y que flexionara mis piernas inconscientemente, mientras que mi rostro se encogía en una mueca de puro placer. Bella abrió un poco más la boca, introduciéndome más en su boca y succionó ligeramente. Una nueva ola de placer me arrasó, solo que más fuerte que la anterior. Gemí y sentí como los músculos de mi abdomen se contraían. Siguió succionando mientras que sus manos masajeaban la base de mi miembro sintiendo como crecía en el interior de su boca. Lo cual me hizo sentir mal, esta experiencia no debería estar resultando muy cómoda para Bella. En medio de todo esto sus dientes rozaron mi glande y el hormigueo en mis testículos se hizo intoxicante, mareante. Proferí una mezcla entre gemido y gruñido seguido de más sonidos guturales.

-Oh Diosss míoo… ¡B-bella!- gemí incoherentemente, totalmente ido. No podía pensar más que en ella y el placer que me estaba dando. En un arrebato de necesidad, busqué su cuerpo encontrándome con sus brazos, con delicadeza los rodeé con mis manos mientras trazaba círculos con mi pulgar. Necesitaba sentirla. Saber que era ella la que estaba allí, conmigo. Necesitaba tocarla y darle las gracias en silencio por esto. Necesitaba decirle que la amaba sobre todo esto, que más allá del placer que sentía en ese momento estaba el amor, un amor poderoso y puro.

-B-bella…no p-pued-o… voy aah ahh… apart-a, B-bella…ahh...quita… por…f-favor- supliqué entre jadeos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque me entendiera. Mi cuerpo no paraba de convulsionarse, era como una tortura, la más placentera y dulce de las torturas, que hacía que mi cuerpo se retorciera y que gimiera enloquecido. El hormigueo en mi sexo me estaba mareando, sabía que estaba cerca del final, lo sentía en mi vientre el cual parecía a punto de estallar, al igual que mis testículos que estaban hinchados.

-Shh… déjate llevar, mi amor, déjate llevar.- dijo con voz dulce y extremadamente erótica sin dejar de darme placer. No quería terminar en su boca, eso sería demasiado vergonzoso e irrespetuoso por mi parte. Pero Bella no paraba, solo aumentaba el ritmo más y más, y mi mente parecía no poder controlar mi cuerpo.

Entonces abrí los ojos, no supe el porqué simplemente los abrí cruzándome con los suyos, y la imagen que apareció ante mí casi hizo que me desmayara: Bella semidesnuda, estaba arrodillada frente a mí, sus manos masajeaban mi miembro, su pelo caía en cascada por su espalda y hombros adornando su rostro, dándole el aspecto de una diosa, y su rostro, ruborizado dándole un aspecto inocente que contrastaba deliciosamente con sus ojos castaños, nublados de placer y deseo. Pero fue su boca, fueron sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados por la fricción alrededor mi miembro palpitante mientras cabeceaba hacia abajo, succionándome, lo que me llevó directo al orgasmo.

Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza cuando una ola de placer muchísimo más fuerte que las anteriores azotó mi cuerpo, arrasándolo. Mi cuerpo entero tembló y se convulsionó. Dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mis caderas se movieron hacia arriba logrando que la boca de Bella acogiera más centímetros de mi miembro en su interior. Mi rostro se contrajo en una mueca de éxtasis, a la vez que sentí como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaban y mi miembro vibraba con fuerza en su boca. Tan solo pude ser consciente de que mis manos aún rodeaban sus brazos, por lo que los solté, guiando mis manos hasta las sábanas, rasgándolas al tiempo que gemía y gritaba su nombre. La corriente eléctrica siguió recorriendo todo mi cuerpo hasta que se detuvo en mis testículos, los cuales sentí estallar, antes de que mi esperma saliera de mi cuerpo yendo a parar a su boca.

Bella tragó mi semen, lo cual me hizo sentir mal y avergonzado y lamió mi semiflácido miembro, limpiándolo antes de besar la punta y dejarse caer a mi lado. Bella acarició mi frente y mejilla.

-Te quiero- susurró y yo todavía medio aturdido le sonreí de lado y me giré para quedarme frente a ella.

Abrí mis ojos y allí estaba ella. Mi dulce y hermosa Bella. No parecía molesta ni asqueada por lo que acababa de pasar y eso me hizo sentir muy bien. Sin poder evitarlo uní su boca a la mía, entrelazando nuestra lenguas, diciéndole sin palabras lo mucho que la amaba. En medio de beso noté un sabor diferente del que había notado las otras veces que la había besado. Tardé un segundo en comprender que aquel sabor era el mío en realidad. Aquello resultó extremadamente erótico y no pude evitar gruñir sonoramente.

-Eres fantástica. Si antes creía que no te merecía, después de esto…- murmuré acariciando su cálida y ruborizada mejilla. Bella rió ligeramente.

-Ahora sabes lo que se siente, Edward. Ahora sabes que puedes controlarte.- dijo. Afirmé con la cabeza y ella suspiró aliviada. En efecto ahora estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo sin herirla. Ahora sabía cuando tenía que tener más cuidado y cuando debía apartar mis manos de ella para no hacerle daño.

-Pero tú todavía no sabes lo que se siente.- le dije mirándola sugerentemente.- No me parece justo, que tú me hayas probado y yo a ti no, ¿No crees, Bella?- pregunté mirándola a través de sus largas pestañas. Esto no era una sola cuestión de igualdad de condiciones, lo cierto es que lo deseaba. Deseaba probarla y hacerle sentir todo lo que yo había sentido.

La dice rodar poniéndola bocarriba sobre la cama y sin más preámbulos comencé a besar su cuello y hombros. No existía nada en el mundo mejor qué besarla.

-Edward, no.- dijo deteniéndome justo cuando iba a besar uno de sus pechos.- No lo alargues más, por favor. Ya no aguanto más. Te necesito, necesito que me hagas tuya, ahora, por favor.- pidió.

Me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Yo ya había tenido mi liberación y aunque sentía el hormigueo formándose de nuevo entre mis piernas, mi pobre Bella se debería de sentir mucho más excitada y deseosa que yo. Después de todo, desde que nos besamos en su habitación había estado esperando este momento así que, ¿por qué alargarlo más? Hice caso a su petición y me mentalicé que ahora realmente íbamos a hacer el amor de veras. La besé de nuevo, queriéndole decir que estaba vez no me echaría atrás, que esta vez podría darle lo que deseaba. Acaricié sus pechos, los cuales nunca podría cansarme de masajear. Acaricié sus costados y su vientre hasta detenerme en el elástico de su ropa interior. Respiré hondo, esta vez estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo, mis manos no temblaron. Me arrodillé frente a ella y con suma delicadeza deslicé la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Sus piernas estaban flexionadas y juntas por lo que totalmente deseoso de poder verla llevé mis manos a sus rodillas. Bella cerró los ojos y su respiración se aceleró, mientras que yo delicadamente, separé sus piernas. En un pensamiento fugaz recordé aquella imagen, la imagen que me había estado torturando desde que fuimos al ginecólogo, la imagen del sexo de Bella. Pero ahora esa imagen no parecía tener sentido. No tenía ningún sentido comparándola con la imagen frente a mí.

Su intimidad era lo más hermoso, excitante y erótico que había visto jamás. Había visto los órganos sexuales de las mujeres antes pero jamás ninguno me había fascinado tanto como este. Sus pliegues íntimos parecían pétalos de algún tipo de flor exótica, rosados y pequeños, perfectos. Su sexo parecía brillar bajo la tenue luz de las velas, como si se tratara del rocío que bañaba las flores por las mañanas, pero sabía que lo que perlaba su sensible piel era su propia excitación. Podía olerla. Aquel embriagante y fuerte aroma que había olido millones de veces en su habitación cuando nos besábamos, el fuerte perfume que había estado oliendo durante toda la noche, solo que ahora era más fuerte, más intenso, más tentador. Mi miembro vibró con fuerza, poniéndose erecto por tercera vez aquella noche. Me sentí observado, pero no podía apartar la mirada de entre sus piernas.

-Eres tan hermosa.-murmuré con voz ronca, excitado. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Bella ruborizarse fuertemente pero su respiración se tranquilizó un poco.

Sentí la necesidad de tocarla. Quería saber si su piel era tan suave y sensible como lo parecía. Deslicé mi mano desde su rodilla hasta su pubis, acariciando la suave piel de su muslo. Enredé mis dedos en su oscuro vello púbico perfectamente arreglado y seguí bajando, deseoso por más. Mi dedo índice se perdió por sus labios íntimos, totalmente húmedos. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió la espina dorsal al sentir el calor que aquella parte de su anatomía desprendía, estaba ardiendo. Seguí deslizando mi dedo entre sus piernas, cuando rocé una diminuta protuberancia. Con aquel roce Bella jadeó y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. Emocionado me di cuenta de que había encontrado su clítoris. Volví a rozar aquel pequeño botón, esta vez frotándolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y Bella lloriqueó algo inteligible. Sabía que había una manera concreta en la que acariciarlo para que el placer fuera mayor, y quería descubrirlo. Volví a acariciar su clítoris esta vez trazando un círculo, Bella arqueó la espalda y gimió mi nombre. Había descubierto como hacerlo. El truco estaba en hacer círculos. Continué frotando círculos sobre aquella sensible zona, mientras Bella gemía sin parar. Estaba seguro de que no existía sonido más hermoso que un gemido de Bella.

Después de unos segundos continué deslizando mi dedo por su ardiente sexo. Bella respiraba con dificultada mientras que el olor de su excitación se hacía cada vez más fuerte, excitándome hasta lo inimaginable. Mi dedo encontró un pequeño agujero, sabía que esa era su entrada, su vagina, pero no me esperaba que fuera tan pequeña. Tanteé su pequeño orificio siendo consciente de que si difícilmente podría entrar mi dedo ahí dentro, ¿Cómo demonios iba a entra mi pene? Bella respiró hondo y cerró los ojos intentando relajarse. Me di cuenta de que era ella la que estaba haciendo el trabajo más duro ahora, intentando acogerme en su interior. No podía echarme atrás. No volvería a decepcionarla. Sería cuidadoso y paciente, pero no me echaría atrás. Lentamente hice presión introduciendo mi dedo índice en su interior. Lo primero que noté fue el calor, un calor sofocante, su interior parecía estar en llamas, y la humedad, Bella estaba tan resbaladiza y húmeda… _¡Dios! _Bella se mantuvo relajada y quieta, hasta que curvé mi dedo hacía un lado y lo moví en círculos en su interior.

-¡Edward…!- gimió sobresaltada. Aquel gemido y el calor de su cuerpo mezclado con el intenso olor de su excitación me estaban volviendo loco. La necesidad por ella era hasta dolorosa, quería que fuera mi miembro el que se adentrara en su cuerpo y no mi dedo, quería hacerla mía de una vez por todas. Pero primero quería estar seguro de que Bella estaba totalmente preparada para la unión de nuestros sexos.

Queriendo preparar mejor su cuerpo, decidí introducir otro dedo en su interior. Esta vez fui más suave y paciente, no quería hacerle daño. Finalmente conseguí hundir mis dos dedos en su cuerpo, la estrechez era increíble, Bella estaba tan apretada. Entonces retiré mis dedos para volver a introducirlos un segundo más tarde. Bella arqueó su espalda y gimió deliciosamente. Repetí ese movimiento un par de veces, logrando que se retorciera y que su excitación aumentara.

-E-edward, ya. Por f-favor, te…necesito, te necesito. Hazme el amor,…Edward.- suplicó entrecortadamente. Aquellas palabras fueron más de lo que pude soportar.

Rogando al cielo porque lo hubiera hecho bien y el cuerpo de Bella estuviera preparado, deslicé mis manos desde su sexo hasta su vientre, sus pechos, los cuales no pude evitar masajear unos instantes y finalmente su rostro, el cual acuné en mis manos. La miré a los ojos y le dije todo lo que la amaba, lo mucho que la deseaba y lo feliz que estaba por lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Bella abrió sus piernas, y yo me tumbé sobre ella, descansando mi peso sobre mis brazos situados a cada lado de su cabeza. Me situé entre sus piernas y sin poder evitarlo, rocé nuestros sexos. Bella gimió y arqueó la espalda, pegando nuestros pechos y rozando nuestros pezones erectos mandando escalofríos a mi columna vertebral. La miré durante unos instantes, era increíble lo mucho que la amaba, tanto que dolía. Besé su frente perlada de sudor, sus párpados, su nariz y finalmente sus suaves labios, en un beso dulce y tierno, un beso que rezaba: _Te quiero._

Estábamos a punto de hacerlo. Me sentía preparado y seguro, solo estaba nervioso. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, desechando mis últimos miedos. Bella bajó su mano hasta nuestros sexos. Cogió mi miembro entre sus manos, el cual palpitó por el contacto con su piel, y lo guió hacia su entrada. Suspiré, y finalmente Bella dejó su mano descansando en mi espalda. Abrí los ojos y le sonreí rozando mi nariz con la suya, en un gesto cariñoso. Su acción me había dado confianza. Me había demostrado que estaba conmigo, que lo íbamos a hacer juntos.

-Te quiero, no puedes imaginar cuánto.- susurré mirándola a los ojos, antes de besarla con pasión.

Bella me devolvió el beso, y fue entonces cuando con un suave movimiento de caderas empecé a introducirme en su interior. Su estrecho cuerpo me acogió unos centímetros y me sentí desfallecer, el calor era sofocante y la humedad, era tan resbaladiza y húmeda, pero fue la estrechez, la manera en que su cuerpo me apretaba lo que me hizo suspirar y reprimir un gemido en su cuello. Bella estaba tensa, se mantenía inmóvil con los ojos cerrados y respirando hondo, intentando relajarse. Posiblemente le estaba haciendo daño o al menos le estaba infringiendo una fuerte sensación de incomodidad. Me obligué a ser más paciente y cuidadoso de lo que ya lo era, moviéndome muy lentamente. Centímetro a centímetro, mientras el hormigueo en mi sexo crecía sin parar. Me sentía en el cielo, pero sabía que no era así para Bella. Ella no estaba disfrutando de esto tanto como yo así que me prometí a mí mismo, que no demostraría mi placer hasta que ella también lo sintiera.

De repente noté una fina barrera entorpecer mi avance. Comprendí que mi temor se había hecho realidad: Bella seguía teniendo su himen. No era la sangre lo que me preocupaba, lo que más miedo me daba era su dolor, no quería que sufriera. Yo quería oírla gemir de placer y no de dolor. Estaba claro que la mala suerte de Bella había vuelto a hacer de las suyas. Con la de mujeres que no tenían himen por caídas etc. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Bella quien mantuviera intacto su himen? Yo no necesitaba romper ningún trocito de piel para saber que Bella era pura. Porque Bella era pureza con cada gesto, con cada sonrisa, con cada beso, demostraba lo muy pura que era. Entonces, ¿Por qué maldita razón tenía que tener un himen?

Su mano se movió por mi espalda, diciéndome que continuara en silencio. No había otra alternativa, solo esperaba, que el dolor desapareciera muy rápido. La besé, pidiéndole perdón por lo que iba a hacer, y con un rápido empujón rompí su barrera. De inmediato Bella clavó sus uñas en mi espalda, sin éxito, ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Me quedé quieto, y percibí el aroma de sangre fresca a centímetros de mí, su sangre. Me centré en Bella, podía controlar mi sed, pero no creía ser capaz de ver como Bella sufría por mi culpa.

-Bella…-la llamé con voz suave. Abrió sus hermosos ojos y varias lágrimas escaparon de ellos. Me preocupé todavía más. ¿Era normal que le doliera tanto? -¿Te duele mucho?- pregunté besando sus lágrimas y haciéndolas desaparecer. Bella negó con la cabeza débilmente, pero yo no la creí. El dolor debería de ser muy fuerte.

-Solo dame un minuto, ¿vale?- pidió con voz estrangulada. ¿Un minuto? Le daría todo el tiempo del mundo si eso era lo que necesitaba para calmar el dolor. Besé su frente cariñosamente diciéndole que la quería. Bella estaba muy tensa, quizás por eso le dolía tanto.

-Te quiero, mi amor. Eres preciosa.- susurré en su oído, mientras depositaba besos por su cuello y rostro.- Eres tan buena, tan tierna. Te amo tanto, mi Bella. Mi pequeña y dulce Bella.- susurré una y otra vez intentando tranquilizarla y confortarla. Después de unos segundos Bella me besó y acarició mi espalda. Parecía más tranquila.

-Sigue- pidió en voz baja. La miré indeciso, ¿y si le volvía a hacer daño? Pero Bella asintió con la cabeza, disolviendo mis dudas.

Retomé el ritmo lento y paciente, pero estaba vez en lugar de seguir avanzando en su interior, moví mis caderas hacia atrás, saliendo de su interior un par de centímetros para después volver a introducir mi miembro de nuevo. Una ola de placer me azotó, mareándome. Se sentía tan bien que a pesar de habérmelo prometido, no pude reprimir un gemido.

-Dios…Bella-gemí con los ojos cerrados, al tiempo que volvía a salir de su interior para volver a entrar. Este placer era muy distinto al que había sentido antes, más poderoso.

Seguí con los movimientos de vaivén. Cada vez que retiraba mi miembro de su cuerpo después lo introducía más profundo en su interior, haciendo las ráfagas de placer más fuertes y poderosas. Pero Bella seguía sin moverse ni gemir, me sentía realmente mal. No era justo que yo lo estuviera pasando tan bien y ella ni siquiera sintiera un mínimo placer. Al cabo de unos cuantos movimientos noté como el vello de Bella se erizaba cada vez que la embestía. Yo solo podía seguir moviéndome fuera y dentro de su cuerpo gimiendo sin control y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Entonces Bella empezó a mover sus caderas al compás de las mías. Aquel gesto por su parte aumentó considerablemente mi placer, no solo hacía las embestidas más profundas, sino que era la señal de que mi Bella estaba empezando a sentir verdadero placer.

-¡Oh, Edward!- gimió mientras se aferraba con fuerza a mis hombros y su boca formaba una perfecta O. Aquel gemido me lanzó a un placer todavía más intenso, y sin poder evitarlo me lancé a sus labios, devorándolos. Besándola con pasión y lujuria, mientras que nuestras caderas se mecían sincronizadas, haciendo gemir y jadear al unísono.

-M-más… ah…másss… rá-apido. Máas…- suplicó gimiendo y jadeando, totalmente ida.

Apenas lo dudé un segundo, cuando aumenté el ritmo de las embestidas, porque yo también quería más. Necesitaba ir más rápido, necesitaba clavarme más hondo en su interior, necesitaba más de ella. El aumento del ritmo me hizo enloquecer, el placer se multiplicó, maravillándome y queriendo todavía más. Mis embestidas se volvieron más salvajes y frenéticas. Una voz en mi cabeza me alertaba de que estaba yendo demasiado lejos, de que estaba cruzando la raya, pero no podía ni quería contenerme. Ya no.

De repente Bella empezó a chillar, ya no gemía, estaba gritando, parecía enloquecida. Sus caderas iban al encuentro de las mías a un ritmo salvaje, demasiado rápido para cualquier humano. Sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda, hombros y cabello, a la vez que su cuerpo se convulsionó en espasmos y temblores, su corazón latió a un ritmo frenético mientras chillaba enloquecida.

-¡Ah...ah….ah…ah…Edwaaaard!- gritó tirando de mi cabello. Pero lo que sucedió después me pilló desprevenido: sus músculos internos se contrajeron en espasmos a mi alrededor. Una y otra vez.

Aquello no me lo esperaba y me volvió loco. Mientras seguía embistiéndola demasiado rápido y fuerte sus paredes vaginales me apretaron, aprisionándome, maravillándome. Y cualquier rastro de autocontrol, cuidado y razón desapareció de mi ser, quedando solo la lujuria y deseo. El placer, un enorme placer que me hizo embestirla de manera enfebrecida, siendo consciente de que podría romperle una cadera, o cualquier otro hueso en cualquier momento, pero mi mente ya no mandaba en mi cuerpo, lo único que mandaba en este momento era mi sexo que se hundía en su estrecha y apretada vagina cada vez más profundo. El hormigueo en mis testículos creció hasta convenirse en algo delirante. Con una última embestida me hundí totalmente en su interior, sentí mis testículos hacer de tope y entonces exploté. No fue una ola de placer lo que me arrasó, no, fueron varias ráfagas de inmenso placer las que me hicieron convulsionarme, temblar y desgarrar las sábanas que había cogido entre mis manos.

-¡Dios…Santo…Bellaaaaa!- grité a la vez que gruñía y sentía mi miembro palpitar en su interior. Inmediatamente, sentí mi semen salir de mi cuerpo, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, inundando su interior. Un segundo después caí abatido sobre su pecho.

Sentí su cálida mano acariciando cariñosamente mis cabellos mientras nuestras respiraciones se regularizaban. Alcé la cabeza y besé tiernamente su pecho izquierdo, antes de hacernos rodar, quedando ella sobre mi pecho. La rodeé con mis brazos y besé su cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté. Sabía que había sido muy poco cuidadoso al final, debería haber sido más cuidadoso. Bella alzó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos.

-Yo diría, que estoy algo mejor que bien.- me dijo sonriendo. No pude evitar reír aliviado y feliz y Bella se contagió de mi risa.

-Te amo, como jamás amé, amo y amaré nunca a nadie. Gracias por devolverme a la vida, Bella.- dije, mirándola a los ojos. Sentía que necesitaba decírselo. Bella me había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo y quería que lo supiera. Vi varias lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Pero esas no eran lágrimas de dolor, eran lágrimas de felicidad.

-Abrázame fuerte.- pidió y así lo hice. La estreché contra mi pecho, con nuestros cuerpos todavía unidos. Siendo un solo ser, por fin.

-Duerme mi Bella, yo velaré tus sueños.- susurré en su oído mientras nos tapaba con una sábana antes de tararear su nana.

Bella cerró sus ojos, y su respiración se volvió más tranquila y profunda. Allí con el amor de mi vida entre mis brazos, ambos desnudos y unidos de la más hermosa de las maneras, me di cuenta de lo realmente afortunado que era. Bella me había devuelto mi vida, mi alma. Ya no debíamos contenernos, podíamos amarnos libremente, sin límites, sin peros, y aquello me hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

**Primero que nada, lamento el retraso pero me he ido de vacaciones con mi novio a un pueblo rural y no había internet. Hasta ahora no he podido conectarme.**

**Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**En efecto, era Alice quien había decorado el prado. Ah, y os adelanto que le tiene preparada una venganza para Bella por no ponerse el conjunto de lencería que le compró. Ahora sabéis por qué Edward se puso tan nervioso cuando estuvo a punto de desnudar a Bella por completo, pobrecillo, pero bueno todo ha terminado bien. **

**Espero de corazón que os haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior además no os imagináis la de ideas que me dais para el fic. Por ejemplo, Flexer que me dio la idea de contar como será cuando Edward vuelva a casa y Emmett se ****entere**** de su encuentro pasional con Bella. Lo cierto es que no tenía pensado escribirlo, pero gracias a Flexer, muchísimas gracias de verdad, tendremos un capítulo más. Lo cual me alivia ya que me temo que estamos llegando al final. Aunque todavía quedan un par de situaciones embarazosas y vergonzosas para la pobre Bella. Gracias por seguir leyéndome después de tanto tiempo. No olvidéis dejar vuestros comentarios, es la única manera que tengo de saber si os gusta o no mi fic, y lo único que recibo por escribir. **

**Un beso enorme y hasta pronto.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	19. Solo un Masaje

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a nuestra adorada escritora Stephenie Meyer, si no fuera por ella y sus libros, en este momento no estarías leyendo esto. Todo le pertenece a ella yo solo me adjudico el fic.**

**Gracias a Libezzy por la corrección de este capítulo.**

**Este capítulo está situado justo a la mañana siguiente del capítulo anterior. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

Solo un masaje

_Bella __POV_

Frío, eso fue lo primero de lo que tomé consciencia. Estaba sobre algo muy frío, pero agradable. Era un frío tranquilizador, era mi frío. Todavía medio dormida como estaba, con los ojos aún cerrados y sin ser capaz de moverme un ápice por mi cuerpo todavía dormido, tardé un segundo en identificar aquello tan frío bajo mi cuerpo. Mi mejilla estaba apoyada sobre su pecho, fuerte, musculoso, esculpido en mármol. Pude notar su respiración. Que hacía que su pecho bajara y subiera a un ritmo constante, en una respiración tranquila y relajada. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las mías, como si estuviéramos enredados; lo cierto era que lo estábamos. Sus ágiles y delgados dedos trazaban patrones sin sentido en mi espalda, haciendo que una tonta sonrisa se formara en mi rostro.

-Sé que estás despierta.-anunció una aterciopelada voz.- Déjame ver tus ojos.- pidió.

Sonreí un poco más y abrí los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándome a la luz. Su sonrisa, una natural y sincera sonrisa fue lo primero que me recibió. Me di cuenta de que no podía existir nada mejor en el mundo que ver aquella hermosa sonrisa todos los días al despertarme. Las comisuras de sus labios estaban arqueadas hacia arriba, dejando ver sus blancos y relucientes dientes, para nada aterradores en este momento. Pero fueron sus ojos, fue la felicidad y el brillo que vi en sus ojos dorados como la miel lo que me hizo devolverle la sonrisa, contagiándome de la alegría y la naturalidad de esta.

-Buenos días.-saludé alzando la cabeza para poder verle bien. Edward rió ligeramente, su risa sonó tan fresca y natural que me hizo reír con él. Jamás había visto a Edward así. Tan despreocupado, tan natural, tan… feliz. Su mano izquierda que descansaba en mi espalda, se movió para apartar unos mechones de pelo de mi cara, poniéndolo detrás de mi oreja, para después volver a sonreírme.

-Eres preciosa.-susurró mirándome a los ojos.

Yo sonreí un poco más y mordí mi labio inferior mientras me ruborizaba ligeramente. Estaba segura de que no era así. Lo más seguro era que pareciera una rana, con los ojos hinchados por dormir y el pelo hecho un revoltijo castaño sobre mi cabeza. Me moví un poco más acomodándome y desperezando mi cuerpo entumecido. Me ruboricé un poco más cuando noté su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío. Piel con piel, sin edredones, ni mantas, ni ninguna prenda de ropa por el medio. La sensación de su suave y nívea piel contra mi cuerpo era la mejor sensación del mundo. Era fantástico estar así con él, juntos, totalmente juntos. Apoyé mis codos en su pecho aplastando mis pechos contra el suyo y poniendo nuestros rostros a la misma altura; quería verle, observarle completamente. Su nariz, su boca, sus ojos, su pelo, sus orejas, sus pómulos, su frente, su mentón. Todo. Quería memorizar cada parte de él, hacerme a la idea de que era real, y no el mejor de los sueños. El recuerdo de anoche me aturdió por un segundo. ¿En serio era real? ¿Había pasado de verdad? ¿No era un sueño? ¿Realmente habíamos hecho el amor? ¿Por fin? El hecho de estar desnudos, y aquella felicidad tanto en Edward como en mí, me decía que sí, que había sucedido de verdad, que por fin habíamos sido una sola persona. Entonces me di cuenta de algo. Tal vez el hecho de sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Edward me había despistado lo suficiente, o tal vez el hecho de que seguíamos envueltos en esas mismas sábanas color champán habían sido los causantes de que no me hubiera dado cuenta hasta ahora de que ya no estábamos en el prado. No estábamos en aquella extraña y cómoda cama que Alice había preparado para nosotros, no estábamos envueltos de velas ni rodeados por flores y árboles. Estábamos en una estancia todavía más conocida, y también más aburrida: Mi habitación.

-¿Por qué ya no estamos en el prado?- le pregunté haciendo un puchero. Hubiera sido perfecto poder amanecer bajo los rayos del sol. Rodeados por la hierba, las flores silvestres y los cantos de los pájaros entre los árboles.

-Lo lamento. Pero Alice me llamó y me avisó de que como pasáramos la noche en el bosque, hoy estarías enferma por coger frío durante la noche. Así nos trasladé hasta tu habitación.- respondió pasando sus brazos por mi espalda para abrazarme cariñosamente. Su comentario sobre Alice me hizo preguntarme algo.

-Alice..., me refiero a que, ella… ¿Alice ha visto… _todo_?- pregunté ruborizándome. Vale, prefería mil veces que hubiera sido Alice en lugar de otra persona como Emmett, pero de todas formas me daba una vergüenza increíble saber que posiblemente Alice había visto todo lo que ocurrió anoche en el prado.

-No.- negó agitando la cabeza suavemente.- Alice intenta darnos intimidad. Sobre todo porque sabe que yo también les doy intimidad a ella y a Jasper.

-Pues menos mal, qué vergüenza…-comenté, volviendo a hundir mi cabeza en su pecho. Edward rió y volvió a abrazarme. La verdad es que estaba en la gloria. Podría pasarme todo el día así. Abrazados, desnudos, juntos. Además era sábado y Charlie no volvería hasta el domingo por la tarde o sea que Edward y yo teníamos casi dos días para no salir de la cama. ¡Dios, que felicidad! De repente Edward se incorporó en la cama y se recostó apoyando su espalda contra mi cabezal, dejándome sentada en su regazo.

-Y bueno… ¿Qué quiere hacer hoy mi humana preferida?- preguntó entrelazando nuestras manos.

-Mmm…- fingí pensarlo por un momento.- Había pensado en quedarme en la cama todo el día; contigo.- dije la última palabra sugerentemente.

-¿Pues sabes qué? Me parece una idea fantástica.- dijo con el mismo tono sugerente que había utilizado yo antes.

-¿Eso… eso quiere decir que…? bueno… ¿te… te gustó?- pregunté en voz muy baja y mirando hacia abajo. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata oscuro y mi corazón empezó a latir con ferocidad. Necesitaba escucharlo, necesitaba saber que para él fue tan maravilloso como para mí.

-¿Qué si me gustó?- preguntó con ironía. Su mano alzó mi mentón de manera que pudiera mirarme a los ojos, provocando que me ruborizara todavía más.- El verbo gustar no expresa todo lo que sentí, Bella. Fue algo… increíble. Jamás soñé con poder sentir algo así. A pesar de todas las mentes que leído, a pesar de haber hablado con Carlisle sobre esto. Lo de anoche fue...no hay palabras para describirlo. Solo sé que fue la mejor noche de mi existencia, porque fue contigo.- confesó. Sus ojos dorados adquirieron un brillo especial al recordar todo lo que vivimos anoche y yo no pude evitar sonreír, lanzándome a sus brazos abrazándole con fuerza, mientras Edward me devolvía el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo.

Me moví un poco para quedarme frente a él y poder besarlo porque tal y como me pasó anoche sus labios parecían llamarme. Al moverme moví la sábana que nos cubría descubriendo que había unas pequeñas manchas rojas en las sábanas. Casi al instante moví mi pie tapando las manchas de sangre, no quería que Edward las viera. Mi novio frunció el ceño por mi inesperado movimiento y con demasiada facilidad alzó mi pie derecho dejando ver las seis pequeñas manchas de sangre en la sábana color crema. Edward pareció comprender al instante la procedencia de estas ya que su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de tristeza y me abrazó contra su pecho, besando mi cabeza.

-Lo siento tanto. Te dolió mucho ¿verdad?- preguntó. Lo sabía, esa era la razón por la que no quería que las viera, sabía que iba a sentirse culpable, su felicidad y alegría habían sido sustituidas por la tristeza y culpabilidad. Y para colmo él ni siquiera tenía la culpa de esto. Nos pasaba a todas, al fin y al cabo, era virgen y humana.

-No. No fue para tanto, solo dolió al principio. Además, si mi primera vez hubiera sido con otra persona, estoy segura de que hubiera dolido más.- expliqué queriendo librarle de la estúpida culpabilidad. Edward alzó una ceja sin entender a lo que me refería.- Bueno tú eres frío, y el frío alivia el dolor.

-Genial, me alegra saber que te causo alivio y no solo dolor.-comentó con ironía. Para mi desgracia Edward seguía sintiéndose culpable. ¿Cómo podía pensar algo así? ¿Cómo podía creer que solo me causaba dolor?

-Edward tú me das mucho más. Me das amor, me das cariño, me das paz y tranquilidad, me das seguridad. Me haces sentir bien, afortunada por tenerte. Cuando estoy contigo me siento amada y querida. Siempre me dices lo guapa que estoy, y no sabes lo bien que sienta oírlo. Me das placer, ayer descubrí que el placer y el amor son lo mismo y es gracias a ti. Me das muchísimo. Edward, tú me lo das todo.- susurré mirándole directamente a los ojos los cuales se clavaron en los míos.

-No puedes hacerte una idea de lo mucho que te amo, Isabella.- susurró acercando su boca a la mía y besándome con amor. Acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y yo rodeé sus brazos perdida en las sensaciones que sus labios me provocaban.

Finalmente nos separamos cuando me empezó a faltar el aire y de nuevo me acurruqué en su pecho. Me seguía pareciendo un misterio que un ángel como él se hubiera enamorado de mí. ¿Qué habría hecho para merecer a un ser tan perfecto en todos los sentidos? Nos quedamos en silencio, tranquilos y relajados. No había otro lugar en el mundo donde quisiera estar, solo allí, con él. Recorrí mi habitación con la vista. Con lo sucedido anoche estaba tan positiva que hasta mi habitación me parecía más luminosa y agradable, sería el hecho de que Edward estuviera allí. Reparé en mi ropa perfectamente doblada sobre mi vieja mecedora. Me fijé en mi ropa interior azul con corazoncitos rosas la cual también estaba doblada sobre el resto de mi ropa.

-Alice va a enfadarse conmigo.- comenté.

-¿Por qué dices eso, cielo?- preguntó acariciando mi pelo.

-Porque al parecer Alice me compró un conjunto de lencería carísimo para anoche, y resulta que yo no me lo puse y llevé _eso_.- expliqué señalando mi ropa sobre la mecedora. Edward rió entre dientes.

-Pues me alegro de que no te lo pusieras. Tu ropa interior de corazones me gusta mucho más- respondió divertido.

-¿No te dio la sensación de que ibas a hacer el amor con una niña de doce años?- pregunté con desdén.

-No, me dio la sensación de que iba a hacer el amor con la humana más dulce y adorable del mundo. Lo que me hizo quererte todavía más, si es que eso es posible. Por lo que sigo prefiriendo tu ropa interior.- contestó.

-Ya bueno, no dirías eso si lo vieras. De hecho, voy a enseñártelo.- dije decidida.- Está en el baño y como se me olvide quitarlo de ahí y lo vea Charlie le dará un infarto.- murmuré.

-Seguramente te encerraría en tu habitación de por vida.- aseguró Edward. Me senté en la cama para ponerme mis zapatillas de estar por casa, pero me arrepentí al instante de esa acción.

- ¡Auch!- exclamé levantándome apresuradamente. Al sentarme un fuerte escozor se había apoderado de mi entrepierna. Al parecer seguía bastante irritada. Aunque la verdad era que si ese era el precio a pagar por lo de anoche, lo pagaría y feliz.

-¿Bella, qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupado. Edward no parecía tan contento con el precio a pagar. Negué con la cabeza quitándole importancia. Edward se preocupaba demasiado. -¿Qué te ocurre, amor?

-Nada, estoy bien, de verdad.- le aseguré. Pero Edward no pareció creerme. En menos de un segundo estaba tumbada en su regazo rodeada por sus brazos como si fuera un bebé.

-Bella no me mientas. Te he oído, sé que te duele algo. Dime qué te pasa.- suplicó.- Ay, tal vez te he fracturado algún hueso, una costilla, o la cadera. ¿Dónde te duele? Llamaré a Carlisle para que te haga una placa, podría ser una rotura seria o algo peor. Ay Dios Bella, lo siento tanto mi amor, te compensaré. Pero primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que estás bien. Tu salud es lo más importante. Dios quiera que sea algo leve.- dijo apresuradamente mientras movía su brazo en busca de su móvil que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche. Estaba hablando tan rápido que me costaba entenderlo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan paranoico?

-¡Edward!- le grité, quitándole el móvil de las manos.- Eres un paranoico. Estoy bien. No tengo ningún hueso roto, ni nada parecido. E.S.T.O.Y. B.I.E.N.-dije separando las letras.

-Pues yo creo que no. Sé que te pasa algo y si no quieres decírmelo a mí llamaré a Carlisle, solo para asegurarnos de que no es nada grave, Bella.- dijo volviendo a coger el teléfono móvil.

-Solo estoy un poco irritada.- confesé. Edward se detuvo y me miró a los ojos, para asegurarse de que decía la verdad. Me molestaba muchísimo ser tan trasparente. Todo el mundo podía saber si mentía o decía la verdad. Era tan frustrante.

-Oh, cariño. ¿Te… te escuece? ¿Sientes quemazón?- preguntó acariciando mi rostro cariñosamente. Parecía muy preocupado.

-No, solo me molestó un poco al sentarme.- dije quitándole importancia al asunto mientras me ruborizaba.

-Debí haber sido más cuidadoso. Fui demasiado brusco.-comentó en voz alta aunque parecía estar hablando con él mismo.

-Edward, fuiste muy cuidadoso conmigo. Fue perfecto, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.- le dije cogiendo su mentón con mi mano para que bajara la mirada y me mirara a los ojos directamente. No quería que se sintiera culpable de nuevo.

-Eso no es cierto, Bella. Al final, no tuve cuidado contigo. Enloquecí, tú me vuelves loco.- dijo besando mis labios brevemente. Ahora no parecía atormentado ni culpable, solo parecía apenado por mi dolor.- Por cierto, Charlie va a pegarme un tiro, y va a ser difícil de explicar por qué la bala no ha atravesado mi cuerpo.- comentó de repente.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunté confundida.

-Verás, tu padre me dio una serie de reglas que no debía romper bajo ningún concepto, y he roto dos de las tres reglas. Te he hecho daño y no me he puesto un preservativo. Así que más nos vale que Charlie no se entere de esto.

-¿Mi padre te dijo unas reglas para hacer el amor conmigo?- pregunté incrédula. Edward asintió en silencio.- Vaya… bueno de todos modos no querría que Charlie se enterara de esto.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- asintió.- Volviendo al tema de antes. ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Quieres que Carlisle…? Bueno él podría revisarte y comprobar que todo está bien y solo se deba a una irritación normal después de la pérdida de la virginidad.- preguntó con cautela, sabiendo cual sería mi respuesta.

-No, no, no. Estoy bien, Edward. No es nada de lo debas preocuparte, ¿vale? Me podré el gel que me compraste cuando fui al ginecólogo y ya está. Creo que lo guardé aquí.- dije rodando en la cama para poder abrir el segundo cajón de mi mesilla de noche. Allí estaba, el gel calmante que Edward me compró después de la desastrosa visita al ginecólogo. Cuando lo cogí Edward me lo arrebató de las manos y me miró con una sonrisa traviesa. Conocía aquella expresión, estaba planeando algo.

-Tengo una idea.- Afirmó mirándome pícaramente. Entonces Edward desapareció y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de que ya no estaba junto a mí en mi cama Edward volvió con un bote entre las manos.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté con cierto temor. Edward preocupado por mi salud era capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Aceite corporal.- explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Era cierto, Edward llevaba en sus manos mi bote de aceite corporal. Solo me lo ponía después de ducharme para que mi piel quedara más suave y sedosa. Pero, ¿Por qué lo había traído?

-¿Para qué quieres aceite corporal?- pregunté examinándole con la mirada y comprobando que se había puesto sus bóxers sin que yo me diera cuenta.

-Bella, túmbate bocabajo.- pidió en lugar de contestar a mi pregunta. Le miré extrañada alzando una ceja.-Confía en mí, ponte bocabajo.- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que me diera la vuelta. Confiaba en Edward, así que rodé quedándome en el centro de la cama y con la cara enterrada en mi almohada. – Ponte cómoda.-Giré la cabeza hacia un lado de modo que pudiera verle y pasé las manos por debajo la almohada.

-Lista. Para lo que sea que quieras hacerme.- dije y la frase sonó realmente mal.

-Mi amor, suena como si fuera a torturarte.-dijo haciendo una mueca. Seguidamente retiró la sábana que cubría mi cuerpo desnudo, dejándome totalmente expuesta ante él. No era justo, yo estaba completamente desnuda y él no. -Un masaje, eso es lo único que planeo hacerte; por el momento.- dijo mientras se untaba las manos de aceite corporal y se sentaba en la cama para seguidamente comenzar a masajear mi espalda. Cerré los ojos y me relajé, las manos de Edward eran maravillosas. El aceite corporal no estaba tan frío como sus manos por lo que las templaba ligeramente, mientras que suavemente hacía círculos y masajeaba mis hombros y nuca.

-Mmm…-gemí mientras Edward reía suavemente.-Se te da muy bien hacer masajes.- comenté en estado de trance. Edward era bueno en todo, y esto no era una excepción. Las manos de Edward siguieron descendiendo por toda mi espalda, haciéndome suspirar. Lo cierto era que nunca me habían dado un masaje, y mucho menos uno como este.

Después de unos momentos en los que me relajé tanto que creí dormirme las manos de Edward llegaron hasta el final de mi espalda. Pensé que volverían a subir pero en lugar de continuar el masaje en mis piernas o espalda sus manos se deslizaron por mis nalgas acariciándolas y masajeándolas lentamente. Me ruboricé fuertemente y solté una risita nerviosa mientras me removía un poco en la cama.

-¿Eso también forma parte del masaje?- pregunté con voz divertida, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo para poder verle. Edward estaba realmente concentrado y parecía estar disfrutando del masaje incluso más que yo. Sus manos se detuvieron con mi comentario y con una mueca de exagerado fastidio, chasqueó la lengua y continuó el masaje por mis muslos. Volví a cerrar los ojos y a relajarme disfrutando del maravilloso masaje, ahora en mis piernas. Sus ágiles y gloriosas manos masajeaban mis piernas y cuando sus manos descendieron hasta mis pies noté un pequeño beso en la planta de mi pie izquierdo.

-Con lo bonitos que son y lo mal que los utilizas.- comentó mientras besaba mi otro pie.

-¡Eh!-me quejé por su burla. Aunque no llegué a enfadarme sabía que bromeaba. Por mucho que se burlara de mi torpeza sabía que le encantaba sujetarme cuando tropezaba, como mi protector que era. Después de un tiempo en el que masajeó mis pies sus manos se detuvieron y noté su frío aliento en mi oído.

-Date la vuelta- susurró. Le hice caso y me volteé quedando boca arriba sobre la cama. Esta posición era todavía más embarazosa que la de antes. Puesto que si antes podía ver mi trasero ahora mis pechos y mi intimidad estaban totalmente expuestos. Cogí la fina sábana y tapé mi cintura cubriendo mi sexo pero una fría mano me lo impidió. Abrí los ojos para protestar, topándome con los suyos, que ahora no eran dorados, ahora eran negros. Dejé caer la sábana a un lado, tenía la ligera sospecha de que en unos momentos el masaje se iba a volver todavía más placentero. Edward unió sus labios a los míos en un beso que aunque al principio fue amoroso y casto después se volvió más intenso y pasional. Ambos gemimos en el beso haciendo vibrar nuestras leguas. En ese momento entendí el significado oculto de su frase: _Un masaje, eso es lo único que planeo hacerte; por el momento._ Creía tener una pequeña idea de a lo que se refería con lo de_"__por el momento__"__._

Nuestras bocas se separaron cuando empezó a faltarme el aire. Pensé que Edward comenzaría a besar mi cuello y hombros en sentido descendiente pero en lugar de eso, mi novio cogió el bote de aceite corporal y volvió a untarse las manos con él. Alcé una ceja incrédula, ¿Acaso iba a seguir con el masaje? Yo creía que íbamos a hacer el amor, y a rendirnos a la pasión pero… ¿Edward quería seguir dándome el masaje? Edward me guiñó un ojo mientras que sonreía de lado, en una sonrisa traviesa. Solo con ese gesto supe que podíamos hacer las dos cosas. Cerré los ojos cuando empecé a sentir las manos de Edward extendiendo el aceite corporal por mi cuello y hombros. Sus manos acariciaron mis brazos, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos por un segundo para después continuar el masaje por el valle de mis pechos. Suspiré al sentir sus dedos delinear el contorno de estos y como un segundo después sus manos los ahuecaban. La medida de mis pechos parecía ser perfecta para él, como si verdaderamente, estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro. Sus dedos rozaron mis pezones los cuales se endurecieron al segundo por su contacto. Edward los masajeó y apretó haciéndome gemir en voz baja mientras me mordía con fuerza mi labio inferior y mantenía mis ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las sensaciones que provocaba en mi cuerpo. El mismo cosquilleo que recordaba de anoche empezó a formarse en mi vientre. Este masaje estaba resultando mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Después de varios minutos de toqueteo constante en mis pechos y gemidos incesantes por mi parte, las manos de Edward se deslizaron por mis costados acariciándolos, y masajeando mi vientre. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sus manos volvieron a moverse esta vez, descendiendo por mis muslos, los cuales masajearon y acarició. Sus manos acariciaron la parte interna de mis muslos en sentido ascendente, cada vez más cerca de mi sexo. El cosquilleo se hizo más fuerte y sentí como me humedecía con cada roce de sus dedos en mi piel. Sus manos separaron mis piernas que estaban juntas hasta ese momento, permitiéndole seguir subiendo por mis muslos. Sus manos estaban a milímetros de mi sexo. _Tan cerca…_Mi cuerpo se tensó por la anticipación mientras que la humedad en mi entrepierna crecía considerablemente. Estaba completamente segura de que Edward podía oler mi excitación sin problemas, como un fuerte e intenso perfume que inundaba la habitación. Entonces en lugar de seguir avanzando y acariciarme allí donde tanto lo deseaba, sus manos bajaron por mis muslos, retrocediendo por el mismo lugar por el que había subirlo. Edward masajeó mis piernas y pies con parsimonia. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo ansiosa que estaba? Abrí los ojos, un poco enfadada. ¿Por qué no me tocaba ahí?

-Edward- gruñí, pero mi voz sonó más como una súplica. Edward enfocó su mirada en la mía. Una mirada negra como el carbón, esto le estaba excitando tanto como a mí.

-Dime, cielo. ¿Alguna sugerencia sobre el masaje?- Preguntó con voz de santo y cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. ¡Ja! Estaba intentado que lo dijera en voz alta. Quería que se lo pidiera, que le suplicara porque me tocará allí donde yo lo quería_. Resiste Bella_- me animé a mí misma. Me daba demasiada vergüenza decirlo en voz alta. Enfurruñada volví a cerrar los ojos y a relajarme, intentando ignorar el hormigueo ahora situado en mi sexo, anhelante por sus caricias.

Edward continuó con su masaje en mis tobillos. Tobillos, tobillos…. ¡En mi entrepierna era donde quería el maldito masaje! Para colmo Edward me torturó un poco más masajeando mis muslos de nuevo, demasiado cerca de mi centro, pero teniendo mucho cuidado de no rozarlo. Esto estaba siendo más difícil de lo que creía. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba?

-Te notó un poco ansiosa, cielo. Si quieres algo, ya sabes que tan solo hace falta pedirlo.- dijo con voz extremadamente sexy mientras en su rostro continuaba aquella expresión de falsa inocencia. Gruñí, esta vez más fuerte mientras me removía entre las sábanas, el cosquilleo estaba siendo delirante.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bella?- susurró seductoramente aturdiéndome con su delicioso aliento a centímetros de mi rostro. ¿Cuándo se había puesto a mi lado? Abrí los ojos, topándome con los suyos todavía más negros que antes, excitándome todavía más. Abrí la boca para hablar, para decirle lo que quería, lo que deseaba, pero de nuevo el pudor pudo conmigo y cerré la boca sin decir nada. Con nuestros ojos conectados, sentí su mano deslizarse por mi cuerpo, hasta detenerse a centímetros de mi pubis. Humedecí mis labios y empecé a respirar con dificultad, mientras mi ritmo cardiaco se disparaba. Su dedos se enredaron entre mi vello púbico, rozando mi sexo muy superficialmente.- ¿Es esto lo que quieres, Bella?- pronunció mi nombre de una forma que sentí como mi centro se derretía en calor y humedad.

-S-sí- jadeé mirándole a los ojos y sintiendo mis manos temblar por la extrema excitación del momento. Su dedo índice se abrió paso entre mis labios íntimos acariciando mi clítoris ligeramente. Gemí y arqueé la espalda, ladeando la cabeza hacia la izquierda estando todavía más cerca de su rostro. Edward me besó, y yo me perdí en el beso, cerrando los ojos y siendo simplemente consciente de su lengua acariciando mi boca y sus dedos frotando mi clítoris en círculos.

-E-ed-waard- gemí, cuando la excitación se hizo insoportable. Abrí los ojos y lo busqué con la mirada. Pero él ya no estaba junto a mi cabeza, estaba justo entre mis piernas sin dejar de acariciar mi clítoris, haciendo realmente difícil pensar con claridad.

Volví a cerrar los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando aumentó el ritmo de su dedo en mi paquete de nervios. Entonces empecé a sentir húmedos besos por mis muslos, aunque los movimientos sobre mi clítoris no cesaban. Los besos en mis muslos, siguieron ascendiendo. Su boca estaba a milímetros de mi sexo. Abrí los ojos totalmente ruborizada y deseosa. Mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, nublados de deseo y Edward se lamió su labio inferior, mandando un latigazo de placer a mi sexo.

-¿Quieres esto, mi Bella?- preguntó con voz ronca presa de la excitación.

-¿Lo… lo quieres… t-tú?- pregunté entre jadeos y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que me entendiera. Yo se lo había hecho a Edward la noche pasada, pero eso era distinto. Él, era… él era Edward. Un ser perfecto, todo él lo era, incluido su sabor, se podría decir que disfruté yo más de aquello que él. Pero yo… yo no era perfecta. Y por lo tanto tampoco mi sabor. ¿Qué pasa si no le gustaba? ¿Y si le resultaba tan repugnante como la comida humana? La risa de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué tal si hoy nos centramos en ti?- Preguntó, aunque supe que no era una pregunta. Los movimientos en mi clítoris reaparecieron, excitándome más y más. Ahora sabía que se podía enloquecer de excitación. Mientras tanto Edward lamió mi ingle izquierda y después la derecha, estaba a milímetros de mi intimidad. Me di cuenta de que aunque tuviera miedo de no agradarle, deseaba demasiado aquello como para decirle que no.- Por cierto, yo también quiero _esto_.- murmuró de repente justo antes de hundir su boca en mi sexo palpitante.

Su frío aliento golpeó mi intimidad contrastando con el asfixiante calor de mi piel, haciendo que todo el vello de mi cuerpo se erizara, y mis pezones se pusieran todavía más erectos, casi dolían. Su lengua ágil y húmeda recorrió mi sexo desde abajo hasta arriba y viceversa, mientras que sus dedos separaban mis labios íntimos, dándole total acceso a mi intimidad. Su lengua rozó mi clítoris y me sentí desfallecer. Esto era mucho mejor que sus dedos. Arqueé la espalda y gemí su nombre ante el primer latigazo de placer. Su mano derecha se situó en mi muslo, separándolo y evitando que cerrara las piernas para poder moverse con mayor comodidad, mientras que acariciaba mi piel trazando círculos con su dedo pulgar. El placer se hizo demasiado fuerte y sentí la necesidad de tocarle. Mis manos buscaron las suyas, topándome con su mano sobre mi muslo. Entrelazamos nuestras manos mientras que mi otra mano viajaba hasta su cabeza, entrelazando mis dedos con los mechones de su cabello.

-¡Oh Diosss!- gemí.- Ma-dree mííííaa…E-ed-waaard- estaba empezando a gritar mientras me retorcía sin control. El placer se estaba haciendo más fuerte y poderoso, y el cosquilleo estaba alcanzando su punto máximo en mi bajo vientre. Estaba muy cerca. Sentí aquella sensación de caída, la misma sensación que sentí anoche.- ¡Ed-ward!- le llamé sin ni siquiera saber qué era lo que pedía con mi voz.

-Déjalo ir, cariño, déjalo ir.- susurró Edward con voz contenida, separándose unos centímetros de mi sexo para un segundo después soplar contra mi clítoris, y aquello fue demasiado.

Las ráfagas de placer me aturdieron, haciendo que mi cuerpo se convulsionara y temblara con violencia mientras todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaban y mi sexo se convulsionaba en espasmos. Y yo solo pude gritar su nombre como si mi vida dependiera de ello, mientras me aferraba con fuerza a su cabello. Cuando los temblores cesaron al igual que las convulsiones y mis espasmos internos se calmaron un poco me deje caer rendida sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados, intentado que mi ritmo cardiaco recuperara su velocidad normal al igual que mi acelerada respiración. Sentí unos fríos brazos rodearme y un cariñoso beso en mi cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó su armoniosa voz.

-Aja.- suspiré sin ser capaz de decir nada más. Mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada intentado calmar mi cuerpo después de la agitación del orgasmo. – Definitivamente, quería _esto_.- susurré cuando me calmé un poco. Edward rió contra mi oído, su melodiosa risa me lleno de felicidad, no parecía haberle resultado muy desagradable la experiencia.- Pero temía que no te gustara, que te resultara desagradable- confesé ruborizándome y escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

-Bella…-susurró alzando mi mentón para poder mirarme a los ojos.- Solo diré que desconozco el sabor de tu sangre, pero dudo que pueda ser mejor que ese, y que conste que soy un vampiro.- dijo.

Su tono fue serio y contundente pero no pudo ocultar una bella sonrisa en su rostro de ángel. Sonreí con él de puro alivio y sin poder contenerme le besé. En un beso romántico, demostrándonos todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Percibí un sabor distinto en su boca. Tardé un segundo en comprender que _eso_ era _mi_sabor. Me puse colorada y bajé la mirada.

-Te quiero- susurró en mi oído.

-Y yo a ti.- respondí besando la comisura de sus labios.

Edward me acunó contra su pecho y yo apoyé mi rostro sudado contra su fría piel. Entonces sentí un bulto duro a la altura de mi cadera. Disimuladamente dirigí una miradita al bulto confirmando mis sospechas. Al parecer esto había sido muy excitante para los dos. El cosquilleo increíblemente volvió a formarse en mi sexo. ¿Cómo era posible seguir teniendo ganas de sexo si acababa de tener un orgasmo increíble? Claro que, teniendo a Edward Cullen al lado. ¿Cómo no desearlo constantemente? Mientras me mordía el labio inferior llevé mi mano hasta su abdomen justo sobre el elástico de sus bóxers negros. De un tirón me deshice de su ropa interior liberando su gloriosa erección. Me ruboricé con más fuerza, era la primera vez que le veía a la luz del día, es decir con más claridad. Edward se percató de mis intenciones y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta estaba sobre mí sosteniendo mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza.

-Bella no es una buena idea.- musitó intentado alejar su cuerpo del mío. Pero sus ojos negros como la noche decían lo contrario, Edward deseaba esto tanto como yo.

-Por favor Edward, quiero volver a sentirte. Quiero tenerte en mi interior- supliqué mientras hacía un puchero. Edward tragó saliva y cerró los ojos.

-Bella, estás irritada. Debemos esperar a que sanes por completo antes de volver a hacer el amor. Te prometo que volveremos a hacerlo pero todavía no estás preparada.- dijo intentado mostrarse firme. S

u respiración acelerada y su erección que parecía vibrar contra mi vientre lo delataban. ¿Qué no estaba preparada? _¡Ja!_ Ya lo creo que lo estaba. La excitación estaba volviendo a crecer en mi vientre y podía sentir como me humedecía bajo su cuerpo. Estaba completamente preparada para volver a hacer el amor con él.

-Por favor, Edward…-supliqué de nuevo. Vi la indecisión en sus ojos. Edward no podía negarme nada.

-Bella yo…-Edward mordió su labio inferior.

Lo deseaba pero no quería hacerme daño. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarse de todo y rendirse al deseo? ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse siempre tanto por todo? Conocía la respuesta. Porque me amaba, esa era la razón por la que era tan indeciso con todo. Decidí tomar la iniciativa. Era la única manera de saciar nuestro deseo y excitación. Me lancé contra Edward al cual pillé desprevenido haciéndonos rodar quedando yo sobre él. Presioné mis labios con los suyos. En un beso hambriento y fiero, frenético.- Jamás podré negarte nada.- gruñó al mismo tiempo que sus manos se apoderaban de mis pechos, haciéndome gemir en su boca. Arqueé la espalda al tiempo que Edward movía su boca de mi cuello a oreja, lamiendo la sensible piel de mi cuello para después besar cada unos de mis pechos, lamiendo y succionando mis pezones con verdadera devoción. En ese momento yo ya me sentía enferma de excitación, mi sexo palpitaba con fuerza, necesitado del suyo. Mis manos viajaban descontroladas por el perfecto cuerpo del vampiro, entre gemidos y jadeos por parte de ambos.

-Edward, te necesito. Te quiero ahora, en mí. Por favor, te necesito.- pedí entre latigazos de placer.

Sus manos y boca se movían con avidez por mi cuerpo, como si supiera exactamente donde tocar para volverme totalmente loca. Edward reaccionó a mi petición, incorporándose en la cama, apoyando su espalda en mi cabezal de forma que quedara semi-sentado en el centro de mi cama. Con su ayuda me posicioné sobre él, con un solo empujoncito hacia abajo estaría en mi interior caliente y húmedo.

Edward acarició mi mejilla apartando el pelo de mi cara y mirándome a los ojos, preguntándome si estaba lista. Asentí mordiendo mi labio inferior y apoyando mis manos en sus fuertes y musculosos brazos. Sus manos fueron hasta mi cintura. Respiré hondo y con la ayuda de sus manos bajé lentamente, sintiendo como se adentraba en mi interior. Centímetro a centímetro, la velocidad era deliciosamente lenta, disfrutando de cada milímetro. Cerré los ojos y apreté mis manos en torno a sus brazos y oí a Edward suspirar. La irritación estaba allí, haciendo que escociera y sintiera una pequeña sensación de quemazón. Paré un segundo y respiré hondo. Esto era lo que quería, un maldito escozor no me quitaría la diversión. Cuando el escozor disminuyó un poco seguí deslizándome hacia abajo. Maravillándome con la dimisión de su miembro. ¿Acaso había crecido durante la noche? Sería mi imaginación pero en ese momento me parecía más grande que hacía unos segundos. Cuando gran parte de su erección estaba en mi interior Edward detuvo mi avance, abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos clavados en los míos. Aquello me excitó demasiado. Sus manos situadas en mi cintura me alzaron unos centímetros para un segundo después hacerme bajar, empezando un suave movimiento de vaivén. El latigazo de placer fue tan fuerte que no pude evitar gemir a la vez que arqueaba la espalda y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Me moví de nuevo, siendo guiada por Edward. Sentía su mirada clavada en mi cuerpo haciendo que me sonrojara y me excitara a la vez. Pero no me detuve continué deslizándome hacia delante y hacia atrás, moví mis manos de sus brazos a su pecho, podía sentir sus pectorales bajo mi mano, que se tensaban y se relajaban con cada penetración. Aumenté el ritmo con un sonoro gemido por parte de Edward, corroborando mi movimiento.

Abrí los ojos fundiendo nuestras miradas. Lujuria y pasión eso era lo que podíamos ver en los ojos del otro. Eso era lo que irradiaban nuestros cuerpos perdidos en el placer. Totalmente enloquecida solo pude moverme todavía más rápido queriendo sentirlo más profundo, avancé un poco más, descubriendo que aún había un buen trozo de Edward fuera de mi cuerpo. Hambrienta de deseo me moví frenéticamente penetrándome más hondo que antes. Las manos de Edward detuvieron mis caderas siendo él quien llevaba el ritmo, intentado evitar penetrarme totalmente. Siempre preocupado por mí, siempre. Mandé al cuerno el cuidado y me moví hacia delante y hacia atrás más rápido que antes. Las manos de Edward temblaron sobre mis caderas, mis gemidos estaban empezando a convertirse en gritos y Edward no deja de jadear, gemir y gruñir todo a la vez. Sus sonidos guturales me excitaban y aumentaban mi placer, un placer que estaba muy próximo a alcanzar su punto máximo.

-Diosss B-bellaaaa… E-eres…pr-eciossaa.- gimió en mi oído con voz entrecortada. Su comentario me excitó más si cabe.

Edward empezó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba totalmente perdido en el placer, penetrándome con más fuerza y velocidad. Sus gruñidos en mi oído me estaban volviendo loca, solo podía de saltar con más fuerza sobre él, presintiendo que este orgasmo iba a ser memorable para ambos. Miré el rostro de Edward, más sexy que nunca. Con sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos entrecerrados de puro placer, su ceño fruncido por las constantes olas de inmenso placer, su pelo rebelde estaba más desordenado que nunca dándole un aspecto salvaje, su respalda arqueada rozando sus pezones con los míos. Era un Dios, mi Dios. De repente una de sus manos se deslizó desde mi cadera hasta mi sexo, sus dedos encontraron mi clítoris y empezó a frotarlo con fuerza haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco. Edward estaba temblando y sus gruñidos verificaban que estaba muy cerca, cerquísima. Aumentó la velocidad de los movimientos sobre mi clítoris haciéndome temblar. Me moví sobre Edward salvajemente, estaba desquiciada. El movimiento de caderas de Edward junto con el mío hizo que pudiera sentirlo totalmente en mi interior. Sus testículos rozaron contra mi trasero y supe que el placer había llegado a lo más alto. Mis movimientos se hicieron irregulares y sentí como el hormigueo en mi sexo explotó extendiéndose por mi cuerpo, en espasmos y temblores mientras que mis uñas se clavaban sin éxito en su pecho y mi vista se nublaba.

-¡Ah… Oh Dioss Míooo…ah…ah…! ¡Ed-waaard!-chillé con todas mis fuerzas presa de la veracidad del orgasmo. Al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de Edward se tensó completamente y con la primera de mis contracciones alrededor de su miembro, Edward llegó a su propio clímax, apartando sus manos de mi cuerpo y rasgando mis sábanas mientras un fiero gruñido mezclado con mi nombre resonó en lo más hondo de su pecho. Sus convulsiones fueron tan fuertes como las mías, las cuales ya habían cesado, dejándome exhausta sobre su pecho.

Edward una vez recuperado, mucho antes que yo, puso sus frías y calmantes manos sobre mis sudadas frente y mejilla. Lo agradecí en silencio con una sincera sonrisa, mientras intentaba que mi respiración se hiciera normal al igual que mi ritmo cardiaco que lo sentí palpitar tras mi oreja. Cuando la cabeza dejó de darme vueltas, la alcé unos centímetros de su pecho para poder mirarle. Edward me sonrió con una flamante sonrisa. Estaba feliz, justo como me gustaba verlo.

-Te amo- susurré besando su pecho. Edward me alzó unos segundos para poder poner su rostro a la altura del mío. Rozó su nariz con la mía y después besó mis labios tiernamente.

-Eres mi todo Bella. No puedo concebir una vida sin ti, ya no. Eres lo más valioso que tendré jamás y te amo por encima de todo, te amo, Mi Vida.-susurró para un segundo después volver a besarme con el mismo amor y devoción que antes. Sentí la humedad en mis ojos. Tal vez me ponía sensible después del sexo o simplemente era Edward, que haría emocionarse hasta el ser más frío del mundo. Nos abrazamos, con nuestros cuerpos todavía unidos y permanecimos así por unos minutos. Tan solo él y yo, juntos.

Mi cuerpo gruñó de repente. Llevaba demasiadas horas sin comer. Edward rió por mi problema nutritivo y yo me ruboricé. Siempre estropeaba los momentos románticos.

-Creo que alguien se merece un buen desayuno.- murmuró.-Pero antes…- de pronto, en un movimiento ágil y rápido, Edward agarró mis caderas empujando mi trasero hacia delante y sentándome sobre su pecho. Me ruboricé con fuerza pues mi sexo estaba expuesto a centímetros de su cuello. Edward estiró un brazo y cogió un bote entre sus manos. El gel calmante. Me había olvidado de eso. Con total naturalidad Edward se hecho un poco de gel en su mano derecha y lo aplicó por mi sexo haciendo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora.

-P-podía haberlo… hecho... yo.- dije entrecortadamente.

-Sí, pero el frío alivia la irritación.-dijo mostrándome una perfecta sonrisa antes de besar mi muslo derecho que quedaba a la altura de su boca.

En efecto sus ágiles y frías manos eran un bálsamo calmante. Edward me acariciaba con profesionalidad y con cariño a la vez, estaba muy claro que ahora no intentaba excitarme sino curarme. De todos modos sentí como mi respiración volvía hacerse irregular, Edward era sexy y atractivo lo pretendiese o no.-

Ya está.- dijo cuando hubo acabado.- Parece que solo es un poco de irritación. ¿Te duele?- preguntó.

Yo negué con la cabeza, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

- Bien, creo que con el gel se te pasará.-comentó satisfecho por su trabajo.- Y ahora a desayunar.

-Después, ahora necesito una ducha.- dije señalando mi cuerpo brillante y resbaladizo a causa del aceite corporal y mi propia transpiración.

-¿Qué te parece si te das una ducha mientras yo te preparo el desayuno?- propuso sentándose en la cama y poniéndose sus pantalones.

-Tenía la esperanza de que te ducharas conmigo.- musité haciendo un puchero. Edward acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y besó la punta de mi nariz.

-Bella, los dos sabemos cómo acabará la ducha si nos metemos los dos en la bañera.- me dijo dejando claro que había entendido a lo que me refería.-Lo haremos, prometo ser tu esclavo sexual para toda la eternidad. Pero hoy no, quiero que sanes completamente antes de volver a tener sexo de nuevo. Se supone que solo iba a darte un masaje y a ponerte el gel y mira.- dijo señalando las sábanas rotas y mi cuerpo desnudo.

-Está bien.- suspiré- Me has convencido con lo del esclavo sexual.- susurré en su oído.

Edward me lanzó una sonrisa traviesa y me guiñó un ojo. Un segundo después había desaparecido de mi lado.

- ¿Quieres huevos y bacon?- preguntó su aterciopelada voz desde la cocina.

-Definitivamente, quiero esos huevos.- grité metiéndome en el baño para darme una buena ducha de agua fría mientras una risa melodiosa resonó por toda la casa.

**¡Hola! Chicas me he pasado de tiempo, lo sé, lo siento un montón, pero este capítulo no me convencía lo he hecho y rehecho muchas veces y la verdad es que sigue sin gustarme del todo, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo sin actualizar y ****merecíais**** poder leer el siguiente capítulo ya.**

**Lo siento de verdad.**

**Bueno primero que nada gracias por vuestros review, sois genial. No os podéis imaginar lo mucho que me animan vuestros reviews. ¡Gracias!**

**Sé**** lo que estaréis ****pensando**_**. Esta tía es una pervertida y lleva tres capítulos seguidos de lemmon**_**. Lo sé, me he viciado, jajaja. El siguiente capítulo no tiene lemmon, más o menos. Porque Bella le hará a Edward una broma pesada. Solo puedo decir que tiene que ver con Mike, que Edward sacará su lado más celoso y que Bella reirá por horas. Ah, y todavía sigue pendiente la venganza de Alice. Se aceptan teorías sobre la broma de Bella y la venganza de Alice. ¡A ver si lo adivináis!**

**Bueno chicas me dejo de tonterías y me despido que ya os he estado mareando con 7.433 palabras que son las que tiene este capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por leerme y dedicarme un poquito de vuestro tiempo.**

**Espero vuestros reviews, es lo único que recibo a cambio de escribir, y no sabéis lo mucho que significan para mí. Un beso enorme.**

_**-Miss Sands-**_


	20. La técnica del Beisbol

**Como ya sabéis todos los personajes pertenecen a la fantástica escritora Stephenie Meyer, todo es obra suya, yo solo me adjudico el fic. Los pensamientos que Edward lee se mostraran en cursiva, ejemplo:**

_·Ejemplo de los pensamientos que Edward lee·_

**Espero que os guste este capítulo. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

_Edward Pov_

Emprendí la carrera corriendo lo más rápido posible, pletórico, eufórico, sintiéndome libre, el hombre más dichoso del mundo. No recordaba haberme sentido tan feliz jamás. Solo ella, mi Bella, sería capaz de causarme tanta felicidad. Me había costado mucho tener que despedirme de ella y dejarla en su casa, haciendo deberes o cualquier otra hora, a pesar de que íbamos a volver a vernos en unas horas, separarme de ella era cada vez más difícil y doloroso. Pero necesitaba darme una ducha, vestirme con ropas que no estuvieran despedazadas, y agradecerle a Alice y a Carlisle todo lo que hicieron por mí anoche. Seguí esquivando los abundantes árboles del bosque de Forks, recordando todo lo vívido la noche pasada y esa misma mañana. Cada mirada, cada roce, cada caricia, cada beso, cada gemido… ¡Dios! Cuantos sentimientos y sensaciones en tan poco tiempo. Pero sobre todo había un sentimiento, uno que sobresalía sobre todos los demás: Amor. El más puro y hermoso de los amores. La quería tanto… Nunca creí posible poder querer tanto a alguien, parecía imposible que cupiera tanto amor en un solo corazón, un corazón muerto como el mío que Bella había devuelto la vida.

En escasos minutos me encontré frente a la majestuosa mansión Cullen. Me detuve unos segundos frente a la puerta. Podía leer y oler a todos los miembros de mi familia menos a Carlisle, por lo que hoy no había ido nadie de caza ni de compras y Carlisle debería de estar en el hospital. Pensé seriamente en colarme por la ventana de mi habitación y ahorrarme el paseo por el comedor, donde todos pudieran percatarse de mi ropa hecha girones y mi aspecto desaliñado, tal y como si hubiera estado en un campo de batalla. Mi inteligente y astuta familia no tardaría demasiado en averiguar lo que había ocurrido durante la noche. Pero eso no me molestaba. Quería que todo el mundo se enterara, quería proclamar a los cuatro vientos que por fin, después de casi dos años rechazándola, reprimiéndome, por fin habíamos dando rienda suelta a nuestro amor, por fin nos habíamos amando plenamente, por fin habíamos demostrado cuan puro era nuestro amor. Así que con una pletórica sonrisa e intentado acomodar lo mejor posible mi camisa con los botones arrancados crucé la puerta principal de la mansión.

Alice estaba al pie de las escaleras con una radiante sonrisa comparable a la mía misma, al parecer me había oído llegar. A su lado en unos de los sillones situados a un lado de las escaleras estaba Jasper, mirando a Alice con una ceja alzada. Rosalie miraba una revista distraídamente sentada en un extremo del sofá blanco, sus pies estaban sobre el regazo de Emmett que miraba embobado la televisión. Al fondo del comedor visualicé a Esme, que decoraba un jarrón con rosas blancas mientras tarareaba una canción distraídamente. Todos se percataron de mi entrada en la casa pero Alice fue la primera en responderme mentalmente.

_· ¡Ay Edward! ¡Cuánto me alegro por los dos! Te dije que todo iría bien. No puedo creerlo y eso que lo he visto, bueno no lo he visto todo, tú ya me entiendes…· _Deje de escuchar los pensamientos de mi atolondrada hermana cuando empezó a chillar mentalmente. Corrí hacia ella a velocidad vampírica y le di un fuerte apretón, cortando sus pensamientos, Alice me devolví el abrazo gustosamente.

-Gracias otra vez, Alice. Jamás podré agradecértelo lo suficiente.- le dije desordenando su cabello negro, Alice me sonrió y besó mi mejilla cariñosamente.

_· ¿Edward ocurre algo? Alice lleva toda la noche dando saltitos y pegando gritos de júbilo y no me quiere decir porqué. ¿Tú sabes algo?· _Preguntaron los pensamientos de Jasper mientras examinaba con la mirada a su esposa que no paraba de sonreírme emocionada. Fui a responderle cuando sentí a Esme acercándose hacía a mí.

-Buenos días, cielo.- saludó mi madre que se quedó petrificada a centímetros de mí mirándome con el ceño fruncido.-Edward, ¿dónde has estado para tener ese aspecto? Ni siquiera cuando vas de caza vuelves tan desaliñado.- murmuró tocando mi camisa rasgada. El comentario de Esme llamó la atención de Rosalie y Emmett, los cuales había estado demasiado ocupados en sus propios entretenimientos como para percatarse de mi aspecto.

-Apuesto a que Bella ha vuelto a meterse en un lío, y el tonto de su novio ha ido a salvarla, otra vez.- comentó Rosalie con voz ácida y una mueca de desagrado en el rostro.

-¡0h! ¿Está bien Bella?- preguntó Esme llevándose una mano al corazón.

-Sí, sí. Bella no se ha metido en ningún lío.- expliqué clavando la mirada en Rosalie quien me sonreía con suficiencia por haberme molestado por su comentario.

-¿Bueno y entonces que te ha pasado? Porque parece que te hayas peleado con un oso pardo.- murmuró Emmett.- Por cierto, hablando de osos pardos, quiero ir de caza. Llevo con antojo de oso desde hace dos semanas -dijo sonriendo perversamente y chocando su puño contra la palma de su mano en un gesto amenazador. Todos los presentes ignoramos su comentario, esperando por mi respuesta.

-Bueno lo que ha pasado es que…Bella y yo…- estaba feliz, ni siquiera el comentario de Rosalie me había arruinada mi efusiva felicidad, pero aun así me costaba decirlo en voz alta. El sexo había sido algo ajeno a mí durante casi ciento diez años.- quiero decir… que nosotros… ya sabéis… que hemos…

-¡Edward y Bella se han acostado!- chilló la aguda voz de Alice, tan impaciente como siempre.

-¡Oh, hijo! Me alegro mucho por vosotros. ¿Bella está bien?- preguntó Esme.

-Perfectamente, no ha sufrido ningún daño.- dije orgulloso de mi autocontrol y sonriendo plenamente. Había estado demasiado tiempo deseando decir aquello.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, cariño.- me arrulló Esme abrazándome cariñosamente.

-Enhorabuena, Edward. Me alegro mucho por ti y por bella.- me felicitó Jasper dándome un par de palmadas en la espalda. _· ¿Podré tener yo algún día tanto autocontrol como Edward?· _pensó.

-Por favor. ¿Vamos a celebrar una fiesta porque los dos tortolitos por fin han tenido sexo?- rió cínicamente Rosalie.-Es lo más ridículo que he oído nunca.- dijo volviendo a centrar su atención en la revista, no sin antes rodar sus ojos dorados.

-¡Rosalie!- la reprendió Esme mirándola con una mueca de disgusto. Pero su comentario no me molesto, estaba demasiado feliz con la idea de que por fin había hecho el amor con Bella como para enfadarme por los estúpidos comentarios de mi hermana. Rosalie tenía días en los que estaba todavía más antipática que de costumbre, hoy era uno de esos días. Hoy solo Emmett era capaz de soportarla.

-Que buena idea, Rose. ¡Hagamos una fiesta!- gritó Alice aplaudiendo y dando saltitos. Todos agitamos la cabeza mientras rodábamos los ojos. Jasper rió con las ocurrencias de su mujer y beso la punta de su nariz. -Pues era una idea genial.- refunfuño cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y haciendo un puchero.

En ese momento Emmett apagó la televisión y con demasiada lentitud, tratándose del hiperactivo de mi hermano se acercó hasta donde yo estaba. Pensé que iba a soltar alguna de sus incomodas bromas sobre sexo o simplemente que iba a echarse a reír con una de esas risotadas capaces de romper todos los cristales de la casa, pero en lugar de eso Emmett se quedo frente a mí escrutándome con la mirada y sin decir ni una palabras. Creo que nunca había visto a Emmett tan serio.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó de repente.

-De verdad ¿qué?- pregunté confuso.

- ¿De verdad Bella y tu…?- hizo un gesto con los dedos dando a entender el acto sexual.

-¡Ah! Sí, de verdad.- repliqué con el ceño fruncido. No entendía el comportamiento de Emmett, él siempre era tan desinhibido en lo que al sexo se refiere. De repente Emmett se balanceó hacia mí en un asfixiante abrazo, afortunadamente mi organismo no necesitaba oxigeno para vivir, de no ser así hubiera muerto asfixiado.-Tío, ya era hora. Por fin se ha estrenado mi hermano pequeño. ¡Qué momento!- gritó abriendo los brazos hacia arriba, en un gesto exagerado.

-Vale, Emmett, vale. No exageres, además yo soy mucho más mayor que tú.- repliqué deshaciéndome de sus asfixiantes brazos.

-¿Bueno, y eso que más da? Lo importante es que tú. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- dijo tocando mi pecho con su dedo índice.- Has tenido sexo con una mujer, por primera vez. ¡Este día será memorable!- gritó con voz grave. En estos momentos parecía una especie de profesor chiflado.

-Emmett, el sexo no es un término que me gusté emplear, porque en realidad, nosotros hemos hechos el amor, nos hemos amado, y querido, demostrado cuanto nos amamos y cuan puro es nuestro amor.- expliqué con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro. Estaba empezando a extrañar demasiado a Bella, cada vez se me hacía más difícil pasar tiempo sin su compañía. Jasper escondió una risilla en un falso tosido mientras Alice me sonreía divertidamente, Rosalie reía como si lo que acabara de decir fuera la mayor chorrada del mundo y Esme pensó_: ·¡Que romántico! Me recuerdas a tu padre·_

Emmett me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me miro negando con la cabeza.

-Hermano, no sabes nada del mundo sexual. Jasper, creo que ha llegado la hora de que le demos a Edward, la charla de hombres. Falta Carlisle, pero podemos apañárnoslas sin él.- dijo alzando las cejas.

-Bueno hombres, pues la mujer Esme se va a arreglar su jardín. Suerte con la charla.- murmuró riendo entre dientes por las estupideces de Emmett mientras desaparecía por la puerta que daba al jardín.

-Espera Esme, que te ayudo. Tengo unas cuantas ideas sobre dónde poner los claveles para que queden bien con las margaritas.- comentó Alice mientras seguía a Esme por la puerta.

-Será mejor que vayamos a un sitió más privado.- habló esta vez Jasper subiendo las escaleras.

-Estáis de broma ¿no? No necesito ninguna charla, ya he tenido dos. Además ya no soy virgen, ¿Para qué me va a servir?-pregunté mientras Emmett me arrastraba del brazo hasta su habitación.

- Confía en nosotros, somos unos expertos, Edward.-comentó Jasper.

Entramos en la habitación de Emmett y Rosalie. Emmett me empujó para que me sentara en la cama mientras él cogía la silla del escritorio y se sentaba frente a mí. Jaspear se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

-Verás Edward, has pasado la primera prueba. Has perdido tu virginidad, y por lo que parece no lo has hecho del todo mal.- dijo Emmett mirándome como si fuera mi profesor de algebra. Me estaba poniendo nervioso.- Bien, pero ahora tienes que aprender a satisfacer a una mujer.

-Yo ya sé satisfacer a una mujer. Bella dijo que…-repliqué.

-¿Y como estas tan seguro?- preguntó cuestionándome e interrumpiéndome.

-Porque… bueno, Bella…, ella…, quiero decir tuvo un…orgasmo, supongo.-murmuré, me sentía estúpido por tener que decir todo eso en voz alta.

-Podría haber fingido. Algunas mujeres fingen los orgasmos ¿sabes?-explicó Jasper como si fuera el mayor delito del mundo.

-Bella no ha fingido nada, la conozco.- me defendí gruñendo. Me estaban empezando a ofender. Era cierta todavía no sabía demasiado acerca del sexo pero tampoco podía ser tan malo.

-Está bien, está bien. No queremos poner en duda tu capacidad para dar placer a una mujer.- dijo Jasper al notar mi enfado.

-No te enfades, Edward. Solo queremos que tú y Bella seáis felices en la cama. Una relación con mal sexo, no va a ninguna parte.- dijo Emmett como si acabara de decir la mayor verdad del mundo. Tal vez lo era.

-Bueno vayamos al grano.- dijo Jasper notando mi impaciencia.

-Por favor.- supliqué. Cuanto antes saliera de esa habitación mejor.

-Edward lo más importe…-dijo Emmett.

-Lo que no debes olvidar jamás…-añadió Jasper.

-Lo que siempre tienes que utilizar en caso de emergencia…

-El arma de todo hombre…

-¿El qué? ¿Qué es?- pregunté intrigado.

-Beisbol.- dijo Emmett pronunciando cada sílaba. Parecía que me estuviera desvelando la solución del código Da Vinci o algo parecido. Sin embargo yo estaba totalmente perdido. ¿Beisbol?

-¿Qué?- pregunté confuso.

-La técnica del Beisbol- repitió esta vez Jasper.

-No entiendo nada. ¿Qué tiene que ver el beisbol con el sexo?- pregunté mirándolos atónito.

-A ver para que lo entiendas.- dijo Emmett, como si fuera un niño de cinco años. Genial, ahora se me trataba de idiota.- ¿Tú has visto a mi Rosalie? Está buenísima, es preciosa, y en la cama, ella es… Dios, es como una diosa, mí Rose se mueve de una forma increíble, es tan sexy cuando…- los pensamientos de Emmett viajaron hasta una de las muchas noches de pasión que Rosalie y Emmett pasaban en su habitación. La misma habitación donde yo me encontraba en ese mismo momento.

-Emmett, no me hace falta conocer ciertos detalles.- me queje con una mueca de asco.

-Lo que Emmett quiere decir…- explicó Jasper rodando los ojos por las explicaciones de Emmett.- Es que hay algunas veces que tú chica te parece tan sexy, o llevas mucho tiempo sin mantener relaciones con ella, o simplemente estás más sensible, y notas que vas a llegar antes que ella.- explicó Jasper. Puse cara de póquer, no entendía nada.

-¡Joder Edward! Pues que notas que vas a correrte antes que ella, y si tú te corres antes que ella _¡zash!_ Bella se queda con todas las ganas.- explicó Emmett.

-¡Emmett!- le reprendimos Jasper y yo. ¿Acaso se podía ser más vulgar?

-¿Qué? No lo entendías de otra manera. ¿A que ahora si me has entendido?- preguntó satisfecho por su desagradable explicación.

-Sí, te he entendido. Pero sigo sin saber que tiene que ver el beisbol en todo esto.- dije.

-El beisbol es lo que te salva de que eso pase.- explicó Jasper.- Cuándo notes que estas muy cerca de…

-Correrte.- dijo Emmett, ganándose un gruñido por parte de ambos.

-De _eso, _y notes que a Bella todavía le falta un poco para…

-Correrse.- volvió interrumpir Emmett.

-Entonces piensas en beisbol. Cierras los ojos, y solo piensas en el béisbol, en el nombre de los jugadores, en los tipos de movimientos que están permitidos hacer y en los que no, en las reglas, en los mejores bateadores del siglo pasado, de este, los árbitros, todo vale.- dijo Jasper.

-Piensa en cualquier cosa relacionada con el beisbol y así retrasas tu orgasmo haciendo que Bella se corra antes que tú y ala, los dos satisfechos y bien follados.- explicó Emmett sonriendo ampliamente. Jasper y yo nos encogimos ante sus palabras, desde luego cuando Emmet se proponía ser un grosero lo conseguía.

-¿Era eso?- pregunté a Jasper intentado olvidar las palabras de Emmett.

-Sí, básicamente era eso.- contesto con voz monótona.

-¿En serio? ¿Todo esto para esa tontería?- pregunté levantándome de la cama exasperado. No podía creerme que después de tanta explicación, la técnica del beisbol no fuera más de una manera de atrasar el orgasmo masculino.

-¿Tontería? La técnica del beisbol es lo más útil del mundo, después del Kamasutra claro.- dijo Emmett mirándome como si tuviera tres cabezas.

-Es cierto, Edward. Es algo imprescindible para poder satisfacer siempre a una mujer.-agregó Jasper. _·Yo lo he utilizado varias veces con Alice y funciona·_

-Hay una forma más sencilla, que pensar en… beisbol.- dije de manera obvia.

-Imposible.- dijeron mis dos hermanos al unísono.

-Claro que es posible, solo hay que…- en lugar de decirlo con la voz moví mi dedos índice dibujando círculos en el aire. Esperaba que lo comprendieran pero por la cara que pusieron me dieron a entender que no era así.- Ya sabéis… frotar su botoncito.- expliqué alzando las cejas sugestivamente. Emmet y Jasper me miraban sin entender nada.- Su clítoris. Cuando ves que estas más cerca que ella del orgasmo, tocas su clítoris y aumentas su placer, de ese modo, llega antes que tú. Es más sencillo que tener que pensar en beisbol. No sé vosotros pero yo cuando estoy haciendo el amor con Bella me apetece pensar en Bella, y no en un jugador de beisbol. Expliqué mirando a mis dos atónitos hermanos.

-Vaya, pues es una buena idea.- dijo Jasper mirando al infinito.

-Es verdad, no se me había ocurrido nunca.-comentó Emmett levantándose de la silla.- ¡Rose cariño, ven, que quiero probar una cosa!- gritó.- Venga chicos, fuera de mi cama, que voy a probar tu teoría, Edward.- dijo mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

-¿Una teoría de sexo procedente de Edward?- preguntó con ironía Rosalie mientras entraba en la habitación, aparentemente había escuchado nuestra conversación.- Esto va a ser muy divertido.- murmuró dejándose caer sobre su cama.- Ven aquí mí osito.-gimió Rosalie atrayendo el cuerpo semidesnudo de Emmett hacia ella.

-Edward, creo que es un buen momento, para largarnos.- comentó Jasper con una mueca de cautela. Al parecer los sentimientos de Rosalie y Emmett se centraban básicamente en la lujuría.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- respondí saliendo de la habitación seguido de Jasper. Huimos, literalmente de la habitación en cuanto Emmett empezó quitarse los pantalones. Ya era suficiente con tener que escucharlo todo, como para tener que verlo también.

-Menudos _expertos_- murmuré riéndome entre dientes mientras miraba a Jasper que se encogió de hombros y pensó: _·Bueno, siempre se aprende algo nuevo incluso cuando estas cerca de cumplir los 168 ·_

-Que se lo digan a Carlisle.-murmuré. Era increíble pero Carlisle siempre aprendía algo nuevo. Aunque supongo que leer cuatro libros al día tenía algo que ver con eso.

Por fin y después de la vulgar y estúpida charla de mis hermanos me di una ducha. Procuré no tardar demasiado ni pensar en Bella, sabía que después de todo lo que habíamos vivido hacia escasas horas, me sería realmente difícil no salir corriendo por la ventana en dirección a su casa y hacerle el amor en cualquier lado. La idea fue tentadora pero quería que Bella sanara completamente antes de volver a hacer el amor con ella. Además quería esperar a Carlisle para contárselo en primera persona. De no haber sido por la confianza que depositó en mí y en su charla, ahora posiblemente estaría como otras muchas tardes: Ansioso, excitado y cabreado por tener que rechazar a Bella una vez más, a sabiendas de que yo lo deseaba tanto como ella. Nunca más tendríamos que reprimirnos. Cuando salí de la ducha me vestí, y tiré a la basura mi ropa prácticamente hecha añicos, y me tumbé en mi sofá de cuero negro mientras escuchaba música, pensando en el amor de mi vida, mí Bella. Desconozco cuanto tiempo pasó, pero al cobo de un rato oí el Mercedes de Carlisle acercarse a la casa. En escasos segundos oí la puerta de su despacho abrirse. Apagué el reproductor de música y giré el pasillo para encontrarme frente a la puerta de su despecha.

-Adelante.-respondió la voz de Carlisle cuando toqué la puerta.

-Hola Carlisle.-saludé asomándome por la puerta y cerrándola tras de mí.

-Buenos tardes, hijo. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó señalando la silla frente a su escritorio apra que tomara asiento.

-No, solo venía para decirte que… bueno que al final que decidí y anoche Bella y yo… hicimos el amor.- dije sin poder ocultar una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Oh Edward! Cuanto me alegro de que por fin e decidieras a hacerlo. Los dos os lo merecías.- me felicitó levantándose de la silla para abrazarme.- ¿Cómo está Bella?

-Ella está perfectamente, no ha sufrido ningún daño.- respondí sintiendo como mi pecho se hinchaba al decir aquellas palabras.

-Sabía que podías hacerlo. No tenía ninguna duda de que podrías hacerlo sin que Bella resultará herida.- arrulló sonriéndome.- Y bueno, cuéntame, ¿Te resultó muy difícil controlarte?- preguntó volviendo a sentarse en su silla.

-La verdad es que no. Creí que sería mucho más difícil pero en cuanto me convencí de que podía hacerlo, de que iba a salir bien… todo fue genial.- le dije.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Edward. Tu autocontrol es prácticamente tan bueno como el mío.- dijo orgulloso.

-No, creo que para igualar el tuyo todavía me falta bastante.-repliqué. Igualar el autocontrol de Carlisle era algo increíble, casi imposible.

-Tonterías, algún días lo conseguirás y ese día está más cerca de lo que tu te crees.- dijo sonriéndome.-Por cierto, ¿Bella sangró? Recuerdo que estabas preocupado por la pérdida de su virginidad.-comentó.

-Sí sangro un poco, pero eso no fue algo difícil de soportar, me costó muchísimo más controlarme por el hecho de que le dolió bastante al principio. Estuve a punto de parar pero después de unos minutos Bella se acostumbró y bueno… fue maravilloso.- murmuré sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

-Nada fuera de lo normal tratándose de una humana. Probablemente hoy sentirá un poco de irritación, pero se le pasará en un par de días. Nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos.- comentó. Sus palabras me aliviaron. Sabía que Bella estaba bien, pero oírlo e tu padre médico es mucho más tranquilizante.

-Gracias, Carlisle. Sin tu confianza no me habría atrevido a hacerlo.- confesé levantándome de la silla.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada. Para mí es un placer poder ayudarte a ti a Bella y al resto de nuestra familia. Es mi trabajo como padre.-comentó orgulloso cono su cargo. Lo cierto es que no podía concebir un padre mejor.

-Bueno debo irme. Gracias otra vez, papá-me despedí abrazándole.

_·No te imaginas lo mucho que me alegro y lo orgulloso que me siento de ti, Edward·_ pensó despidiéndose de mí y devolviéndome el abrazo.

Salí de su despacho, ahora me sentía todavía más feliz que antes. Las palabras de Carlisle me habían hecho sentir muy bien. Al fin y al cabo, ¿A qué hijo no le gusta que su padre se sienta orgulloso de él? Bajé las escaleras dispuesto a ir a casa de Bella. Un segundo antes de salir miré el reloj, eran las once y media de la noche.

-¡Maldita sea!- maldije para mí mismo. Le había prometido a Bella que estaría en su habitación a las ocho y media de la tarde. Hacía tres horas que debería estar en su casa. ¿Cómo se me había olvidado la hora de esta manera? Bella debería de estar enfadada, es más si lo estuviera no podría reprocharle nada. ¡Tres horas tarde! Sin perder una milésima de segundo eché a correr en dirección a su casa. Tendría que darle muchos masajes como el de esta mañana para que me perdonara. Bueno la verdad es que eso no sería ningún problema. Solo esperaba que no estuviera muy furiosa conmigo.

**Bueno pues aquí estoy otra semana más. Esté capítulo ha sido más cortito que los anteriores pero si lo hacía más largo tardaría más en actualizar así que mejor parto el capítulo en dos. Además el próximo capítulo es un Bella Pov, donde Bella le gasta una broma pesada a Edward por retrasarse 3 horas. Por cierto todavía falta la venganza de Alice.**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, sé que es bastante tonto, pero al fin y al cabo es un fic de humor. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado. ¡305 reviews! No puedo creerlo, sois geniales, de verdad. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**Por cierto, el sábado por fin convencía mi novio para acompañarme al cien para ver **_**Agua para elefantes. **_**¡Y madre mía me encantó! Chicas si todavía no habéis ido a verla, ir al cine, de verdad, es súper bonita. Robert Pattinson está guapísimo. Aunque se me hacía extraño verlo en la pantalla de humano, sin maquillaje blanco ni las lentillas doradas XD. En este película se ve el maravilloso actor que es, de verdad, os la recomiendo, es preciosa, con deciros que le gusto hasta a mi novio jajaja.**

**Bueno lo dejo aquí, hasta pronto, y dejadme vuestros comentarios, es la única forma que tengo de saber si os gustan o no los capítulos. Además de que es lo que me anima a escribir cada capítulo. Un beso enorme y muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic después de tanto tiempo.**

_**-Miss Sands-**_


	21. El Metomentodo, la Bocazas y el Cruel

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora, Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico el fic. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

_Bella Pov_

-¿De verdad que tienes que irte?- pregunté haciendo un puchero. Edward besó la punta de mi nariz y me sonrió dulcemente.

-Sí, cielo, tengo que irme. Necesito ducharme y ponerme ropa limpia.- dijo señalando su camisa destrozada y mis pantalones hechos jirones.- Además, el lunes tenemos examen de Historia.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es que no quiero que te vayas.- murmuré entrelazando mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero yo me tengo que cambiar, y tú tienes que estudiar. No quiero que Charlie tenga otra excusa para odiarme aleganado que soy una mala influencia para tu carrera académica. Volveré esta tarde, a las ocho y media, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo abrazándome.

-Vale, pero no te retrases.- murmuré uniendo nuestros labios.

-No lo aré, Bella. Cada vez me cuesta más estar lejos de ti, amor. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta. Te quiero.-se despidió rompiendo nuestro beso y besando mi frente antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-Yo también te quiero.- suspiré en voz baja de manera melancólica.

Era bastante exagerando que Edward y yo nos despidiéramos como si no fuéramos a vernos en dos meses en lugar de en un par de horas. Pero es que cada vez nos costaba más pasar tiempo separados. Sí, definitivamente teníamos algún tipo de obsesión enfermiza por el otro, pero irremediablemente eso nos hacia felices, muy felices. Miré el reloj que descansaba sobre la mesilla auxiliar al lado del sofá. Las dos de la tarde. En seis horas Edward volvería, y con un poco de suerte su molesta obsesión por mi seguridad se calmaría lo suficiente como para que volviéramos a hacer el amor como la noche pasada y esa misma mañana. Aunque la verdad es que me conformaría con uno de los masajes de Edward. ¡Cielos Santo! no creo que pueda existir mejor masaje en el mundo que el que Edward me había ofrecido esa misma mañana. La manera en que sus manos se deslizaban por mi piel, la forma en que miraba mi cuerpo desnudo, su voz, sus ojos, sus manos, su pelo, su rostro…

-Céntrate, Bella- me ordené a mi misma cuando empecé a notar la humedad entre mis piernas. Estar toda la mañana con un calentón enorme solo haría que extrañara más a Edward.

Con decisión me dirigí hasta la concina y como cada mañana me tome la píldora, era más sencillo ahora que Charlie sabía que me tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas para regularizar mi periodo, era mucho mejor que tener que estar escondiéndome para que no me pillara medicándome y tuviera que decirle que tomaba vitaminas contra el resfriado. Lo cual era una excusa bastante estúpida. Volví a meter el cartoncito en la caja de pastillas y las dejé sobre la encimera, dejarlas a la vista era la mejor manera de que no se me olvidara tomarlas. Seguidamente subí las escaleras y me adentré en la habitación, en la cual parecía haber pasado un vendaval. La cama estaba destrozada, con los almohadones tirados por el suelo, las sabanas rasgadas y manchadas por de aceite corporal, y todo tipo de desorden. Cogí mi iPod, me puse los auriculares, pulse el botón de _play_, y empecé a ordenar mi habitación a ritmo de la música.

Después de varios minutos de ordenar y limpiar mi cuarto me encontré con el dilema de lavar o tirar las abanas. Eran las sabanas color beige que Alice había comprado para nosotros, las sabanas de seda en las que Edward y yo nos habíamos amado por primera vez, las finas y eróticas sabanas en las que yo había aferrado con fuerza cuando el primer orgasmo de mi vida me invadió, pero también eran las mismas sábanas que ahora estaban manchadas de sangre, por la pérdida de mi virginidad, de aceite corporal por el majase de esta mañana y de otros fluidos que me hacías sonrojara l pensar en su procedencia. Por no hablar de que la sabana estaba prácticamente destrozada debido a la fuerza con la que Edward se había aferrado a ella en un intento de controlar su fuerza y no herirme mí. Es decir, aunque lo sentí a en el alma y me hubiera gustado consérvalas como recuerdo de nuestra primera vez, decidí tirarlas, a Charlie le daría un patatús si las encontrara algún día. De todos modelos tenía otros muchos recuerdos de nuestra primera vez, mi ropa interior azul con corazoncitos de descansaba sobre mi mecedora. Cogí mi conjunto de ropa interior y junto con más ropa lo metí en la lavadora.

-Bueno, pues ya está- dije mirando mi ahora impoluta habitación. En un gesto involuntario miré el reloj que había en mi mesilla de noche: Las tres y media. Dentro de tan solo cinco horas, Edward aparecería en mi habitación.

No tenía nada de ganas de estudiar, era lo que menos me apetecía del mundo en este momento. Pero estábamos cerca de los finales y más me valía aprobar o Charlie tendría otra razón para recriminadme que pasar tanto tiempo con mi novio no me hacia ningún bien, si el supiera… Me senté en frente a mi viejo escritorio de madera y abrí el libro, me quedaban un par de horas de aburrido y monótono estudio.

_~Dos horas más tarde~_

Definitivamente odiaba Historia, iba a sacer un suspenso como una catedral y lo peor de todo era que por más que trataba de concentrarme me era imposible aprenderme el tema. Llevaba dos horas con el libro abierto y todavía no me había aprendido ni la primera página. Pero al din y al cabo, ¿Qué adolescente de dieciocho años podría concentrase en la historia sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuando acabas de perder la virginidad con un autentico dios y estas desesperada por volver a repartirlo?

En ese momento oí el timbre de la puerta. ¡Edward! Chillé emocionada en mi mente. Seguramente el me echaba de menos tanto como yo y había decidido volver antes de la hora prevista y estudiar juntos, o mejor hacer largo distinto a estudiar. Aquel pensamiento mandó un latigazo de excitación a mi bajo vientre, tal vez me estaba haciendo adicta al sexo lo que sería totalmente culpa de Edward por ser tan bueno en la cama. Mientras bajaba las escaleras más rápido de lo que las había bajado jamás, me di cuenta de algo lógico y obvio. Edward nunca tocaba a la puerta y mucho menos esperaba a que yo fuera a abrirla, Edward simplemente se colaba por mi ventana o se las ingeniaba para abrir la cerradura sin necesidad de forzarla. Así que no, la persona tras la puerta no podía ser Edward, aquel pensamiento sacó toda la emoción y adrenalina de mi cuerpo haciendo que tropezara con el último escalón y callera de morros contra el suelo. Afortunadamente tenía mucha práctica en esto de carme de bocas así que fui lo suficientemente rápida como para poner las manos antes de que mi cara chocara contra el suelo. De todos modos el trompazo de lo día igual. El timbre volvió a sonar impaciente y yo gruñí en respuesta todavía espachurrada en el suelo. Finalmente me levante torpemente del suelo y abrí la puerta ligeramente enfadada.

-¿Qué quiere….?- gruñí con los ojos entrecerrados. No sabía si el enfado se debía a la caída en las escaleras y al dolor que estaba conllevaba o mi enfado estaba básicamente ligado a que había descubierto que no era Edward el que estaba frente a mi puerta.

-Hola a ti también, Bella- saludo una conocida y agradable voz teñida de ironía.

-¡Jake!- grité cuando lo vi, corriendo a abrazarlo mientras todo el enfado acumulado se iba de mi organismo.-Perdona es que he bajado las escaleras corriendo para abrir al puerta y me he tropezado con el último escalón-expliqué señalando el rasguño en mi codo izquierdo.

-Tan torpe como siempre.- murmuró despeinadme y riendo ligeramente.

-¡Eh! No te metas conmigo.- le recriminé golpeando su hombro. Jacob pasó a la casa y se recostó en el sofá.-Ponte cómodo.- murmuré considerando la gran educación de mi mejor amigo.

-Vamos, esta es como mi segunda casa.-repuso palmeando el sofá para que me sentara.

-Cierto.- agregué.- ¿Y a que se debe esta grata visita?- pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-Bueno, Charlie se ha ido con mi padre de pesca, la manda estaba un poco aburrida hoy y básicamente me apetecía venir a verte. ¿Estabas ocupada?-preguntó.

-No, en absoluto.- mentí. Solo esperaba que Charlie no se cabreara mucho si le decía que había suspendió Historia por culpa de Jacob. – Además ayer quedamos que la próxima vez vendrías tú a verme después de…-deje la frase inconclusa recordando lo que había pasado, la casi lucha y el bochorno que pasé cuando Carlisle les explicó a la manada la irregularidad de mi periodo menstrual.

-Respecto a la de ayer Bella, yo… departe de toda la manada te pedimos disculpas. Todos nos sentimos fatal por haber dado…_eso…_por hecho. Sin ni siquiera preguntártelo primero.- se disculpo bajando la mirada.

-Jacob, no te preocupes. Entiendo que lo pensarías, no pasa nada, está olvidado. Además todo fue por culpa de las especulaciones de Charlie así que…- die intentado líbrale de la culpa.

-No Bella, de todos modos… Que lo pensaran los otros lo entiendo, pero ¿Cómo pude pensarlo yo? Se supone que soy tu mejor amigo, no debería habérmelo creído. ¿Cómo pude pensar que eras tan estúpida e inconsciente como para acostarte con él? En serio, deberías estar enfadada conmigo por creerme que le habías permitido que te hiciera tal cosa, que habías arriesgado tu vida para complacerle. Perdóname, jamás volveré a dudar de ti.-susurró abrazándome.

Le devolví el abrazo en silencio sintiéndome la persona más miserable del mundo. Jacob se estaba disculpando conmigo por haber creído que realmente me había acostada con Edward, y irónicamente eso era lo que había pasado horas después. El día en la que juré y perjuré que era totalmente virgen, fue el mismo día en que perdí mi virginidad, haciendo el amor con un vampiro, que fue exactamente por lo que casi comienza una horrible lucha, y por lo que ahora se disculpaba mi mejor amigo. Y yo como la miserable se soy le dejaba disculparse y sentirse culpable porque no tenía las agallas suficientes para confesarle que esa misma noche, la misma noche en la que le obligué a creer que nunca había tenido sexo, me acosté con Edward.

-Lo peor de todo es que, si realmente tú y el chupasangre os hubieras acostado, el tratado seguiría intacto. No habría lucha- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- pregunté totalmente confusa. No entendía nada.

-Nos equivocamos, el consejo y la manada, todos nos equivocamos.- fruncí l ceño instándolo a continuar.- Hace muchos años, cuando mi tatarabuelo Ephraim Black fundó el tratado con el jefe de los chupasangre, se recogieron los tratados por escrito, nuestra tribu se quedo el manuscrito firmado por el jefe de los chupasangre, y ellos se quedaron con el manuscrito firmado por mi tatarabuelo. Hace algunos años hubo un incendio en nuestras tierras, al parecer fue un incendio bastante grave, y se perdieron numerosos documentos, entre ellos el manuscrito del tratado, desde entonces el Consejo, ha sido el encargado de vigilar que el tratado siempre siguiera en pie. Cuando nos enteramos, bueno cuando creímos que tú y el chupasangre habías estado…_juntos_, el consejo creyó que esa era una razón suficiente como para romper el tratado y desencadenar la guerra contra las sanguijuelas. Pero la verdad es que lo único que rompe el tratado es que un chupasangre muerda a un humano.-explicó ladeando la cabeza como si eso le pareciera una tontería.- Bueno, de todos modos a mí me sigue pareciendo una barbaridad y una aberración, así que técnicamente no rompe el tratado pero debería romperlo, personalmente creo que es razón más que suficiente.

Me quedé en silencio un momento. Así que después de todo, el hecho de que Edward y yo tuviéramos sexo no rompía el tratado, o lo que era lo mismo. Había dicho que era virgen a una manada de licántropos y a una familia de vampiros para nada. El tratado no se había roto. Ahora estaba enfurecida, pero por otro lado aliviada. Ahora que Edward y yo habíamos mantenido relaciones sexuales de verdad, tenía miedo que los licántropos pudieran enterarse y eso desencadenara una lucha. Pero según lo que acababa de contarme Jacob, el hecho de que un vampiro tuviera sexo con un humano no rompía el tratado. ¿Lo sabía Edward? ¿Esa era la razón por la que finalmente accedió a hacerme el amor?

-¿Estas enfadada?- preguntó Jacob alzando mi mentón para mirarme a los ojos al notar mi pensativa y seria expresión.

-Pues sí. ¿Me estás diciendo que grité que era virgen para nada?- pregunté intentado sonar chistosa y bromista, una simple mascara la culpabilidad me mataba por dentro, me mataba por mentirle a Jacob de este modo.

-Sí, más o menos.- respondió riendo. Después de sus carcajadas de nuevo se hizo el silencio. Yo no podía para de pensar en lo miserable que era por traicionarle de esa manera. Si Jacob se enterara algún día, estaba segura de que me odiará para siempre. Jacob a mí lado también parecía pensativo, lo cual era raro en él. Era extremadamente extraño que no estuviera bromeando y diciendo lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza tal y como hacia siempre, haciéndome reír a mí.-Sigo sin poder entenderlo. No logro comprenderlo.- murmuró de repente mirando a la nada.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué es lo que no logras entender?- pregunté curiosa.

-Vuestra relación. ¿Cómo puedes estar con él? Bella, es un vampiro, no tiene sentido.- dijo mirándome. Me fije en que esta vez no había reproche ni enfado en su voz, esta vez solo sentía curiosidad. Suspiré.

-No es como tú crees. Posiblemente pienses que es como abrazar a una piedra o algo por el estilo- mi amigo asintió- pero no es así. Es cálido aunque su piel sea fría, y suave. El es mucho más humano de lo que crees.

-Pero él no pude darte lo que un humano puede darte. Quiero decir que, tú puedes dárselo todo pero él… ¿Qué puede ofrecerte él, aparte de un futuro congelado y gris? Apuesto a que ni siquiera puede besarte sin que eso sea completamente seguro para ti. Bella, alguna vez necesitaras más. Algún día desearas más que castos besos y tiernos abrazos. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Hay… _necesidades,_ que una sanguijuela no pude saciar, Bells.- dijo cogiendo mis manos entre las suyas grandes y cálidas. Rehuí su mirada. Sabía de qué necesidades me hablaba, pero Jacob se equivocaba, Edward también podía saciar esas necesidades.

-Edward me da mucho más de lo que crees. Me quiere y yo lo quiero a él eso es lo único que necesito.- mentí intentado sonar firme.

-Tarde o temprano, necesitarás algo más. Como cualquier mujer o cualquier hombre.- volvió a repetir. Bufé, estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa, y si me ponía nerviosa me costaba mucho más mentir. No podía decirle a Jacob que me había acostado con Edward, no sin herirle. Así que debía mantener la boca cerrada pero con Jacob presionando me estaba resultando realmente difícil.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema? No quiero hablar de esto- pedí con la mirada clavada en mis pies.

-No quieres hablar de esto porque sabes que es verdad. Vamos Bella, tienes dieciocho años. No me digas que nunca has querido… _hacerlo_.- comentó mientras yo me ruborizaba.

-Jacob, basta. No voy a hablar de esto, me da vergüenza.- me quejé apartando sus manos de las mías y cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Vergüenza? Y una mierda, lo que pasa es que sabes que tengo razón. Sabes que alguna vez querrás tener sexo de verdad, y el chupasangre no puede dártelo sin herirte. ¿Cuál es tu plan, morir virgen?- preguntó con ironía.

-Jacob, eso no es asunto tuyo.- murmuré enfadada. Mi padecía estaba empezando a agotarse.

-O espera, se me ocurre algo mejor. Seguro que estáis esperando a que el chupasangre te convierta para poder hacerte el amor. ¿Por eso tienes tanta prisa en convertirte? O es el depravado que tienes como novio el que está deseando convertirte en un muerto viviente para poder follarte.- dijo con voz dura y visiblemente enfadado.

-Jacob Black. Te estás pasando. El único depravado aquí eres tú por meterte donde no te llaman. Cálmate o lárgate de mí casa.- advertí con voz dura. Mi enfado era ahora muy fuerte. Me enfurecía que hablara así de Edward. Él nunca había querido que me convirtiera y mucho menos para poder hacer el amor conmigo. Edward no era el egoísta que Jacob estaba describiendo, y eso me estaba enfureciendo de verdad.

-¿He dado en el clavo verdad? Sí, seguro que el muy cabrón no hace más que convencerte para que adelantes la fecha de tu conversión y así poder revolcarse contigo.- gruñó.

-Está bien, Jacob. ¡Lárgate, ahora, fuera!- grité levantándome del sofá y haciendo un gesto para que saliera del comedor. Jacob no se movió un ápice, seguía mirándome con sus ojos llameando de furia.

-Pero sabes que es lo peor de todo, Bella. ¡Lo más triste es que tengas que convertirte en una maldita sanguijuela para que el jodido chupasangre del que tan enamorada estás te de una puta sesión de sexo¡

-¡No es cierto!- grité fuera de mis casillas.

-¡¿Y cómo demonios estas tan segura?¡- gritó también enfurecido.

-¡Porque ya hemos tenido sexo!- grité. Al momento tapé mi boca con mis manos, dándome cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Qué?- preguntó en voz muy baja y totalmente inmóvil en el sofá. No le conteste, no fui capaz de hablar.-¿Te has acostado con él?-preguntó en un susurró.

-Sí-musité en voz muy baja. De nada servía negarlo, ya lo había dicho. Era una bocazas aunque gran parte de la culpa la tenía Jacob por presionarme así. Nos quedamos así, en silencio. Jacob sentado en el sofá totalmente inmóvil para mi sorpresa ni siquiera temblaba, parecía estar en shock. Yo tampoco podía moverme, estaba de pie frente a la puerta del comedor mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de mi mejor amigo, sabiendo que acababa de hacerle mucho daño.

-Me mentiste.- dijo después de unos minutos. No fue una respuesta, fue una afirmación.- Ayer, antes de la lucha, nos mentiste a todos.

-No.- negué acercándome a él lentamente.- Ayer, cuando te dije que nunca lo había hecho, te decía la verdad.- dije clavando la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuando lo habéis hecho, esta mañana?- preguntó con ironía.

-No, anoche.- dije siendo totalmente sincera. Jacob abrí la boca para decir algo pero después la volvió a cerrar, negando con la cabeza. Sus ojos parecían terriblemente tristes, sabía que estaba dolido.

-Podría haberte matado, podrías estar muerta. ¿Te das cuenta de que podrías haber dejado de existir?- me cuestión zarandeándome para un segundo después abrazarme. Me quede inmóvil mientras me abrazaba. Mi amigo pasaba de la furia al cariño en cuestión de segundos. ¿Se estaría volviendo bipolar? Finalmente cuando salí de mi asombro le devolví el abrazo.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó cuando nos separamos unos centímetros.-¿Te hirió?- insistió examinado mis brazos y rostro en busca de alguna marca.

-No.- negué con la cabeza.- Estoy perfectamente, es capaz de hacerlo sin herirme.

-Pero es tan arriesgado. Podías estar muerta. ¿No te das cuenta, Bella? No puedo perderte.-confesó. Aquello me dio un vuelco al corazón. Acababa de decirle que había hecho el amor con su enemigo mortal y él en lugar de enfadarse, me decía que no podía perderme.

-Jake…-susurré, cogiendo su rostro entre mis manos.- Se que esto te duele, que te asusta y que te…asquea. Pero yo estoy completamente segura de Edward, confió en él. Y mírame, no me hecho ningún daño.- dije, omitiendo la parte en que sangraba y perdía la virginidad, la cual dolía y mucho.- No quería que te enteraras porque sabía que te dolería, pero soy una bocazas y tu un metomentodo, y te has enterado. Jacob tienes que comprender que le amo, que él me ama a mí, y que las personas que me aman hacen esas cosas, como tu bien has dicho. Así que no te preocupes porque Edward no va ha hacerme daño nunca.- le dije mirándolo a los ojos. En sus ojos leí la comprensión y aunque seguí viéndose triste y dolido, ahora al menos no parecía preocupado. Demostrando que Jacob era mucho más maduro de lo que parecía serlo.

-Bueno, supongo que no puedo hacer nada. Ahora ni siquiera puedo arrancarle la cabeza, porque el tratado sigue intacto.- bromeó tristemente. Le abracé sin más, era mi mejor amigo y lo quería.-Aunque yo sigo siendo el único que puede darte calor en invierno.- comentó con orgullo.

-Bueno, Edward también podría calentarme si…

-Calla. No me quites la ilusión.- se quejo riendo.

-Está bien. Jacob, tú eres el único que puede calentarme en invierno.- dije antes de reír con él.-Por cierto, Bella. Si alguna vez te cansas de tener sexo con una roca, ya sabes… estoy disponible a cualquier hora del día.- murmuró en tono sugerente.

-Eres un pervertido. ¡Fuera!- grité levantándome bruscamente del sofá y señalando la puerta, anquen no puede evitar que una carcajada se me escapara. Jacob también riendo se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la puerta.- Jake, estaba bromeando. Puedes quedarte, aunque seas un pervertido.- dije sonriendo.

-No, en serio tengo que irme ya, se ha hecho tarde.- se despidió abrazándome de nuevo y besando mi mejilla.

-Vuelve cuando quieras.- me despedí devolviéndole el abrazo y el beso en la mejilla.

-Ah, la propuesta iba en serio.- dijo saliendo por la puerta. Me limite a negar con la cabeza y agitar la mano antes de que desapareciera entre el bosque.

Suspire y cerré la puerta. Estaba feliz y aliviada, ya no había secretos entre Jacob y yo pero sobretodo lo que más feliz me hacía es que Jake seguía siendo mi mejor amigo. Antes de subir las escaleras rumbo a mis habitaciones lacé una miradita al reloj de la cocina. Las ocho. ¡Bien! Edward volvería en tan solo media hora. Definitivamente la tarde se había hecho más amena con la visita de Jacob.

Totalmente emocionada con la idea de Edward de nuevo en mi cama, cené lo primero que pille en la nevera, tenía el estomago cerrado. ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo este tiempo siguiera teniendo mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago? Fregué los paltos apresuradamente y subí corriendo las escaleras. Me tumbe en la cama, dejando de lado Historia. Mañana domingo, tenía todo el día para estudiar, hoy no había manera de concentrarme. Mire el reloj. Las ocho y media. Edward estaría aquí en cuestión de segundos.

_~Una hora después~_

Las nueve y media. Eran las nueve y media y Edward todavía no había venido. No podía creerlo. Yo esperándole todo el día y luego va él y no se digna a parecer a la hora. Edward siempre era muy puntual, solía decir que le costaba estar separado de mí. ¡Ja! Si tanto le costaba estar separado de mí entonces, ¿Por qué demonios se retrasaba una hora?

_~Una hora más tarde ~_

Volví a mirar el reloj, por enésima vez. Las diez y media. Esto era pasarse de la ralla. Edward nos e había retrasado una hora. ¡Se había retardado dos horas! Recordé sus palabras antes de irse esa mañana:

_-Volveré esta tarde, a las ocho y media, ¿de acuerdo?- había dicho abrazándome._

_-Vale, pero no te retrases.- había murmurado yo uniendo nuestros labios._

_-No lo aré, Bella. Cada vez me cuesta más estar lejos de ti, amor. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta. Te quiero._

-No me retrasaré, cada vez me cuesta más estar lejos de ti. Volveré antes de que me eches de menos. Ya claro, seguro.- gruñí en una mala imitación de su voz. Era realmente extraño que Edward se retrasase así, siempre era muy puntual.

-Tal vez le ha pasado algo- me dije.- Vamos bella, es un vampiro. ¿Qué pude pasarle?- me contesté yo misma.

Volví a mirar el reloj, para darme cuenta de que apenas había pasado un minuto. ¿Cuándo volvería? Con resignación me incorporé de la cama y malhumorada me senté en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando recordé el libro sobre sexo que había debajo de mi cama. Lo cogí y me senté de nuevo en mi cama para leerlo.

_~Una hora y cuarto más tarde~_

Sentí misa parpados empezar a cerrarse después de numerosas páginas sobre todo tipo de posturas, algunas técnicamente imposible debido a mi escasa flexibilidad, millones de formas diferente para practicar el sexo oral, y un largo etcétera sobre todo lo relacionado con el mundo del sexo. Miré el reloj otra vez. Las once y cuarto. Hice un puchero y cerré el libro volviendo a esconderlo bajo la cama y metiéndome bajo las sabanas. No podía creerlo, Edward se había retrasado más de tres horas. ¿Cómo me hacia esto? Acaso no sabía que estaba sola y esperándole desde las ocho y media de la tarde. Noté las lagrimas agolparse en mis ojos. Pero me resigne a llorar por él, al menos hoy no. Mi enfado ganaba a mi tristeza en este momento. Estaba que echaba chispas. Yo hablando maravillas de él frente a Jacob, y ahora va y el muy cafre se retrasa tres horas. ¡Tres horas! No lo iba a perdonar fácilmente por esto. Iba a tener que suplicarme mucho y darme muchos masajes con final feliz como el de esta mañana para que le perdonara. De hecho Edward merecía un castigo, merecía sufrir aunque solo fuera levemente por hacerme esperar tanto tiempo, pero ¿el qué? De repente y como si fuera la respuesta a mi pregunta recordé un apartado del libro sobre sexo que acababa de leer.

_Los sueños eróticos_

_Los sueños eróticos o sueños húmedos son sueños en los que mientras estás dormida tu subconsciente te hace creer que estas manteniendo relaciones sexuales con alguien o simplemente te muestra imágenes o sonidos relacionados con el sexo, logrando excitarte. Este tipo de sueños es muy común entre los adolescentes, así que no te asustes si alguna vez experimentas alguno. En algunas ocasiones el sueño llega a ser tan real que se puede llegar al orgasmo, haciendo que te despiertes o no. No todos los sueños eróticos son placenteros. Eta clase de sueño también pude reflejar tus frustraciones o traumas relacionadas con la sexualidad. Los sueños eróticos suelen estar personalizados por un chico que te resulte atractivo o por el que simplemente sientas atracción sexual, ya sea tu novio, algún chico de tu instinto o tú ídolo. No debes avergonzarte si alguna vez tienes unos de estos excitantes sueños cuando estas acompañada de tu novio, de hecho este tipo de sueños suele excitar mucho a los hombres, siempre que sea con él con quien sueñes. Si en lugar de con tu novio el sueño resulta ser con otro chico, más vale que no se entere._

-Este tipo de sueños suele excitar mucho a los hombres, siempre que sea con él con quien sueñes. Si en lugar de con tu novio el sueño resulta ser con otro chico, más vale que no se entere.- repetí en mi mente.-si en lugar de con tu novio el sueño resulta ser con otro chico, más vale que no se entere.

-¡Sí!- grité. Lo tenía. Sabía cómo castigar a Edward por retrasarse tanto. Fingiría tener un sueño erótico con otro hombre. ¿Pero con quien? Tenía que ser alguien a quien Edward aborreciera. Un nombre llegó a mi mente instantáneamente. Jacob Black. Edward odiaba a Jacob, al fin y al cabo era enemigos naturales, pero todavía había otro chico a quien Edward aborrecía todavía más. El único chico que le hacía gruñir cada vez que lo veía y al cual estaba a punto de matar cada vez que me dirigía la palabra. Mike Newton. Sí, Edward enloquecería al pensar que había tenido un seño erótico con Mike. Solo esperaba que se lo creyera, porque sinceramente que yo pudiera sentir algún tipo de atracción física hacia el hijo de los Newton era una conclusión algo más que ridícula. La simple idea del cuerpo desnudo de Mike sobre el mío me daba nauseas. Esperaba que a Edward también se la dé. Era un castigo muy justo. Miré la hora: Las once y media. Me removí entre las sabanas y apague mi lamparilla de noche, ahora solo me faltaba esperar hasta que Edward volviera para que empezara la función.

Apenas pasaron un par de minutos desde que había apagado la luz, cuando oí el leve sonido de mi ventana al cerrarse. Yo siempre dejaba la venta abierta para que él entrara y después Edward se encargaba de cerrarla cuando entraba. Cerré los ojos e intenté que mi respiración pareciera relajada y profunda, fingiendo estar dormida. Sentí el colchón hundirse a mi lado, para un segundo después unas frías y delicadas manos acariciar mi cabello. Edward me estrechó contra su pétreo pecho y beso mi cabeza, acunándome entre sus brazos. Sentí la necesidad de abrir los ojos y abrazarle con fuerza, llenar su cara y pecho de besos, y olvidar que había llegado tres horas tarde. Pero me convencí a mi misma de resistir, la tentación era fuerte pero quería cumplir mi propósito. Edward merecía un castigo y al fin al cabo yo solo iba gastarle una pequeña e inocente broma.

Que empiece la función- pensé malévolamente. Fingí moverme inquieta entre sueños, separándome de su cuerpo y poniéndome boca arriba. Edward seguía acariciando mis cabellos, creyendo que dormía plácidamente. Entonces empecé a moverme con más inquietud y solté un quejido. La mano de Edward se detuvo sobre mi cabello, posiblemente pensaría que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Entones gemí un sonoro y excitante gemido, tal vez los quejidos se podían mal interpretar pero ese gemido no dejaba lugar a las dudas. Sentí como el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba durante un segundo. Volví a gemir esta vez un poco más fuerte y volví a retorcerme entre las sabanas. El cuerpo de Edward se relajó a mi lado y profirió una especie de jadeo. Hice un esfuerzo por no sonreír, estaba segura de que Edward creía que estaba teniendo un sueño erótico con él. Volví a gemir y decidí ir más allá. Llevé mis manos a mis pechos y los apretujé por encima de la tela de mi pijama.

-Mmm…-gemí retorciéndome y apretando más fuerte mis pechos. Un nuevo jadeo escapo de la boca de Edward.-Si, sí.-jadeé incoherentemente retorciéndome sobre la cama sin dejar de apretar mis pechos y recordando en todo momento que debía mantener mis ojos cerrados.

Lo que no me esperaba fue la reacción de Edward. Una de sus fría manos se deslizó desde mi cabello hasta mi cuello, yendo a parar a uno de mis pechos, el cual masajeo sobre la camiseta de mi pijama. Gemí aunque esta vez de verdad, y mi entrepierna empezó a humedecerse. Su otra mano también se unió, remplazando mis manos con las suyas la cuales trabajaban mucho mejor. Sentí su aliento jadeante en mi oído. El libro tenía razón, estos sueños excitaban mucho a los hombres, y a los vampiros ni te cuento. Seguí jadeando y gimiendo cada vez más alto. La tentación de abrir los ojos y besarle con pasión mientras Edward continuaba masajeando mis pechos fue demasiado tentadora, pero debía resistir. Me había hecho esperar tres horas, además me moría de ganas por gastarle una broma a Edward. Decidí avanzar un poco más. Empecé a mover mis caderas hacia arriba, tal y como recordaba haberlo hecho esa mañana cuando Edward y yo habíamos hecho el amor. Las manos de Edward se colaron por debajo de mi pijama, acariciando mis pezones, pellizcándolos, torturándolos. Empecé a gemir con más fuerza.

-Diosss…Síí. M-más, más…-gemí moviendo mis caderas con más rapidez. Mis gemidos provocados por los gloriosas manos de Edward eran completamente reales, lo que era mucho más creíble que mis gemidos fingidos.-Por… fa-vor, m-más…síí… cariño, sii. No… pa-res.- gemí. El cosquilleo en mi entrepierna se hizo doloroso. En mi plan no entraba el que yo me excitara tanto pero no me molestaba en absoluto. Con una patada aparté la sabana de mi cuerpo, tenía mucho calor. Una de sus manos dejo mi pecho y bajo por mi vientre, hasta mi sexo. Empezó acariciarme por encima de mi pijama y el movimiento en mis caderas tal y como había pasado antes con mis gemidos se hizo real.

-¡Ah! Sí…síí. ¡Asííí!- medio grité enloquecida.

Fue entonces cuadro sentí un bulto duro presionar contra mi costado derecho. Tarde un segundo en comprender lo que era. Dios, era la erección de Edward. Gemí. Lamí mis labios inconscientemente y ladeé la cabeza cuando otra ola de placer recorrió mi sistema nervioso. Si lo alargaba mucho más acabaría pillándome, ya no lo soportaba más, quería desnudarle, tocarle y besarle como si fuera la última vez. En un último chispazo de cordura en medio de todo ese calor y excitación, recordé cual era mi objetivo. Castigar a Edward. Las manos de Edward seguían moviéndose por mi cuerpo haciéndome jadear y gemir mientras que sus jadeos en mi oído se estaban convirtiendo en gemidos y suspiros de excitación y placer. Un placer que iba a detener en un segundo. Conocía a Edward lo suficiente como para saber que tan solo bastaría con pronunciar el nombre del chico para que toda la excitación de mi novio se esfumara tan rápido como había aparecido.

-Síí… ¡Oh… Diosss! Másss…d-dame… más… ¡Mike!…dame másss.- gemí haciendo un esfuerzo porque su nombre sonara alto y claro. Tal y como había predicho las manos de Edward se detuvieron al instante en que pronuncie su nombre. Seguí retorciéndome y gimiendo como una posesa. -…Mike….Mike….Mike…sí…cariño…síí.- volví a gemir. En esta ocasión repetí su nombre tres veces, por si acaso a mi vampiro le había quedado alguna duda al respecto. Las manos de Edward desaparecieron de mi cuerpo al igual que su erección. Seguí sintiendo su cuerpo junto al mío, pero sus caricias habían cesado al igual que sus jadeos. ¿Se lo había creído? Madre mía, se lo había creído de verdad. ¿Cómo podía creer que estaba teniendo un sueño erótico con Mike Newton? Intenté aguantar una carcajada y seguí con mi frenético movimiento de caderas y mis alocados gemidos. Haría sufrir a Edward un poco más.-¡Oh!...Mike… ¡Oh Diosss mío! No… pa-res por…fa-vor…Mike…

El cuerpo de Edward a mi lado estaba totalmente congelado. Tuve unas ganas increíbles de poder leer su mente. Realmente se lo estaba creyendo. ¿Qué haría? ¿Me dejaría seguir con mi _excitante_ sueño? ¿O me despertaría? Tenía mucha curiosidad por ver hasta qué punto Edward podía ser un autentico masoquista. Decidí presionarlo un poco más.

-Mike, c-cariñoo… E-eres...taaan...sexy. ¡Mike! D-dámelo todooo, sííí lo…quiero todoooo. ¡Oh Diosss! ¡Mike! ¡E-eres taaan grande!- grité fingiendo estar muy próxima al éxtasis. Un fuerte gruñido resonó en la habitación. Reprimí una carcajada, dándome cuenta de que su gruñido era producido por mi comentario sobre el supuesto tamaño de Mike. Entonces su mano zarandeó mi hombro, al principio levemente y después con más fuerza.

-Bella… Bella despierta.-me llamo su voz. Aunque no sonó dulce y aterciopelada como siempre esta vez sonó monótona, como si intentara que su voz se mantuviera bajo control. Fingí despertarme sobresaltada.

-¿Edward?- pregunté fingiendo estar adormilada.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estoy sudada y alterada?- pregunté con inocencia, llevando mi mano hacia mi frente sudada e intentado relajar mi respiración. Me di cuenta de que a pesar de que había abierto los ojos, la oscuridad me impedía verle el rostro. Quería verle la expresión. ¿Estaría enfadado? Moví mi brazo en busaca del interruptor de la luz, cuando lo encontré lo pulse, encendiendo la lamparilla. Parpadeé un par de veces, acostumbrándome a la luz.

-Tenias una…pesadilla.-murmuró, su voz sonó monótona como antes pero dejaba un rastro de… ¿tristeza? Me giré para poder verle, su rostro parecía sereno anquen sabía muy bien que estaba intentado ocultar sus sentimientos bajo una falsa mascara de serenidad como tantas otra veces había hecho.

-¿Una pesadilla? No recuerdo nada.-dije fingiendo encontrarme desorientada.- ¿Dije algo?- pregunté con voz inocente. ¿Una pesadilla? Reprimí otra carcajada.

-Sí. Al parecer estabas teniendo una pesadilla, con… Mike Newton. Parecía horrible.-murmuró con voz apagada. Vale, definitivamente me esperaba que Edward reaccionara de muchas maneras pero no de esta. Él parecía tan… frustrado. De todos modos decidí seguir con la farsa unos minutos más.

-Vaya… ¿Una pesadilla con Mike? Es extraño. -murmuré con voz de asombro.

-¿Por qué es extraño que tengas una pesadilla con ese… con Newton?- murmuró. A pesar de parecer afligido no pudo evitar sacar un poco de enfado al nombrar su nombre.

-Porque una pesadilla no es la clase de sueño que podría tener con Mike.- comenté mordiendo mi labio inferior y mirando a las sabanas fingiendo vergüenza, mientras pronunciaba su nombre sugerentemente.

-¿Qué clase de sueño podrías tener con Newton, Bella?- preguntó con voz dura. Esta vez parecía enfadado de verdad. Las aletas de su nariz estaban dilatadas y su mandíbula tensa. Hice un esfuerzo enorme por no echarme a reír.

-Bueno, seguramente tendría un sueño muy placentero y excitante.- musite con voz empalagosa. Los puños de Edward se cerraron con fuerza y su mandíbula se tenso todavía más. - Uno de esos sueños eróticos en los que diría algo como: Mike, cariño, eres tan sexy. ¡Oh! Mike, dámelo todo, sí lo quiero todo. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Mike! ¡Eres tan grande!- grité gimiendo y repitiendo las mismas palabras que había utilizado antes mientras fingía estar soñando. Edward se quedó mirándome fijamente. Sabía que estaba al corriente de que no había sido una coincidencia que hubiera dicho lo mismo que antes. Su boca se abrió pero seguía inmóvil.

-Tú.- dijo mirando fijamente.- Tú no estabas soñando.-afirmo con el ceño fruncido.

-No.-dije negando con la cabeza y sonriendo ampliamente.

-Estabas… Tú estabas despierta.-dijo intentado hilar los hilos de su cabeza.

-Aja.-asentí mordiendo mi labio inferior para no echarme a reír. Su rostro era demasiado cómico.

-Me estabas gastando una broma.-gruño por fin. Entonces no pude aguantar más y estallé a reír en fuertes carcajadas.

-Es increíble, te lo has creído.- murmuré entre risas.

-Bella. Eso no ha tenido gracias.- murmuró entre dientes. Sus puños estaban apretados y su mandíbula tensa pero aquello solo me hacía reír más.

-Ya lo creo que sí. Ha sido graciosísimo.- contraataqué aguantándome el estomago pro la risa.

-Bella, ¿Tienes idea de lo que he pensado? Dios, me lo creí, pensé que… ¡con Mike Newton!- gritó exasperado yo solo pude reír más.- Eso ha sido cruel.- bufó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cruel? ¿Quieres saber lo que es cruel? Cruel es decir que volverás a las ocho y media y vuelves a las once y media. Eso es cruel. Retasarse tres horas es muy cruel. Así que tú eres el único cruel.- dije con enfado. Mi risa se había parado de repente.

-¿Has hecho todo esto porque he llegado tarde?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Asentí con la cabeza. Edward me tomó en sus brazos sentándome en su regazo. – Está bien, lo siento mucho. Estaba hablando con Jasper y Emmett y después he querido esperara a que Carlisle volviera del hospital para contarle lo que ocurrió anoche. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. ¿Me perdonas?- preguntó apretujándome contra su pecho y poniéndome ojitos.

-No- negué mirando hacia abajo.

-Oh, vamos. Bella, por favor, perdóname.- pidió besando mi oreja. Negué con la cabeza de nuevo. Su legua recorrió mi cuello y fue a para mi clavícula en la cual depositó besos húmedos.- Por favor- pidió de nuevo haciendo un adorable puchero. No pude evitarlo y le sonreí. ¿Quién podría negarle algo?- ¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó besando la comisura de mis labios.

-Sí…-asentí besando sus labios. El beso fue tierno y suave extremadamente romántico, uno de esos besos de película con las que todas las adolescentes soñábamos. Finalmente cuando nos separamos para coger aire, Edward me acuno entre sus brazos y yo apoye mi cabeza en su frió pecho.

-Ahora voy a odiar todavía más a Mike Newton.- comentó e repente, haciendo reír.

-¿Te pusiste celoso?- pregunté trazando círculos en su pecho.

-Solo diré que más le vale no acercarse a ti a menos de doscientos metros de distancia.- dijo con tono amenazador.

-¿Acaso tienes motivos para estar celoso de él?- pregunté sugerentemente.

-Bella…- advirtió.-Estás jugando con fuego.

-Bueno yo diría que estoy jugando con hielo.-murmuré, y seguidamente me ruboricé por mi pésimo chiste.-Pero en serio Edward. ¿Acaso Mike es más grande que tú?- pregunté con voz sexy. Lo admitía, le estaba provocando, pero hoy me apetecía chichar a Edward. Estaba resultando muy divertido y…excitante.

En mi habitación se hizo el silencio más absoluto. Edward me miraba fijamente, en su rostro no había expresión alguna. Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa traviesa. La luz se apago y oí una tela rasgarse. De repente noté el perfecto y musculoso cuerpo de Edward sobre mí. Mi corazón empezó a latir todavía más rápido y para colmo no podía ver nada. Su fría mano atrapó la mía y la guió entre su cuerpo totalmente desnudo. ¿Cuándo se había desnudado? Mis dedos acariciaron la suave piel de su abdomen y siguió bajando. Aguanté la respiración cuando mis dedos se envolvieron alrededor de su erección.

-Soy tres veces más grande que Mike Newton-susurró en mi oído. Sentí un calor sofocante apoderarse de mi cuerpo, el cosquilleó en mi bajo vientre se hizo presente y mi entrepierna se humedecía hasta lo increíble. Empecé a jadear por el simple hecho de tener su miembro alrededor de mi mano, quise acariciarle, pero Edward sujetaba mi muñeca impidiéndome mover mi mano.

-Dicen que lo importante no es cuánto mide sino como se utiliza.- murmuré con la voz entrecortada. El silencio se hizo de nuevo. Su aliento rozó mi rostro y sentí un lametón en mi cuello. Gemí y jadeé intentando mover mi mano y poder acariciarle.

-Te has quemado.- susurró con voz extremadamente sexy y seductora en mi oído.

Entonces oí la tela rasgarse de nuevo. Tarde un segundo en comprender que estaba totalmente desnuda. Edward me había desnudado en un segundo. Su boca de apoderó de mis pechos con fiereza y yo solo pude arquear la espalda y mover mi mano libre por su pecho y espalda mientras gemía y jadeaba.

Las manos de Edward soltaron mi muñeca para acariciar mi cuerpo con devoción mientras su boca besaba toda mi piel. Moví mi mano situada en su miembro hacia arriba y hacia bajo. Edward gimió y yo solo pude aumentar el ritmo sin dejar de gemir pos sus caricias. Su boca se unió a la mía por fin en un beso de pura necesidad. No podía ver nada pero aquello solo lo hacía todavía más excitante. Sus manos apartaron mi mano de su miembro y seguidamente separaron mis piernas. Llevé mis manos hasta su espalda y cabellos. Edward movió sus caderas rozando nuestros sexos y haciéndonos gemir a ambos de anticipación. Unimos nuestras frentes y auqneu no podía verle sabía que me miraba a los ojos, preguntándome en silencio si estaba lista.

-Te necesito…-me limite a decir.

La respuesta fue inmediata. Sus caderas se movieron penetrándome de una sola vez. Gemí enloquecida por la gloriosa sensación de tenerlo en mi interior. Afortunadamente el gel que me había puesto estaba mañana Edward había funcionada, ya que no había ni rastro de la irritación. Ahora solo había placer. Empezamos a movernos a la vez, yendo al encuentro de la unieron de nuestros cuerpos. Nuestras caderas chocaban con elegancia y una perfecta sincronización.

-Oh Dioss…¡Edward!- gemí mientras tiraba de sus cabellos.

-La utilizo mucho mejor que Newton- murmuró en mi oído no sin antes lamer mi oreja.

-No..m-me…cabe…ninguna…duda-jadeé haciendo un esfuerzo para que me entendiera. Nuestros labios volvieron a unirse mientras el placer crecía con cada penetración.

El placer se hizo desquiciante, ahora todo su miembro entraba en mi interior, como si ese hubiera sido siempre su lugar. Ahora estaba totalmente convencida de que realmente estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Otra estocada de su cuerpo en el mío fue todo l que necesite para aferrarme a su espalda y cabello gritar enloquecida mientras todo mi cuerpo se convulsionaba y la ola e placer arrasaba todo mi organismo. Mis espasmos internos presionaron el superó de Edward provocándole su propio orgasmo, pero no por eso menos placentero. Un fuerte gruñido mezclado con mi nombre escapó de lo más hondo de su pecho, y un segundo sentí el frío y espeso líquido inundar mi cuerpo. Edward entrelazó sus manos con la mías y besó mis labios brevemente. Nos hizo rodar y yo puede sobre su pecho desnudo.

-No deberías tener celos.-murmuré medio adormilada. Era ridículo que Edward, mí perfecto y hermoso Edward pudiera compararse con Mike. Edward rió ligeramente.

-Prométeme que jamás volveremos a meter a Mike Newton en nuestra vida sexual.- pidió acariciando mi cabello.

-Prometido.- susurré antes de besar su pecho.

-Te quiero y te juró que pase lo que pase no volveré a retrasarme nunca.- murmuró besando mi cabeza.

-Yo también te quiero y juro que no volveré a tener un sueño erótico con Mike Newton.- murmuré cerrando los ojos, estaba agotada.

-¡Eh! Espera un momento. ¿Cómo que no volverás a tener un sueño erótico con Newton? Se supone que solo era una broma.- dijo alterado.

-Estoy agotada. Buenas noches.- me despedí mientras sonreí medio dormida.

-No, Bella. Tenemos que aclarar esto. ¿Has soñado con él de verdad? ¿Bella? Bella, no te duermas. Contéstame. Solo era una broma, ¿verdad? ¡Bella!- murmuró en medio de su paranoia. Lo ignoré por completo durmiéndome en su pecho, mientras todavía de fondo escuchaba sus preguntas y sus especulaciones. Después de todo, si que había sido un poco cruel.

**¡Hola! **

**Bueno pues aquí estoy con otro capítulo más. Espero de corazón que os haya gustado. Yo me lo he pasado genial escribiéndolo, creo que me ha quedado muy divertido. Edward es un paranoico, el pobre se cree que Bella ha tenido un sueño erótico con Mike de verdad!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido la broma de Bella? Yo creo que ha sido una forma muy buena de castigarlo por llegar tan tarde. Aunque la verdad es que el castigo ha acabado bastante bien, Edward se ha picado de verdad con las preguntitas de Bella xd.**

**¿Qué pensáis sobre la conversación con Jacob? ¿Creéis que se ha metido donde no le llaman cuando ha presionado a Bella sobre su vida sexual o que simplemente Bella es una bocazas?**

**Bueno pues solo me queda decir que muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews y por seguir mi fic después de 22 capítulos. ¡Y que sois geniales!**

**Un beso enorme.**

**-Miss Sands-**


	22. Venganza y Favor

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica escritora Stephenie Meyer yo solo me adjudico el fic. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

_Bella Pov_

El timbré sonó y todos los alumnos nos levantamos de nuestros pupitres para entregarle el fatídico examen al profesor.

-¡Recordad que el miércoles debéis entregarme el trabajo sobre la segunda guerra mundial! ¡El trabajo es en parejas!- recordó el profesor a grito pelado mientras los estudiantes salían ansiosos por la puerta del aula. Me deslicé por la puerta y allí estaba él. Mi vampiro perfecto, apoyado en la pared.

-¿Qué tal el examen de Historia?-preguntó Edward antes de besar mis labios suavemente.

-Horrible.- bufé negando con la cabeza. Dudaba seriamente que hubiera aprobado el examen. Y por mucho que quisiera poder echarle la culpa a Jacob por hacerme una vista el sábado, la culpa era totalmente mía por no haber estudiado más.

-Tranquila cielo, verás como al final apruebas.- me dijo con una sonrisilla. Sabía lo que esa sonrisa pícara escondía, era un claro. _Tranquila cariño,_ _sobornaré a tu profesor de Historia para que te ponga un sobresaliente._

-Hey, Bella.- saludó una conocida e irritante voz a mi espalda. Edward se tensó al instante y pasó un brazo por mi cintura en modo posesivo. Disimulé una sonrisilla.

-¿Qué hay Mike?- saludé con voz cansada. En mi vida había conocido a un chico tan pesado como Mike Newton.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el examen de Historia? Difícil, ¿verdad?- preguntó con cierta vacilación. Estaba claro que quería decirme algo per no se atrevía. Estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que el año pasado cuando quiso invitarme al baile de fin de curso.

-¿Qué quieres, Mike?- pregunté algo molesta. Desconocía el porqué pero cada vez lo soportaba menos, seguramente el odio que Edward irradiaba hacia el hijo de los Newton tenía algo que ver con eso.

-Bueno yo… me preguntaba si…, ya sabes… ¿quieres hacer el trabajo de Historia conmigo?- preguntó esperanzado. Miré de reojo a Edward el cual mantenía su mandíbula apretada y fulminaba al humano frente a mí.

-Lo siento, Mike. Pero ya tengo pareja para el trabajo.- expliqué con un tono falso de disculpa.

-Vaya, pues es una lástima porque….- replicó.

-Newton, Bella te ha dicho que no hará el trabajo contigo, no quiere otro suspenso.- dijo la dura y firme voz de Edward. Mike se calló al instante, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-¡Que chico tan pesado!- exclamé exasperada mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del instituto hacía la cafetería.

-Me pone enfermo. Creo que tiene algún tipo de obsesión enfermiza contigo. Pues no me gusta, no pienso dejarle que se acerque a ti, es repelente.- concluyó guiándonos por los distintos edificios del instituto.

-Claro, Edward. ¿No tendrá eso algo que ver con mi sueño del otro día?- pregunté divertida, recordando su cara cuando descubrió que mi sueño erótico con Mike no había sido más que una broma pesada.

-Ni lo menciones. Estoy intentando olvidarlo, y no sabes lo difícil que es cuando no puedes olvidar nada.- murmuró abriendo la puerta de la cafetería, donde todos los estudiantes ya había tomado asiento en las mesas. Me paré justo en el momento en el que vi la amplia sonrisa de Emmett mientras movía sus cejas sugestivamente.

-Edward, tu familia…-vacilé- ¿Emmett sabe que nos acostamos?- pregunté aferrando su brazo con nerviosismo.

-Mmm… bueno, estaba tan eufórico de que por fin hubiéramos podido hacerlo que… se lo conté a todos.- musitó en voz baja con la mirada clavada en suelo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¡Edward!-le reproché haciendo un puchero. Me estaba empezando a ruborizar solo de pensar en todas las bromas que Emmett me gastaría sobre eso.

-Está bien, Bella. Me encargaré de Emmett.-dijo adivinando mis temores, arrastrándome hasta la mesa donde estaban sentados los Cullen. Me quedé quieta sin moverme.-Confía en mí, cariño. No dejaré que se burle de ti.- me prometió mirándome tras sus largas pestañas. ¿Quién podría negarse a él? Finalmente me deje arrastra por él hasta la mesa. Me senté entre Edward y Jasper, lo cual agradecí al instante ya que empecé a sentir olas de serenidad.

-Gracias, Jasper.- susurré en voz baja, sabiendo que podría oírme. Jasper me sonrió amablemente. Miré a Alice por el rabillo del ojo, comprobando que estaba hablando animadamente con Rosalie sobre algo. Me pregunté si realmente estaría enfadada conmigo por no haberme puesto el conjunto de lencería que me compró expresamente para nuestra primera vez.

Cogí un sándwich de la bandeja repleta de comida en medio de la mesa. Siempre me dejaban elegir primero, era lo mejor de sentarse a comer con una familia de vampiros. Después de varios mordiscos a mi sándwich y de mirar el suelo totalmente ruborizada sentí la mirada de alguien clavada en mí. Alcé la vista para toparme con la terrorífica y divertida sonrisa de Emmett. Por un momento tuve que parpadear para no quedarme cegada con la blancura de de sus dientes, seguidamente volví a bajar la mirada mientras mis mejillas alcanzaban un tono bermellón.

-¿Habéis visto como le brillan los ojillos? – preguntó Emmett sin dejar de mirar a Edward y a mí, traté de esconderme tras mi melena castaña, pero resultó inútil. Seguramente era cierto que me brillaran los ojos de una forma especial. Era difícil ocultar la felicidad de que por fin Edward se hubiera decidido a hacerlo, pero eso tampoco era algo que quisiera compartir con Emmett. - Ais, lo que hace el sexo…- murmuró. Edward le gruño en respuesta y yo me tape la cara con las manos, ya había empezado mi tortura personal.

-Venga, Emmett, déjalos en paz.- pidió Alice mientras me miraba con una sonrisa. Le devolví la sonrisa, feliz porque finalmente no estuviera enfada conmigo. Emmett ignoró a su hermana y esta vez clavo su mirada en mi novio.

-Por cierto, Edward. Tu truquito del botoncito funciona.- dijo mientras movía el dedo en el aire formando círculos. No entendí nada pero por la cara de incomodidad de Edward, decidí que sería mejor no preguntar.- Una buenísima idea. Bella estará satisfecha ¿no?- comentó sin dejar de mirarme socarronamente haciendo que mi estomago se retorciera de vergüenza y nerviosismo.

-Emmett, quieres dejar ya el tema.- espetó Edward con enfado.

-Oh vamos, el sexo es lo más natural del mundo ¿Qué hay de malo en hablar sobre ello?-preguntó con cara de inocente.

-No es el lugar ni el momento más adecuado para esto. Además Bella está comiendo.-explicó Edward pasando un brazo por mis hombros para reconfortarme.

-Parece que eso no es lo único que Bella ha comido este fin de semana- dijo alzando las cejas sugestivamente mientras reía con fuertes carcajadas. En ese momento comprendí el significado de aquello _¿Se refería a que yo le había...a Edward? ¡Oh, Dios que vergüenza! _Sentí como se me atragantaba el trozo de sándwich y empecé a toser débilmente mientras toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se acumulaba en mis mejillas. Las carcajadas de Emmett fueron acompañadas por las de Jasper, no menos escandalosas y la disimulada risita de Rosalie. Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto y le gruño al gran oso que tenía como hermano.

-Cariño, ¿quieres un poco de agua?- preguntó mientras me daba pequeños golpecitos en la espalda y me pasaba una botella de agua.

-Voy al baño.- le susurré a Edward mientras me levantaba torpemente de la silla y me dirigía a los baños al final de la cafetería. De lejos escuché la autoritaria voz de Edward echándole la bronca a Emmett por su comentarío subido de tono. Me dirigí directamente hacia los lavabos y me moje el rostro con la esperanza de que así disminuyera un poco el rojo de mis mejillas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó una aguda y conocida voz a mis espaldas.

-Sí Alice, solo me he atragantado un poco con la comida.- expliqué girándome para sonreírle débilmente.

-Ignora a Emmett, ya sabes cómo es con el sexo.-murmuró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo sé, supongo que no me lo esperaba.- dije ruborizándome al recordar sus palabras.- Por cierto Alice, no tuve oportunidad de agradecerte todo lo que hiciste el viernes. Gracias, muchísimas gracias.- exclamé abrazándola, pues hasta entonces no había podido darle las gracias por decorar el prado. Alice me devolvió el abrazo.

-Parece que todo fue bien, con eso me conformo.- dijo sonriéndome.

-Digamos que fue mucho mejor que bien.- comenté mirando al suelo mientras recordaba todo lo vivido aquella noche.

-Espero que mi hermano se portara bien contigo, porque si no tendré que tener unas palabritas con él.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Edward fue tan dulce y cariñoso... fue simplemente perfecto- comenté mientras me mordía el labio inferior de forma ausente.

-Recuerdo mi primera vez, Jasper fue todo un caballero.- dijo Alice con una coqueta sonrisa.- Y… bueno solo es curiosidad pero… ¿Lo que Emmett ha sugerido pasó de verdad?- preguntó con cara de incredibilidad.

-¡Alice!- grité escandalizada. Podía esperármelo de Emmett pero no de Alice.

-Vamos, Bella. Somos amigas, y la primera vez de una chica solo puede ser compartida con su mejor amiga. Por favor, cuéntamelo. Solo es curiosidad, Edward parece tan paradito. No puedo imaginármelo… ya sabes.- dijo moviendo las cejas. No podía creerlo, Alice era una autentica chismosa y cotilla, tanto como Jessica Stanley.

-Alice no voy a contarte nada de eso, ¡menuda vergüenza!- me queje.

-Vale, entonces te contaré yo mi primera vez. Veras Jasper empezó a…

-Vale, vale. Está bien, te lo contaré pero no quiero saber nada de tu vida sexual- me rendí. Sabía que si Alice me contaba algo como eso, no podría volver a mirar a Jasper a la cara, sería demasiado vergonzoso. Alice dio varios saltitos y se sentó ágilmente encima de uno de los lavabos mientras me observa atentamente.- Bueno, pues nos besamos y después nos desnudamos y…lo hicimos. Ya esta.- explique satisfecha mientras me preparaba para escabullirme por la puerta.

-¿Y ya está?- preguntó con una mueca de fastidio.- Vamos, quiero detalles.- pidió sonriéndome pícaramente.

-No conocía tu faceta cotila, Alice.- bufé.

-Ni yo la tuya sexual, por eso quiero que me la cuentes.- pidió poniéndome ojitos. En fin, de todos modos posiblemente lo había visto todo, tan poco me costaba tanto contárselo.

-Vale, pues empezamos a besarnos, y nos tumbamos en la cama y volvimos a besarnos y luego Edward me desnudó y me besó y luego yo le desnudé y lo besé y…

-¿Hicisteis algo más aparte de besaros?- preguntó irónicamente.

-Sí- gruñí. No entendía a que venía tanto entusiasmo por que le contara con pelos y señales mi primera vez.- Bien, estábamos a punto de… hacerlo, pero Edward se puso muy nervioso…

-Es un paranoico.- concluyó Alice rodando los ojos.

-Exacto, entonces él dijo que no podía hacerlo porque tenía miedo de hacerme daño y estaba nervioso, ya lo conoces… así que decidí hacer… _algo_… para que perdiera el miedo…- murmuré mientras me ruborizaba recordando lo que hice.

-¿Algo?- preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.- ¿Es eso a lo que Emmett se refería?- preguntó. Me limite a asentir en silencio.- Oh, en serio. ¡Vaya! Ya entiendo porque Edward dijo que fue tan maravilloso.- murmuró riendo perversamente.- Y supongo que después él te devolvió el favor ¿no?

-Bueno, la verdad es que no…

-¡Ósea que tu le hiciste sexo oral y él a ti no!- exclamó escandalizada como si fuera el mayor de los delitos.

-¡Alice!-grité sobresaltada por su grito.- Cuando yo…. se lo hice a él, bueno él quiso hacerlo pero yo quería realmente hacer el… amor. Así que le pedí que no lo hiciera. Pero al día siguiente, el sábado por la mañana Edward se ofreció a darme un masaje y…-deje la frase inconclusa mientras me ruborizaba con más intensidad, esto estaba siendo verdaderamente bochornoso.

-¿Y…?- preguntó Alice animándome a continuar.

-Solo diré que el masaje terminó con su lengua.-dije mientras me reía nerviosamente. Alice se echo a reír a carcajadas mientras bajaba de un salto y se ponía frente a mí.

-Vale, ya has dicho suficiente.- dijo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia y algo más… ¿malicia?

-¿Suficiente para qué?- pregunté confusa por su cambio de humor.

De repente uno de los cubículos del baño se abrió dejando ver a Jessica y a Lauren que se reían, de mí. Me quedé con la boca abierta incapaz de pronunciar una palabra mientras las dos chicas que más odiaba de todo el instituto pasaban por delante de mí mirándome con malicia y cuchicheando entre sí. En el baño se hizo un segundo durante unos segundos hasta que fui capaz de reaccionar.

-¡Tú sabías que estaban escuchando!- la acusé con mi dedo índice.

-Exacto.- dijo mirándome con aquella misma sonrisa de suficiencia y malicia. En estos momentos era una autentica vampira y de las peores.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así, se supone que podía confiar en ti.- espeté saliendo del baño y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Al salir del baño encontré a Jessica y a Lauren que cuchicheaban con un grupo de chicas mientras me miraban y reían con malicia. No podía creer que realmente Alice hubiera hecho algo como esto. Ella sabía que estaban en el baño, lo había sabido desde el principio por eso quería que le diera detalles, para que ellas lo oyeran. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Busque con mi vista a la única persona capaz de ayudarme en este momento, mi Edward. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos los cuales estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de desbordarse.

-Bella no es para tanto.-dijo la causante de mi enfadado a mi espaldas.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? ¿Por qué, Alice? Solo dime porque has decido humillarme en medio de todo el instituto…- pedí sintiendo la humedad de mis ojos a punto de derramarse por mis mejillas.

-Quería vengarme.- explicó mirando para otro lado. Al parecer no creía que yo fuera a reaccionar de esta forma. Hasta diría que se sentía… ¿culpable?

-¿Vengarte?- pregunte sin entender.

-¿Sabes? Me pasé horas buscando el conjunto de lencería perfecto para ti. ¡Horas! Uno que no fuera muy atrevido pero sugerente a la vez, lo suficiente como para que a Edward le gustara y tú te lo pusieras, y cuando por fin lo encuentro, un perfecto, sutil, sexy y elegante conjunto de lencería francesa, después de colarme en tu casa y dejarte una nota para que te lo pongas, voy a vuestro querido prado y con todo mi amor lo decoro para vosotros. Imaginando lo bonita y romántica que será vuestra primara vez. Pero resulta que a Bella no le ha apetecido ponerse el maldito conjunto de lencería francesa. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, no tengo la más mínima idea de porque tú, no te pusiste el conjunto que estuve buscando durante horas. Y por eso me he vengado.- concluyó cruzándose de brazos y mirándome con dureza, ahora parecía molesta.

-¿Todo ha sido por esa tontería?-pregunté exasperada.

-¿Tontería? No es una tontería. La ropa que yo compro no es una tontería. Todos lo saben. Siempre tienes que ponerte la ropa que Alice elige para ti, sino sufrirás una de sus venganzas.- explicó como si fuera obvio.

-Vale, supongamos que yo no quiero la ropa que me compras. Me basto y me sobro con la mía.- dije con tono firme. Alice podía darme consejos sobre estilismo pero de ahí a que me exigiera ponerme lo que ella decía…

-¿Qué no quieres mi ropa? Por favor, seguro que ese conjunto de ropa interior azul con corazones es mucho mejor que el que yo te compre.-dijo con suficiencia, y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Desconocía el porqué, tal vez estaba muy emocional ese día o simplemente me había hartado de las manías de Alice pero en ese momento me sentía enfurecida y cabreada.

-¡Pues para tu información a Edward le encantan mis braguitas de corazoncitos!- grité.

En ese momento el murmullo constante de la cafetería se calló, dejando un profundo silencio. Fue entonteces cuando comprendí que acaba de gritar más fuerte de lo deseado aquella frase, o lo que es lo mismo todos los presentes en la cafetería me había oído. Todo el mundo se giró a verme y sentí como mis mejillas ardían de vergüenza, oí a varias personas cuchichear y reír disimuladamente. Finalmente las estridentes risotadas de Emmett resonaron en todo el edificio seguidas por las de Jasper. Me giré a ver a Alice quien mantenía una mano en su boca con los ojos muy abiertos. Al parecer no había visto esto. Volví a girarme buscando a Edward con la mirada, quien me miraba con ojos desorbitados, inmóvil en su silla. Después de unos segundos en los que todo el mundo estalló en risas y cuchicheos Edward se levantó con más rapidez de la normal y se acercó a mí.

-Salgamos de aquí.-susurró pasándome un brazo por la cintura. Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos del instituto hasta pararnos junto a las taquillas. Entonces hundí la cabeza en su pecho y lo abracé con fuerza.

-¿Por qué soy tan bocazas?- pregunté contra su pecho. Edward besó mi cabeza y acarició mi espalda cariñosamente.

-No lo has hecho a propósito, Alice te estaba provocando.-intentó consolarme. Alcé la cabeza y lo mire haciendo un puchero.

-¿Eres consciente de que todo el instituto sabe que te gustan mis braguitas de corazoncitos?- pregunté con tono lastimero. Edward rió suavemente y después beso la punta de mi nariz.

- Seremos el centro de atención durante una semana y después lo serán otros. Así es Forks. –murmuró haciendo una mueca.

-Mataré a Alice. Ha hecho todo esto porque no me puse lo que ella me compró-comenté negando con la cabeza.

-Alice siempre suele ''vengarse'' de ese modo cuando no hacemos lo que quiere. Para nosotros no es más que una broma pesada pero no ha pensado en que tú eras humana y por lo tanto sí que podría molestarte lo que los demás digan de ti. Ahora se siente culpable, no había visto que te lo tomarías tan mal.-explicó con voz calmada. Lo pensé por un momento.

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo que todo el instituto sepa que a tu novio le gusta tu ropa interior con corazones y que las dos chicas más cotillas de todo el instituto conozcan todos los detalles de tu primera vez no es tan malo.- dije irónicamente.

-¿Por qué no miras el lado bueno, Bella?-preguntó con voz seductora mientras me atraía hacia su cuerpo.

-¿Esto tiene un lado bueno?- pregunté alzando una ceja y pasando mis brazos por su cuello.

-¿Sabes la de chicos que te imaginaron en ropa interior cuando dijiste aquello?-preguntó rozando su frío aliento en mi cuello y haciendo que se me erizara el vello del cuerpo entero. Negué con la cabeza mientras me ruborizaba.- Todos ellos fantasearon contigo pero ¿sabes qué?- preguntó con voz seductora y sexy.

-¿Qué?- jadeé cuando sentí su suave y fría lengua lamer la sensible piel de mi cuello.

-Que solo yo te ha visto así. Ellos fantasean contigo pero solo yo te tengo realmente.-susurró en mi oído antes de lamerlo tal y como había hecho antes en mi cuello.

-Solo tú.- concordé completamente de acuerdo con él mientras intentaba concentrarme en respirar.

No sabía si Edward estaba haciendo todo esto para distraerme del hecho de que todo el instituto supiera que había perdido mi virginidad o porque simplemente tenía tantas ganas de sexo como yo. Fuera lo que fuese estaba funcionando puesto que en ese momento me olvidé de Alice, de Jessica, de Lauren y del instituto entero, solo fui consciente de la lengua de Edward cuando se unió a la mía ferozmente. Sus manos acariciaron mis costados y bajaron hasta posicionarse en mi trasero, alzándome en brazos. Sentí que nos movíamos unos metros y abrí los ojos que había cerrado mientras nos besábamos. Ya no estábamos en el pasillo del instituto junto a las taquillas ahora parecíamos estar en un lugar más oscuro y estrecho, muy estrecho. Parpadeé varias veces hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, descubriendo con asombro que estábamos en el cuarto de las escobas. _Muy romántico…_pensé. Aunque ese pensamiento se disolvió cuando sentí su mano masajear ágilmente mi pecho izquierdo por encima de mi sujetador. ¿Cuándo me había quitado la camiseta?

-Bella.- me llamo su voz entrecortada.

-Mmm…-murmuré mientras luchaba contra los botones de su camisa para poder desabrocharla. De repente se alejó unos centímetros de mí y yo lo miré confusa.

-Bella, perdona yo…-dijo avergonzado mientras se llevaba las manos al cabello y tiraba de ellos en una gesto de paranoia.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- pregunté confusa bajando de la especie de mesa donde me había dejado. Edward pegó un puñetazo a la clavija de la luz y una bombilla alumbró el diminuto cuarto de las escobas donde yo, semidesnuda y con la respiración acelerada y Edward con rostro atormentado y la camisa a medio desabrochar, estábamos. La luz dejó ver las estanterías repletas de rollos de papel higiénico, botes de productos de limpieza y trapos, las paredes amarillentas que seguramente no habían sido pintadas en años estaban llenas de humedades y manchas. La habitación era bastante fría y oscura, aunque yo en ese momento no sentía frío en absoluto.- Iba a hacerte el amor en el cuarto de la limpieza, Bella.- murmuró como si lo que acabara de decir fuera un pecado capital.

-¿Y qué?- volvía a preguntar mientras me acercaba a él y apoyaba mis manos en su pecho.

-Pues que tú te mereces mucho más que hacer el amor en un sitio tan asqueroso como este. No sé que me ha pasado, es que cuando dijiste aquello en la cafetería recordé este fin de semana, recordé tus besos, tus caricias, tu cuerpo, tus gemidos…y me volví loco.- explicó mordiendo su labio inferior en un gesto que hizo que casi me diera un paro cardiaco.

- No es el lugar más romántico del mundo pero no me importa. No me importa nada si es contigo. Sé que eres un romántico empedernido y no me importa que salgamos de la rutina de vez en cuando.- comenté mientras desabrochaba los últimos botones de su camisa.

-¿Rutina? Cariño, hace tres días que hicimos el amor por primera vez, no me digas que ya hemos caído en la rutina.-dijo chasqueando la lengua mientras pasaba sus manos por mi espalada hasta mi trasero.

-Yo creo que deberíamos acostarnos aquí. Tiene su morbo, ¿sabes?-comenté deslizando la camisa por sus hombros y admirando su torso perfecto. Edward rió suavemente y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya estábamos donde lo habíamos dejado antes.

Nuestras manos desnudaban al otro (o en mi caso lo intentaban) mientras los besos, los gemidos y los te quiero llenaban la pequeña habitación. En cuestión de segundos yo ya estaba totalmente desnuda, a Edward todavía le quedaban unas cuantas prendas en su cuerpo de las que se deshizo rápidamente. Cuando estábamos totalmente desnudos nos miramos por un momento, ya no existían los miedos y las vergüenzas de la primera vez, ahora solo había deseo y amor. Mi cuerpo vibraba por la excitación, deseoso del suyo y los ojos negros junto con su palpitante miembro pegado a mí vientre me indicaban que el también estaba ansioso por ser una sola persona una vez más. Edward movió su mano hasta la clavija de luz y apagó la vieja bombilla, de modo que en la habitación se quedara en penumbra. Ambos podíamos ver al otro con claridad pero de un modo más especial.

-Así tiene más morbo.-explicó Edward guiñándome un ojo y haciéndome reír.

Los fuertes y robustos brazos de Edward me cargaron, alzándome en el aire. Entrelacé mis piernas en su cintura, de modo que nuestros sexos quedaran a milímetros. Ambos gemimos al unísono con el esperado roce y sentí como mi excitación crecía hasta lo inimaginable. Entrelacé mis dedos en su rebelde cabello broncíneo y busqué sus sedosos labios. Nos fundimos en un erótico y apasionado beso, para un segundo después sentir como Edward se introducía en mi interior a un ritmo deliciosamente lento. Afortunadamente nuestras bocas seguían fusionadas puesto que no me veía capaz de reprimir los jadeos y gemidos que Edward producía en mi cuerpo. Edward me embestía con precisión y habilidad como si supiera justo donde tocarme para hacerme enloquecer y sus manos de situadas en mi trasero, empujaban mi cuerpo hacia arriba, dejándome caer sobre él un segundo después. Mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar al instante, moviéndome con rapidez, deslizándome sobre su adorada erección.

-Másss…rá-pido.-pedí entre jadeos sin dejar de moverme. Edward obedeció al instante, aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Al placer de tenerlo en mi interior se sumaba el de escuchar sus sexys gemidos y gruñidos justo en mi oído. Aquello solo aumentaba mi excitación haciendo que el nudo en mi bajo vientre creciera con más rapidez, dejándome al borde. De repente Edward movió mi cuerpo alzándolo unos centímetros más hacia arriba, haciendo que el hueso de su pelvis rozara exactamente contra mi clítoris. El latigazo de placer me hizo temblar y aferrarme a sus hombros mientras hundía mi cabeza en su cuello, aturdida y más cerca que nunca de la inminente liberación. Edward al ver mi reacción aumentó el ritmo, embistiéndome con más rápidas y precisión mientras que frotaba mi clítoris con cada penetración. El nudo en mi vientre se hizo inmenso y un segundo después explotó como un torrente de lava caliente. Mi cuerpo se convulsiono y temblé de pies a cabeza. Me aferre con todas mi fuerzas a los hombros y espaldas de Edward mientras él me penetraba todavía más rápido muy cerca de su propio orgasmo y alargando el mío. Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco y un agudo gemido fue sofocado por la boca de Edward que me beso con fiereza un segundo después de que él llegara a su propio éxtasis. Edward se limito a gruñir como un felino salvaje, tensando sus músculos.

Desconozco cuánto tiempo más pasamos allí, desnudos, con la respiración irregular y abrazados con nuestros cuerpos todavía unidos. Finalmente Edward me dejo delicadamente en el suelo, asegurándose de que mis piernas pudieran soportar mi propio peso.

-Te amo.-susurré besando su pecho antes de que Edward se pusiera la camisa que minutos atrás le había quitado.

-¿A pesar de que te haya hecho el amor en el cuarto de las escobas?- preguntó pasándome mi ropa interior mientras una de sus sonrisillas post-sexo iluminan su rostro.

-Sí, te amo a pesar de que me hayas hecho el amor en un sitio tan repugnante como este.-concordé buscando el resto de mi ropa.

-Upps…-murmuró Edward mientras me mostraba mi camiseta roja, o lo que quedaba de ella puesto que estaba totalmente destrozada.

-¡Oh, Edward!- me quejé llevándome las manos a la cabeza. Edward puso cara de arrepentimiento mientras agachaba la cabeza como si fuera un niño al que su madre le hubiera regañado.

Tenía un problema, y de los grandes. ¿Cómo iba a salir de allí sin camiseta? Para aumentar mí desgracia en ese momento sonó el timbre. Genial, cambio de hora. Empezaron a escucharse voces y alboroto desde el otro lado de la puerta. Los estudiantes habían salido de sus clases para coger los libros correspondientes para su próxima clase, y nosotros estábamos allí, sin poder salir del maldito cuarto de las escobas, puesto que el pasillo estaba lleno de gente y yo sin camiseta.

-Tranquila Bella, Alice debe de haber visto esto. Seguro que aparece en un par de segundos con algo de ropa para ti. Es una buena excusa para que la perdones.-dijo Edward abrazándome e intentando despreocuparme.

Tal y como dijo Edward, justo después de que todos los alumnos se hubieran metido en sus correspondientes aulas, Alice apareció por la puerta con ropa nueva y cara de arrepentimiento.

-Bella, lo siento mucho. No creí que fuera a molestarte tanto que algunas chicas del instituto supiera…ya sabes. Es que me dio mucha rabia que no te pusieras el conjunto de lencería y yo…Por favor perdóname, no volveré a vengarme así. ¿Me perdonas?-se disculpo haciendo un puchero y poniéndome ojitos. Sin preocuparme por estar semidesnuda me lacé a sus brazos y la abracé con fuerza.

-¿Perdonarte? Tengo que darte las gracias, Alice.-murmuré cogiendo la ropa que me había traído e intentando ponerme los pantalones de pie sin caerme de lado. Edward sujetó mi brazo para que no me cayera y Alice simplemente sonrió viendo la escena.

-De nada, no me importa en absoluto traerte ropa cuando Edward la destroza.-murmuró mirando a su hermano pícaramente. Edward bajo la mirada avergonzado.

Después de acabar de vestirme y de intentar acomodar mi cabello lo mejor posible, los tres nos fuimos a nuestras respetivas clases. No sin antes volver a darle las gracias a Alice. Si supiera que no le daba las gracias por la ropa sino por haber provocado que Edward se excitara en mitad del instituto y tuviéramos que hacer el amor en el cuarto de las escobas…

**La verdad es que me da vergüenza aparecer por aquí después de casi tres semanas sin actualizar. Lo siento, mi única escusa es que he estado con los finales y no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar. No espero que me perdonéis pero aun así gracias por todos los reviews del capítulo anterior. Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto.**

**Respecto a este capítulo, bueno, no será uno de mis favoritos. La idea de este capítulo estaba muy clara en mi cabeza pero me ha costado horrores poder expresarla. Espero que aun así os haya gustado. Lamentablemente y aunque me duela en que corazón, tengo que decir que este ha sido el penúltimo capítulo. El siguiente será el último capítulo de este fic. Sé que a algunas no les parecerá bien, pero ya no puedo meter más cosas a la historia porque perdería la esencia del fic. **

**Por cierto, ¡ya he visto el tráiler de Amancer Parte 1! Es genial, estoy ansiosa por ver la película. **

**Gracias de nuevo por todos reviews y intentaré tardar mucho menos en actualizar el último capítulo. Un beso enorme y hacedme saber que os ha parecido este capítulo.**

_**-Miss Sands-**_


	23. Regular pero sobretodo Afortunada

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica escritora Stephenie Meyer, sin sus personajes y sin todo vuestro apoyo este fic jamás hubiera existido. Con todo mi amor: ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

_Bella Pov_

_~Tres meses después~_

-Es hora de despertarse, cielo.- susurró una aterciopelada voz, mientras sentía unos fríos dedos acariciar mi mejilla con delicadeza. Mi mente tardó un momento en procesar la información y cuando lo hizo mis ojos se abrieron de inmediato y me lancé a sus brazos como una demente.

-¡Has vuelto!- grité entusiasmada mostrando una pletórica sonrisa. Edward me devolvió el abrazó apretujándome cariñosamente contra su pecho y después posó sus labios en la punta de mi nariz.

-Me encanta cuando te despiertas con tanta energía.-dijo sonriéndome de lado. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y volví a abrazarlo.- ¿Me has extrañado durante la noche?-preguntó jugueteando con un mechón de mi enmarañado cabello.

-La verdad es que no.-confesé ruborizándome y clavando la mirada en la cama. Edward rió ligeramente.

-Me alegra oír eso. Se me hace mucho más fácil salir por la noche de caza, sabiendo que tú estás segura en tu cama y que apenas te enteras de mi ausencia.- explicó mirándome a los ojos. Asentí mordiéndome el labio inferior pensativa.

En efecto, Edward había salido de caza durante la noche. Yo no me hubiera enterado de eso de no haber sido porque me lo había dicho la noche anterior puesto que se había ido justo cuando yo me dormí y había vuelto justo cuando debía despertarme. El resultado, yo no tenía tiempo de echarle de menos y él estaba mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que yo estaba completamente segura en mi cama durmiendo plácidamente. Eso era lo que íbamos ha hacer todos los meses si la píldora había funcionado. A Edward no le pillaría desprevenido mi periodo y así una noche antes de que mi menstruación hiciera acto de presencia, Edward saldría de caza y no tendría que dejarme sola cuando más lo necesitaba. Así que hoy era el gran día. Llevaba tres meses tomando las pastillas anticonceptivas y hacia exactamente quince días que había dejado de tomarlas. Carlisle me haba explicado que hoy debía de venirme mi periodo menstrual, es decir el mismo día que la última vez o lo que es lo mismo. Que yo por fin y aunque pareciera imposible pudiera ser regular en mis periodos. Así que si durante el día de hoy, mi odiada menstruación hacia acto de presencia, se podría decir que la desagradable visita al ginecólogo, la charla con Charlie, y la casi lucha con la manada abría valido la pena.

Edward besó mis labios suavemente rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Sus manos acariciaron mi rostro y espalda, y yo cerré instintivamente los ojos para sentir más intensamente las sanciones que sus dedos provocaban en mi cuerpo.

-Si sigues así vamos a llegar tarde al instituto.-advertí sin abrir los ojos. Edward rió ligeramente y después de unos segundos sus manos se entrelazaron con las mías y yo abrí los ojos para mirarle. -¿Crees que ha funcionado?-pregunté al fin rompiendo el silencio. –Quiero decir, que si de verdad crees que las pastillas me han hecho regular.-murmuré ruborizándome un poco.

-Bueno, funciona con la gran mayoría de las mujeres. ¿Por qué no iba funcionar contigo?- preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Porque soy Bella, y mi suerte se esfuerza día a día para hacerme la vida imposible.- dije haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Qué tal si vas al baño y salimos de dudas?- sugirió frotando mis brazos, alentándome.

-Sí, será los más rápido.-concordé saltando de la cama y dirigiéndome hasta la puerta del baño.

-Buenos días, Bells.-saludó mi padre desde la cocina cuando me escuchó abrir la chirriante puerta del baño.

-Buenos días, papá.-grité con voz monocorde mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí y me dirigía temblorosa hacia la taza del váter.

Con toda la tranquilidad que fui capaz de reunir me senté en el váter y bajé mis pantalones y ropa interior mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba hondo. _Por favor que haya una mancha roja, por favor, por favor, por favor…._

_-_Jope…-murmuré haciendo un puchero y sin apartar la vista del salva slip pegado a mis braguitas totalmente impoluto. Mi mala suerte había vuelto a hacer de las suyas. No, no había mancha. Mi menstruación no había aparecido o lo que era lo mismo. Seguía siendo irregular.

Con un cada vez mayor enfado me subí mis pantalones de pijama y ropa interior y volví a la habitación donde un expectante Edward me esperaba sentado en mi cama inmóvil como una estatua.

-¿Y…?-preguntó impaciente. Yo moví la cabeza a inquiera y derecha, negando. Edward suspiró frustrado y me abrazó dándome ánimo, yo seguía cabreada y triste. ¿Por qué demonios no podía funcionar conmigo? –Lo suponía…-comentó hablando con él mismo.

-¿Por qué suponías que no iba funcionar? ¿Carlisle te dijo algo que yo no sé?- pregunté confusa. Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-No, nada de eso. Lo suponía porque no he olido _nada_ al entrar.-dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Oh…-murmuré cuando entendí a lo que se refería. Por supuesto, Edward hubiera notado el olor a sangre si yo realmente hubiera estado menstruando, pero como no era así… Volví a suspirar frustrada. Toda la vergüenza, el miedo y el nerviosismo que había pasado con todo esto, y no había servido para nada. Era tan desalentador.

-Bella, cielo.-me llamó Edward alzando mi mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.-No te desanimes, el día acaba de empezar. Estoy seguro de que a lo largo del día…vendrá.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Por supuesto que sí.-asintió sonriéndome, yo le devolví la sonrisa tímidamente, un poco más esperanzada.- Y ahora debes vestirte, vamos a llegar tarde al instituto.

_~Cuatro horas más tarde~_

-Muy bien chicos, la clase ha terminado. Nos vemos mañana y recordar que tenéis que hacer todos los ejercicios de las páginas de repaso.- se despidió el Señor Banner dando por finalizada la clase.

Me levanté de mi asiento y con más energía de lo normal metí mis libros en mi mochila y me dirigí a la puerta del aula casi corriendo. Acababa de notar aquella molesta y ya conocida sensación de humedad en mi entrepierna. Tal vez solo era mi imaginación pero apostaría lo que fuera a que por fin y después de cuatro horas casi interminables de viajes continuos al baño con la esperanza de que por fin viniera mi periodo, tal vez, quizás, mi menstruación había venido. Jamás había tenido tantas ganas de que llegaran mis días. Corriendo como una loca por los atestados pasillos del instituto no me di cuenta cuando choqué con algo o con alguien de repente estaba tirada en el suelo con todos mis libros desparramados por el suelo.

-Lo siento Jessica, yo…-me disculpé cuando me di cuenta que aquello con lo que había chocado era con Jessica Stanley, la cual también estaba en el suelo.

-Podrías ir mirando por dónde vas.-gruñó clavándome la mirada mientras se levantaba del suelo y miraba a su alrededor para ver si alguien había visto su caída.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa.- volví a disculparme, al fin y al cabo había sido culpa mía y de mi usual torpeza.

-Puedo hacerme una idea de en lo que estabas pensando.-dijo con voz acida y con un dejo de rencor, mirándome desde arriba puesto que yo seguía sin poder levantarme. Me había dado un buen golpe en el trasero, seguro que me saldría un cardenal. Jessica se dio la vuelta agitando su coleta y se alejó con paso rápido.

Después de una o dos semanas en las que todo el instituto susurraba a nuestras espaldas y se reía disimuladamente de nosotros después de mi desliz en la cafetería, todo el mundo había olvidado ya lo ocurrido y tan solo Jessica lo recordaba, eso sí con bastante rencor. Edward me había dicho que Jessica me envidiaba por salir con él, y que ahora lo hacía mucho más desde que sabía que teníamos una maravillosa y activa vida sexual. Yo no podía quejarme en absoluto, y sus ácidos comentarios solo me recordaban lo dichosa que era por tener a Edward en mi cama cada vez que Charlie no estaba en casa.

-¡Bella! ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó una aguda voz a mis espaldas.

-Sí pero, ¿puedes ayudarme a levantarme?- pregunté extendiendo mis brazos hacia ella. Alice me alzó con facilidad y me dejo de pie.

-Lo siento, vi que chocarías con alguien y caerías al suelo. Pero no estaba segura de en que pasillo estabas y no he llegado a tiempo.-se disculpo bajando la mirada.

-No pasa nada Alice, estoy bien.- le quité importancia al asunto, agachándome para recoger mis libros tirados por el suelo. Cuando lo hice una punzada de dolor cruzó mi trasero.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería?- preguntó atropelladamente Edward que había aparecido de la nada, con una expresión de máxima paranoia.

-Edward tranquilízate, estoy bien.- le dije intentando sonar creíble. Edward recogió todos mis libros en un segundo y después me los tendió con amabilidad.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó un poco más calmado.

-Se ha chocado con Jessica Stanley.- explicó Alice negando con la cabeza. Edward gruño al escuchar su nombre. Había dos nombres que Edward aborrecía, uno era Mike Newton y el otro era Jessica Stanley.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- volvió a preguntar esta vez fijando toda su atención en mí.

-Solo me dado un golpe en el trasero, me duele un poco, me saldrá un cardenal eso es todo. No necesito ningún médico.- aclaré intentado acomodar mi cabello desordenado.

-Oh, tu precioso trasero. No es justo, pobrecito. Creo que debería asegurarme de que no le ha pasado nada, ¿sabes?- preguntó en mi oído con voz juguetona mientras sus amplias manos masajeaban mis glúteos. De repente alguien fingió un tosido a nuestro lado.

- Bueno. Mejor os dejo solos para que vayáis al cuarto de las escobas.- se despidió Alice haciendo una mueca. Me había olvidado completamente de ella. Edward desvió la mirada y yo reí nerviosamente al recordar aquel día.

Alice desapareció entre los pasillos y nos quedamos Edward y yo solos. Todos los alumnos estaban ahora en la cafetería, puesto que ya era la hora de comer.

-¿Te duele mucho?-preguntó Edward besando mis labios.

-No, de verdad. Se me pasará. Además necesito ir al baño, ahora.- dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta los baños. Edward me siguió.

-¿Te ha venido el periodo?- preguntó y pude notar un toque de emoción en su voz.

-Creo que sí. ¿Tú puedes oler… _algo_?- pregunté deteniendo nuestro avancé cuando llegamos a los baños.

-No estoy seguro, Bella. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de chicas que están menstruando en este momento? Los olores se mezclan y es difícil saberlo- se disculpó rascándose la nuca.

-Vale, voy a comprobarlo.-dije justo antes de atravesar la puerta de los baños.

Me metí en uno de los diminutos cubículos ridículamente nerviosa. Era el momento definitivo, la sensación de humedad seguía allí, cada vez era más molesta, estaba muy esperanzada. Así que repetí la operación de esta mañana y volví a abajar mis pantalones y mi ropa interior. _Por favor, por favor, por favor…_

-¡Sí!- grité eufórica mientras daba palmas y saltitos sobre el váter. Definitivamente, pasaba demasiado tiempo con Alice. Pero eso no me importaba ahora, solo me importaba la mancha de sangre en mi ropa interior. No podía creerlo, pero ahí estaba. Era oficialmente regular. Rápidamente me deshice del salva slip usado y cogí un tampón de mi mochila, me lo puse y salí de allí para darle a Edward la gran noticia.

Mi vampiro perfecto estaba apoyado en la pared y cuando me vio salir del baño se puso frente a mí al instante mientras su manos cogían las mías y me miraba impaciente y nervioso.

-¡Sí!-grité de nuevo lazándome a sus brazos. Edward me abrazó con fuerza dándome vueltas en el aire.

-Eso significa que ha funcionado. Eres regular. Nunca más me pillará desprevenido y no tendré que dejarte para ir a cazar repentinamente.-dijo besando mis labios, mejillas y frente sin parar. Yo empecé a reír por su efusividad, contagiando a Edward quien también empezó reír.

-Dios, nunca me había alegrado tanto de tener mi periodo.- confesé ruborizándome.

-Esto solo tiene un inconveniente.- dijo Edward atrayendo su cuerpo al mío.

-¿El qué? Bueno quiero decir a parte de todos los inconvenientes que tiene de por si.- murmuré haciendo una mueca. Podía ser regular, pero sabía que seguiría odiando la menstruación toda mi vida.

-Que durante los próximos cinco días más o menos, no voy a poder hacerte el amor.-susurró muy cerca de mi oído, haciendome temblar con cada sílaba. Sí, sin duda no había reparado en eso. Nunca me había preocupado en ello, porque básicamente nunca había tenido una vida sexual. Pero ahora, acababa de descubrir otro motivo por el que odiaba a mi periodo.

-Bueno, es cierto. No vamos a poder hacer el amor, pero se me ocurren otras maneras de entretenerte-dije poniéndome de puntillas para susurrarlo en su oído. Después lamí su oreja con la punta de mi lengua y escuche a Edward jadear y apretar su mandíbula.

-Sin duda, encontraremos otras maneras de divertirnos.- replicó con voz ronca.

-Por favor, que todos los alumnos de último curso se dirijan a la sala de actos. - se escuchó de repente a través de la megafonía la aguda voz de la señora Cope, haciendo que me sobresaltará un poco entre los brazos de Edward.

Al minuto los pasillos se volvieron a llenar de alumnos de último curso que murmuraban y se dirigían hacia el salón de actos. Entre ellos los Cullen que parecían tan confusos como el resto de alumnos.

-¿Sabéis de qué va esto?- preguntó Emmett pasándome su brazo por los hombros amigablemente. A veces todavía me descolocaba la confianza de Emmett, al fin y al cabo no hacía ni más de dos años desde que nos conociéramos, y si además le sumabas que él era un vampiro y yo una humana… pero en el fondo me encantaba saber que él como la gran mayoría de la familia me había aceptado.

-Ni idea.- respondió Edward pasándome un brazo por la cintura y obligando a Emmett a separarse de mí.

-Seguro que solo quieren echarnos la bronca porque alguien ha vuelto a romper algo.- añadió con voz monótona Rosalie que estaba junto a Emmett.

- Nada de eso. Nos han llamado para algo mucho más interesante.-dijo con una sonrisilla pircara Alice mientras tiraba de Jasper para ir junto al resto de estudiantes hacia la sala de actos.

-¿Qué has visto, pillína?- le preguntó cariñosamente Jasper cogiéndola de la cintura.

-Solo puedo decir que Emmett va a disfrutar mucho de esto.- desveló sin más, antes de perderse junto a Jasper entre la masa de estudiantes.

-Bueno pues entonces, vamos a coger sitio.- dijo Emmett animado propinándole un codazo juguetonamente a Rosalie. Ellos también desaparecieron entre los pasillos.

-¿Qué va a ocurrir?- pregunté confusa mirando a Edward.

-No lo sé, Alice ha bloqueado su mente para que no pueda enterarme.-dijo con una mueca de fastidio.

-Bueno pues, descubrámoslo nosotros mismos.-dije mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a la sala de actos.

Cuando llegamos Emmett y Rosalie ya se había sentado justo a Alice y Jasper en la tercera fila así que Edward nos guió hasta que tomamos asiento a su lado. Frente al salón estaba el director, el señor Green y a su lado había otro hombre, pero estaba de espaldas a nosotros por lo que no podíamos verle la cara. Edward se quedó mirando fijamente al frente mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté entrelazando mi mano con la suya.

-Hay algo en el hombre ese… me suena su olor. Creo que me he cruzado con él antes.- respondió pensativo sin apartar la mirada del hombre que estaba de espaldas.

-Yo no lo he olido antes.-dijo Jasper que estaba al otro lado de Edward.

-Serán imaginaciones mías…- dijo agitando la cabeza y relajándose en su asiento.

En ese momento sentí un conocido y espantoso dolor que empezar a apoderarse de mi bajo vientre. ¿Cómo no? La menstruación siempre venía acompañada de los horrorosos dolores de ovarios. Solté la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de Edward y la moví hasta mi vientre.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó examinando mis movimientos.

-Me duele el vientre.- dije haciendo una mueca para que entendiera que parte del vientre me dolía exactamente. Edward puso cara de disgusto y me paso un brazo por los hombros besando mi cabeza.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería para que te den una pastilla?- preguntó suavemente.

-No, es soportable. Quiero quedarme aquí.- respondí. El dolor no era muy agudo, todavía. Y además tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que era aquello que tanto iba a gustarle a Emmett.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Edward besando mis labios levemente y volviendo su mirada al frente, examinando con la mirada al hombre misterioso que seguía de espaldas a nosotros.

-Bien, ahora que ya estáis todos aquí…-comenzó el señor Green cuando todos los alumnos nos hubimos sentado y callado.-La mayoría de vosotros ya tenéis dieciocho años, y como sabéis a esta edad en los institutos se dan unas charlas… específicas. En esta ocasión se os dará una charla sobre sexo.

-¿Qué?- mi voz sonó con una nota de vergüenza e incredulidad.

-¡Me encantan estas charlas!- gritó Emmett mostrando una amplia sonrisa que aterrorizaría cualquiera. Parecía tan feliz como un niño cuando abría sus regalos de navidad.

-Te dije que te gustaría, Emmett.- le recordó Alice a su hermano dándole un codazo en las costillas.

-¿Otra vez?- bufó Rosalie mientras se cruzaba de brazos en su silla. Imaginé en cuantas ocasiones habían pasado por alumnos de último curso y por lo tanto en cuantas ocasiones había tenido que escuchar esta charla.

-Pues no se vosotros, pero a mí esto me parece mucho más interesante que la clase de arte.- añadió Jasper aparentemente también emocionado con la situación.

-Estoy seguro de que lo he olido antes, hace poco. Unos meses quizás…- murmuró Edward concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-Vale chicos. Calmaos. Si no guardáis silencio me veré obligado a suspender la charla y a mandaros a todos a vuestras respectivas clases.- advirtió el señor Green empezando a enfadarse. La sala que se había llenado de murmullos, risas y gritos, se quedó en un repentino silencio.- Bien, os presento al sexólogo James Lincoln. Él será el encargado de daros la charla.- dijo el señor Green.

Pero yo no fui capaz de escuchar nada más. Yo no fui capaz de concéntrame en nada más cuando escuche aquel nombre, aquel nombre que no había sido capaz de olvidar y todavía temblaba al pensar en él. James Lincoln. El hombre que había estado de espaldas se dio la vuelta mientras mostraba una falsa sonrisa. Era él. No había ninguna duda, recordaba cada rasgo de su rostro. Era él, el ginecólogo estúpido e idiota que me atendió unos meses atrás.

-Buenos días, soy James Lincoln, aunque me podéis llamar James. Hoy voy a ser el encargado de daros una clase sexual.- se presentó con esa misma voz irritante que tan bien recordaba.

-No puede ser.-susurré horrorizada apretujando el brazo de Edward. Él gruño y apretó su mandíbula y puños.

-Sabía que lo había olido antes.- espetó con voz mortífera.

-¿Vais a poneros así cada vez que conozcáis a alguien que se llame James? Superadlo de una vez.- dijo Rosalie con voz borde. Posiblemente pensaría que Edward y yo habíamos reaccionado así cuando habíamos oído su nombre por el James que estuvo a punto de matarme hacia más de un año.

-Cállate, tú no sabes nada.- escupió Edward con voz fría como el hielo a la rubia. Rosalie le dedico una mueca de desagrado y giro la cabeza, ignorándolo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Jasper notando las olas de rabia y furia que difundía mi novio. Yo misma era capaz de sentirlas y eso que yo no tenía ningún don especial.

-Él… ese hombre, es el ginecólogo que me atendió hace unos meses.-expliqué con voz entrecortada sin poder dejar de mirar con horror al único hombre que estuvo entre mis piernas aparte de Edward.

-¿Ese tío es el imbécil que te hizo daño?- preguntó escandalizada Alice mirando a Edward quien seguía con la mandíbula y los puños apretados mirando fijamente a James.

-El mismo.- gruño Edward.- No lo maté aquella vez, pero juro que lo descuartizaré como me lo cruce por los pasillos. -prometió con voz oscura.

-Seguro que eso le hace muy feliz a Carlisle.- puntualizó Rosalie con voz obvia. Todos la ignoramos.

- No lo comprendo, Edward. Creía que hablaste con Carlisle y que lo incapacitasteis para que no pudiera ejercer su profesión nunca más. - le dije confundida.

-Lo hice. Lo incapacité como ginecólogo pero no como sexólogo.- explicó con fastidio aunque su expresión de odio no cambió.

-Podéis cerrar el pico. No me estoy enterando de nada.- se quejó Emmett ofendido. Al parecer era el único que estaba prestando atención a la charla.

-¡Cállate Emmett!- gritamos Jasper, Edward, Alice, Rosalie y yo. Emmett abrió la boca para replicar, agito la cabeza y volvió a mirar al frente intentado concentrarse en las explicaciones de James.

-Está bien, tranquilicémonos todos un poco. No va a pasar nada. Solo está dando una charla, no va ha hacerle ningún daño Bella.- dijo Alice mirando a Edward, intentando serenarlo.

-De acuerdo, pero como se acerque a Bella te juro que…- replicó Edward pasándome un brazo por la cintura y juntándome a su cuerpo de forma protectora. Yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro e intenté tranquilizarme también.

-Muy bien, ahora que ya os he explicado todos los tipos de anticonceptivo que hay… Pasemos a la parte práctica. Vais a aprender como poner un preservativo. ¡Necesito dos voluntarios!- dijo animadamente James, alzando un plátano y un condón en el aire.

-¡Yo, yo! ¡Yo, quiero!- gritó Emmett moviendo su mano en el aire, presentándose voluntario.

James miro entre los alumnos, todavía con el plátano y el condón en sus manos. Su mirada pasó entre la primera fila, la segunda y se detuvo en la tercera. Justo en Edward y en mí. Su rostro mostró una meuca e confusión y un segundo después una terrorífica sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. Nos había reconocido, estaba segura de que sabía quien éramos. Al fin y al cabo es muy difícil olvidar un rostro como el de Edward y más todavía si ha sido el responsable de arruinar tu carrera profesional como ginecólogo.

-¿Qué tal vosotros dos? Por favor…- nos dijo con falsa amabilidad haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que fuéramos hasta el frente de la clase donde él estaba. _¿Por qué siempre me tienen que pasar cosas como estas a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué?_

-Yo lo mató.- rugió Edward enseñando los dientes.

-Edward no digas tonterías. No puedes matarlo aquí, montarías un escándalo. Salid y haced lo que os diga. El timbre sonará dentro de diez minutos, después todo abra acabado.- aconsejó Alice con cara de tensión.

-No pienso ponerle un condón a un plátano.- espetó con voz contenida, el enfado en su voz cada vez era mayor, estaba empezando a asustarme. Debíamos salir de allí o no sabía si la paciencia de Edward daría para tanto.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo lo aré!- seguía gritando Emmett intentando llamar la atención de James, quien continuaba mirándonos fijamente con rencor.

-Edward creo que es un buen momento para ir a la enfermería.- sugerí en voz baja mientras sentía el rubor extenderse por mis mejillas, pues todo el mundo nos miraba esperando para que saliéramos a hacer la maldita practica. El dolor no había aumentado demasiado pero necesitaba salir de allí. De repente sentí olas de tranquilidad que me relajaron un poco. Cortesía de Jasper, supuse. Edward no pareció tranquilizarse a pesar de los esfuerzos de Jasper, tal vez se había vuelto inmune a su don o quizás estaba demasiado cabreado como para que las olas de tranquilidad de su hermano le hicieran algo.

-Lo lamento, Bella no se encuentra bien. Vamos a la enfermería.- dijo Edward en voz. Tiró de mí levemente para que me levantara y ambos nos dirigiéramos precipitadamente a la puerta de la sala.

-Que lastima, tal vez en otra ocasión.- murmuró James aunque sus ojos mostraron furia.

-Por supuesto. Si es que sigues vivo.- murmuró, la última parte lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él y yo pudiéramos oírla.

-¡Yo! ¿Puedo salir yo?- volvió a insistir Emmett sin dejar de agitar su mano en el aire.

Edward y yo nos colamos por la puerta justo cuando Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja deslizaba el preservativo de látex por la superficie del plátano. Sin duda me costaría mucho poder olvidar esa imagen.

-¿De verdad quieres que vayamos a la enfermería o era solo para escapar de allí?- preguntó Edward cuando salimos fuera del edificio. Esta looviendo, como siempre en Forks. Pero la lluvia era muy fina y las diminutas gotitas de agua golpeaban contra mi rostro de forma agradable.

- Era una excusa. Me duele, pero no demasiado. Prefiero volver a casa. Creo que solo necesito olvidar lo que acaba de pasar.- respondí apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Se a que te refieres, ¿te has dado cuenta de la cara de poseso que ha puesto Emmett cuando le estaba poniendo el preservativo al plátano? En serio, me he traumatizado.- murmuró agitando la cabeza mientras nos guiaba por el aparcamiento hasta detenernos frente a su querido Volvo plateado.

Supe que Edward había comprendido que me refería a James y no a Emmett en cuanto a querer olvidar lo que había pasado. Pero sin darme cuenta, él ya había hecho que lo olvidará, siempre era así. No importaba que me pasase, que nos ocurriera o cuan difícil fuera superarlo. Edward siempre me ayudaba a superar y olvidar lo malo.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Tendré pesadillas con ese plátano!- exclamé siguiéndole el juego mientras me subía al coche. Edward rió arrancando el motor y yo no puede evitar reír con él, era tan sencillo ser feliz a su lado.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a casa, y contemplaba por la ventanilla los verdes bosques de Forks, me di cuenta de lo afortunada que era. Siempre me quejaba de lo torpe que era y de la mala suerte que tenía. Pero estaba tan equivocada. Yo era feliz, debería serlo. Tenía una vida increíble, tal vez en ocasiones peligrosa y arriesgada al verme involucrada con vampiros y licántropos pero, increíble y maravillosa al mismo tiempo. Tenía a alguien que me quería, tenía a Edward. Era mi amante, mi amigo, mi confidente, mi vida… Él era todo lo que alguien podía desear y era todo mío. Tenía al mejor amigo del mundo, Jacob. Él me hacía reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, me hacía sentirme viva. Tenía a una amiga, a una hermana, Alice. Tan llena de vitalidad y energía. Tenía un futuro prometedor, un futuro inigualable junto a una familia idílica. Los Cullen, ellos me habían aceptado, o al menos la gran mayoría de ellos. Me protegían, me cuidaban pero sobre todo me querían. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

-Te quiero.-susurró Edward entrelazando su mano a la mía, apartando la mirada de la carretera por un momento para dedicarme una sonrisa de lado, una de esas que yo tanto adoraba.

-Y yo a ti, muchísimo.- respondí sonriendo embobada, perdida en el caramelo fundido de sus ojos.

Nuestra relación era complicada, y teníamos que superar pruebas día a día. La irregularidad fue una de ella, pero estaba segura de que juntos, no importaba lo que fuera. Lo superaríamos todo, los dos juntos y seríamos felices. Estaba completamente segura de que algún día no muy lejano, Edward y yo seríamos completamente felices, sin complicaciones, sin problemas, sin nada que nos separara, juntos, para toda la eternidad.

_Fin_

**Este ha sido el último capítulo de Irregular. Espero con todo mi corazón que os haya gustado no solo este capítulo sino todo el fic al completo. Una vez más y por última vez querría agradeceros todo el apoyo que he recibido: Los 391 maravillosos reviews, las 141 personas que han añadido mi fic a sus favoritos y las 105 alertas. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todas y cada una de vosotras! En especial a:**

**Idta, Isa-21, Amy, Any, CrazyForEdward, lokaporEdwardXD, Lady Rebel Girl, vanezhittacullen2, Karen, Laura, Nitzuki, Imabt, Jeanette Morrison, Bea the Dark Angel, Regina G Patzz, Pauli de Cullen, .Cullen, Regina Baechler, Andysuperchula, Pacitta Delitah Cullen, Diana, Flexer, Ely Cullen M, I love Edward, Bite me Sr. Cullen, Alterada, Valem00, P,D, UU, Siderismoon-CullenMasen, Mary, Moi, Katherine Pierce, Ana Laura, Loquiii, Chisume, , My obsesion for Twilight, Lucia, samirasama cullen, Estefaniaalicecullen, XOXO, Rosa, Clauditha, Bellisle, sololectora, Dani Carli****e, ****MaRiie CulleN WaaYlaanD****, Deysi Maria, NAMY33, ancr007, Cullen-21-gladys, EmilioLT, Hil, Giselle cullen, Elsa92, Moni, Andrea Aurora, Macbel, Here I am, La pixie amante de la música, Martuu341, PaU, Nikydany, sandxx, Espaolita, Dama de Medianoche, Cullen Lorena, , ****AcanthaCherise Artemis****, Monica, Paolita93, LUCYarg, sandryttaa, Inmans, Indii93, -DuLcE aMoR-, Blo, Coral, Xdddd, geral, Floreva95, Zoe Cullen Swan, Isabel20, mmmmaaa, Alirose19, Vivi, Cynthia, Crazy 4ever, Lucy, Diana Cullen Swan, Isabella1809, Mai, Veroswamcullen, Erimai19, Patri, Erika, PRONGS DH, Betania, Libezzy, AnLuna.-Cullen, Criisss, Yuuuuus, Stephezca, Ana, Mapi Hale, Hanni, Luly, Mariita Swansea, WeRa CuLlEn, aevm, Nicole, sokie, conejoazul, blum, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Hermione-Malfoy95, Maria, Jane000, FanieCullen. ¡Gracias! Vuestros reviews han sido los que me han animado a continuar después de tanto tiempo. Este fic jamás hubiera existido sin vosotras.**

**Este fic ya se ha acabado pero ya he empezado mi nuevo proyecto: **_**Solo es un bebé.**_

_**Summary:**_** Edward y Bella no puden salir de la Isla Esme cuando descubren que está embarazada. Sin Rosalie, ¿Conseguirá Bella proteger a su bebé? ¿Aceptará Edward al bebé o lo odiará? ¿Cómo manejarán el embarazo sin Carlisle? Embarazo alternativo.**

**Espero que este también os guste. Bueno eso es todo. Gracias por haberme permitido compartir mi imaginación con todas vosotras, ha sido un verdadero placer. Por última vez, hacedme saber que opináis sobre este capítulo de Irregular, por favor. Un beso enorme y espero que podamos seguir leyendonos en otros fics. **

_**-Miss Sands-**_


End file.
